Dark Shadows: Back to the Past
by kaleen1212
Summary: Quentin Collins sends David Collins into the past when Barnabas Collins and Chief Robert Ironside refuse to go back and prevent him from becoming a werewolf. Barnabas and Robert must figure out a way to control the staircase, return to the past to bring David back to the present.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 1

1

It was two o'clock in the morning and Robert Ironside laid in bed wide awake. It had been several months since he was forced to call his vampire friend, Barnabas Collins to come to San Francisco. When the chief discovered women were being murdered and drained of all their blood, he knew from experience it was the work of a vampire.

Knowing he was not equipped to deal with one of the undead, he had contacted another member of the undead to deal with the creature of the night stalking the streets of San Francisco. At the time he was the only one that knew what was going on. Even though his staff had traveled with him to Collinsport, Maine to investigate the attack on several women and the disappearance of Maggie Evans, they had not remembered anything that had happened. After discovering Barnabas Collins was the one responsible, he also discover the man was an over two-hundred year-old vampire! Eve Whitfield had been murdered, and in order to bring her back to lif and help save the Collins family from a very evil supernatural race, Ironside joined forces to go back to 1795 and stop the Leviathans from taking over Barnabas Collins.

The duo was successful and returned to a Leviathan-free world and a very much alive Eve Whitfield. Robert helped Barnabas explain the disappearance of Maggie Evans and the attacks on the women to Sheriff Patterson. The detective decided for the first time in his career to look the other way in the crimes Barnabas Collins had committed. After all, how could the courts stand in judgment of a man who was forced to live as a vampire?

As a result of everything they had been through together, Barnabas and Ironside cemented a friendship. So when the San Francisco detective discovered a vampire killing in his city, he did not hesitate; he contacted Barnabas who came to San Francisco to help eradicate the blood-sucking demon from his beloved city. With the help of Count Dracula and a handful of friendly vampires, the task was completed. Although, the memories of what had happened in Collinsport had been brought back to his staff, they once again had all memory of vampires, witches, warlocks and ghosts erased before Barnabas and his friends left San Francisco. Ironside alone knew the real details of both events. They had turned his logical mind upside down. He had always been a man who dealt in facts. As it turned out, the facts proved vampires, warlocks, werewolves and ghosts all existed in the real world.

Knowing that the citizens of San Francisco remained oblivious to all of these creatures, Ironside stood alone in his knowledge of them. Not a day had gone by when he did not think of the world in an entirely different light, especially since he had kept in close contact with his vampire friend, Barnabas Collins. Collins was a good man who had been curse to roam the earth for an eternity as one of the living dead; a man who should have died a natural death over two-hundred years ago.

Ironside had not talked to Barnabas since he had gone back home after Andre Adell and his army of vampires had been destroyed. He had to admit despite the fact that his friend was a vampire; he was quite fond of him. Looking at his watch, Ironside knew Barnabas would be awake. Unlike him and all normal mortals, Barnabas was forced to sleep in a coffin in the daytime and roam by night.

The detective reached over and turned on the light. As he turned the alarm clock around, he could see it was just after two in the morning. That would be just after five on the east coast where the vampire resided. Ironside pulled the phone towards him and dialed the now memorized phone number. He waited as the line on the other end began to ring. Finally, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello," said the proper English speaking gentleman from Revolutionary War times.

"Barnabas, this is Robert Ironside."

A smile appeared on the vampire's face. He turned to Julia Hoffman and informed her, "It's Robert, calling from California."

Julia immediately joined Barnabas at his desk where the phone was installed. "Robert, it is so good to hear from you. I have been meaning to call you, but every time I think of it, I realize it is too late to disturb you. Julia and I were just discussing tonight that it has been a while since we spoke with you."

"I couldn't sleep and I had no doubt you would be up," Ironside explained.

"I am glad you did. How are things in San Francisco?" Barnabas asked.

"Rather dull I am afraid, compared to fighting an army of vampires," Ironside responded.

Barnabas chuckled. "Sorry, you have to live with that knowledge, but you do not succumb to hypnotism."

"I would not care for having my memory erased anyway."

"I suppose not."

"How is Doctor Hoffman coming with the cure for……your condition?" He realized how ridiculous it was to watch his words regarding Barnabas's vampiric condition when he had just mentioned an army of vampires.

"Slow, Robert, but she is most definitely making progress. I am able to walk in the daylight a bit longer. The problem is it is not yet permanent."

"Well, tell her to keep at it, Barnabas. We know she will eventually find that cure."

"Yes, it is the one bright light in my otherwise dull existence," he said.

Ironside grunted. "Barnabas, since I met you, I have found absolutely nothing about you dull."

That brought out another chuckled from the vampire. "It seems we have only gotten together during a crisis."

"We will have to change that. Maybe a vacation? Do you like to fish?"

Barnabas almost laughed at the suggestion. "Robert, just exactly what would I do with any fish I might catch?"

"I'll cook them and eat them for you," Ironside replied.

"I can think of nothing I would rather do," Barnabas said dryly.

"Keep in touch, vampire," Ironside said.

"I'll do that, mortal," Barnabas said with a smile and hung up the phone.

2

Quentin Collins looked out the window of his room in the West Wing of Collinwood. He was angry, very angry. His cousin, Barnabas Collins and the constable, Chief Ironside had not kept their word. With each passing day, he felt more like both of them had taken him for a sucker. They had promised him they would go back to his time and help him reverse Jenny's death. They had not done so.

Instead, they had only gone back to 1795 and stopped the Leviathans. He had no objection to that as the Leviathans were a vile, loathsome race which he could not tolerate anyway. Still, nothing had changed for him. He was still a ghost, and a very unhappy one.

If they had done what they had promised, his memories would have changed. He would not have become a werewolf. If they had stopped Jenny from attacking him that fateful night, things would have been much different, not only for him, but possibly for Jenny and Beth as well.

From what he had learned, and it had not been easy since no one in the Collins family seem to remember anything and did not seem to know of his existence as a ghost, Ironside and Barnabas had not even attempted to go back to his time to change anything at all.

He had helped them. Quentin told them where the staircase was and even pointed out to them when it appeared. He kept his word based on them keeping their's, and they did not.

The ghost was determined to force them to keep their word. There was much he could do to force their hand. Quentin had thought about it constantly since Barnabas and Ironside had returned. If they could go back and return, then why couldn't he? He had to force them to return to the past, only this time…..his past. If events were changed, he would not become a werewolf. He would not accidentally kill Jenny. What would all that mean? He had not stopped thinking about it since his cousin and his friend had destroyed the Leviathans. Could it be possible for him to then return with them to this present time as a human being again?

Quentin so wanted to be human again. He wanted to live out his life the way he should have…..as a normal man, not as a werewolf. If Barnabas Collins thought it was so terrible to be a vampire, he should try being a werewolf. At least with his affliction, he could live normally around mortals, even if only at night. Quentin could not go near mortals as a werewolf. They would be in danger of him killing them. Even as a ghost, he had to live with the guilt of the people who had died at his hand, despite the fact he did not remember killing them.

So, if he could force Robert Ironside and Barnabas to go back to his time, and help him change the events that led to him becoming a werewolf, he was going to do it. First of all, he would give Barnabas the opportunity to be honorable and return to the past of his own free will. If it did not work, he would devise a plan to force him to do it. After all, Barnabas owed it to him. He had promised to help him and he should keep his promise.

Quentin knew he had not exactly been a pillar of honesty. He had been a womanizer, a liar and at times just a plain cad. None of that mattered now. He could change all that if he was allowed to live again, and live again he would.

Just how was he going to accomplish it? He was certain of one thing; Barnabas was very protective of the Collins family. That was where his weakness was. Quentin would take advantage of that weakness. He had to attack the Collins family. However, he could not actually hurt them. He could not possibly take his place among them later if he hurt or killed any of them. Somehow, he had to convince Barnabas that he would without actually doing it. That would be the key to getting Barnabas to do what he wanted him to do, which was nothing more than keeping his promise. He owed Quentin that.

So, how would he do it? The one thing he had noticed when the Collins family first summon him was David Collins. Well, he was Jamison Collins to Quentin. He looked like Jamison, talked like Jamison, so he was Jamison. He would be the vehicle which Quentin would use to force Barnabas's hand to go back into the past.

First he would give Barnabas the chance to be honorable. The problem of how to contact Barnabas was a dilemma. Quentin could not leave the Great House for more than a few hours, and he was sure Barnabas was not going to come to visit him. He needed to find a way to get a message to him. Again, the only way he could think of was through Jamison. How was he going to get Jamison to take a message to Barnabas?

Quentin sat down in the chair in front of the fireplace. Sitting on the table only a few feet away was a telephone, an old fashion telephone. Not the little boxes people held in their hands today, with a screen and the ability to see the caller. This one was one unit a person held in one's hand to speak in it. The base contained the rotary dial. The other part was shaped similar to a cone that was held to the ear to hear the caller. This phone would come in very handy. He would place it in Jamison's room. It would be the means in which he would communicate with Jamison.

3

David Collins slept peacefully in his room at Collinwood. He was unaware of the part he had played in defeating the Leviathans. When Barnabas and Ironside had returned from the past, everything had changed in the future, erasing the events which he had taken part. He had no way of knowing the ghost, Quentin Collins knew who he was and what plans he had for him.

It was five-thirty in the morning and the lad was dreaming; dreaming about his friend, Sarah, who had become nearly a nightly adventure for him. At least the nightmares of the past were gone. He had been a very troubled boy when he was first brought to Collinwood by his father. David was unaware that his mother was a phoenix. He barely knew her. His life had been very lonely until he met Sarah. It was a while before he realized she was a ghost. Of course no one believed the young man that his little friend was a ghost.

David was dreaming he and Sarah were saving the family from some race called the Leviathans. He did not know what they were and had no idea they were coming from his subconscious mind due to events he had actually experienced. When he wakened, he would not realize the dream was actually set in reality.

David was drawn out of his dream by a ringing telephone. It was a telephone with an old-fashion tone. He opened his eyes but it was still dark in his room. The phone continued to ring.

"That's strange," David said to himself. "There is no phone in this room." He reached over and turned on the light beside his bed which was sitting on the night stand. The youngster looked over at the desk where he did much of his homework Victoria Winters assigned him. A funny looking phone was sitting on the desk, one he had never seen before. Where did it come from and how could it be ringing?

David Collins threw back the covers and got out of bed. Walking over to the desk, he studied the phone. He picked it up. It was not hooked to anything. There was no cord plugged into an outlet. Confused, he examined it closer, trying to figure out how it could possibly be ringing. It had to be a toy. Maybe Vicki put it in his room as a gift or maybe a gag. Yet, it did not look like a toy. It was, in fact, quite heavy. It just didn't make any sense. David checked it for a button that turned off the ring, possibly run by a battery. He found no button.

Just exactly how was he supposed to go back to sleep with the infernal ringing of the phone? There had to be a way to turn it off. If there was, he could not find it. It dawn on him no one else in the house seemed to be bothered by the sound of the ringing. He could not understand it, how could anyone possibly sleep as loud as it was. David had no idea he was the only one in the Great House that could hear it.

Maybe if he picked up the cone-like receiver, it would stop ringing. He set the phone back down on the desk and picked it up. It worked. It stopped ringing. He placed the receiver back in the cradle on the side of the old phone. As he turned to go back to bed, the phone rang again. Frustrated and eager to go back to sleep, David went back to the desk. He picked up the receiver again, and the phone stopped ringing. Just as he was about to place it back in the cradle, he heard a voice.

"Hello Jamison. I have been looking forward to speaking with you again."

The boy's eyes widen at the sound of the voice. How could anyone call him on a phone that had no hook-up? It just wasn't possible. However, he had seen stranger things at Collinwood since he came to live there.

Then he heard the voice again as he held the receiver in his hand. "Jamison, aren't you going to talk to me?"

Curiosity got the better of the youngster. He put the receiver to his ear and said, "Who is this and how are you calling me on a phone that has no hook-up?"

"You know me, we have met before," the voice said.

"I don't recognize your voice," David told him.

"You should, you convinced me to help your Cousin Barnabas and Chief Ironside use my staircase into the past," the voice said.

"I did no such thing," David said. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Quentin Collins realized Jamison probably didn't remember anything because Barnabas and Ironside had changed the past, thereby wiping the memory of all those in Collinsport. "I am Quentin Collins. You must obey me, Jamison."

"Why do you keep calling me Jamison. My name is David," the lad told him.

"You are Jamison to me."

"No I am not. I am going back to bed." David hung up the phone and climbed back into his bed. In no time, the phone rang. Disgusted, David Collins threw back the blankets and once again got out of bed. He walked over to the old-time phone and picked up the receiver. "I told you I have to go to sleep. Now leave me alone."

"I will not," Quentin said. "You must obey me."

"Just go away," David said and slammed the receiver into the cradle. The tall phone tipped and he had to catch it to prevent it from falling over. David went back to bed and pulled the covers over his head.

The phone rang again. David threw the covers back and stomped back to the phone. "Leave me alone!" He slammed the receiver down. The phone rang yet again.

David had not even had a chance to get back into bed. "That does it!" David headed for his door and entered the hall. He walk down it until he reached Victoria Winters's room. "Vicki, wake up!"

Inside Victoria's room, she stirred. When David called for her again, she got out of bed and put on her robe. She moved silently over to the door and opened it. "David, what are you doing up? Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, but I can't sleep because the phone on my desk keeps ringing. Someone keeps calling me."

"David, there is no phone on your desk. You must have been dreaming. No one can call you on the phone."

The youngster took her by the hand. "Come with me, I will prove it to you."

Victoria allowed the boy to lead her down the hall and to his bedroom. David opened the door and pulled her by the hand to his desk. His eyes widen as he looked towards it.

"Okay, where is this phone?" Victoria demanded.

"It was right here on this desk," he told her. "Vicki, you have to believe me, it was right here on this desk and it kept ringing."

Victoria smiled and ruffled his hair. "You were just dreaming. Now, come and get back in bed."

David Collins stared at the spot the old-time phone had been only minutes before. Where could it have gone and how did it get on his desk in the first place? Had he only dreamed the man who called himself Quentin Collins had called him on the non-existent phone?

He got back into bed and Victoria Collins tucked him in. She brushed the hair out of his eyes. "You go back to sleep and I will see you in the morning." Victoria turned out the light, left his bedroom and closed the door.

Closing his eyes, David attempted to allow sleep to take him once more. He had almost arrived in a deep slumber when the ringing of a phone brought him out of it. Upset he was unable to sleep, David got up and turned on the light. He glanced over at the desk. Sitting in the same position it was in before Victoria had entered his bedroom, the old-time phone continued ringing.

The young man got out of bed and went to the phone. Picking up the receiver, he growled into the phone, "What do you want? Why do you keep bothering me?"

"You must obey me, Jamison," Quentin insisted.

"What do you want?"

"You will call Chief Ironside in San Francisco and tell him he must come to Collinsport."

"First of all, my name is David, and secondly, I cannot call Chief Ironside in the middle of the night."

"You will call him in the morning, is that clear, Jamison?"

David huffed. He was tired of this man calling him Jamison. Who was he anyway? "Who are you?"

"I told you I am Quentin Collins. I died over a hundred years ago."

The boy was silent for a moment. The name of Quentin Collins began to register. He could see Quentin's room and a staircase. He could see it in his mind. Yet, he did not remember ever being there. How could he know what the room looked like and why would there be a staircase in the room? It must be that he had seen pictures of one of his ancestors named Quentin Collins.

"Have I met you before?" he asked the ghost.

"You have, but you don't remember," Quentin told him.

"Why don't I remember you?" David asked.

"Because the past was changed, Jamison."

David did not understand any of this. He did not know who this ghost was, nor did he know what connection Chief Ironside had to him. Yet, something in the back of his mind told him he should know. All he was certain of was he was not going to call Robert Ironside in the middle of the night. He would get in all sorts of trouble with Vicki, Aunt Elizabeth and his father.

"I am going back to bed. You will have to wait until morning, Quentin."

"Alright, Jamison. I will let you sleep if you promise to call Chief Ironside in the morning."

At this point, David would promise the ghost anything. He needed sleep and this infernal spirit was keeping him from doing so. "Okay, I promise."

"Sleep well, Jamison. I will talk to you in the morning."

David Collins shook his head. Hopefully, now he could go back to sleep without the ringing of the phone.

4

Robert Ironside had finally fallen asleep, but his slumber was anything but peaceful. It was not uncommon for the chief to have nightmares about the shooting that put him in the wheelchair. It was a reoccurring dream that always left him covered in sweat, as it was as if he was reliving the shooting over and over again. This time Robert Ironside was not dreaming about that shooting.

 _The detective was with Barnabas Collins in the past. It was not the past they had traveled to to stop the Leviathans. This time it appeared they had not traveled that far into the past. The style of dress was far from the modern dress of the day, but not as ancient as the fashions of 1795. Ironside was in the woods. He was walking down a path when he heard snarling. At first he thought it was the wolves that his vampire friend could control._ _Ironside looked around for Barnabas. He was no where in sight. "Where is that infernal bloodsucker?" Ironside grumbled. He looked in every direction. He did not see the vampire._ _The snarling was becoming louder and louder. Ironside reached into his suit coat pocket for his revolver. It was not there. Of course it wasn't. His revolver would not yet exist in this century._ _Quickening his pace, he headed down the path to find Barnabas. Suddenly, something jumped out of the woods and into his path. He stared at the animal...or was it a man? It stood upright like a man, but it wasn't human. It looked like a wolf. Saliva dripped from its mouth as it snarled at him. It had paws with razor-sharp claws._ _A werewolf! That was what was standing in the path before him! Ironside looked around for something to protect himself. As he reached for a large stick, the animal attacked. Knocking him to the ground, he snarled and grabbed him by the neck with its teeth. The detective could feel his throat ripped open as he screamed._

Ironside woke up. Sweat poured down his face, his heart pounded. He could not catch his breath. Reaching over, he turned on the light. He attempted to slow his breathing as he wiped the perspiration from his face. As his system began to return to normal, he told himself it was only a dream.

The phone beside him rang. The chief looked at the clock on the stand next to the bed. It was five o'clock. Who would be calling him at this hour? He decided to answer it himself. No sense in Mark's sleep being disturbed too. He picked up the receiver and barked into the phone, "Ironside."

"You didn't keep your promise, Chief Ironside. Now the Collins family will pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 2

1

Doctor Julia Hoffman went down the stairs into the basement of the Old House. She turned to her right and headed for her laboratory. She had long ago adopted Barnabas's hours to an extent. She slept in until eleven in the morning, had lunch and spent the rest of her day working on the cure for Barnabas. The sooner she could find the cure, the sooner she and Barnabas could really be together. She longed for the day when she could look into his dark brooding eyes and say "I Do." She wanted nothing in the world more than to become Barnabas Collins's wife, especially since he had finally admitted his feelings for her.

She picked up a vial of his blood and added the formula she had created hoping to destroy the elements of his mutated blood which made him a vampire. Now all she had to do was wait and give it the time to kill the vampire blood cells...if it did.

Knowing that there wasn't much else she could do as the formula had to mix and work on his blood for twenty-four hours, she walk to the corridor to where the coffin of the sleeping vampire sat in the middle of the room. Julia could not resist, she walked over and opened the coffin. She smiled as she looked down at the sleeping vampire. This was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She had to find the cure to his condition.

Doctor Hoffman heard the creak of the stairs. She left the room where Barnabas slept the sleep of the undead to see Willie coming down into the cellar. She saw the look on his face and knew something was wrong. "Willie, what is it?"

"We just got a phone call."

When Willie didn't say anything more, Julia lost her patience. "Willie, what is it? What is wrong?"

"The phone call..."

"What about it?" Julia prompted.

"The voice said Barnabas and Chief Ironside would pay for not keeping their promise," Willie said.

"What promise?" Julia questioned.

"I don't know, Julia. Whoever it was hung up," he informed her.

The doctor stared at Willie for a moment before saying, "What promise could Barnabas and Chief Ironside not have kept?"

"I don't know." He ran his fingers through his sandy colored hair, which he did often when he was nervous. "I have this terrible feeling something awful is going to happen."

She headed up the stairs. "I think you are being over dramatic, Willie. It was probably just a prank call. Chief Ironside is famous all over the country, and everyone knows he was here investigating for Sheriff Patterson. People are jealous of the Collins family so they are always making prank calls."

"I don't think so, Julia. Something is going to happen. I just know it."

Doctor Hoffman shook her head at Willie's paranoia. The young man was always seeing problems where none existed. She headed up the stairs to the drawing room, sat down next to the fireplace and picked up the book she was reading about blood disorders.

"I have to go and pick up some groceries," Willie told her.

Julia looked up and responded, "Alright, Willie. I will see you later."

Willie Loomis went out the double doors, down the stairs of the mansion and around to the side where Barnabas insisted he keep his truck out of sight. He opened the door and got in. After starting up the truck, he backed it up to the circular driveway. Driving away from the Old House, he headed into Collinsport to purchase the groceries. He traveled the same road he took every time he went into town.

Willie was worried. It had been quiet for a while now, and he figured they were due for another crisis. It wasn't normal for things to be normal! It was beginning to rain and visibility had been reduced in half. On top of it all, Willie was sweating from stress. Perspiration was running down his forehead and into his eyes. The more he wiped it away, the more it seem to drip. His vision became blurry each time it dripped into his eyes.

Trying to watch the road and keep his vision clear, Willie picked up speed. The windows of the truck were starting to fog up, and he used his sleeve to attempt to clear the window beside him. Once again his eyes were blurred with the perspiration dripping into them.

When he cleared them again, his eyes widen with fright as there was a man directly in front of him in the middle of the road. Willie slammed on the brake and the truck began to slide. Driving off the road, he slammed head-on into a tree. The horn started to blare.

In the road, the ghost of Quentin Collins laughed maniacally.

2

Robert Ironside finished his breakfast and began studying the latest reports on two bank robberies which Commissioner Randall had assigned him to. He did not understand why they were given to him. They were the jurisdiction of the FBI. The last time he looked into a bank robbery, he had to butt heads with a very arrogant FBI officer.

Whoever was doing these robberies were using the same MO at every bank. One man simply walked into the bank, went to a teller, robbed her and left. From there, the man seemed to disappear into thin air. No get-a-way car had been spotted, and no one seem to see which direction the bank robber went in. In other words, it was if he disappeared off the face of the earth. There had been three bank robberies in the last two days. The commissioner had called him early in the morning and told him to take over the investigation.

Ironside had no desire to step on the toes of the FBI. He would have been content to allow them to handle it. Ed and Eve were out interviewing the bank teller who had been robbed. He was waiting for them to return with their report.

The telephone rang again. "Mark, get that, will you please?" he called out.

Sanger came out of the kitchen and went to the main table where there was one of the many phones in the office. He picked up the receiver and answered, "Chief Ironside's office...one moment please." He turned to his boss who was sitting at his desk. "It's for you, Chief."

"Who is it?" Ironside asked.

"I don't know. He did not say," Mark replied.

The detective picked up the phone and announced, "Ironside."

"Did you think I would forget about you, Chief?" the voice said. "I will never forget that you and Barnabas did not keep your word. How many bank robberies will happen until you keep your promise? There have already been three of them." The caller, whoever it was hung up the phone.

Ironside put the phone back in the cradle and sat there thinking. The voice sounded familiar. Where had he heard that voice before? And what did it have to do with the bank robberies?

Mark Sanger noticed the look on the chief's face. He walked over to the desk. "Who was it?"

"I don't know," Ironside said, "but whoever it was knew about the bank robberies."

"Chief, they have been in the newspapers. Anyone who reads the paper knows about them."

"Knows about two of them, Mark. The other one has not been in the paper."

Sanger tilted his head. "He knew about all three?"

"He mentioned all three," Ironside responded.

"Do you have any idea at all who it could have been?"

Ironside said nothing for a moment before answering his aide and friend. "The voice seems familiar" Not only was it familiar, but the chief knew of only one promise he had not kept.

When he and Barnabas had gone back to the year 1795, they had stopped the Leviathans. However, when they had enlisted the help of the ghost, Quentin Collins, they had promised to go back to his time and alter the events that had brought about the curse that turned him into a werewolf. Unfortunately, the staircase had never dropped them off in that particular time. It had sent them to 1795 and then returned them to the present.

How could Quentin Collins expect them to have kept their promise when the staircase controlled where they went. If it had taken them to Quentin's time, they could have attempted to accomplish what was needed to change those events, but it didn't.

Ironside was still confused as to what it had to do with the bank robberies that had been committed in the last forty-eight hours. He looked at his watch. It was several hours away before Barnabas Collins would awake. He needed to talk to him. The detective wondered if he too had been contacted by Quentin Collins.

That had to be who was making the phone calls to him. Yes, it sounded like him, despite the fact Ironside had only heard his voice in a couple of instances.

The door to the office opened. Sergeant Ed Brown and Officer Eve Whitfield entered and came down the ramp. The chief wheeled his chair over to the table as the two of them sat down.

"Well?" Ironside said.

"Chief, these have got to be the weirdest bank robberies we have ever come across," Ed said shaking his head.

"Not to mention the FBI doesn't like us meddling in their case," Eve added.

"I don't like it anymore than they do," Ironside said, "but the commissioner wants us to look into them. So what is so weird about them?"

"First of all, I am sure you read the file on them," Eve said.

"Of course."

"No one sees this man come out of the bank, let alone spot a get-a-way car. It is like he disappears into thin air," Ed said.

"I know all that," Ironside grumbled. "What I want to know is what else you have learned.

"Well, not one of the three tellers can identify the man. In fact, Chief, all three of them said something really strange," Eve said.

"What?"

Ed spoke up before Eve could. "They claim the man's face was see through. They could see right through it to the back of his hoodie." Ed expected his boss to tell them it was ridiculous, but instead the detective sat there in thought.

"Chief, did you hear Ed?" Eve asked.

"I heard him," he answered. "Did they get any kind of description of him at all?"

"Only that he was tall and was dressed in a costume," Ed replied.

"What kind of costume?" Ironside demanded.

"Well, they said it looked like a costume an actor would wear, who was playing a part in a movie about another century," Eve said.

"What about video?" Ironside inquired.

"There wasn't any. The cameras malfunctioned," Ed told him.

"Malfunction? How?"

"The time period the man walked into the bank was on the video, except it didn't show anyone at the window. The teller was at her drawer counting money," Eve added.

"Why would a teller be counting money if there was no one at the window?"

"Chief, she may have just added money to her drawer from the vault," Eve said in a way of explanation.

"Well did she?" Ironside asked, his tone a bit sarcastic.

"Did she what?" Eve asked, confused.

"Eve, did she or did she not get money from the vault?"

Eve turned red with embarrassment. "I don't know."

"Did you check to see if she did?" the chief asked, his impatience wearing thin.

"No," she answered.

"And why not?"

"Because I assumed..."

"You assumed? We do not assume in police work, Officer Whitfield," Ironside barked.

"Yes, sir."

"Come on, I want to see those videos," the detective said and headed towards the ramp.

3

Quentin Collins took one last look at Willie Loomis. It was not his intention to kill the young man. He simply wanted to get Barnabas Collins's attention. What a better way than to start attacking people he cared about.

After being satisfied Loomis was just unconscious, Quentin disappeared to cause more mischief elsewhere. He traveled through the woods back towards the Collins mansion. He did not know who the pretty young woman with the long blonde hair was, but she had to be a member of the Collins family since he had seen her there on a regular basis.

He had learned enough about the family to know that the woman frequented a tavern near the water, called the Blue Whale. Quentin knew he was from an entirely different century and had discovered the behavior of women in this century would have been completely unacceptable in his time. Only...loose women threw themselves at men in his time. It seemed women did it all the time in this century. What a target rich society it would be if he only was living again.

That was his plan. He intended to force Barnabas and Ironside to go back and change the timeline so he could enter this century through the staircase as a living being again. The Blue Whale would be the first place he would frequent.

Quentin knew he was a handsome man. Because of it and his charm, he turned the heads of every woman when he walked into a room. Just think what he could have in this century if he could go to the Blue Whale where there were lots of women who had been drinking all evening!

He had watched couples dancing, or at least he thought it was dancing, in a very sexy way, bodies touching, hips gyrating in a manner that would be considered not only disgusting, but downright immoral in his century. How Quentin would love to have a woman that close.

The spirit appeared in front of the Blue Whale. This was the place! He had been here before many times, after the Collins family had summoned him from his eternal rest to help them change the past. In fact, Quentin had spent most of his time in the evenings, invisible to all who came into the establishment, watching the women and learning. He couldn't wait to participate as a living being. If Barnabas Collins could live here two hundred years after his time, Quentin could one hundred years after his.

He disappeared and reappeared inside the Blue Whale. There she was sitting in the corner with a strange looking character. His exceptional hearing determined the young man's name was Buzz. People in this century certainly had strange names.

While keeping an eye on the blonde from Collinwood, Quentin noticed two women sitting at another table. One of them he recognized to be Victoria Winters, the governess at the Great House. The other he did not know, although he soon learned her name was Maggie. Both of them seemed to be much more reserved than the blond beauty whom he was certain was a Collins. He had not given her much thought up til now as she was a relative.

Throughout the evening, women came and went and the ghost was so envious of the men that could talk to and charm them. It angered him that he had to be satisfied with being a spectator instead of a participant.

He would wait until the blonde, whose name he had found out was Carolyn, was ready to leave the tavern. After all, he had an eternity.

4

Doctor Julia Hoffman was becoming concerned. It had been hours since Willie had left the Old House to go into town. Without a vehicle herself, she was helpless to find out what had happened to him. Julia paced back and forth with worry. Barnabas would rise very shortly. When he awaken, she would immediately tell him about Willie.

Something had to be wrong. It was unlike Willie to be away from the Old House for hours, even when Barnabas would give him the night off and tell him to go to the Blue Whale and enjoy himself.

She heard the door to the basemen creak open and the vampire came into the drawing room. Julia hurried over to him. "Barnabas, I am so glad you have risen."

Barnabas could tell from her demeanor that something was very wrong. "What is it, Julia? What has happened?"

"It's Willie, Barnabas. He left hours ago to go to town for groceries and he has not returned," she said frantically.

"Maybe he stopped off at the Blue Whale," the vampire suggested.

"Even if he did, he would not have been gone this long. I am worried about him, Barnabas. We got a strange phone call."

"Oh."

"Whoever it was said that you and Chief Ironside did not keep your promise and you were going to pay."

"Julia, that could simply be a prank. We get them all the time."

"Just before someone disappears?" Doctor Hoffman questioned.

"I don't think there is anything to worry about, but if it would make you feel better, I will go out and check on him," Barnabas offered.

"Oh, would you? It would make me feel much better, Barnabas."

He bent down, kissed her cheek. He walked out into the foyer, put on his cape and went out the door.

Barnabas would check the Blue Whale first. He turned into a bat and flew in its direction. When he arrived, he converted back to human form and walked towards the door. Joe Haskell came out just as Barnabas was about to enter.

"Hello, Barnabas. I didn't expect to see you this evening," Joe said.

"I am looking for Willie. Have you seen him?" the vampire asked.

"No, I can't say that I have. He hasn't been here. I have been here all evening and he has not been around," Joe informed him.

A worried look appeared on the vampire's face. He had expected Willie had stopped at the Blue Whale, had a few drinks and lot track of time. If he had not been there, then he suspected Julia was right, something had happened.

"Is anything wrong, Barnabas? Can I help you find him?"

"Actually, if you have a car here, I would appreciate the help," he replied.

"Come on, my car is just around the other side of the tavern."

Barnabas followed Joe to his car. He would have preferred to just turn into a bat and locate Willie with his super hearing and sight, but if Willie was hurt, he would need help getting him to the hospital.

"Do you know where Willie was going?" Joe asked.

"To Collinsport for groceries."

"That should be easy. There is only one road he would have taken from the Old House." Joe put the car in gear and pulled out of the parking lot. He headed down the road backtracking towards the Old House.

It didn't take them long before Barnabas superior sight spotted Willie's truck off the side of the road. "Joe! Over there!"

Joe spotted the truck almost as quickly as Collins did. He hit the brakes and the car came to a screeching halt. Both men got out of the car and raced over to the truck that was slammed up against the tree. Joe checked Willie's pulse. "He's alive, but we need to get him to the hospital."

"You stay with him, Joe. I'll go back to the Old House and call for help."

"Barnabas, you can't drive. You stay with him, I'll go back." He didn't give the vampire a choice. He took off on a dead run back to his vehicle, jumped in and took off.

"Willie." He spoke to his servant and patted his cheek. As the young man began to stir, the vampire told him, "Take it easy, Willie, help is on the way. Can you tell me what happened?"

"A man...in the...road. I swerved...to miss him," Willie said.

"And he didn't stop to help you?" Barnabas asked incredulously.

"No...I hit the...tree and..." Willie lost consciousnesses once again.

Within a half-hour an ambulance could be heard in the background. Joe pulled up and got out of the car. Julia Hoffman got out of the other side. Carrying her doctor's bag, she ran over to the wrecked truck and began to check Willie. "He has cuts and bruises, but considering hitting this tree head-on, they seemed to be minor. I am worried about a concussion."

The ambulance pulled up and Julia backed away to give them room to treat Willie. Within a few minutes, they had him in the ambulance and raced him to the hospital.

5

Chief Robert Ironside went into the Wells Fargo bank with his officers and Mark Sanger. He headed straight for the president of the bank. "My name is Ironside." He pulled his badge out and showed it to the bank president.

"Yes, Chief, I recognized you when you came it. I am surprised to see you and your officers back here so soon. What can I do for you?"

"I want to see the videos taken when the bank robber was in the lobby," Ironside told him."

"Right this way, Chief." He got out of his chair, walked around the desk and led them out of his office. "However, I think your officers could have told you the cameras must have malfunctioned as there is no one in them."

"I want to see them for myself." Ironside continued to follow the bank president until they were taken into the security room Ed and Eve had been in earlier in the day.

The president told the technician to play the video at the time of the robbery. He did as he was told. He moved the video until the time frame of the robbery came on the screen.

"See, Chief, there is no one there," Ed said.

Ironside said nothing as he watched a man walk into the bank and straight to the teller. He pulled a gun on the teller and watched as she gave him what appeared to be a sack of money."

"Chief, there is nothing to see. The cameras malfunctioned," Eve said. She could not understand why the boss wanted to watch the video when there was nothing to see.

Ironside continued to watch. As the man turned around, he saw the face he had suspected he would see. The long sideburns down the man's jaw were a dead give-a-way. Quentin Collins...or more accurately, the ghost of Quentin Collins, and he was the only one that could see him.

6

Carolyn Stoddard left the Blue Whale with Buzz. He got on his motorcycle. When Carolyn did not get on behind him, he frowned. "What's the matter, baby, you always ride with me. Come on, get on. I will take you home."

"No thanks, Buzz, it has turned out to be a beautiful night despite the rain. I think I will just walk and enjoy the evening."

Buzz shook his head. I don't think so. Your mother would have a fit if I let you walk. So, get on."

"I am not worried what my mother would say. I am perfectly capable of deciding whether or not I want to walk home. You go ahead, I'll be fine," she told him.

Buzz shrugged. "Suit yourself." He revved up the engine on the bike, and roared away from the scene.

Carolyn smiled and looked up into the sky. It was a beautiful night. The rain and thunder had cleared out and the full moon was visible. Despite all the weird happenings in this area, it certainly was beautiful. She started walking in the direction of Collinwood. It was pitch dark, but Carolyn had walked these woods so many times, she could find her way home blindfolded. Certainly, she did not know it as well as David did, but she did know it well enough to find her way home.

A branch breaking behind her interrupted her thoughts. Carolyn stopped, turned and listened. It must have been her imagination as she heard nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and continued on her way. A moment later, she heard another noise. It sounded like bushes being pushed out of the way of someone moving through the woods. Carolyn stopped, turned and listened once again. Still hearing nothing she called out, "Is there someone there?" She received no answer. She waited a moment more before continuing. A bit alarmed, she picked up her pace. It was not often she ran into anyone in the woods, and if she did, it was usually someone else from the Collins estate.

She had not gone very far when she again heard branches breaking and leaves on the ground being stepped on. Carolyn stopped and again asked, "Whose there?" She received the same response…..nothing.

The sound of branches breaking and leaves crunching became louder. Carolyn Stoddard began running through the woods. The sounds of someone following her stopped. She stopped again, turned and looked back. She heard nothing. Scolding herself for allowing the sounds of the woods to frighten her, she chuckled and turned to head back to Collinwood.

There in the path in front of her stood a tall, handsome man with sideburns that ran the length of his face. "Who are you?" Carolyn demanded, "and why are you following me?"

The man did not answer; rather he stared, walking directly at her with a menacing look on his face. "Who are you? What do you want?" She started backing away from him. He picked up his pace as he came towards her.

Carolyn screamed, turned and ran directly into Barnabas Collins. "Oh Barnabas, that man is stalking me," she told him.

The vampire looked down the path. "Who is stalking you? I don't see anyone."

She turned and looked where the man had been. He was no longer there. "I don't understand; he was right there." Carolyn walked over to the spot he had been just a moment ago.

Barnabas joined her there and looked down at the mud on the ground. "Carolyn, if there was a man here, he would have left an impression in the mud."

Stoddard looked at the mud. The only prints there were her own. She looked back at Barnabas. "I don't understand. He was right here. Barnabas, believe me, I saw him. He had been stalking me."

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing, he just kept coming at me," she answered.

"Are you certain your imagination was not playing tricks on you? Many have seen what they thought was someone when it was just a shadow caused by the moon," Barnabas suggested.

"No, he was there!" she said, becoming angry. "I heard breaking branches and leaves being stepped on."

"Alright, Carolyn." He kept his voice soothing to calm her rising temper. "What did he look like?" Barnabas asked.

"He was tall, very handsome with sideburns that ran the length of his entire face. He wore clothes which were really out of date."

Barnabas turned so Carolyn would not see his look of recognition. Carolyn Stoddard had just described the ghost of Quentin Collins. He had forgotten all about the ghost, and assumed Quentin had returned to his rest. Now, it appeared he had not gone back to the grave after he help him and Chief Ironside go into the past, but was still here and possibly haunting Collinsport. This could be a problem. He had to find a way to speak with Quentin. The ghost must return to his final resting place.

Barnabas turned back to Carolyn. "We will report him to Sheriff Patterson in the morning. You need to get back to Collinwood. You should not be roaming around in the woods alone at night. It is no place for a woman. I will escort you back to the Great House."

"That is not necessary, Barnabas. I can find my way."

"Nonsense. I insist," the vampire said. He walked over to Carolyn, took her arm and guided her towards Collinwood.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Shadow: Back to the Past

Chapter 3

1

Eve Whitfield was running late to work. It was a rare occasion when she did not arrive at Ironside's office at the scheduled time. The chief was a stickler about his staff being on time. If you were going to be late, you called the office and let him know. Eve felt it was not so much that he worried about the police department not getting their money's worth out of his staff, but much more so that he worried about their safety.

The detective knew that he and his staff were targets of the criminal element since they had been extremely successful in putting a lot of them behind bars. Chief Ironside just wanted to know that his staff was safe from harm, and calling him to let him know you were going to be late kept him from worrying about each of them.

Eve grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Just as she got it opened, the phone rang. She debated as to whether to answer it and decided it might be the chief. Eve closed the door and went to the phone. She picked up the receiver and said, "Hello."

There was silence at the other end of the phone. Eve spoke her greeting again, "Hello."

"You are lucky to be alive, Miss Whitfield. I helped Ironside and Barnabas bring you back to life and they did not keep their promise. They will pay, but will you?" The phone went dead.

Eve stood there for a moment before hanging up. She had no idea what the caller was referring to. What did he mean he helped bring her back to life? She thought back to the time she, Ed and Mark traveled to the east coast to Collinsport, Maine to help the chief with an investigation Sheriff Patterson was involved in. They had solved that case and returned home. What promise was the caller referring to?"

Eve frowned and decided it had been a crank call. She could not think of any other reason for it. Officer Whitfield headed back to the door, opened it and the phone rang again. She stood there frozen for a moment, then shut the door and went back to answer the phone. "Hello."

"Tell Ironside to keep his promise." The phone went dead again. Eve decided she was going to tell the chief about the two calls. Crank call or not, if he found out about them later, and she had not told him, he would be angry. Right now, she had to get to work. She was now even later than before thanks to whoever made the calls.

Eve left her apartment and headed for her car to make the twenty minute drive to the chief's office-resident. Opening the door, she got in and started the vehicle. Her cell phone rang in her purse. Hesitating to answer, but wondering if whoever made those calls also had her cellphone number, she pulled the phone out of her purse. Glancing for the number of the caller, it was non-existent. It did not even read restricted. The screen showed nothing at all, except the phone application screen.

Eve pressed the icon to answer and said, "Hello."

"Time to pay the piper for your boss's broken promise. Maybe this time they will not be able to bring you back." The line went dead.

Now Eve knew she was going to mention the calls to her boss. Something was going on. Maybe he knew what this was all about. She certainly did not. Officer Whitfield headed down the street. Two blocks from her home, her phone rang again. This time she was not going to answer it. She was going straight to the office.

Suddenly, a man dressed in old-time clothes stood in the middle of the road directly in front of her. She swerved to keep from hitting him. The car hit a fire hydrant and Eve's head hit the windshield knocking her unconscious.

The ghost of Quentin Collins laughed. Whitfield was not really harmed. She would recover, but a message would certainly be sent to Robert Ironside. He did have to wonder why he wanted to be alive and human again. He could do so much as a ghost. No mortal human could cause two accidents so close together on both sides of the country without getting on an airplane. He on the other hand, could simply go from one place to another under his own power. Yet, he did desire to be alive and mortal again.

2

David Collins had just spent another sleepless night. The phone on his desk kept ringing. He would no more fall asleep and it would start ringing again. The boy had refused to answer it. After having his breakfast, David headed into the drawing room where there was a large book that contained the history of the Collins family. He was almost certain he had and ancestor by the name of Quentin Collins.

Peaking in the drawing room, he looked to see if anyone was in there. Relieved the room was empty, David entered and went over to where the very large Collins History book laid on a table. He picked it up with some difficulty and went over to sit on the couch. With the book in his lap, he opened it to the section of the 1700's. Leafing through the pages, David could not find anyone with the name of Quentin Collins. He moved on to the 1800's. He continued to leaf through the pages and was about to give up when he found what he was looking for. There in a full page display was a portrait of Quentin Collins. The man was extremely handsome, wore sideburns down the sides of his jaw and was dress in what David figured were the clothes of the times.

David thought back to what the voice said on the telephone. Barnabas and Chief Ironside did not keep their promise. What promise was the caller talking about? It seemed to David, Chief Ironside did indeed keep his promise. He solved the attacks and found Maggie Evans. So what was Quentin Collins, if the caller was Quentin, talking about?

David was about to close the book when another portrait caught his eye. David thought he was looking at a picture of himself. However, he could not remember ever having put on clothes like he was seeing in the picture. There old and a bit stuffy, David thought. He read the words underneath. The picture was that of Jamison Collins.

So that is why Quentin kept calling him Jamison. He thought he was the Jamison Collins of over one-hundred years ago. What did Quentin want with him? He certainly could not call Chief Ironside and tell him what Quentin had told him to say. David liked the chief. He had let him ride on the lift that rose in the air and into the van. The detective told him he would make a good detective. Why he told him that, David did not know or care. Coming from a famous detective, it was cool.

"Jamison, you have not done as I asked," Quentin's voice said behind him.

Dropping the book, the boy turned to see a man, but he was not an ordinary man. David could almost see right through him. This was the same man he had just been looking at in the Collins history book. "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked him. He hoped the ghost could not detect that he was frightened.

"You were supposed to call Chief Ironside and you did not do it. I am disappointed in you, Jamison," Quentin scolded the lad.

"I will not call Chief Ironside," David said in a voice that was a bit shaky. He did not realize he was the one person in Collinsport that was actually safe from the ghost. Jamison Collins was one of the few people Quentin had actually loved in his lifetime.

"You don't have to. I called him," Quentin told him. "I have other plans for you."

David was beginning to panic, though he did not want Quentin to know it. "What plans?"

"You will see," Quentin said and faded from the room.

The youngster attempted to calm his nerves when the ghost of Sarah Collins appeared in the very spot Quentin was standing a moment ago. "Hello, David."

"Sarah, I am so glad you are here." He hurried over to her. "Do you know who Quentin Collins is?"

"Yes, but why do you ask?"

He explained to her about the old-time phone, the calls and Quentin's appearance just before she arrived.

"This is not good, David. His spirit is restless. I can feel it. You need to talk to Barnabas. He will understand. You must do so tonight," Sarah said and disappeared.

"Sarah, Sarah, come back! I need you!" David called out. She was always disappearing when he needed her the most.

3

Ironside checked his watch for the third time. Eve was a half-hour late and she had not called the office. It was completely unlike her. She always called if she was going to be late. The chief did not have to debate on how much longer to wait. "Ed, call Eve's apartment. Find out what is keeping her."

Sergeant Ed Brown went to the phone and picked up the receiver. He called a number he had long since memorized. In fact, everyone in the office had all of the team's phone numbers memorized. Ed let the phone ring ample times before he gave up and hung up. "No answer, Chief."

"Call her cellphone," Ironside ordered.

He picked the receiver up and dialed Eve's cellphone, but got the same results.

Mark joined the chief at the table. "How long are we going to wait?"

"We aren't. Ed, put out an APB on Eve's car and have them inform me as soon as it is found. Send a uniform officer over to her apartment," Ironside ordered.

As Brown reached for the phone, line two lit up and rang. The sergeant picked it up and announced, "Chief Ironside's office." He listened for a few minutes and then said, "We are on our way."

"What is it, Ed?" Ironside demanded.

"Eve's been in an accident. She hit a fire hydrant. She has been taken to San Francisco General."

"Let's go!" Ironside barked. He was already headed up the ramp. Ed and Mark had to run to catch up with him.

When they arrived at the hospital, Mark parked the van in a handicapped parking spot and shut it off. His boss was already on the lift and headed into the emergency door of the hospital.

Ironside wheeled up to the desk. Ed and Mark stood beside him. "My name is Ironside." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge. "One of my officers was brought in a few minutes ago."

"Yes, Chief. The doctor said you would be coming in. If you and your associates will have a seat, he will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Ironside told her. He backed up his chair and wheeled over to the waiting area. Ed and Mark sat down beside him

"What could have happened?" Mark wondered. "Eve is a very good driver."

"Being a good driver doesn't necessarily keep you from having an accident, Mister Sanger. Sometimes it is unavoidable because others are poor drivers," Ironside said. His impatience was already starting to show. He was not good at waiting for information on his injured officers. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long. A doctor came out of the back and approached them.

"Chief, good to see you. I would rather it was difference circumstances, though." He offered his hand to the detective who shook it. Introductions were not necessary as the doctor had known Ironside for a long time.

The chief wasted no time with small talk. "How's Eve?"

"She is going to be fine. She hit her head on the windshield. There is a half-inch cut on her forehead. The blow knocked her unconscious. Other than that, she is fine. I am going to keep her overnight for observation. The x-rays don't show a concussion, but I want to be on the safe side. She has regain consciousness and is resting comfortably."

"Can we see her?" Ironside asked.

"You can see her for a few minutes, but that is all. I want her to rest. I would prefer if it was only you that went in," the doctor said.

Ironside followed the doctor through the emergency door where the treatment rooms were located. They turned right at the first cross-hall and passed a room where a little boy was crying. Ironside noticed his arm was in a sling. The next room was Eve's. The chief pushed the curtain back and entered her treatment room.

"Hello, Chief," Eve said. Her forehead was bandaged. Other than that, there was no sign anything was wrong.

He wheeled over to her and she put out her hand. He took it in his and asked, "Are you alright?

"I am fine, Chief," she assured him.

"What happened?"

Eve closed her eyes to bring the scene back to her mind. "There was a man in the middle of the road. I did not see him until the last second. I swear, Chief, he wasn't there. It was like he came out of nowhere."

"He didn't stop after you hit the fire hydrant?" Ironside asked her.

"That is the really weird part. Witnesses said there was no one in the road to begin with," Eve said. "They claimed I swerved for no reason. Chief, I swear there was a man in the road."

"Can you describe him?"

"Tall, handsome, nice head of hair. He had sideburns... Well more like mutton chops actually on both sides of his face. That is not the only weird part."

"That caught Ironside's attention. "Was he dressed in clothes that looked like they belonged in another century?"

Surprise registered on Eve's face. "How did you know that?"

The detective ignored her question. "Did anything strange happened to you before the accident?"

"Just the phone calls," she answered.

"What phone calls?"

"Before I left the apartment, I got two of them and another one on my cellphone in the car. He said you did not keep your promise, you and Barnabas Collins. He said I would have to pay the piper for that," Eve told him.

"Eve, let me see your cellphone," Ironside said.

Eve reached for her purse beside the bed, pulled out her cellphone and handed it to Ironside. He opened the smartphone, and press the phone icon. The chief went directly to her listing of phone calls. The only call on the history was the call Ed Brown had made to her on his orders. "There is no call here from anyone except Ed."

"What? But that is not possible. I received one call in the car on that phone," she said, taking the phone from her boss. She checked the history and discovered the same thing he had…..no calls other than Ed. "I don't understand. I received a call, Chief."

"Alright, I'll check into it. You stay here and get some rest."

Eve protested, "Chief, I can work. There is no reason for me to stay in the hospital."

"The doctor wants to keep you overnight for observation."

"But I thought you could get him to release me," Eve said.

"Not a chance, Officer Whitfield. You call me in the morning and I will have Mark pick you up."

"Alright, Chief, you're the boss."

"You might remember that more often," he said as he wheeled his chair out of her treatment room.

Eve smiled as she watched him go. "As if he would ever let me forget it."

"I heard that," Ironside called out from the other side.

Eve could only laugh.

As the detective wheeled towards the emergency waiting room, his mind was in a whirl. Eve had just described Quentin Collins. He could not tell her why he knew what clothes the man was wearing. He remembered his staff the last time he had to describe to them the events that took place in Collinsport. No doubt they had thought he had lost his mind. He was not going to go through that again.

He did not have the proof he needed that the ghost, Quentin Collins was responsible for the calls to him or what happened to Eve. He had to talk to Barnabas Collins and find out if some of these strange occurrences were happening in Collinsport as well. If they were, the two of them were going to have to deal with the problem.

4

Barnabas Collins opened his eyes. He pushed open the lid of his daytime prison and got out of the coffin. He smiled when he saw Julia waiting there for him. It had become a nighttime ritual for Julia to be waiting for him to awaken.

"Good evening Julia," Barnabas said.

"Good evening, Barnabas. I thought we should discuss what has been going on in Collinsport."

"I agree. Let's go up to the drawing room."

Doctor Hoffman headed up the stairs with the vampire behind her. When they reached the foyer, Barnabas could see the candles had been lit. "You lit the candles."

Julia smiled. "With Willie in the hospital, I thought I better do it. You can see in the dark with no problem. However, I can't."

"Of course," he responded. Changing the subject to Willie himself, Barnabas asked her, "Did you go the the hospital to see Willie?"

"Yes, I did."

"And how is he doing?" the vampire inquired.

Julia walked over and sat down in one of the chairs by the fireplace. Barnabas joined her by sitting in the other. "He is doing much better. I examined him, although the attending physician did not like it."

"Why should he object? You are Willie's doctor."

"I changed Willie's medication. I did not like what he had him on, Barnabas. It would have kept him out around the clock," she replied.

"Isn't that what Willie needs?"

"Yes, but we need to talk to him. We can't do that if the doctor keeps him completely sedated."

Barnabas put the finger tips on each hand together and nodded. "Yes, you are correct. We do need to talk to him."

"After what has happened to him and Carolyn, we have to find out what is going on," she said.

"I believe I know what is going on. We will confirm it tonight," the vampire told her.

"Barnabas, Carolyn literally described the ghost of Quentin Collins."

"Yes, Julia, I know that. It could be Quentin is angry with me for not going back to his time and changing the timeline for him."

Julia sat forward in her chair. "How could you have done that? The staircase never sent you to that time. You had no control over where the it sent you."

"I am aware of that, and Quentin should be as well. I don't understand his anger. He said himself there was no guaranty where we would be sent."

"What are you going to do?"

"First of all, we are going to the hospital to talk to Willie. I want confirmation Quentin was the one standing in the road. I am certain he was who was terrorizing Carolyn."

There was a knock on the door. Barnabas was about to call out for Willie to answer the door out of habit, when he realized Willie would not be doing anything around the Old House for a few days. The vampire got up and headed into the foyer. Julia waited for him in the drawing room.

When Barnabas opened the door, David Collins was on the other side. "David, what are you doing roaming around after dark?"

"I need to talk to you, Cousin Barnabas," the boy said.

Barnabas could detect worry and fear in the Collins lad. He opened the door further and invited David to come in. "Join Julia and me in the drawing room."

David followed him into the room. He noticed Doctor Hoffman sitting by the fire. "I want to talk to you alone, Cousin Barnabas."

The vampire smiled. "You may speak freely in front of the doctor. She may be able to help as well. Now, what did you want to see me about?"

David looked from Barnabas and back to Julia Hoffman. "I am not crazy."

Barnabas gave him a questioning look. "Of course you are not. Why would you think we feel you are?"

"You may not believe what I am going to tell you, but Barnabas, I swear it is the truth."

"Alright, David. Why don't you tell us what is bothering you and we will try to help," Barnabas told him.

"I have not been able to sleep for three nights now," he told them.

"Are you having nightmares, David?" Julia asked.

"No, nothing like that."

"Then why are you not sleeping?" Barnabas inquired.

"The phone on my desk keeps ringing."

"David, there is no phone in your room," Julia pointed out.

"But there is, Doctor Hoffman. It is an old-time phone, you know, the tall ones you hold in one hand and listen into a cone."

Both Barnabas and Julia recognized the type of phone the boy was describing. "Then why not take it out of your room or have Victoria do so?" the vampire suggested.

"That is just it, Cousin Barnabas, I have taken it out of my room and it keeps reappearing there. And I tried to have Vickie take it away, but when I do it disappears. She cannot see it."

"How can it ring?" Doctor Hoffman wondered. There is no hookup in your room for a phone."

"It rings, you have to believe me. Quentin keeps calling me."

"Quentin!" Barnabas and Julie exclaimed at the same time.

"Do you know who Quentin is?" David asked.

"Yes, he lived over a hundred years ago," Barnabas said. "David, what does he say to you?"

"He keeps telling me I must tell you that you have to keep your promise. I don't know what that means."

Julia looked at David, whom looked exhausted. It was evident the lack of sleep was taking its toll on him. "We want to help. Maybe we can talk to your Aunt Elizabeth about putting you in a different room for a few nights."

"Oh, that won't do any good," David moaned. "He would just find me anyway. He found me in the drawing room."

"What do you mean?" Barnabas asked.

"I was in the drawing room and Quentin appeared there."

Julia put the back of her hand to her mouth. "He actually appeared and talked to you?"

"Yes." From her reaction, the boy was encouraged they might believe them."

"What did he say to you?" the vampire demanded.

"Same old stuff. He seems to be angry with you, Cousin Barnabas."

"David, what did he look like? Julia asked. She wanted to make sure it was the ghost of Quentin Collins and not some man trying to frighten the boy."

"He was tall and he had hair all down the sides of his chin. Also, he was dressed funny."

That was all the confirmation the two of them needed to know it was indeed Quentin Collins.

"David, I will take care of this. You tell Quentin that you have talked to me about the problem. He should allow you to sleep and leave you alone," Barnabas said.

"Then you believe me?" the excited boy asked.

"Yes, David, we believe you," Julia said, "but we are going to have to ask you to keep this to yourself while we decide what to do about Quentin."

"I will, I promise," David told her. Then he remember he had not told Barnabas something. "Sarah told me to talk to you. She didn't tell me much, but I think she knows something about Quentin."

It bothered Barnabas that Sarah talked to David on a regular basis when she rarely appeared to him. He did not understand. He was her brother. Why did she not appear to him like she did David? He hated what he had to now ask of the boy when he should be able to contact Sarah himself. "David, I need to talk to Sarah. Will you let her know?"

"I sure will, Barnabas. Thank you for helping me."

"You can always come to me for help, David. You should know that. I will always be there for you. Now, I think you should head home before someone realizes you sneaked out of the house." The vampire smiled at the youngster.

Barnabas walked David to the door and locked it after he left. He went back into the drawing room. "Let's go talk to Willie. I want to confirm Quentin was the one that he swerved to avoid hitting. If that is the case, we are going to have to make some decisions as to what we are going to do about him."

"You can't mean go back in time, Barnabas?" Julia said, alarmed.

"No, Julia. I have no intentions of going back in time. However, we do have to make Quentin understand the staircase simply did not take us to his time. He has to stop terrorizing the members of my family as well as my friends. Now, let's go see Willie."


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 4

1

Robert Ironside turned off the television. He had been watching the San Francisco 49ers, but could not concentrate on the game. His team had scored four touchdowns, and he could not remember a single one of them. There was just too much on his mind at the moment and the football game was not one of them.

He was aware just how exhausted he was, yet he knew sleep would be elusive. Ironside did not like what was going on. Eve had most definitely described Quentin Collins. Was it possible the ghost was taking revenge for he and Barnabas not going to his time and attempting to change history? Ironside could think of no other explanation. Between the phone calls he had received and Eve's description, it was pretty strong circumstantial evidence. Hell, it was pretty strong evidence...period.

The phone rang on the desk. Mark was out for the evening at school. There was no one to answer it but Ironside. He could let it ring as he didn't really feel like holding a conversation with anyone. He looked at the phone. After so many rings, he knew it would go to the voice mail. What if it was Eve? She could have remembered something she had not told him. Or it could be Ed who was supposed to be checking on Eve's calls to and from her cellphone. The chief decided he could not just sit there and ignore it. Picking up the phone on the desk, he barked into it, "Ironside."

"Have you ever heard of saying hello, Chief Ironside, or do all constables answer the phone with their last names?" the voice asked.

Constables!! That struck a nerve in the detective. Hadn't the ghost of Quentin Collins called him a constable when they first met in Quentin's room in the Great House at Collinwood? Barnabas was the only one in that room that would have the memory of what went on and was said when the ghost was summoned. Ironside was certain Barnabas would not be playing such a practical joke on him. The chief didn't think the vampire had much of a sense of humor. It probably had been destroyed by years of his condition. What would there be in his life that would be amusing? Besides what happened to Eve was no practical joke, it was reality. She could have been seriously injured or even killed.

"Who is this?" Ironside demanded.

"You know who it is," the voice said. "I am the one you broke your promise to. The one you promised to help, but didn't."

"Quentin Collins," Ironside said as he waited for a reaction.

"If you say so, Constable," the voice said, agreeably.

"What do you want?"

"For you to keep your promise to me. I don't think that is much to ask."

"The reason we didn't is your staircase did not drop us off in your century. There is a flaw in its construction, Mister Collins. That is your fault, not Barnabas and not mine, yours alone." There was silence on the other end of the phone. Quentin Collins, if that was who it was, said nothing. "You cause my officer to have an accident. If you think that is going to get me to help you, you are wrong. Officer Whitfield could have been seriously hurt...or"

"Or killed?" Quentin said.

"Or killed," Ironside repeated.

"I hope you will never have that on your conscience, Chief Ironside."

"You leave my officers out of it, Mister Collins."

"I can't do that. They will pay unless you and Barnabas keep your promise, and so will those he cares about." The phone went dead.

The detective knew what he had to do. He picked up his cellphone, which was sitting on the stand next to him and looked for the number to the Old House in Collinsport. It was late, though it didn't matter. Vampires were up all night. He allowed it to ring several times before giving up and hanging up the phone. He would try again in a while. He had to talk to Barnabas. Something had to be done about that flaming ghost.

2

Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman pulled into the Collinsport Hospital and parked the car. Because Julia was Willie's personal physician, they could get into see him despite the hour. They headed into the hospital. Already having checked on Willie, they knew which room he was in. Julia led Barnabas to the nearest elevator. She pushed the button and they waited for the elevator doors to open. When they did, they both got on.

"This is such a waste of time. I could have just appeared in Willie's room," Barnabas complained.

"Well, I can't," Julia said. "Besides, you run the risk of being caught without permission to be there. By coming with me, no one would question you being in the room."

The doors open when they reached Willie's floor. Barnabas and Julia headed directly for his hospital room. Since Willie worked for a member of the Collins family, he was given a private room set up for VIP's from Collinsport, in other words...the Collins family.

They walked into Willie's room. The vampire's servant was sitting up in bed watching television. It was a rare treat for Willie; the Old House had no television. For that matter, the Great House didn't have them either. Willie had always liked watching television. Unfortunately, he had not seen any since he had come to Collinsport. Chances of talking Barnabas into getting one were about nil. The vampire was born in an era long before the invention of television. Willie didn't even know if Barnabas had ever seen a television.

He grinned when he saw them. "They have television! Look!" He pointed at the set where one had been mounted on the wall.

Barnabas shook his head. As far as he was concerned, watching that thing was a waste of one's time and mind. He would much rather read a book. Books stimulated the mind, television simply kept the mind busy without stimulation. What good was it without learning something. A bunch of people running around pretending to be someone they were not. Not all the progress in over two hundred years since he had been chained in that coffin was positive.

Julia smiled. She saw the look on Barnabas's face and she knew exactly what he was thinking. She hoped he would not say anything to Willie and allow him to enjoy his television. After all, the people in this century had been brought up with it. Willie had to give it up when he became Barnabas's slave. Maybe she would try to talk Barnabas into allowing Willie to have a television in his room. She did not see any harm in allowing the boy to partake in a bit of entertainment other than drinking at the Blue Whale.

"Willie, it is important that we know exactly what happened just before your accident," Barnabas said.

"I already told you what happened," Willie said. He was not eager to relive the accident. He was still in a lot of pain from running into that tree.

"Barnabas would not ask you unless it was very important," Julia told him. "Please tell us again why you swerved off the road into that tree. All you said was there was a man in the road."

Willie sighed. He could see no way out of rehashing the accident with both Barnabas and Julia demanding to know what happened. "I swerved to miss the man that appeared in the road, that's all."

"How did he appear?" Barnabas asked. "Did you see him walk out in front of your truck?"

"No. One second he wasn't there, the next he was."

"What did this man look like?" Julia asked.

"He was tall, dark hair. He looked like every other guy except he wore these weird sideburns that went down the length of his face." Willie ran his hands down the sides of his jaw to demonstrate.

Julia looked at Barnabas. She could tell he had recognized the man the same as she did. It was Quentin Collins. "How was he dressed."

"In a suit. It was strange though. It was not a suit like Barnabas wears. It was long and nearly reached his knees."

"Willie," Barnabas said, "Did he make any attempt to get out of your way?"

"No, he just stood there as if he wanted me to hit him," Loomis answered.

"Alright, you get some rest," Barnabas said. We will be back tomorrow night."

"When can I get out of here," Willie asked.

"It will probably be a couple days. I want to make sure you are alright," Julia told him.

"I am alright now," Loomis said. "Why can't I just go home with the two of you?"

"You heard Julia. It is best if you stay here for a couple days. When she says you can come home, we will pick you up."

Willie was not happy. There was nothing he could do about it. If Barnabas said he had to stay, well then he knew he was staying, like it or not.

"Goodnight, Willie," Barnabas said.

"Yea, goodnight,"Willie returned, the disapproval obvious in his voice.

Barnabas and Julia left the hospital. Neither of them said a word as they walked back to the car. They knew the impact of what Willie had just told them. It added to the mounting evidence Quentin was terrorizing the family and friends of Barnabas.

When they were back in the vehicle, Julia started it up. She pulled away from the parking lot and headed back to the Old House. "We have a problem, Barnabas."

"I know, Julia. The ghost of Quentin is mad because Robert and I did not go back to his time and change the timeline for him."

"What are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know yet. One thing is clear, we are not going back now. I can't possibly ask Robert to go back in time again. It is out of the question."

"You may not have a choice, Barnabas. Quentin may not stop unless you do. We both have had enough experience with ghosts to know they can be very persistent."

"Persistent or not, traveling back in time is dangerous. I am afraid one of these times we are going to be marooned there. Not to mention, there is no guaranty the staircase will drop us where we want it too."

Julia understood and agreed with Barnabas, yet it did not settle the problem with Quentin. "So what are you suggesting we do?"

"Let's go see Professor Stokes. Maybe he can suggest something we can do to stop Quentin," Barnabas said.

"Alright, the professor's cottage is right on the way back to the Old House."

3

After having gone to bed, Robert Ironside found he could not sleep. He pulled his chair to the side of the bed. Carefully maneuvering his crippled body into it, he place both hands under his left leg and set his foot on the pedal. He then did the same with the right leg. Now into his chair, he wheeled out of his bedroom.

He had a problem, as serious problem and something had to be done about it. Unfortunately, he could not use his staff for help. The last time Barnabas was in San Francisco, Julia Hoffman had to bring back their memories of what had happened in Collinsport, Maine, and then once again erase them after the army of vampires that had invaded San Francisco had been destroyed. He did not want to go that route again. The detective had a hard enough time convincing them of the existence of vampires. Ironside did not relish having to go through that all over again.

The only way to handle this was to continue to try to contact the one man that could help put a stop to any further attacks on his people. The chief wheeled over to his desk and picked up the receiver of the phone. He dialed the number to the mansion of Barnabas Collins. Ironside let the phone ring a couple dozen times as he knew the size of the mansion. If no one was near the phone in the drawing room, it could take them some time to get to the ringing phone.

Despite letting it ring so many times, no one came to the phone. Ironside found that unusual as Willie Loomis was almost always in the Old House. He supposed he would have to try in the daytime. Willie would not leave the Old House while Barnabas Collins slept in his coffin. It was his job to make sure the vampire was protected and safe from anyone who might discover him by accident or otherwise.

It might be late, but Barnabas would still be up, at least until sun up. By then he would have to go back to his coffin to sleep.

Ironside wheeled over to the window he so often spent time looking out and thinking about a problem. This was no ordinary problem. Normally, he would have Ed, Eve and Mark to help him. This time, he would have to leave them out of it. There were things he could have them do. His staff was not stupid, they would be curious and start asking questions he preferred not to answer.

Ironside worried about his three staff members. Eve was already in the hospital, and it seemed Quentin Collins was hell-bent on attacking people close to him. Fortunately, Quentin only knew of those three.

Looking back, Ironside glanced at the computer. He wondered if there would be any information on Quentin Collins. After all, the Collins family was one of the richest and most famous families in the country. He decided it was worth a try. The chief wheeled over to the computer on his desk and booted it up. While he waited for it to come on, he picked up the phone receiver and tried Barnabas Collins again, only to get the same result as before.

When the computer was ready, Ironside keyed Quentin Collins of Collinsport Maine. Information began appearing on the screen. It gave his parents' names, Daniel and Harriet Collins. He had a sister, Judith, a brother, Edward and a brother, Carl. Legend was Quentin Collins was a werewolf. Of course, it was presented as an interesting tidbit that was not to be taken seriously. Ironside continued to read about the life of the ghost. There wasn't anything on the internet that he did not already know about the man. Unfortunately, what he needed to learn about him would not be found in the history of the family regardless of whether it was in a book or on the internet. He would get more information from Barnabas Collins. The problem was getting a hold of him. He was not at the Old House at the moment. Ironside wanted to reach him before the ghost went after Mark or Ed.

He began to go over in his mind everything that had happened the day Barnabas Collins summoned him to help them go back in time. Quentin had harbored a hatred for the Collins family, and it took David to get him past that. He remembered Quentin had fallen in love with another woman and had twins with her. His wife, Jenny had gone insane. The family, unbeknownst to Quentin had kept Jenny in the tower. When she escaped, she had attempted to kill Quentin. In defense of himself, Quentin had accidentally killed Jenny. Magna Rakoski, the gypsy and sister of Jenny took revenge on Quentin Collins cursing him to become a werewolf.

Quentin Collins had helped him and Barnabas Collins to go back in time. They had promised to go to his timeline and change it so that he could avoid killing Jenny, thereby avoid becoming a werewolf and death as well.

The staircase had never taken them to Quentin's time. They had absolutely no control over where it dropped them off. Surely the ghost could understand that since he was the one that had made the staircase. How could he possibly hold them responsible for not going to his time when he knew they could not control the staircase.

Nevertheless, it did seem he was holding them responsible. It had to be the reason he had attacked Eve and made the phone calls to him. Ironside had to wonder if Quentin was also playing havoc in Collinsport with the Collins family. The only way to find that out was to talk the Barnabas Collins. Where was that infernal vampire?

4

Julia stopped the car in front of Professor Stokes's cottage. Both got out and headed for the door. Julia knocked several times. A moment later, it opened and Professor Stokes smiled at his guests. "Barnabas, Julia, come in, come in!"

They entered his home and the professor invited them to sit down. "Well, is this just a social visit or is there a problem you need help with?"

"Both," Barnabas said.

"Julia, would you like a drink? I know Barnabas does not."

"No thank you, Professor," she answered.

"Alright, then what can I do for you?"

"Professor, I believe we have a problem," Barnabas began. "Last night, Willie was in a car accident. He swerved off the road and hit a tree."

"Oh no! Is he alright?"

"He is in the hospital, but he will recover," Julia assured him.

"I take it it was not just an accident," Elliot surmised.

"No, he swerved to avoid hitting Quentin Collins," Barnabas told him.

"Quentin Collins! You mean the ghost of Quentin Collins?"

"Yes. He caused Willie to drive off the road," Julia said.

"Has Quentin tried to contact you?" Elliott asked.

"Not directly, but he has contacted David. He told him to tell me that Robert Ironside and I better keep our promise," Barnabas explained.

"He expects you to go back in time and change his timeline. I am surprised he is demanding that since he knows fully well you cannot control where the staircase sends you. What about Chief Ironside? Has he contacted him?"

"Could he do that from across the country?" Julia wondered.

Professor Stokes walked over to his bookcase and pulled out a book. He leaf through it and began reading silently to himself. Barnabas and Julia waited to see what had the professor so absorbed. They remained quiet. Finally, he removed his monocle and rejoined the vampire and the doctor. "Yes, I believe he can not only communicate with Chief Ironside, he can manifest his image in San Francisco."

"I wonder if he has done that," Julia said.

"I would think if he had, Robert would have contacted us," Barnabas said.

"We have not been at the Old House most of the evening, Barnabas. How would we possibly know if he has tried to contact us. You do not have a voice mail connected to the phone."

"Voice mail?" The vampire frowned. "What in heaven's name is that?"

Professor Stokes chuckled. "It's a recording device that records the caller."

The vampire shook his head. "Modern conveniences," he said in disgust.

"I think we should call Chief Ironside," the professor said.

Julia looked at her watch. "It is extremely late."

"California is three hours earlier," the professor pointed out.

"It would still be late," Julia said.

"I don't think under the circumstances, he would mind being disturbed. Since it also involves him, he should be informed as to what is going on here in Collinsport," the professor said.

"Shall we call him then?" Doctor Hoffman inquired.

"Alright, Barnabas said.

The professor went to the phone. The others followed him to the table the phone was set on. Professor Stokes turned to Barnabas. "Do you know the chief's phone number?"

"No, but it should not be hard to obtain since he lives at Police Headquarters," Barnabas answered.

Stokes nodded. He dialed the operator and waited for an answer. When he received it, he said, "Operator, I need the phone number for the San Francisco Police Department." Picking up a pen that was on a tablet next to the phone, he wrote down the number he was given. "Thank you." The professor then dialed the number on the tablet.

"SFPD," the voice answered.

"I would like to be connected to Chief Ironside please," the professor told him.

"It is rather late to disturb the chief. May I ask what this is about?"

"Tell him it is very important and the call is from Barnabas Collins of Collinsport, Maine," Stokes informed him.

There was hesitation on the phone before the officer said, "Just a moment, sir, I will see if Chief Ironside is still up."

Professor Stokes handed the phone receiver to Barnabas. "He should be on the line momentarily."

The vampire took the receiver from Stokes, placed it to his ear and waited. Not that he really needed to, his super hearing had already allowed him to listen to every word that transpired between the professor and the California officer.

A moment later, the officer was back. "Mister Collins, the chief said to put the call through. Please stay on the line while I transfer you." Within a moment, the gruff voice of Robert Ironside answered, "Hello, Barnabas, I have been trying to reach you."

"Oh," said Barnabas. "What about?"

"My policewoman is in the hospital," Ironside informed him.

Barnabas didn't like the sound of that. He suspected he knew what Chief Ironside was about to say. Nevertheless, he would allow him to tell him what was going on. "What happened, Robert?"

"She was in a car accident. A man appeared in the road in front of her out of no where," Ironside explained.

"And the man looked like the ghost of Quentin Collins," Barnabas said.

"That's right. I take it you are having the same problem."

"Willie is also in the hospital. He swerved to miss a man in the road. We have reason to believe it was also the ghost of Quentin Collins. He also attacked Carolyn Stoddard in the woods."

"He called me on the phone," Ironside told him.

"He contacted David Collins here as well," Barnabas relayed to the San Francisco detective.

"He said he expected us to keep our promise. You know what that means, Barnabas?"

"Yes, Robert. He expects us to go back to his time and change the timeline," Barnabas said.

"Can we do that?" Ironside inquired of his vampire friend.

"Robert, the staircase is too unstable. We can't guaranty that it will drop us in that time period."

Ironside thought a moment. "What about the I-ching? Is there a way we could use it to get back to his timeline?"

"It can be used, but the problem is each of us would have to go through it separately. Choosing the right door is the problem. It is not always obvious, and there is always the chance we could not find our way back. Julia was helped by Josette when she came back in time to join us last time.

"Do we have a choice? Sooner or later he is going to cause an accident that kills one of our people. Is there any other way to stop him?" Ironside asked.

"There is a possibility. We could hold a seance. We could try to return the ghost of Quentin Collins to his grave," Barnabas answered.

"How soon could you do it?" the chief asked.

"Tomorrow night. We don't have enough people to do it. With Willie in the hospital, we have to find someone to replace him." He turned to Doctor Hoffman. "Julia, the professor and I can take part, but we will need one more person."

"How are you going to do that without raising suspicion?" Ironside asked.

"I think we can have Carolyn join us. We simply will be honest about why we are doing it...at least to a point. She knows what Quentin looks like. We can convince her the ghost means her harm, and we are going to hold a seance to return him to his rest. I believe I can convince her to help us."

"Alright, you go ahead and hold it," Ironside said.

"And if it is not successful," Barnabas asked.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, let's go with the seance. Call me tomorrow night with the results," Ironside said.

"I will," Barnabas said and hung up the phone. He turned to his friends. "Well, Robert thinks we should hold the seance."

"Then it is settled," the Professor said. "We will hold a seance. Tomorrow night, we will ask Carolyn to come to the Old House. There we will hold the seance and return Quentin to his grave."

Both Julia and Barnabas agreed, although the look on Barnabas face displayed his doubt that it would work. Julia noticed it immediately.

"Barnabas, you look as though holding a seance is a waste of time," she said to him.

"I hope not, Julia, but I don't have much confidence it will work. Quentin is determined that Robert and I go back in time and change what happened to him. It just might give him the strength to resist the pull from beyond."

"Barnabas could very well be right, Doctor," the professor said. "However, we will not know until we try."

"In the meantime, I suggest we return to the Old House," Barnabas told Julia.

She nodded her head and they left the professor's cottage, heading for Julia's car. She got behind the wheel. As Barnabas got into the car, she suggested that he could get home quicker if he just turned into a bat and flew. She told him she would be alright driving alone.

The vampire shook his head. "I am in no hurry and I would prefer to stay with you."

Julia smiled. Barnabas was trying to protect her. It made her feel good to know he cared enough about her that he didn't want her alone right now. "Alright, Barnabas, l will drive back to Collinwood and you can go back to the Old House from there."

"I would rather you stayed at the Old House until we settle things with Quentin. I don't think he would bother you there."

"As you wish." She pulled the vehicle on to the road. Just as she began picking up speed, a man appeared out of no where in front of the vehicle. Julia screamed and swerved to the right. Barnabas grabbed the wheel and pulled it to the left bringing it back on the road.

Julia slowed the car to a stop. Barnabas put his arm around her and held her until she stop shaking. "Quentin, it was him, wasn't it?" she asked Barnabas to confirm.

"Yes, it was Quentin, and we better stop him before someone gets killed.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 5

1

Elizabeth Stoddard had gone to bed at an early hour. She had been very tired and decided it was time she get some much needed rest. The window in her bedroom was slightly open with a cool breeze blowing in. She always slept better with a bit of the cool Maine air flowing into the room.

However, her desire for rest was not coming easy. She was unable to get comfortable. The matriarch of the Collins family tossed and turned in her sleep. It was not the deep sleep she needed to refresh her. Every now and then she would awaken only to find the room was still dark, and very little time had passed since she had waken the time before.

She rolled over on her right side, put her hand under the edge of the pillow and attempted to fall back to sleep.

"Elizabeth...Elizabeth...," the voice called to her.

Liz opened her eyes and looked in the direction the voice was coming from. Nothing was there. All she could see was the light from the shining moon through the window. She closed her eyes and finally fell into a deep sleep.

 _The door knocker sounded at Collinwood. Elizabeth Stoddard was in the drawing room. She called out, "Victoria, will you get the door please?" She received no answer. Shaking her head, she headed for the double doors. When she arrived, she opened them. Standing there was a wolf or what appeared to be a wolf. It was standing up like a man, but it had the head and claws of a wolf._ _Stoddard screamed and attempted to shut the door. The wolfman, with much greater strength, pushed the door opened. It snarled at her and showed its teeth. Elizabeth ran up the stairs with the wolfman in pursuit. Yelling for help, she continue down the hall. No one came to her aid. She stopped at Roger Collins's door and pounded, but he did not answer. The wolfman was right behind her. She could not wait for Roger to save her, she had to save herself. She continued running down the hall until she got to her own bedroom. Opening the door, she ran inside, slammed the door and locked it. As she tried to slow her breathing, she could hear the wolfman at the door. It was snarling and growling._ _Elizabeth backed away from the door and stared at it. Would the animal go away? He could not possibly get through that door. It was solid wood and about four inches thick. No, she was safe in here._ _Then the wolfman began beating and clawing the door. Elizabeth screamed again. She ran to the phone to call Sheriff Patterson. Surely, he would come to her aid, even if her own family would not. Picking up the receiver, she put it to her ear. There wasn't any dial tone. She hung it up again and picked it back up. Elizabeth began dialing. She listened, but there was nothing. The phone was not working!_ _The animal continued pounding and clawing the door. The matriarch screamed again. She could hear the splitting of wood. That thing was going to come through that door! She ran over to her vanity for something to protect herself, yet there was nothing. Then she remembered, Roger had placed a gun in the top drawer of her dresser. She ran as quickly as her wobbly legs would carry her. Liz tore open the top drawer and removed the gun. Holding it in both hands just as Roger had taught her, she pointed in the direction of the wolfman's snarling._ _She could now see a splinter in the middle of the door. It was only a matter of time before the wolfman broke through. Her hands shaking, perspiration appearing on her skin, Elizabeth waited and watched as the door was being ripped apart._ _The head of the wolfman appeared through the hole in the door, and when it was big enough, his entire body came through. The wolfman was in the room! It snarled, saliva dripping from its exposed teeth. Elizabeth backed away from it, but it kept coming at her. She fired the gun and shot the animal in the chest. It stopped momentarily, but it kept coming. She fired the gun, again hitting it in the chest. The wolfman only flinched. Soon it was only inches away from her._ _It ponced on her; she scream. She felt its claws rip her skin as it slashed at her. Then it grabbed her by the throat._

Elizabeth Stoddard woke. She was drenched in sweat. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Someone was pounding on her door. Elizabeth screamed.

"Mother! Open the door!" Carolyn Stoddard shouted from the other side. Elizabeth sat there for a moment and finally got up. She went over to the door and unlocked it. Opening it, Carolyn rushed into the room. "Mother, what is it? What happened?

Liz Stoddard realized she must have had a bad dream. "Dreaming, I guess."

"That must have been some dream," Carolyn said. She put her arm around her mother and led her back to bed.

"A wolf... no a man tore through the door," she said pointing at her bedroom door, "and attacked me."

"Well, was it a man or a wolf?" Carolyn inquired.

"Both, it was both. It stood up like a man, but it had a wolf's head and claws."

Patting her mother's shoulder, Carolyn soothed, "It was only a dream."

Over near the window, the wolfman stood unnoticed by either woman. When he began snarling, Elizabeth looked to the corner. At the sight of the animal, she screamed. "My God, Carolyn, it wasn't a dream, its over there!" She pointed at the wolfman.

Carolyn looked in the direction her mother was pointing near the window. There was nothing there. She frowned and looked back at her. "There is nothing there, Mother."

Elizabeth looked again. The wolfman was gone. "But I swear it was there," she insisted.

Carolyn smiled. "I think your imagination is working overtime. It is probably because of the dream. She walked over to the dresser, reached in the top drawer and pulled out a pill. Picking up the glass of water that sat on a tray, she brought both back to Elizabeth Stoddard. "Here, take this. It will help you sleep. This time you will sleep soundly with no wolfman."

Elizabeth took the sedative and got back into bed. Carolyn covered her with the blankets, kissed her mother's forehead and left her bedroom. She leaned against the door on the other side. In the hall, the ghost of Quentin Collins stood laughing maniacally.

2

Robert Ironside laid awake in his bed after his conversation with Barnabas Collins. Ever since he had gone to Collinsport to help his friend, Sheriff Patterson solve the mystery of the attacked women and the disappearance of Maggie Evans, the nightmare just would not end. Next it was the invasion of his city of an army of vampires whom were destroyed with the help of Barnabas, Dracula and several of their vampire friends. Now, it seemed they were going to have to deal with Quentin Collins, a flaming ghost!

Ironside was not depending on a silly seance to depose of the spirit. He chuckled to himself. Before he went to Collinsport, if someone had told him that vampires, witches, werewolves and ghosts existed, he would have written them off as crazy. Maybe he shouldn't be so quick to write off a seance. It might be better to give Barnabas and Professor Stokes the chance of getting rid of Quentin Collins their way. After all, if they were unable to do so, it meant having to travel back to Collinsport, and then travel back in time to the era Quentin lived to attempt to change the course of history once again. If that was the case, there was not any way the chief was going to take any of the members of his staff with him. He was not taking the chance of one of them being killed as Eve Whitfield had been the last time he was there.

If one of them met their demise, that would again involve traveling back in time to prevent it. Ironside's head was spinning. Why did he have to learn any of this existed? He was far better off being in the dark about it. If he could fall under hypnotism, he certainly would have allowed Doctor Hoffman to make him forget all the events he had experienced while in Collinsport. Then the army of vampires would never have come to San Francisco in the first place. Just thinking about all of this gave him a headache.

His eyes were becoming heavy. The chief knew it would not be long now before he would fall asleep and be able to forget all of this supernatural nonsense for at least what was remaining of the night.

 _He found himself in the middle of the woods. How in the flaming hell did he get here? A moment ago he was in bed trying to fall asleep. He looked around and recognized the woods. He was back in Collinsport, Maine. It did not make any sense. How did he get here? Did the blasted ghost have the ability to transport him all the way across the country? And where was his wheelchair?_ _He was sitting on the ground by a tree. Where was his wheelchair? It was cold, the wind was blowing and the sky was threatening to open up and drop rain upon those below. It didn't make sense. He was sleeping in his bed in San Francisco, now he was in the woods in Collinsport and without his wheelchair._ _Ironside looked around. He recognized where he was. He was not far from the Old House. It would take time, but he could crawl there. Surely, Barnabas would be there this time of night to help him. Ironside rolled over on his belly and began crawling in the direction of the Old House. Maybe Barnabas could explain how he got here._ _As he continued crawling towards Barnabas and the Old House, he stopped when he heard snarling and growling. That was all he needed was to deal with a vicious dog or a wolf. He remained still, hoping whatever was out there would continue on. Instead the growling and snarling became louder._ _Ironside looked around for some kind of cover or something he could use to protect himself. He saw nothing. He certainly could not climb a tree, and trying to outrun whatever was out there was an impossibility since he could not walk. He could not get away by crawling. It would have been next to impossible if he had his wheelchair._ _The snarling became louder. The detective decided staying where he was made him a sitting duck. He decided to keep moving. Maybe there was shelter up ahead or something he could use to defend against the beast. If only he would carry his cellphone as Mark, Ed and Eve were always encouraging him to do, he could simply call Barnabas who could arrive there in time with his superhuman speed to protect him._ _As he started crawling again, he could hear the animal and it was directly up in front of him. Suddenly it appeared in the clearing. Ironside was having trouble believing his eyes. There in front of him was a man, no it was not a man. It was some sort of creature. It looked like a wolf, but it was on two legs. It had arms...arms with hands, no not hands. They were paws with claws, very sharp claws. Its teeth were showing, saliva dripping from its mouth. It growled and snarled as it stared at the detective._ _Ironside slowly reached into his pockets. He had nothing in them. There wasn't even a large stick close by he could use. The creature or wolfman slowly began moving towards him. There was no where for him to go. He was going to have to contend with it somehow. Ironside avoided looking it in the eyes. Still, it didn't help as the wolfman continued in his direction. As it came closer, he could see the claws which the beast was holding in front of itself. It appeared as though it was reaching out to attack, and attack it did. It leaped through the air and landed on top of the detective._ _Ironside could feel the animal's claws dig into his back. He cried out in pain as it slashed through his suit coat and into the skin on his back. His only chance was to roll over on his back and try to stop it through sheer strength. He was successful as he grabbed the wolfman on both sides of its face and held it away from his throat. Unfortunately, it in no way controlled the animals claws. It slashed at his arms, tearing the skin. Blood began to pour from the wounds, which only sent the beast into a frenzy. It slashed at his chest, his face and stomach. The only thing blocking the beast from his throat were his arms._ _Ironside lost his grip on the wolfman's face. When he did, the beast went directly for his throat. He cried out as the animal sunk its teeth into his throat tearing it apart._

Ironside woke up, sweat pouring down his face, his heart beating in his chest. His breathing was labored. Grabbing the frame of his bed, he pulled himself into a sitting position. He tried to calm himself. It was only a dream, just a dream.

At the foot of his bed, the ghost of Quentin Collins was staring at Robert Ironside. When he noticed Ironside had met his eyes, he began laughing. Then he turned into the wolfman from Ironside's dream.

He disappeared when Mark Sanger entered the room. "Chief! Are you alright? I heard you cry out." Mark went over to his bedside.

Ironside did not even realize he had made a sound. "I'm fine, Mark. Dreaming, it was just a dream."

"Must have been a bad one from the way you yelled," Mark surmised.

"It was. Look, Mark, I am okay. Go back to bed."

"Are you sure. I'll stay with you if you want me too. You can tell me about it."

Ironside gave him a look. "I am not a child, Mister Sanger. It was a nightmare. It's over. Now go back to bed."

"Okay, Chief." Mark turned to go.

"Mark!" Ironside called out.

Sanger turned around to face Ironside. "Yes, Chief."

"Thanks."

Sanger nodded and left the room.

Ironside pulled his wheelchair close to the bed and lowered himself into it. Leaving his bedroom, he wheeled over to his favorite window and looked out over San Francisco.

"You will not get any sleep, Chief Ironside until you keep your promise," Quentin Collins said behind him.

Ironside turned his wheelchair around to see the ghost smiling at him. "What do you want?" he asked, yet he actually already knew.

"Keep your promise. That is all I want," Quentin said and disappeared. Ironside turned back to the window and stared out. If the seance didn't work, he and Barnabas would have no choice but to go back to Quentin's time and make an effort to change the timeline.

3

Sergeant Ed Brown and Officer Eve Whitfield entered the office precisely at nine o'clock. Both of them looked around for their boss. It was a rare occasion when the wheelchair-bound detective wasn't up, dressed and eating his breakfast when they arrived at work. Today, however, was different. The chief was no where to be seen.

The two officers walked over to the kitchenette and Mark handed each of them a cup of coffee. All three of them headed for the main table, which their boss usually worked from. Sitting down, they began drinking their coffee.

"Where's the chief?" Eve finally asked.

"He is still in his bedroom," Mark responded.

"Is he sick?" Ed asked.

"I don't think so," Mark said.

"You don't think so?" Eve repeated. "What is that suppose to mean? He is either sick or he isn't. So which is it? He always starts work before we do and he is not here."

Mark looked down, then took a sip of coffee before speaking. "Something is bothering him."

"Like what? Did you ask him about it?" Ed inquired.

"Ed, you know the chief as well as I do. He keeps most things to himself. No amount of prodding will get him to open up."

"Then you have no idea what it is?" Eve asked.

"No, but he is having nightmares over it, that I am sure of."

"Nightmares?" Ed exclaimed.

"He had one last night and it was pretty bad. He woke up in a sweat and was really upset. I tried to get him to tell me about it, but he just told me to go back to bed."

"Well, if he won't talk about it, I don't see what we can do," Ed said.

Ironside wheeled in to the main room of his office-residence. "What you can do about what?"

They turned to see the chief behind them. They said nothing for a moment until the silence got to Ironside. "Well?"

"Chief, we don't mean to mind your business, but..."

"Then don't," Ironside growled, interrupting Eve.

That response was pure Ironside. He would use that tone of voice with them to get them to drop the subject. Eve was not ready to do that. "If something is bothering us, you don't have a problem asking us about it."

"If it affects your performance as officers, I have the right to inquire why," Ironside said.

"Then don't we have the same right where you are concerned?" Eve asked.

"No!" Ironside said in a tone that told them the conversation was over. "Now, Ed did you check the calls on Eve's phone? Who made the calls that she was receiving?

Ed said nothing for a minute as he didn't think the chief was going to like the answer or believe it for that matter.

"Well? You did check her calls, didn't you?" Ironside growled.

"Yes, Chief, I checked them. The problem is there were no calls recorded with the carrier at the time Eve said the man called.

"What? That is not possible, Ed. I know when he called and he did call. I am not making it up," Eve said.

"I am sorry Eve, but there were no calls according to the carrier," Ed said, trying not to upset her any further.

"I don't believe that. You must have made a mistake," she insisted.

"Sorry, Eve, no mistake. No phone calls were recorded to your phone at that time."

Eve raised her voice. "I don't care what you think you found out, it simply is not right. I know I receive the phone calls."

"Easy, Eve," Ironside said. "Ed is only reporting what he found out." He turned to his sergeant and said, "What about the call that was made to me?"

Ed was embarrassed. He did not like telling the chief he received no call either. "The same results, Chief."

"Oh, this is ridiculous," Eve complained.

Ironside ignored her outburst. "Assuming Eve and I are of sound mind, what could explain the fact that the phone carrier has no record of the calls?"

"Beats me," Ed said.

"Well, I don't care what the carrier has in their records, there must be a reason they don't show the calls," Eve said, her anger still showing in the tone of her voice.

"Relax, Eve," Ironside soothed, "I believe you."

"Chief, if the phone carrier shows no calls, maybe the two of you..." Ed said before being interrupted by his boss.

"Maybe we what...imagined it?" Ironside snarled.

Brown said nothing. Mark came to his defense. "Chief, if it was you that discovered the same information on one of us, what would you think?"

"I would think that just maybe someone had access to wipe those calls from the system."

"I asked about that," Ed told them, "and they said it is not possible."

"And why not? It is all on computers, isn't it?" Ironside said, his eyes boring into his sergeant.

"Well, yes, they are, but..."

"And computers can be hacked," Eve said with a smile, finally feeling like she wasn't going crazy.

Ironside had to keep his staff busy with these calls. He knew they would never find a trace of them since they were never made in the first place. Quentin Collins obviously had the ability to make the phone ring and project his voice through the phone. He could not tell them about Quentin. They would think him crazy if he said the phone calls were made by a ghost. They would never believe him that the man Eve swerved to avoid was an over hundred year old ghost that wanted him to travel back into the past to change the timeline. They were already concerned about him. He would have to do a better job of not raising their suspicions about what was bothering him. This was one time he had to do it entirely on his own.

"Ed, I want you and Eve to check into the possibility that someone wiped those calls off the system," Ironside ordered.

"Yes, sir," Ed answered. He stood up and headed for the door. Eve got up and followed him out.

"Chief, with what has been bothering you lately, isn't it possible that you dreamed that phone call?"

Ironside looked up at Mark and answered with a resounding, "NO!"

4

Barnabas awaken that night with Julia there to greet him. "Anymore Quentin sightings?"

"Not that I have heard. Although, Carolyn called a few minutes ago. She said she was concerned about her mother and was hoping you might stop by and talk to her. She says you are the calm, stable one in the family," Julia said with a smile.

"Well, we have to go to Collinwood anyway, so I will speak with Elizabeth and find out what is troubling her. Did you go to the hospital and see Willie?"

"Yes, he is doing much better. I think he will be released shortly."

"Thank goodness, he is going to be alright. If I could get my hands on Quentin right now..."

"You can't put your hands on a ghost, Barnabas," Julie reminded him.

"I am well aware of that. It is what makes it so difficult dealing with Quentin. Well, let's head over to Collinwood."

"Shall I pull my car up front?" Julia asked.

"What is the weather like?"

"It is actually very pleasant," Julia reported.

"Then we shall walk. It will be very pleasant for both of us.

"Alright, Barnabas."

They walked up the stairs into the foyer. Barnabas helped Julia into her coat and then put on his cloak. Picking up his wolfhead cane, he opened the door and allowed Julia to walk out in front of him. He offered her his arm and she took it.

Barnabas had been right, both of them were enjoying the walk to Collinwood. They discussed the seance and what would be their backup plan if it didn't work.

"I don't think it will work, Brother," said Sarah behind them.

Barnabas and Julia turned to see the little ghost girl standing in the clearing. "Sarah! Where have you been? I have not seen you in such a long time."

With her hands behind her back, she swayed back and forth. "I have been around, Brother. You just haven't needed me until now. David said you wanted to see me."

Barnabas smiled with pride at the little girl. "I will always need you. Tell me, why do you think I need you this time?"

"You want Quentin to go away don't you?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, Sarah, he is hurting people."

"But, you did promised you would help him, Brother."

"The staircase did not drop us in his time. I have no control over where it sends us. There is no guaranty we would end up in Quentin's time."

"There is a reason for that, Barnabas. You should know that," she said.

"What reason?" Julia asked.

"You never thought about it, did you?" she countered with a question of her own.

"Thought about what? Barnabas asked, confused with what she was trying to tell them.

Carolyn Stoddard came running toward them. "Barnabas! I am so glad I have found you! You must come to Collinwood right away!"

"What is wrong, Carolyn? Has something happened to Elizabeth?" Barnabas said concerned.

"She believes there is a wolfman after her?" Carolyn explained.

"She what?" Barnabas exclaimed.

Carolyn took the vampire's hand. Please Barnabas, just come and see for yourself." She noticed how cold his hand was. "You should have taken Julia's car. You are freezing."

They hurried as fast as they could to the Great House. When they arrive, Carolyn opened the door to Elizabeth screaming behind the closed drawing room doors.

All three of them rushed to the double-doors. Barnabas used a bit of his vampire speed and reached the doors ahead of Julia and Carolyn. He slammed them open. Elizabeth was standing there staring at the open window. Julia and Carolyn entered the drawing room.

Standing just inside the window was the werewolf. It was snarling and growling at them. Elizabeth attempted to run out of the drawing room. Barnabas stopped her. "It is not real. It is an illusion, Elizabeth. It cannot hurt you. Only your reaction to it can hurt you."

Elizabeth calmed down as she always did in Barnabas's presence. "Then you see it?"

"Yes, we see it, Mother," Carolyn assured her.

The werewolf transformed into Quentin. "How would you like to live your life becoming that beast at every full moon? That is what I had to do. You promised to change things for me, Barnabas, and you broke that promise. Now all of you will pay for that broken promise until you fulfill it." With that, Quentin disappeared.

"What did he mean by you broke your promise, Barnabas?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know," Barnabas lied. He simply could not explain the events that led up to that promise.

"What is he?" Carolyn asked

"He's a ghost," Julia said.

Than they really do exist?" Elizabeth surmised.

"Yes, Elizabeth, ghosts do exist," Barnabas said, "and it is time we send this one back to his eternal rest. Julia, call Professor Stokes. Ask him to come over right away. We are going to have a seance. Quentin Collins is finished haunting this family."


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 6

1

Commissioner Randall arrived home after a long day of meetings. He hated meetings. Most were a waste of time, and he simply hated wasting time. So many things were going on in the city, and the City Council did not have a clue what it took to keep the streets of San Francisco safe. If it weren't for Bob Ironside, the streets would be less safe than they were now. Thank God for Bob Ironside! He quite often drove him crazy with his unorthodox methods and approach to the law, but he cringed to think what he would do without him on the job.

The city council was undependable. They were now talking about cutting the police departments budget, and the commissioner just didn't know how he could operate on one less cent. It infuriated him they just didn't seem to understand they could not cut the budget and expect the police to keep the streets safe. Unfortunately, talking to them was like talking to a brick wall.

His wife, Patricia, was out of town again visiting relatives in Arizona. She had been quite unhappy he did not make the trip with her. He had not made the last one either. She had left for New York and he was supposed to join her a few days later. That was before an army of vampires invaded his city, or if Bob Ironside was here, his city. He had never believed in the supernatural, he considered it nothing but nonsense. It had taken Bob having the vampires demonstrate what they could do, that convinced him they did indeed exist. Fortunately, Bob knew other vampires and was able to elicit their help.

Now it was the blasted City Council which was keeping him from joining Pat in Arizona. He couldn't remember the last time he had taken a real vacation. Something always come up that prevented him from going.

He sat down at his desk in his study and turned on the light. Opening his briefcase, he thought he would give the budget another go-around. There had to be something he could cut that would not have too much of an effect on the department. Randall began looking it over. Ironside's office was the only department the City Council was not cutting. In fact, they had increased his budget for the fiscal year. Well, at least they realized the importance of what Robert Ironside accomplished keeping crooks off the streets.

Randall chuckled. Bob Ironside should have his job. His ability to bulldoze one into having is own way should be patented. It was a rare occasion when he ever won an argument with him.

"Commissioner!"

Knowing he was in the house alone, Randall turned quickly to look behind him. No one was there. The study door was closed, and that voice sounded like it had come from within the room. He got up and checked around the study. There wasn't anybody in the room except him. He shook his head. It must be the exhaustion. He must have imagined he heard a voice. He sat back down at his desk and returned to the budget.

"Commissioner Dennis Randall!"

Randall was positive he didn't imagine that voice this time, but where was it coming from. It most definitely was from inside the room, yet he was the only one in the room. Could it be Bob's dry sense of humor? Could he possibly be pumping the voice into the room somehow? Or was there an intruder in the house somewhere doing it?

The commissioner reached into his desk and pulled out a service revolver. Holding it in his hand, he decided to check the house. He walked over to the study door and opened it slowly. Most of the house was dark. He had not turned on any of the lights except the hall light when he arrived home from the Hall of Justice.

Holding the gun with both hands, he began going through his home, turning on lights as he progressed. Before he was done, every ceiling light in the house was on. Still, he found nothing out of the ordinary. No one was in the house. He went back through and turned off all but a couple lights and returned to his study. Leaving the door open, he went back to his desk. He sat down to go over the budget once again.

Randall stared at the desk. The budget was gone. It was no longer where he had left it. What in the blazes was going on? He had found no one in the house, the front door was locked and he was certain he was the only one in his home.

"I took it, Commissioner," a voice said behind him.

He turned quickly with the gun in his hand. Standing in front of the door was a man. He was tall, very handsome with mutton chops down both sides of his face. He wore a suit that had full length tails, but it was nothing like they wore today. This suit was from another century. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I want Chief Ironside to keep his promise. He said he would help me and I expect him to do so. You are going to order him to help me," the man said.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I am Quentin Collins," he answered.

Collins, the name rang a bell immediately. "Are you any related to Barnabas Collins?"

"Well, distantly. We are cousins."

"Then you are from Collinsport, Maine, is that right?"

"Yes, your chief and Barnabas promised to help me, but they only went back to 1795. They did not go back to my time and help me. You will order Chief Ironside to return to Maine," Quentin said.

"I will do no such thing. He is needed here in San Francisco." The commissioner had assumed Quentin was a current occupant of Collinwood, since he had been told Barnabas was a distant relative. He had not yet realized the man he was talking to was a ghost.

Then you shall suffer the consequences," Quentin warned.

"What consequences?" Randall asked.

The ghost of Quentin Collins raised his hand and the papers on the commissioner's desk began flying up into the air. The paper weight that had been holding down others went into the air and barely missed hitting him in the head. Nick-nacks flew through the air. The books on his shelf flew off and joined the other items in the middle of the room and formed a cyclone, whirling around and around. It was if a storm had kicked up and was raging in his study.

For two minutes, it continued until they burst outward and the items went in every direction. When they settled, his study looked like a tornado had just gone through.

"Talk to your chief, Commissioner. Send him back to Collinsport or I will do the same thing to the rest of your house. I will destroy everything in it." Randall raised his gun and pointed it at Quentin. "You are under arrest, mister."

Quentin laughed. His image faded right in front of Commissioner Randall. He stared at the place Quentin Collins was standing only a few seconds ago.

Looking around his study, it was a mess. Everything was scattered all over. Randall walked back to his desk, picked up the phone receiver and dialed.

"Chief Ironside's office," Mark Sanger announced.

"Mark, tell Bob Ironside I want him to come over to my house immediately. It has been vandalized by a man who disappeared right in front of me."

2

Barnabas Collins awoke and sat up in his coffin. Normally, Julia Hoffman was there to greet him ever since he declared his love for her. Tonight she was not there. Neither was Willie Loomis since he was in the hospital. Last night had been particularly disturbing. Carolyn had come for him regarding Elizabeth Collins. She had been terrorized by the ghost of Quentin Collins. He had done his best to calm her down to no avail. Julia Hoffman had to give her a sedative.

Both he and Julia had stayed there well into the night to make sure the sedative was enough to keep Quentin from invading her dreams again. They had stayed at Collinwood until it was time for Barnabas to return to his coffin.

A decision had to be made as to what they were going to do about Quentin Collins. He had been terrorizing members of the family and Willie was in the hospital because of him. His friend, Chief Robert Ironside had reported that Eve Whitfield had been sent to the hospital as well because of Quentin.

Barnabas went up the stairs and into the foyer. "Julia!" he called out, but received no answer. He didn't have to check the drawing room as it was dark. Willie was not there to light the candles. After lighting them, Barnabas went back into the foyer, put on his cloak and picked up his wolf-head cane. Opening the double doors, he left the Old House. Julia was probably over at Collinwood attending to Elizabeth.

Rather than fly, he walked through the woods and headed in the direction of the Great House. The air was cool and the wind was blowing. He looked up into the sky. It look like there might be a storm brewing. Hurrying along the path, he reached the Great House and using the knocker, he announced his presence.

Carolyn Stoddard opened the door. Relief flooded her when she saw Barnabas. "I am so glad to see you, Barnabas. Quentin Collins has been terrorizing us all day. I tried to reach you, but Julia said you had gone to Bangor and could not be reached until evening. We have to do something, Barnabas, we just have to do something."

"And we will," Barnabas told her. He took off his cloak and hung it up along with his cane. The doors to the drawing room were closed. Not waiting for Carolyn to lead the way, he went to the doors, opened them and entered. Elizabeth, Roger, Victoria, and David were all there.

Elizabeth and Roger Collins went to the vampire immediately. "Barnabas, you simply must do something about this ghost, Quentin Collins," Roger demanded.

Julia had to refrain from shaking her head. Whenever there was a crisis in the Collins family, Barnabas was the one they all came to to resolve the situation. Not one of them ever had a solution, or if they did, it was never one that would work. She could not help but wonder what they did before Willie Loomis opened his coffin that fateful day.

"We are going to do something, Roger. We must wait until the professor arrives.

"Barnabas, he will not let me sleep, he keeps invading my dreams," Elizabeth told him. "What does he want? Why is he haunting this house and everyone in it?"

"Was he terrorizing anyone else?" Barnabas asked.

"He showed up at the shipyard," Roger said. "How am I supposed to get any work done, when that infernal ghost is there taunting and harassing me?"

"That phone keeps reappearing no matter how many times I remove it," David said, "and it rings all night long."

"He was in my dream last night," Victoria said.

"And mine too," Carolyn confirmed.

"Seems the only one he is not terrorizing is me," Julia said.

"That might be because you are not a member of this family," Roger said with that snooty air about him.

"Roger!" Elizabeth exclaimed, scolding him for his unkind remark. "Julia may not be a Collins, but she is a member of this family."

"If I have my way," Barnabas said, "she will eventually be a Collins."

That created a bit of excitement around the room except for Roger Collins. He liked Julia Hoffman, but did not consider her worthy of being a Collins.

There was a knock on the double doors in the foyer. David shouted, "I'll get it!" He ran out of the drawing room, across the foyer and opened the doors. On the other side stood Professor Stokes

"Good evening, David. I have come to help with the seance."

David stepped back. "Come in, Professor. Everyone is waiting for you."

Stokes followed the boy into the drawing room. "Good evening," he greeted the Collins family.

Barnabas immediately took charge, which Roger did not like. He was the male head of the family as far as he was concern. Barnabas was just a cousin. However, he said nothing as everyone was looking for Barnabas to get them out of this mess. If Roger would admit it, he had no idea how to solve the situation, but it made no difference. He felt it was his position to decide what they should do.

Barnabas explained to Elliott what had been going on. Because he was one of the select few that knew the events of Chief Ironside's investigation, he knew exactly what the ghost of Quentin Collins was demanding and why.

"Professor, in your opinion, isn't there another way to dispose of this infernal ghost?" Roger complained. "I simply refuse to believe in this nonsense of a seance."

Before the professor could answer, Barnabas intervened. "You did not believe in ghosts before Quentin arrived, and young David has been telling you for some time about Sarah and Josette Collins."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Roger took it as Barnabas trying to put him in his place. He was not about to let him take his place as the male figure ahead of the Collins. "I will decide whether or not this seance goes forth as the head of the family."

"Roger, do I have to remind you that I am the head of this family," Elizabeth said. "I believe Barnabas is the man to decide what should be done about Quentin."

Barnabas had no desire to engage in a jurisdiction war with his cousin. "With all due respect, Elizabeth," he said, bowing to her, "I think we all should have a say in how this is handled."

"I am not a member of the family, but I believe Barnabas has taken the only avenue to rid Collinwood of this ghost," the professor said.

Disgusted with the turn the conversation had taken, Roger snarled, "We have not even discussed any other solution to this problem."

Barnabas sometimes had to put Roger in his place and this was one of those times. "If you have a better suggestion, Roger, now is the time to tell us about it."

As all turned to Roger, his eyes shot daggers at Barnabas. He liked and respected his cousin, he just didn't like the way Liz and the others looked up to him to solve the family's problems. "We have not even tried to reason with this ghost."

Professor Stokes adjusted his monocle. "Roger, you have not had the experience with the supernatural Barnabas and I have. I assure you the ghost of Quentin Collins will not listen to reason. He will not give in until he gets what he wants."

"Then I think we should go with Barnabas's suggestion of the seance, Carolyn Stoddard said.

"Kitten, you don't have any idea what you are suggesting," Roger said.

"Oh, but I think I do. If the professor and Barnabas think this has a chance of working, I say we give it a try."

"I agree," David said.

"You don't have a say in this, David. You are just a child," Roger told his son.

"But I believe he should have a say in this," Barnabas disagreed. "After all, he too has been terrorized by this ghost, and who among us has had more experience with ghosts than young David?"

The young man was grinning from ear to ear. Barnabas had just given credence to his sightings of Sarah and Josette.

"Roger, I don't see any other way to rid Collinsport of Quentin," Victoria said.

"Enough discussion. I will deter to Barnabas's suggestion that we all have a say. So, I believe it is time to take a family vote," Elizabeth said.

"I must object to this charade!" Roger said with disgust.

"You can do so with your vote, Roger. All those in favor of going ahead with the seance, raise your hands," Elizabeth said. Everyone in the room raised their hand with the exception of Roger Collins. "Alright, Barnabas, how do we go about it?"

"I will leave that to Professor Stokes," Barnabas answered, turning to Elliott.

"We must have a table that all of us can sit at," the professor said.

"There is one down the hall," Victoria suggested.

"Barnabas, if you and the professor would go get the table, the rest of us will clear enough space for it," Elizabeth suggested.

Barnabas and Professor Stokes left the room while the others began moving the furniture away from the middle of the room. Roger Collins made no effort to help them. He went over the to credenza that held his sherry. He poured himself a drink and watched as everyone else helped with the furniture.

David went over to the double doors and made sure they were fully open so that Barnabas and the professor could bring the table into the drawing room with no trouble. Moments later the two men returned carrying the table.

"We will need a chair for everyone to sit in," the professor pointed out.

"We have chairs that are used for the annual Collinwood celebration in the ball room," Carolyn point out.

"We shall go get them," Barnabas said. "David, would you like to help the professor and me?"

David beamed with pride that Barnabas was treating him like an adult. "Sure thing, Cousin Barnabas." They disappeared through the double doors and between the three of them, they returned with enough chairs for everyone in the room.

The chairs were placed around the table, and Professor Stokes invited everyone to take a seat. All obliged except Roger. When Elizabeth notice he had not taken a seat, she spoke up. "Roger, please join us at the table."

"I will have no part in this nonsense," he grumbled and continue to nurse his drink.

"Roger, please sit down!" Liz said with authority.

"I will not. This entire idea is preposterous! You are not going to communicate with a ghost!" Roger said.

"We have already communicated with him, Cousin," Barnabas said, "but if you do not want to take part, I respect that. I do ask that you do not interfere."

"I shall stand here and drink to your failure," Roger said, raising his glass.

Liz shook her head. "Can we begin?" she asked Barnabas.

"Professor?" Barnabas directed his attention to his friend.

"Everyone place their hands on the table. We must form a circle. Touch the pinkie finger of the person next to you with your own pinkie finger. Once the circle is form, we cannot break it. If we do, we will lose contact with the other side," Professor Stokes said.

Roger snickered as he took another drink. He reached for the sherry bottle and poured it into his glass.

Professor Stokes lit the candle in the middle of the table. "Roger, will you please turn out the lights?"

Roger Collins walked over to the light switch and turned off the lights. Other than the candle in the middle of the table, the room was completely dark.

"We must have complete silence. Please close your eyes and concentrate on Quentin Collins," Stokes said. Even Roger complied with the professor's request by remaining quiet.

Stokes began. "Spirit World, hear our plea. We must make contact with Quentin Collins. We request he come to us now. We command he come out of the spirit world once again. We demand you leave the spirit world as you have been doing and appear to us."

The window next to the fire place blew open and the wind invaded the room unimpeded. The candle on the table flickered as the wind tossed the flame around.

"Do not break the circle," Professor Stokes warned.

The glass that was in Roger's possession flew out of his hand, hit the brick on the fireplace and shattered. The flame in the fireplace suddenly grew to monstrous proportions, threatening to leave the safety of its confines. Several portraits fell from their positions on the wall.

Suddenly just to the right of Barnabas Collins, the faint image of Quentin Collins appeared. He began laughing at the sight of the Collins family sitting around the table. "If you wanted to talk to me, why didn't you just come up to my room? To what to I owe the pleasure of your summons?" Quentin used his hand in a sweeping gesture.

"We need to talk to you Quentin," Professor Stokes said. "You must stop your terrorizing of the Collins family. Return to your grave and rest in peace."

The ghost began laughing maniacally. "Do you really think you can cast me out of Collinwood with your pathetic seance? I was here before any of you, well, except for Barnabas, of course."

Barnabas showed some discomfort with the remark. He had not thought of the possibility Quentin might reveal his secret. He would listen intently. If it appeared Quentin was going to tell the family that he was a vampire, he would break the circle immediately. He simply could not chance discovery.

Professor Stokes noticed Barnabas's uneasiness and decided he better direct the ghost in a different direction. "You must return to your rest. We command you to leave this earth at once and return to your eternal rest."

Quentin began laughing again. "There is only one way you are going to get rid of me, and that is for Barnabas and Constable Ironside to keep their promise. I will not stop until I have what I want."

"You will return to your grave, Quentin Collins," the professor ordered.

Quentin waved his hand and the candle on the table tipped over, starting it on fire. The circle was immediately broken as Professor Stokes and Barnabas put the fire out. The ghost waved his hand again and the portrait which had fallen from the wall, flew threw the air causing several of them to duck. One of the portraits hit Carolyn who started to fall to the floor. Barnabas caught her before she landed. Nick-nacks, paper and anything that was sitting on tables, the fireplace mantle and desk were whirling in circles in the drawing room. Glasses from the credenza fell to the floor, shattering into pieces.

David Collins stood up among the flying debris and shouted at the ghost, "Quentin, stop this right now!"

Suddenly everything that had been swirling around the room fell to the floor. Quentin stared at David. He now knew this young boy was not Jamison, although he certainly was the reincarnation of his long lost Jamison. He stared at David with a longing to make the lad into the only member of the Collins family he ever really loved.

"I will stop for now, Jamison. I will give Barnabas and Constable Ironside one week to keep their promise and travel across the staircase. If they do not, I will reek havoc on this house." Quentin disappeared. The lights came back on. The drawing room was in shambles.

"Well, that certainly was a success," Roger said sarcastically.

"That is enough, Roger," Elizabeth said.

"You will have to admit, Liz, your seance was a complete and utter failure, not to mention this room has been turned into a disaster. I would suggest that Professor Stokes and Barnabas clean up this mess, since they are the ones that suggested this farce in the first place."

"Roger!" Elizabeth said sternly.

"Roger is right," Barnabas said. "The seance was a failure. It accomplished nothing, but to make a mess of this room."

"Well, back to the ole drawing board," Roger said. "Would one of you dear fellows please explain what promise Barnabas and Chief Ironside made to that infernal ghost? However, I am not surprise this has been a total disaster. I certainly hope it will not mean bringing that bore back to Collinsport."

"Roger! That is enough. It you cannot suggest something constructive, I would appreciate if you would leave this room at once!" Elizabeth said.

Roger Collins walked over to the credenza and looked for an unbroken glass, poured himself another sherry and headed for the door. "Excellent idea, Liz. I am going to bed. The only good that has come out of this circus is it looks like we will all get some sleep for at least a week." With that, Roger left the drawing room and headed up the stairs.

The rest of them began picking up the articles Quentin had strewed around the room. Doctor Hoffman was attending Carolyn who suffered a cut above her right eye when the portrait of Joshua Collins struck her.

"What are we going to do, Barnabas?" Victoria asked. "It seems we only served to make Quentin more angry than he already was."

"I will have the servants straighten this room in the morning. I suggest everyone go to bed and get some rest," Elizabeth said.

"That is the best idea I have heard all night," Carolyn said. "I for one am going to take that advice. After all it may be the only sleep we are ever going to get this week, before Quentin returns." Carolyn left the room.

"Are you sure I can't help clean this up?" Victoria asked.

"No, Vicki, go to bed and rest," Elizabeth said with a smile. Victoria nodded and left the drawing room. The head of the Collins family noticed David had not gone to bed. "David, that includes you. Go to your room."

"But I want to stay and help with Quentin," he protested.

"Now David, go to bed!" she ordered.

"Every time something interesting is happening, I get sent to bed," he grumbled and left the room.

"Alright, Barnabas, what are we going to do now?" Elizabeth asked.

"The seance did not cast Quentin from Collinwood. There must be a reason," the vampire said.

"I believe, Barnabas, the reason is because Quentin was not on the other side when we summoned him. He is residing in this house. He never left us to begin with," the professor said.

"I don't see what difference that makes," Elliott. We have summoned spirits before," Julia pointed out.

"Yes, but they were always on the other side. Quentin clearly was not," Barnabas said.

"Maybe an exorcism would have been a better idea," Elizabeth said. "Do you think we should try it?"

"I think I am going to have a talk with Quentin," Barnabas said. "I will try to reason with him. Professor, will you join me please?"

"Of course, Barnabas," Stokes said. "Do you remember which room was Quentin's?"

"How could I forget?" the vampire responded.

The two men left the room.

"Do you think Barnabas can reason with Quentin, Julia?" Elizabeth asked.

"I doubt it, Mrs. Stoddard, but it doesn't hurt to try."

"And if that doesn't work?" Elizabeth wondered.

"I don't know. Barnabas and Chief Ironside will have to keep their promise," Julia told her.

"And what was their promise?"

Julia looked Mrs. Stoddard directly in the eye. She saw no reason to hold back any longer. "To go travel back in time to the period Quentin lived and prevent him from accidentally killing his wife, Jenny."

Elizabeth Stoddard stood there staring at Julia in disbelief.

3

After dismissing Mark's offer to drive him to Commissioner Randall's home, Chief Ironside left the office and went down in the elevator to his van. Pushing the button, he waited for the lift to lower to the cement floor of the police parking garage. Ironside turned his chair around and backed it onto the lift and pushed the button that would raise him into the van. After getting behind the wheel of the vehicle, the detective put the vehicle in gear and pulled out of the parking garage. He picked up the van phone and dialed the now memorized number of the Old House in Collinsport, Maine.

The phone continued to ring as Ironside headed into the residential area of the city where Commissioner Randall lived. After he allowed it to ring twenty times, he decided Barnabas and Julia must still be over at the Great House. He did not call there for fear he would be interfering with the seance. Ironside finally gave up and hung up the phone. Before long, he found himself in front of Commissioner Randall's home.

Ironside got into the lift of the van and lowered to the ground. He wheeled up to the door and rang the bell. The door opened almost immediately, and Commissioner Randall stood back to allow his friend entrance into his home.

"Hello, Bob. I have had a rather interesting evening. Come into my study." Randall did not wait for Ironside. He turned and headed down the hall to his study. The chief followed his boss and stopped at the door. He looked around the study, which was in a total disarray.

Randall was just as orderly in his private life as he was in his professional life. Books from the shelves were laying on the floor across the entire room. The shelf that was normally lined with pictures was empty. Ironside reached down and picked up one of the framed photographs. Turning it over, he looked down at himself and the commissioner. It was the photo of the two of them together taken when they were much younger. Ironside looked at Randall. "I remember when this was taken. We had a hell of a time that night."

Randall smiled. "Yes, we did." He took the picture out of Ironside's hands. Looking at it himself, he smiled. "You know, I have never really told you how much I appreciate everything you do for the department. You may be admired by the citizens of San Francisco, but you are not given your due credit by the City Council. They call on you every time there is a crisis, yet they don't support you the way they should."

"Oh hell, Dennis. It is not different anywhere else. It's all politics. We both know that. It has never stopped us from doing our jobs, which by the way we need to do right now. What the hell happened here?"

"Here, well, I had a visit from one of your Collinsport friends," Randall said.

Ironside already knew where this was going. "Quentin Collins."

"That's right. He disappeared right in front of me. He told me to order you back to Collinsport. He said you and Barnabas Collins were to keep your promise or your people and his were going to pay. Does this have something to do with what happened in Collinsport?"

Ironside had forgotten Dennis Randall's memory was not erased after the vampire army was destroyed by Barnabas and Dracula. He had told Dennis the entire truth as to what happened in Collinsport. He did not have Randall's memory erased because he would need it if they ever had to deal with vampires again.

"Well, Bob, does it?" Randall asked again when Ironside did not answer.

"When we summoned Quentin from his grave, we made a promise that if he would help us go back to 1795 to change the timeline so we could change Eve's death, we would then go to his timeline and stop him from accidentally killing Jenny."

"Who was Jenny?" Randall asked.

"Quentin's wife. She had gone insane and attempted to kill him. In the struggle to stop her, he accidentally killed her. Her sister, Magna was a gypsy. She cursed Quentin. On the first full moon he transferred into a werewolf."

"Why didn't you and Barnabas go back to his time and attempt to stop him from killing her?"

"The staircase we traveled was unstable. We had no control over where it dropped us. When we were finished changing the timeline in 1795, the staircase dropped us back in the present. We never got near his timeline."

"Then you have no control where this staircase drops you?" Randall asked.

"That is the whole point. We had no control. What Quentin is asking is impossible, we could enter the staircase, but there is no way we can control where it drops us."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Barnabas was going to hold a seance tonight and try to banish him back to his grave. I tried to reach him, but he had not arrived back at the Old House."

"A seance?" Randall said. "Are you serious?"

"Dennis, I know how hard it is to accept all this. I have already been where you are."

"Vampires, werewolves...it all seems so unbelievable. Yet, I certainly know vampires exist." He looked at his long-time friend. "What are you going to do if the seance doesn't work?"

Ironside had been avoiding thinking about that. "Dennis, Quentin is not going to stop. Either we stop him, or Barnabas and I are going to have to use that staircase."

"You can't do that, Bob. It could drop you anywhere and you could be stuck there for the rest of your life," Randall objected.

"I know that, but I may have no choice. If Quentin keeps this up, he is going to kill someone. I can't let that happen. We will have to go back."

"Oh God, how I wish I had never let you go to Collinsport in the first place. We have been living a nightmare ever since, and it isn't over yet."

"I am afraid not, Dennis. Let's hope our vampire friend was successful with that seance."


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 7

1

"How could you possibly promise him that?" Elizabeth Stoddard demanded. "Why did you summon the ghost of Quentin Collins in the first place?"

Upon hearing Julia's explanation to Elizabeth and her response, Barnabas stopped to listen on the other side of the drawing room doors. He stepped back into the drawing room as Professor Stokes followed.

Julia looked at Elizabeth. How could she possibly understand when she did not remember anything of what had happened in Collinsport when Robert Ironside came to town to help solve the disappearance of Maggie Evans and the attacks on the women. Not knowing what to say to her, she looked to Barnabas. She could see the vampire was having difficulties of his own. From the expression on his face, he was at a loss as to what to do about Quentin Collins.

"Well, are you going to answer me?" Elizabeth said.

"They can't answer you, Liz. This whole idea is ridiculous. I knew one day this family was going to pay for messing in the supernatural. We have no business summoning the dead." Roger walked back into the room and stood at the credenza pouring himself another drink. "Now we have a mess to deal with and no one knows what to do." He looked at Barnabas. "This is your fault, Cousin Barnabas."

Jumping to Barnabas's defense, Professor Stokes said, "That is not exactly fair, Roger. Barnabas has been trying to protect this family. There is much you don't know and are better off not knowing."

"What do you mean better off not knowing, Professor?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh for heavens sake, Liz, that is just their way of not taking responsibility for the mess they have made," Roger said, slurring his words.

"Be quiet, Roger," Elizabeth snapped. "You are not helping. I thought you went to bed." She looked at him as he swayed back and forth. "Don't you think you have had enough to drink."

Roger lifted his glass in the air. "Actually, I don't think I have had near enough. However, since I have had enough of this nonsense, I am going back to bed. I should have not come back down anyway. I trust, Cousin Barnabas, that you will make sure our long dead cousin will not disturb my sleep." He set the glass down on the credenza and left the drawing room.

Elizabeth stared at her cousin. "I am waiting for an explanation, Barnabas."

"Elizabeth, the reason you don't remember what really happened is your memory was wiped clear because of a timeline change in the past. The only one that knows what happened is Professor Stokes, and that is only because he kept a diary of the events as they progressed," the vampire explained.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Elizabeth inquired.

"When Chief Ironside came here, the Leviathans took over the entire family," the professor informed her. "In order to save the family, Barnabas and Chief Ironside traveled back in time to stop them. They were successful. Unfortunately, in order to go back in time, they had to use Quentin's staircase which he constructed over a hundred years ago."

David who never went to bed and was listening on the other side of the double-doors of the drawing room, re-entered, his eyes widen as he began to remember what had happened. "Quentin thought I was Jamison Collins."

"That's right, David," Barnabas said, "although I am surprised you remember."

"I am not," the professor said. "The Leviathan's influence over David was shaky at best. David was breaking their hold all on his own."

The boy became very excited as he remembered more of what had happened. "I used the medallion and removed the influence of the Leviathans over Father, and then you, Aunt Elizabeth. Chief Ironside made me an officer!" he said excitedly.

"This is all so hard to believe," Carolyn said.

"But it is true," Barnabas said.

"I still don't understand why Quentin is so upset," Carolyn said.

"Because in order to get Quentin to help us," Julia explained, "Barnabas had to promise to go back to Quentin's time and stop him from killing his wife, Jenny."

"And you didn't do that?" Carolyn asked.

"No, we did not. We had no choice in the manner. The staircase did take us back to 1795, and Chief Ironside and I were successful in stopping the Leviathans. However, when we left that time, it dropped us back here," Barnabas informed them.

"Then why is he holding it against you if you had no control where it dropped you?" Carolyn asked, confused.

"We don't know," Carolyn," Julia responded. "We only know that he does. Since then, he caused the accident that put Willie in the hospital. He is keeping David up with the constant ringing of a telephone that is not even hooked up. Elizabeth's nightmares are caused by him as well."

"Chief Ironside's policewoman is in the hospital because of an accident he caused as well," Barnabas said. "He is also harassing Robert too."

"And he attacked me in the woods," Carolyn said.

"I never believed ghosts existed." Elizabeth sat down on the sofa.

"I told you, Aunt Elizabeth. Sarah is a ghost, but you never believed me," David told her.

"Well, I do now, David. I have seen it with my own eyes. The question is...what are we going to do about it?" She looked at her nephew and said, "I thought I sent you to bed."

Before David could respond, Barnabas told everyone, "I am going to try to reason with Quentin."

"We tried that already, Barnabas," the professor pointed out. "Are you proposing another seance?"

"No, I am not. I am going to try to reason with him on my own," the vampire answered.

"But how?" Julia asked.

"Quentin's room was in the west wing when he lived over a hundred years ago. I am going to go to that room and see if I can reach him," Barnabas explained. "In the meantime, I suggest that all of you get some sleep."

"How can we do that with Quentin invading our dreams?" Elizabeth wondered.

"He will not do so tonight," Professor Stokes said.

"How do you know?" Carolyn asked.

"Because he said he would give us one week," Julia reminded them. "He will not bother any of us for at least a week."

"Great, we have so much to look forward to," David grumbled.

"Professor, would you escort Julia back to the Old House," Barnabas requested.

"Certainly," the professor agreed, "although, I thought we were going to confront Quentin together."

"I better do it alone. I would rather you take Julia back. I don't want her going back alone."

"But Barnabas, I want to stay here with you. I will go with you to confront Quentin."

"No Julia, I will do it alone. I will not take the chance Quentin might harm you. You go back with the professor."

"She has a room here, Barnabas," Elizabeth pointed out. "She could stay here if she wants to."

"No, I want her away from here. She would be the most logical one for Quentin to take revenge on me. I don't want her near him."

"I will take her back for you, Barnabas, but may I remind you distance from Quentin Collins has not stopped him. He has reached Chief Ironside on the other side of the country."

"I am also aware of that, but I still want her out of here," the vampire said.

"Alright, Barnabas, I will go if you want me to," Julia said.

"Come, Julia, it is getting late," Professor Stokes said taking her hand.

Barnabas smiled at her to ease her fears. "I will be alright." The professor left with Julia Hoffman. Barnabas addressed the others. "Please, everyone retire for the night. I will handle Quentin."

All of them left the drawing room except Elizabeth who stayed behind. The vampire looked at her with a questioning expression.

"I am worried for your safety, Barnabas," she said with concern.

"I will be alright. You run along," he assured her.

"Please be careful. You have become an important member of this family."

"Thank you, Elizabeth, I will always protect my family." She smiled at him and left the drawing room. Barnabas followed her to the double-doors and watched her ascend the stairs.

Walking over to his portrait, he stared at the likeness. It had been painted so many years ago. If things had progressed normally, he would have been long since dead. He thought about the differences in the times. He had been so happy then when he was to be wed to his Josette. Then time took a cruel twist of fate. He always seem destined to return to the past. Would that become necessary now or would he be able to reason with Quentin. He only knew he had to try.

Barnabas turned to see the ghost of Sarah Collins standing on the staircase. "It won't work, Brother. He will not change his mind. You will have to return to the past as he has requested. Quentin will not leave this family alone until you do so."

"But Sarah, how can I go back to Quentin's time. I cannot control the staircase," Barnabas said.

Sarah shook her ghostly head. "You must go back. You made a promise. You have always kept your promises."

"I can't control the staircase," he insisted.

"Oh, but you can," the little ghost said.

"How?" Barnabas asked her.

"I cannot tell you. You must figure it out for yourself, dear Brother." Her image began to fade.

"Sarah, don't go! Sarah!" Barnabas pleaded, but it was too late. His little sister had gone. She was no where to be seen.

Barnabas climbed the stairs, turned to his left and entered the hall. Traveling down the entire length of the hall until he reached the door that led to the west wing, Barnabas was unsure of what he would say to Quentin. Sarah had been right, he had promised Quentin he would go back. He had always tried to keep his promises, especially to Sarah; he just did not see how he could do it this time. How could he control the staircase?

He opened the door that would lead to the west wing. He kept hearing Sarah's words. It was the second time she had told him he knew how to control the staircase. He didn't understand why she insisted he did, when he didn't. Why could she not tell him how he could, if she actually knew. Sometimes he simply did not understand his little sister.

Barnabas continue down the halls of the west wing. Everything was covered in cobwebs. No one had lived in this section of the house for years. The furniture was all from another era, although Elizabeth did keep the feel of that time in the Great House with the portraits of the family from over two-hundred years before. The furniture was more updated, but still had an antique look to it.

He marveled at the furniture and portraits that were still hanging on the walls. It brought back a longing in him to return to a much simpler life, which he had lived over two-hundred years in the past.

Why was life in this century so difficult? It seemed it was one crisis after another. All he wanted out of life was for Julia to cure him. He wanted to be human again. Barnabas wanted to marry Julia and live a quiet life until his time to leave the world had come.

Collinsport seemed to be forever doomed to be haunted by the supernatural. The Collins family all eventually died, yet they never seemed to rest peacefully. What was it about this town that kept family members coming back...as vampires, werewolves, ghosts? He did not know, but there had to be an answer to the question. Would he ever find it?"

Barnabas arrived at the room Quentin Collins had occupied in his time. He attempted to turn the knob, but it did not turned. The door was locked. That would be a problem for a mere mortal, although it was no problem for a vampire. He disappeared and reappeared on the other side in Quentin's room. If it had not been for the dust and the cobwebs, the room was beautiful. Furnished with the furniture of the time and all of the other furnishings as well, Barnabas admired the decor.

Maybe Chief Ironside had been right about 1795 being his time. After all, all one had to do was look at the Old House. He certainly had not acclimated to the twenty-first century. He was still living in the 1700's.

"What are you doing here, Cousin Barnabas?"

The vampire turned to see Quentin Collins standing next to the fireplace. "I would like a word with you."

"If you are here to plead with me, you are wasting your time. I expect you and Chief Ironside to keep your promise. I helped you as you requested. Now you must help me. I want to come to this century. I cannot do that as a werewolf. You must change the timeline so I may come here as an ordinary man."

"So that is it. You want to come to this century," Barnabas said.

"I would think of all people, Barnabas, you could understand that. I would have no life in my time. I would have to deal with Petofi. I cannot stand against him. He is much too powerful a warlock. But, here," he swept his hand across the room, "I could live out my life normally."

"There is nothing normal about the Collins family, Quentin. I would think you would have learned that by now. The supernatural has invaded this town. There is no peace."

Quentin chuckled. "Have you looked in a mirror. You are a supernatural being, my friend. Oh wait, you would not see yourself in a mirror, would you?"

Barnabas ignored the remark, figuring it was meant to hurt him. "What I mean to tell you is we live one crisis after another. You just happen to be the latest."

"I don't have to be. Just go back in time and stop me from killing Jenny. Then the curse Magna put on me will never happen. I can come here and join this family."

"Are you forgetting what you have already done to this family? Do you really think they will accept you. You will be an outcast with the Collins family."

"Not if you make them forget, dear cousin. You were able to do that the last time you went back in time," Quentin said.

"Quentin, be reasonable, we can't control your staircase. It is a miracle we were sent to the right time and returned here. There is no guaranty it would happen again," the vampire tried to reason with him.

"I don't believe in miracles, Barnabas. Think about it. You want to go to 1795 and you did. Why is that? Then you wanted to return home to this time, and you did. There had to be a reason. I don't believe in sheer luck either. You must find out how you did it."

You are the one that constructed that infernal staircase, not me," the vampire snarled.

"Yes, and don't you think it was brilliant of me?" the ghost grinned.

"It would be if there was some way to control it, but there isn't."

"There has to be. Somehow you managed to do so. You must discover how you did it. That is all I am asking. Think of it as another adventure."

"Quentin, I am not going back in time on a staircase that is undependable. I will not ask Chief Ironside to give up his life here to possibly have to live it out in the past."

"You have no choice, Cousin. You will go back into the past or suffer the consequences."

"What consequences? I don't believe you will harm anyone. I don't believe you are a killer. You did not mean to kill your wife, it was an accident. I have checked on the real history of the Collins family. You were anguished that the werewolf killed. You did everything you could possibly do to keep the beast contain at every full moon. No, Quentin, you are not a killer and you will not harm any of us."

The expression on the ghost's face changed. He had not expected this. Unfortunately, Barnabas was right. He did not want to kill any of them. Damn the vampire for finding his weakness. He had to convince him otherwise. "Are you sure of that, Barnabas? Would you risk the life of your Julia?"

"There is no risk and you know it. You will not harm her. Go back to your rest, Quentin. Leave the family alone. Nothing you do will force me or Chief Ironside to return to the past," Barnabas said as he turned to go.

"Then I shall find another way to force you, Cousin."

"No, there is no way. If you don't return to your grave, I will force you to."

The ghost grinned. "With another seance?"

"No," Barnabas said, "with an exorcism. Think about it, Quentin, you may be able to resist a seance, but you will have less chance with an exorcism as I will bring in the best I can find." Barnabas turned an left the room.

What a turn of events. Moments ago Quentin had the upper hand, now Barnabas did. The ghost had no doubt Barnabas was a man of his word. If he didn't do something, the vampire would go through with the exorcism. Quentin could not allow that. There had to be a way to get the vampire to cooperate.

He supposed he could find a way to inform the family that their beloved cousin was a creature of the night, a vampire! The more he thought about it, he could never do it. Would he have wanted a member of his family to turn on him and inform the others that he was a werewolf? No, he would not do that to Barnabas.

But how could he force him to go back and keep his promise. He knew there was truth in what Barnabas said. The staircase was unstable and Quentin had never learned how to control it. Barnabas was a smart man, he could figure out how to control it. Of that, Quentin was certain. So he was back to square one...how would he get him to keep his promise?

Constable Ironside! That was how he would do it. He had to convince the constable to go back. But how? Crime! That is how he would do it. He thought about it, he had to find crime that happened in the past that he would not be able to resist going back to solve. It would have to be an unsolved murder. The ghost grinned at his brilliance. How would he find out what crime was so fantastic and unsolved that Ironside would not be able to resist?

There was a way. David. He would befriend David. It should not be that hard. He looked like Jamison, and Jamison had always been fond of Quentin. David could help him find a crime that Constable Ironside could not resist.

Quentin would waste no time. He would invade David's dream tonight. Appearing to him under the circumstances was not a good idea. He would appear to him in his dreams.

2

Robert Ironside called Barnabas Collins at the Old House for the fifth time. Where in the flaming hell was that infernal vampire? The phone continued to ring. Just as the chief was about to hang up, the voice of Julia Hoffman said hello.

"Doctor, this is Robert Ironside," he announced.

"Chief Ironside, Barnabas is just coming in the door now. Please hold for a moment."

He could hear the faint conversation of Julia Hoffman and Barnabas Collins in the background. Finally, the vampire came on the phone. "Hello, Robert. I was going to call you as soon as I briefed Julia on my conversation with Quentin."

"I thought you were going to have a seance," Ironside said.

"We did. Unfortunately, it failed. Quentin would not listen. Although, he did give us a week to change our minds about going back in time."

"We are not going back in time on that staircase again. We have no idea where it will drop us," Ironside said.

"I am aware of that. I decided to have a private talk with Quentin in his room in the west wing. I told him exactly that."

"How did he take it?"

"Not well, he threaten to continue terrorizing all of us. I realized something, Robert. He is not going to actually hurt anyone."

"What the blazes are you talking about. Eve is still in the hospital. She is getting out tomorrow. She was there because she was hurt. He won't stay out of my dreams and I have to sleep in order to have a clear head to solve cases. And, he made a shamble of Commissioner Randall's study."

"I don't think that will happen again. I called his bluff. He is aware I know he is not going to kill anyone. At any rate I have a plan if he does continue," Barnabas told him.

"What is this plan?"

"An exorcism. It caused a reaction, Robert. He knows there is a very good chance we can send him back to his grave with one. No, I don't think he will bother us any longer."

"How can you be sure?" Ironside asked.

"I can't entirely, but I believe he is afraid of the exorcism. It will be enough of a threat to stop him. Sooner or later he will return to his grave on his own if he can. If not, I am certain he will request the exorcism."

None of this sounded very plausible to Ironside. However, he didn't see what choice he had but to trust Barnabas's judgement. "Alright, I will leave it to you," the detective said. "I am going to try to get some sleep. I can't sleep all day like you."

Barnabas smiled. "I hope I will have the problem sometime in the near future."

"So do I, Barnabas, so do I." Ironside hung up the phone. He rolled over and turned out the light. He wasn't going to get a lot of sleep as it was already four o'clock in the morning.

Closing his eyes, he hadn't realized just how tired he was. He fell into a deep sleep in a manner of minutes.

 _Ironside found himself back at Collinwood. He was in the west wing of the mansion. Looking around, he recognized the room. It was the room Quentin Collins had lived in so many years ago. The phonograph was playing a very distinctive tune. It kept playing the same song over and over. Ironside looked around. The room was just as he remembered it. It was definitely something out of the 1800's. Cobwebs were everywhere from a lack of care and cleaning. The west wing had been closed off from the rest of the mansion for years as Ironside had recalled._ _What was he doing here? How had he gotten here from San Francisco? Had Quentin forced him and Barnabas to show up and enter the staircase? Where was Barnabas?_ _"He is not here, Constable Ironside," Quentin said as he appeared. I wanted to talk to you and I thought it was better I did it this way. I have entered your dream sleep."_ _"Another werewolf to tear my throat out?" Ironside asked._ _"No, nothing like that. Just a chat, if you like. David suggested this."_ _"I would like some restful sleep that is not interrupted by you," the detective snarled._ _"Your sleep will be restful. This is just a dream. It is the only way I could communicate with you without disturbing your rest. I hope you don't mind."_ _"I do mind."_ _Quentin chuckled. "You are a very hard person to approach, Constable Ironside."_ _"That's Chief Ironside. What do you expect? You attacked my policewoman and put her in the hospital. You have been harassing me and made a disaster of Commissioner Randall's study. Not to mention I keep getting calls from Barnabas telling me you are doing the same to the Collins family."_ _"Yes, well I apologize for all of that. I went about it all wrong. Since you have accepted that Barnabas is a vampire, you must have some empathy for my situation."_ _Ironside said nothing for a moment. He studied the ghost in front of him. It was true, he had accepted Barnabas as a vampire. Was Quentin's plight any different? He too had been cursed, somewhat of his own doing, but cursed nevertheless. Barnabas had rampaged when he was released just as Quentin was doing now. Was it really any different?_ _"Barnabas found that it didn't help his situation just as it is not helping yours."_ _"I realize that now just as Barnabas did. So as a result, I want to make it up to you," Quentin told him._ _"How?"_ _"I am sure there are crimes that have taken place in the past that were never solved. I bet you have thought about it many times. What I propose is that you pick one, and I will let you use the staircase to go back and try to solve it. All you have to do is find out how you were able to arrive in 1795 and return to this time. There must be something that allowed you to go exactly where you wanted to go. You are a great detective, Constable...I mean Chief Ironside. You could figure it_ out. Think of it as a challenge. I will give you time to think about it. In the meantime, I promise I will not harass you or your friends ever again."

 _"I will think about it," Ironside said._ _"That is all I can ask. Good night, Chief Ironside."_

Ironside awaken. He looked at the clock. It was only four-thirty in the morning, much to early to get out of bed. He thought about the dream he had just had. How interesting it would be to go back and solve major crimes that had never been solved. Could he do it? Why not, he had been able to solve almost everything that came his way. Why not a crime of the past others could not solve?

Shaking his head, he fluffed his pillow. It was all ridiculous anyway. He had enough to do in this time, let alone solving murders from the past. He laid his head back down on his pillow and fell back to sleep.

3

David Collins was sound asleep getting the most restful sleep he had gotten since Quentin Collins had come to haunt Collinwood. He had not dreamed all night, not that he knew it. However, that was about to come to an end as the ghost was about to put the second part of his plan in play.

 _David got out of bed and answered the phone. "Hello, Quentin. I thought you promised not to interrupt my sleep."_ _"I am not interrupting your sleep, David. You are sound asleep. I have entered your dream sleep. I thought you and I could be friends. I am not going to haunt your family anymore. I feel bad about what I did, especially to you. You look so much like my Jamison. It makes me feel close to you. It is so lonely being a ghost. I don't have any friends and I can't converse with people without scaring them."_ _"Gee, Quentin, I never thought of it that way. I am alone most of the time, so I know how you feel."_ _"Yes, I know you do. That is why I thought we could be friends. You already have one ghost for a friend."_ _"Yes, I do. That's Sarah, but how did you know?"_ _Quentin smiled. "I know lots of things, just like Sarah. Maybe you can come and visit me in the west wing some time, but don't do it until you trust me. I could not handle it if you did not trust me, David."_ _"I think I trust you now, Quentin. You have been very truthful to me this time."_ _"Yes, I have and I will continue to do so. Please visit me when you feel comfortable. It is very lonely here with no one to talk to."_ _"I will Quentin. We will be great friends."_ _"Yes, we will. You rest now. I will leave your dream, and David, thank you. I am happy to have made a new friend._

Quentin left David's dream. He listened to the phonograph play his favorite song over and over. Everything was going as planned. Soon, very soon, Barnabas and Ironside would enter the staircase and go back in time. They would change the timeline and Quentin would return with them to the present time. He would once again live as a mortal man. Most importantly the werewolf curse would be gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 8

1

Ed Brown and Eve Whitfield came down the ramp and joined their boss at the main table. The chief seemed to be pre-occupied. Normally, he greeted them when they came in in the morning. They barely got a grunt out of him when they spoke to him. Looking to Mark Sanger, he was not of much help. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

All three of them had noticed Chief Ironside had not touched much of his breakfast. It was unusual for him not to clean up his plate in the morning. Something was bothering him, yet each of them knew the chief kept that kind of thing to himself. The only one that could occasionally get him to talk was Eve. Ed nodded to her, and she rolled her eyes knowing what her fellow officer wanted.

"Chief?" Eve questioned to get his attention.

Ironside, drawn out of his thoughts, looked up. "Yes."

"Is there something wrong. You seem...well...out of it this morning."

"Out of it? What the devil does that mean?" Ironside growled.

"Well, you are not yourself." She pointed at his plate which had hardly been touched.

"I am not hungry," he snapped. He turned his chair around and wheeled away from the table. He moved over to his desk and picked up the book on the supernatural, in particular, ghosts. Ironside had to learn more about ghosts if he was going to deal with Quentin Collins.

He did not hear his staff come up behind him. "What's with the book on ghosts, Chief?" Mark asked.

"Pleasure reading," Ironside said. It wasn't exactly true, but he certainly could not tell his staff what his real reason for reading the book was.

"Chief, we are working on a case and you have not been very involved in it. That is unlike you," Eve said.

Ironside continued as if he never heard Eve's remark. "I had a dream last night. I was given the choice to go back in time. I could choose any period of time where there was a crime that had never been solved. If you had that choice, what would you pick?"

Ed and Eve looked at one another, wondering why the chief was discussing a dream.

"I know what I would pick to investigate," Ironside said. "Jack the Ripper. His crimes were never solved. He should have been brought to justice."

"I bet Sherlock Holmes would have solved those crimes," Eve said with a smile.

"Sherlock Holmes was a fictional character," Ironside said. After he said it, he couldn't help but wonder if he actually had existed. He had always believed Dracula was a fictional character, only to find out the vampire actually did exist.

"Jack the Ripper certainly would have been a challenge," Ed said. "Do you really think that one was solvable?"

"All crimes are solvable, Ed. In this case, Scotland Yard had to have missed important clues. As I have taught all of you, there is no such thing as the perfect crime."

"This is very interesting, Chief. However, we do have a case to solve. Do you suppose you could help us?" Eve said. Mark and Ed cringed. Only Eve would speak to the chief that way.

The detective wheeled back to the table. "You don't need me Eve. You have a thief that is breaking into homes of wealthy people, and they are stealing expensive paintings. How are they obtaining the information? What do all of those people have in common? What common denominator made it possible for the thief to find out where these paintings are located?

When neither Ed nor Eve said anything, Ironside sighed. "You did check to see where the paintings were purchased, did you not?"

"Yes," Ed said. He scrambled through his paperwork to check for the information Ironside was asking about. "Every painting was purchased at a local gallery."

"All at the same one?" Ironside asked.

"Yes, I checked several of them, Chief. Unfortunately, we don't see a connection," Eve said. "A potential thief would have no way of getting the information. It is kept on computer. The system has a firewall and several passwords that must be put in to get to the client file."

"Are you trying to tell me it is impossible to hack into their system?" Ironside asked with sarcasm. "If that is the case, they should share it with the government. They are constantly being hacked into by someone who can figure out how to get past, what I am sure, is a much more secure system than art galleries have."

"Okay, we will check into their computer system," Ed said.

"You are going to need an expert for that," Ironside pointed out.

"And permission of the art gallery to allow the expert to look at their system," Ed said.

"Now that might be where you will run into a road block," Ironside told him. "Since they have not lost any money or paintings, they may not be willing to allow an outsider to look at their computer system. I would suggest you go directly to the owner of the gallery. Throw my name around if you need to."

Ed and Eve looked at each other a bit shocked. "Aren't you coming with us, Chief?"

"You don't need me, now get going," he ordered. When they only stared at him, Ironside repeated his words only louder. "Get Going!"

Ed and Eve stood up and headed for the door. When they got out to Ed's car, Eve looked at Ed. "What is going on with the Chief?"

Brown shrugged. "You are with him as much as I am. I don't know anymore than you do."

"It is not like him to just sit back and issue orders," she said.

Ed smiled. "Actually, it is just like him to sit back and issue orders. We do almost all of his legwork. He must think we can handle this without him."

"I know we do the legwork, Ed. That is not what I am talking about. Have you ever seen him so uninterested in a case? It is as if he doesn't want to be bothered with this one. And what is with the discussion of his dream? He never talks about his dreams."

"Well, you will have to admit, it is certainly an interesting dream. Imagine if you could go back in time and try to solve the Jack the Ripper cases. That would intrigue any detective, especially one as brilliant as Chief Ironside."

"Agreed, but then there is also his choice of reading material," Eve pointed out.

"Oh, you mean the book on ghosts?"

"That is exactly what I mean," she said.

"Come on, Eve. So he feels like reading a book about ghosts. So what? The chief has always had a slight fascination with the supernatural, you know that. We have had cases of it."

"The last book I saw on his desk was one on vampires. How do you explain that. I can understand why someone might believe in ghosts, but vampires?"

Ed started the car. They had a job to do; they could not sit here all day discussing the chief's choice of reading material. After pulling the car out of the police garage and into the street, Ed continued their conversation. "Vampires have long been a fascination of a lot of people. That is why vampire movies are so popular. Maybe the chief is one of them."

Eve smiled. "One of what? People who are fascinated by vampires or a vampire himself?"

Ed chuckled. "He can't be a vampire, Eve. We know he comes out during the day. Why can't you just accept he trust us to handle this case without him?"

"Because he is always involved. Remember when there were dogs being stolen and the commissioner dumped the case in the chief's lap? Well, the chief dumped it in ours. It wasn't long and he just couldn't stay out of it. So, why can he walk away from a case that involves valuable paintings? Especially since the commissioner assigned it to our office."

Frustrated, Ed said, "Eve, let it go. He told us to take care of it. He obviously thinks we can handle it. I will admit I was a bit surprised by his attitude, but it would not be the first time the chief surprised us, now would it?

Whitfield could not help but smile. "No, he surprises us all the time."

"There you go, now let's concentrate on finding out how the thief is locating and stealing the paintings," he said.

Able to tell Ed was tiring of the conversation, Eve dropped it. Even though she said no more, it was still on her mind. Something was occupying the chief's attention and he was not sharing it with them. It made what was bothering him all the more important, but how could they get him to talk about it. Ironside mostly kept his emotions to himself. She would have to have a long talk with Mark. There was no one that spent more time with him than he did.

2

Music from the phonograph flowed through the room. Quentin Collins listened to it as he had so many years ago. By now he knew ever note by memory. Years ago, it would have included a drink in his hand. Unfortunately, in his present form, a drink was out of the question. He remembered how he loved to have a drink while listening to his music. How he missed that privilege. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted it again. He had to find a way to enter life again. Barnabas had done it. Why not him? Well, he really did not want to re-enter life as a vampire or a werewolf either. He wanted another chance at life. He wanted to be human again. He knew it could be done. At least he believed it could be. If only Barnabas and Constable Ironside had kept their promise, he would have already taken his rightful place as a member of the present-day Collins family.

Quentin had to stop feeling sorry for himself. Just because Barnabas said he and Ironside would not go back in time, did not mean they actually would not. There had to be a way to force them to do so. He had been concentrating on terrorizing the family in order to force them. He could see now that had been a mistake. Barnabas had figured out that he would not actually harm a member of the Collins family. As a result, he would never take Quentin seriously.

After having talked to David, he had found out Ironside would be fascinated by the Jack the Ripper murders. Quentin entered his dream and placed the temptation in his mind. He could reward him with going back in time and possibly solving the mystery that had eluded the best constables in history. David had told him that even to this day, no one had solved the murders committed by Jack the Ripper. In fact, according to David, no one actually knew who Jack the Ripper was. He had never been officially identified.

His problem as he saw it, as fascinated as Ironside might be by it, he didn't believe it would be enough to get Constable Ironside to help solve his problem. The man would find it more important to stay in this century and help the people of his city. Quentin decided the only way to get Barnabas on board with his dilemma was through his San Francisco friend. He just didn't know how he would accomplish it.

Quentin would try to reason with Robert Ironside. He was considered, again according to David, to be the best constable in the country. How could he resist a chance to solve the Jack the Ripper murders. Despite his doubts, he had to try. He would approach Ironside, man to man, or rather ghost to man and see if he could entice him into returning to the past.

3

The following morning, Eve Whitfield woke up. It was Saturday and the chief had told her and Ed not to come into the office. Again, it was unlike him. When there was a case as important as the bank robberies and the theft of the paintings, he always hauled them into the office to continue the investigation. Eve had been sure Ed was just as surprised when the chief had told them to take the weekend off.

She had to talk to Mark, but she could not do it when the chief was around. So for now, she was going to the public library to find out what the chief had been checking out. It would be rather easy since every one of them had picked up books for Chief Ironside at some point. It would not raise any suspicions with the librarian as each one that worked there was used to them, especially Mark, picking up books. Most of the time it was law books, police procedural manuals or anything to do with his other interests. This time, she had to find out just why he was so interested in ghosts and vampires. It just didn't make sense to her. The chief's pleasure reading was usually regarding wine because he someday wanted to grow grapes and start a vineyard, or it was regarding orchids as he dreamed of creating new varieties. Ghosts and vampires? It just didn't make sense to her.

She threw on a pair of slacks with a matching top and jacket. After all, Eve had a reputation of always dressing stylishly. After fixing her makeup, she grabbed her purse and keys, and headed out to her car. When she got inside, there was a man sitting in the passenger seat. Eve had been sure he wasn't there when she opened the convertible's door.

She immediately reached for her purse to pull out her service revolver, which she never went anywhere without. It had come from many years of working for the chief. She never knew when she was going to run into one of his enemies; men that he was responsible for sending to prison who were now out on parole. Some of them held grudges against the chief, and some of those acted on those grudges. Eve had to be prepared they would use her against him.

"The gun in your purse will be of no help to you, Officer Whitfield. Besides, I mean you no harm," the man said.

When he made no move to harm her, Eve pulled her hand away from her purse. The man looked familiar. Her eyes widen when she realized who the man was. She didn't know his name, but she was certain he was the man who caused her accident. She had spent a day in the hospital because of this man. Eve had been forced to argue with the chief to let her come back to work. "It's you!"

Quentin knew exactly what she was talking about. "I sincerely apologize for causing you to crash your car, Miss Whitfield. It was the wrong approach for what I was trying to accomplish. I beg your forgiveness."

"Who are you?" Eve asked.

Quentin cracked a boyish grin. "My name is Quentin Collins. I am a distant relative of Barnabas Collins. I am sure you know who he is."

"I see."

"I doubt that you do. When I mean distant, I really mean distant. I am over a hundred years old."

Eve looked at him with disbelief. "Over a hundred?"

"That's right, although I can see you doubt that."

Eve shook her head and made a face that confirmed his feeling. "You actually expect me to believe that."

"I can see your memory has been erased as well, just like the members of the Collins family. No matter. You will be convinced in a minute."

"I would like you to leave my vehicle immediately, or I will have to arrest you," Eve told him with authority. Somehow she sensed he really did not mean her any harm...this time.

"I am sorry, Miss Whitfield, I can't do that. You see, I need Constable Ironside's help and I would like you to convince him to do so."

"Constable? His title is Chief...Chief Ironside."

Quentin's smile was particularly charming. "I bet your pardon. In my time, he would have been called a constable. I will have to remember that."

"You don't really expect me to believe you have lived over one-hundred years, do you?" Eve asked.

"No, I don't. Actually, I died many years ago. You see, Miss Whitfield, I am a ghost, a spirit. I was resting in the hereafter when I was summoned back to this life. Unfortunately, I find I cannot return to my eternal rest, and it is your constable... I mean your chief's fault."

"This is ridiculous. Please leave my car at once," she ordered him.

"I can understand your doubting me, but I can put that to rest immediately." He put his hand out. "Try to touch me."

Eve hesitated. Although she did not think he meant her any harm, she was reluctant to comply. He could be trying to win her trust before he attacked her, or kidnapped her. "No, just leave my vehicle."

Quentin sighed. This was going to be more difficult than he had anticipated. "Look, I have no intentions of harming you. I am a ghost; I am trying to prove it to you. What have you got to lose? If you can touch me, it will prove I am a liar. If not, then you will come to accept I am telling you the truth."

Eve sat there staring at his hand. She was tempted to do it just to call his bluff, but her police instincts told her not to trust him, no matter how charming, and she might add, how handsome.

"Alright then," Quentin said, realizing she just was not going to do it, "I will touch you."

Eve tried to pull her hand away, fearing he was about to make his move. However, when he put his hand on hers, she could not feel it, despite the fact she knew he was touching her. The policewoman looked up into his face. He was smiling at her.

"Go ahead, Miss Whitfield, touch me."

By this time, she was completely intrigued. Eve reached to touch his hand and hers went right through it. Then she attempted to touch his face with the same result. She stared at him, shock on her face.

"See, I am telling you the truth. You cannot touch me, although I can touch you." He frowned as he continued to explain. "At least sometimes I can. It is not always automatic. Sometimes I am unable to do so. I have no idea why. Maybe it is because I have not been back on this side that long."

Eve reached for him again and her hand went through him again. "It must be an illusion."

"No, no illusion, Miss Whitfield. Ask your chief. I am sure he accepts that ghost do exist since we have come in contact. He has also come in contact with Sarah Collins and Josette Collins. Both of them died two-hundred years ago. By the way, so did Barnabas, but he was able to return to this life... you know as a vampire."

Eve just stared at him. There was no such thing as vampires...or was there? After all, this man was a ghost, or at least he appeared to be. How could her hand go right through him if he was human? "There are no such things as vampires. They are fictional."

"A point your chief would surely argue. He knows Barnabas is a vampire. I would not ordinarily reveal that to you, but I have no doubt his secret is safe with you. Chief Ironside would see to it."

Eve thought back to the books on the chief's desk. He was currently reading a book on ghost, and he had been reading one on vampires before. Could it possibly be true? It certainly would explain his strange behavior. If he had discovered it to be true, he would not have shared it with her, Ed or Mark, for without confirmation, they would all have thought he had lost his mind.

Quentin watched as she struggled with the information he had revealed to her. He tried to be patient and allow her to absorb it, but he was anxious to get on with the reason he was here. "Miss Whitfield, I believe you people have advanced in this century into using what they call cellphones or is it smartphones? Look me up on your phone. You will find that I indeed did live over a hundred years ago."

Eve reached into her purse. She moved slowly so as to not alarm Quentin, since he seemed to know she had a gun in her purse. She removed her smartphone, opened the internet application and typed in his name and the city of Collinsport. Right on the screen in front of her, a picture of the man sitting next to her popped up on the screen.

Amazed that the picture of the man on the screen and the man sitting next to her looked exactly alike, Eve just could not believe it. If he was trying to convince her that he was the same man, the picture seemed to substantiate his claim. Eve began to read the article about him in the local paper. It was obviously a reproduction of the original paper as it appeared old and out of date with today's methods of producing papers.

The article was on the death of Quentin Collins. According to the report, he had been murdered by a woman by the name of Beth Chavez. It went on to the surviving relatives as well as rumors about the Collins family and the supernatural happenings they were supposedly involved in. When she finished, she looked up at the man in the seat next to her. "You are claiming to be this man?"

"Not claiming, Miss Whitfield, I am that man, or at least I was before Beth shot me. I know how hard this is for you to comprehend, but I urge you to accept my story for I need your help with your chief."

"You could just resemble the man," Eve said.

Quentin sighed again. He should have known a police officer was going to be extremely difficult to convince. "Why don't you start your car and go to the library as you had planned. There will be more information on the Collins family. They are famous, you know. However, I must warn you, you will be the only one that will be able to see me, so I would not be talking to me unless no one is listening for fear they think you are crazy." Quentin's grin spread across his handsome face.

Eve started the car without taking her eyes off the self-proclaimed ghost. She backed the car out of the parking spot assigned to her by the apartment manager and drove it into the street. As she headed for the library, Eve remained silent while piloting the car through the streets of San Francisco. Watching Quentin out of the corner of her eye, she kept thinking there had to be an explanation for all of this. Chief Ironside had taught her to deal in facts. The problem was facts seemed to bare out the man to be who he said he was. No human being alive would be able to fake your hand going right through them.

Eve thought about how she, Ed and Mark had constantly been told by the chief that there was always a scientific explanation for everything. Well, if this panned out and Quentin Collins was truly the same man that lived over a hundred years ago, she was going to have a long conversation with her boss. She wanted to hear his scientific explanation for this one.


	9. Chapter 9

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 9

1

While Eve Whitfield was driving to the library, Quentin would make use of the time. He would allow his image to be projected next to her while he was elsewhere. He had other work to do and he could not waste a minute of it. Quentin tried to think about how he would handle David Collins. It was imperative the boy find out how Ironside and Barnabas had been able to arrive at the exact time in the past they wanted, and how they then returned to the present. Why had they not been able to transport to his time?

Quentin did not really blame them. Barnabas was right about one thing. Quentin was indeed the individual that had constructed the stairway. If he did not know how it worked, how could he expect them to know how it did. If truth be told, he didn't have any idea why it worked, let alone how it did. Could he really expect them to figure it out?

The only thing he could think of was Sarah Collins. Quentin did not know why, but the little ghost girl knew things others did not. He was certain she knew why Ironside and Barnabas had returned to this time and not to his. He somehow had to force them to figure it out. If they could do that, they might not be so hesitant to go back once again and help him.

Quentin could not stand this lonely existence. Of all people, Barnabas should be able to understand that. He too had been condemned to a lonely existence. Fortunately for him, he had been able to learn how to control the blood lust. Surely, Doctor Hoffman had been instrumental in helping him with that, providing him with blood so that he would not have to go out to seek a victim. Why could they not see that all he wanted them to do was help him from this dreadful state he was in? Somehow, he had to convince them. And convince them, he would.

Quentin did not find David in his room. He knew the lad loved to play in the woods, so he headed out to locate him there. For some odd reason, the boy seemed to like to play in the Collinsport Cemetery. It was a terribly depressing place for a boy to play. Quentin would never have allowed Jamison to play there. He did not understand the attraction of the place for David.

When Quentin appeared in the cemetery, he could not resist, he went immediately over to his own grave. He stood there for a moment wondering if he would ever escape the mistakes of the past. Would he actually get another chance at life, or was he condemned to haunt this town forever. He knew one thing for certain, he was not going back to this grave. To hell with an eternal rest. They were supposed to come after a long life, one that he had been deprived of. He was going to find a way to live again; to live here in this century. If Barnabas could do it, then so could he.

"Hello, Quentin Collins," a little girl's voice behind him said.

Quentin turned to see the little ghost girl staring at him. "You are Sarah Collins, are you not, the little sister of Barnabas Collins?"

"Yes, I am, and you are Quentin Collins who is terrorizing the Collins family," Sarah responded.

"I am sorry about that. I thought you would understand, Sarah," Quentin said.

Sarah pulled a small flute-like instrument out of nowhere and started playing "London Bridges Falling Down." After a moment, she stopped. "Can you play," she asked, as she offered the flute to Quentin.

"No, I am afraid not." He looked down at the sad little girl, at least she appeared very sad. "Why are you here?"

"To look after my brother. I must do so until he finds his rest."

"His rest? Do you mean until he dies?" Quentin questioned.

"No, only until he becomes human again," she answered.

"What if he never becomes human again?"

Sarah began to sway back and forth. "Then I will never be allowed to rest. You see, it is my fault my brother is a creature of the night. I became sick and he made a deal with that dreadful witch. If she could cure me, he would marry her. Barnabas was not supposed to marry her, he was supposed to marry Josette. Angelique put a spell on Josette and Jeremiah. Josette married him. Barnabas was never the same. He never loved Angelique. She made him into a vampire."

"I see, and you must watch over him until he is no longer a vampire?" Quentin surmised.

"Yes, I must."

"I have a similar story, Sarah." Quentin told her what had happened to him in his own time. When he finished, he asked her, "Don't you think I should have a chance at life too, like Barnabas is trying to do?"

Sarah said nothing for a moment before answering. "Yes, but I don't see how you will. My brother is not going to go back in time for you."

"But he must, Sarah. He promised. Don't you think he should keep his promise?"

"Yes, he should, but he can't control your staircase," Sarah argued.

"You can help with that, can't you?" Quentin asked.

Her response was immediate and to the point. "No! I will not ask him to go back. It is too dangerous. He might not be able to come back."

"But you know how the staircase works don't you?" Quentin said.

"Yes, but Barnabas does not."

"You could tell him, Sarah," Quentin suggested.

"I cannot tell him," she said.

Quentin was becoming frustrated. This girl held the secret to his staircase and she would not help. "Why not?" he demanded.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because. I must go now," Sarah told him.

"No, Sarah, you must help me," Quentin insisted.

"I cannot help you anymore than I can help Barnabas. Doctor Hoffman must help him. You must find your own Doctor Hoffman to help you." Sarah disappeared.

"Sarah! No, don't go!" Quentin called out, but it was too late. She was gone, and he did not know how to bring her back. "Damn it!"

Quentin was feeling the beginnings of despair. He could not hurt members of his own family, but he did not know of a way to get Ironside and Barnabas to help him. As he stood over his own grave, David walked up to him.

"Hello, Quentin."

The ghost smiled at the boy. "David, I am very happy to see you. You just missed Sarah."

The boy shook his head. "No, I didn't. She is the one who told me you would be here and that I should try to be your friend."

Quentin was surprised. "Really, she told me she would not help me. Why would she want me to have friends?"

"Sarah knows a lot of things. I don't know why, but she can't always tell them to anyone," David said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I found that out. Doesn't she talk to you?"

Nodding, the boy said, "Oh, sure. She won't tell me things either. Sometimes it really makes me mad. She just says she can't tell me."

"David, I don't want to hurt anyone. I can't return to my rest. Barnabas and Chief Ironside summoned me and now I am stuck here. Don't you think they should keep their promise?"

"What promise?"

Quentin explained to David what had transpired and what they had promised him.

"Oh yes!" he said excitedly. "I remember. I remember everything now!"

"Then you should understand my problem," Quentin said.

"Yes, I guess I do. I wish I could help you, Quentin."

"Oh, but you can, David," Quentin told him.

"Really? How?" the young man asked.

"By getting Sarah to tell you how the staircase can be controlled."

"But, don't you know? You created it," David said, confused.

"Yes, I did, but to tell you the truth, I don't even know why it works."

David Collins read the inscription on Quentin's grave. "You could ask Cousin Barnabas to perform an exorcism. That would send you back to your grave."

Quentin turned away from him. "I don't want to go back to my grave. I want to become human again," he told the boy.

"That is not possible, Quentin."

"Barnabas did it," the ghost countered.

Remembering everything that happened, David realized his cousin was a vampire! He was the original Barnabas Collins! "Well, he isn't exactly human, Quentin."

"But he will be. Doctor Hoffman will find a cure for him and he will live as a mortal again."

David hoped not. It was kind of cool having a cousin that was a vampire. Well, an ancestor actually. "I really wish I could help you."

"You can, David. You must find out from Sarah how the staircase works. She will not tell me."

"What makes you think she will tell me? Sometimes Sarah just can't tell. She can only give hints as to the answer," David said.

"Then you must try to find out what those hints are and convince Barnabas to go back in time and help me," Quentin said hopefully.

"Well alright, I guess I can do that," David agreed.

"Splendid!" Quentin said. "I promise I will not keep you up at night anymore.

The boy frowned. "That was not very nice, you know."

The ghost feigned shame. "I know and I hope you will forgive me."

"I guess so," David said.

"Good, then we are friends?"

"Friends," David said. "I have to go. I have a lesson with Vicki. She gets upset when I am late."

"Then you shall not be late. Can I call you on the phone I left you?" Quentin asked.

"As long as you do not wake me up."

The ghost smiled. "I won't. I promise."

"Okay, then. Goodbye, Quentin."

"Goodbye, David." He watched as the boy disappeared in the cemetery. Well at least that part of the plan was a success. Quentin returned his presence to San Francisco.

2

Eve Whitfield pulled her convertible to a stop in front of the library. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out some coins and put them in the meter. As Quentin watched, he could not help but ask, "What is that for?"

Whitfield smiled. "We have to pay for the time the car is parked here. See, the meter says we have an hour." She pointed at the arrow showing the measure time she received for her coins.

"That is ridiculous. Why do you have to pay to park a car?" the ghost demanded.

"The city collects the money," Eve told him.

"Well, I would not give them any money," he insisted.

"Then they would ticket your vehicle," she explained.

"Ticket the vehicle? What does that mean?"

"You would pay a fine for not putting money in the meter, and believe me, it would be much higher than the few coins I put in the meter."

"I never heard of such injustice," the ghost said, disgusted.

Eve smiled. "If you want to live in this century, you better get used to it." After realizing what she said, she wondered if she was accepting his story as to who he was. Well she would test the theory as soon as they got in the library.

Quentin followed Eve into the library. She walked up to the desk. "Hi, Cindy," she pleasantly greeted her.

Cindy looked up and smiled. "Hi, Eve, how's the chief doing these days?"

"He's fine. I want you to meet my friend, Quentin Collins," she said pointing behind her.

Cindy looked around puzzled. "Okay, but where is he?"

The policewoman looked behind her. Standing there was Quentin with a big grin on his face. "I told you no one can see me but you."

Eve looked back at Cindy. "You didn't see him?"

"No, he must have slipped away from you. What does he look like?" Cindy inquired.

"Tall, dark hair, sideburns that reach his chin, a beautiful smile, handsome and very charming," Eve said.

"Why, thank you, Miss Whitfield," Quentin said, smiling at her. It was obvious Cindy did not hear the remark.

"He sounds delicious. If you decide you don't want him, send him my way," Cindy said with a devilish smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

Eve looked back at Quentin, who was standing in plain sight of both of them. Turning her attention back to Cindy, she said, "I certainly will. Listen, can you give me a list of what the chief has checked out lately. I don't want to take him the same books. You know what he is like."

Cindy grinned. "Not as well as you do, and I would not want to tangle with him." She typed Robert Ironside into the computer and pulled up the list. After pressing the print icon, the printer whirled into action.

Quentin watched all of this activity with interest. "Unbelievable, she can make a paper with the books he has read? How did she do that?"

Eve almost answered him before she remembered Cindy could not see him. She ignored him as if he wasn't there, and he wasn't, at least not for Cindy. Eve took the paper from Cindy, thanked her and walked away from the desk. Once she was a good distance away, she looked around to make sure it was not going to look like she was talking to herself. She then tried to explain to Quentin how computers and printers work, at least as much as she understood about them.

She sat down at a table and read the list of books the chief had checked out. The law books were all checked out for him by Mark, but the other books the chief had come in and checked out himself. Those books were all on the supernatural, mostly ghosts and vampires, although there were books on werewolves, witches and warlocks. Eve looked at the dates the books had been borrowed. All of the supernatural books had been checked from the library after the chief's visit to Collinsport. She turned and looked up at Quentin who was looking over her shoulder.

"Seems your boss has taken a serious look at the supernatural. None of these books are fiction. I know them well. They were written by people who claim all of these supernatural beings exist, and that they have had contact with them," Quentin observed.

"How do you know that?" Eve asked.

"Well, most of them were written a long time ago. When I became a werewolf, I read everything I could get my hands on about them, hoping to reverse my condition. Look," he said, pointing to one of the titles, "this book was written during Barnabas's time. I read that book from cover to cover. Although it had a lot of interesting information about werewolves, there is nothing in it about how to reverse the condition." He pointed to another book. "This one is on vampires. The author did not finish the book, another man did. He claims the author was killed by the vampire when the bloodsucker found out he knew about him."

"So you are telling me that all these beings exist and are not just the imagination of Hollywood?"

"What is Hollywood?" Quentin asked.

"Never mind, you will find out soon enough. Let's go look at newspapers."

"I can see you are still not convinced of who I am," Quentin said with a grin.

"Let's just say, I am skeptical," Eve replied.

Quentin followed Eve to where the computers were kept with all of present and past newspaper articles from all over the United States. She sat down at the one that would contain newspapers form Massachusetts. Once she located the Collinsport newspaper, she typed in the Collins family. It pulled up dozens of articles. The older the article, the more difficult information there actually was on the Collins family. A lot of them were on rumors of supernatural beings in the family.

Finally, they found what they were looking for. There was the article Eve had found on her phone about Quentin's death, shot by his wife, Jenny. Another, much longer article gave Quentin's life story. By the time Eve was done, she was convinced the man that was with her, was indeed Quentin Collins. She looked up at him and he smiled.

"Satisfied, Miss Whitfield," the ghost asked her.

"I am satisfied Chief Ironside suspects you are the ghost of Quentin Collins. This article, the books he has checked out from the library and his strange behavior would make sense if he does."

"I will give you another little piece of information. I invaded your chief's dream last night. With David's help, I surmised a detective of Chief Ironside's caliber would be fascinated by time travel back to the time of Jack the Ripper. I gave him the opportunity to go back and try to solve the Ripper's murders. Does that sound familiar, Miss Whitfield?"

Eve's eyes widen. The dream! It was the dream the chief had talked about! There was no way this man could know about that unless...unless he really was a ghost...the ghost that had controlled what the chief had dreamed about. It was all beginning to make sense now. Still, Eve needed more information to understand just exactly why this ghost was here and why.

She thought about the chief. He was a man who kept much to himself. Eve was used to that. She just could not believe he did not say something to her. He had to have known from her description the man that caused her accident was this ghost. The chief would have known immediately the phone calls the ghost made to both of them would not register. She had no doubt the chief already knew this man was a ghost, as well as knowing he was here in San Francisco demanding the chief keep his promise.

Officer Whitfield had to know more. What had happened when they had traveled to Collinsport, Maine? "Quentin, exactly what did Chief Ironside promise you, and what brought about that promise?"

Quentin smiled. Eve figured he must have been quite the ladies' man. He was so handsome and loaded with more charm than any other man she had ever known, well except for the chief's brother, Perry Mason. He was another man who had more charm than any one man should be allowed to have.

Quentin told her about the events that transpired in Collinsport when she had arrived and why Barnabas and her chief had to travel back in time. He told her about the promise the two of them had made to him and that they had not kept it. When he was done with his narrative, Eve simply stared at him. What he had just told her sounded more like something out of a Hollywood movie than real life. She studied Quentin for signs he was just trying to get a reaction out of her. She could not spot any.

As Quentin watched her reaction, he supposed he could not really expect anything else. After all, most of the world did not know of the existence of supernatural beings. They did not in his time, and he now suspected from Eve Whitfield's reaction, they still did not. Quentin wondered how the supernatural had remained such a secret over the centuries.

"Do you really expect me to believe all of this?" Eve said.

Quentin shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself. I have not lied to you. I am Quentin Collins. I am over a hundred years old and I am a ghost. I think I have at least proven the ghost part. I have no reason to lie to you, Miss Whitfield. All I want is for Chief Ironside and Barnabas Collins to help me. They must go back in time and change the events for me the way they did for you. I would think, of all people, you could understand that since you would be dead if they had not gone back and changed history."

Eve sat there stunned. She had not thought about it. She still wasn't sure she believed a word of it. This was all so overwhelming. She had to talk to the chief. If she confronted him with what she knew, he would not possibly deny it, would he? She had to know.

There wasn't much doubt the man she was with was a ghost. Everything about him pointed to that, but the rest of his story was beyond even what she could comprehend. She had to talk to the chief, there was no other alternative if she were to believe this outrageous story.

"Quentin, will you give me some time? I want to talk to Chief Ironside."

The ghost's smile was infectious. Eve could not help but smile back at him. Charm just oozed from him. Quentin was, and always had been very aware of his effect on women, and he did not need the powers of a vampire to draw them in the way Barnabas Collins did.

"Yes, of course. By all means, talk to your chief. After all, he is ultimately the man I am trying to reach in the first place. I shall leave you to your visit with your boss. When you are ready, simply call out to me and I will come to you," Quentin told her and then disappeared right in front of her.

3

His eyes opened to the darkness of his coffin prison. Barnabas Collins pushed the lid up. Standing there waiting for him to rise was Julia Hoffman. She smiled down at him as he threw his legs over the side and stood up. Barnabas simply could not believe he had not realized before how much this woman meant to him. She had been at his side from the moment she had arrived in Collinsport.

Doctor Julia Hoffman had suspected from the beginning he was a vampire and she kept it to herself. She had never betrayed him. Yes, she had interfered with women he tried to romance, but that had been because she was in love with him. He knew it at the time, yet refused to return her feelings. It took the circumstances of Chief Ironside finding out about his condition and the death of his policewoman at the hands of Nicholas Blair and the Leviathans to open his eyes. She would always be at his side. Barnabas knew Julia would be willing to allow him to turn her, although he would never do it. He would never condemn the woman he loved to this dreadful existence. At least he had learned something over the centuries. He had lost his beloved Josette, who jumped from Widow's Hill when she realized he wanted her to join him in eternal life.

Trying to force Maggie Evans to become his Josette had been another mistake. It almost brought about the discovery of his condition, and he had never been able to force her to love him. He had tried to bring Victoria Winters over to eternal life by allowing her to come to him of her own free will. Unfortunately, Victoria would never love him either.

Julia Hoffman had always loved him. She protected his secret and stood by him every day of his miserable existence despite that fact the in the beginning of their relationship, he threatened to kill her almost daily. Still, she never left his side. Without realizing it, the love of his life had been right there with him all along.

Well, now he did realize it, and they had been working each day for his return as a normal mortal man. They both knew that it could come from their travels into the past. Barnabas only wished he knew when it would happen. He was losing his patience. He remembered the last time his patience had clouded his judgement. He had forced Julia to accelerate the experiment and his cure. It had resulted in his aging to two-hundred years old. It had also led to his attacking and drinking the blood of one of his own relatives.

Thanks to Julia he had become a man he could once again be proud of. He smiled at her and said, "Good evening, Julia. Is Willie back with us?"

"Yes, I picked him up from the hospital this afternoon. I told him to take it easy, but you know Willie. He has returned to his regular chores. He really is very devoted to you, Barnabas."

The vampire smiled. "I am well aware of that and happy to have him back home." Barnabas quickly changed the subject as he was eager to know if Quentin had been terrorizing any members of the Collins family. "What about Quentin?"

"I have not heard anything. I must assume Quentin has kept his promise and not bothered any of the members of the family," Julia answered.

"Well, let's pay a visit to Collinwood. I want to be sure this is over for good," the vampire said.

Julia Hoffman walked up the stairs with Barnabas and entered the foyer. He headed for the double-doors leading into the front of the mansion. Taking Julia's coat from the hall tree, he helped her into it before putting on his own cloak. After picking up his wolf-head cane, Barnabas opened the double doors and the two of them stepped out into the cool brisk air. There was a strong breeze coming off the ocean which blew the leaves on the trees, causing an eerie sound in the woods that was almost spooky. The wolves were howling in the night as they always did when the vampire was out and about.

They made the walk along the trail that led to the Great House. When they arrived, Barnabas used the door knocker to announce their arrival. The wind was now blowing harder, whistling through Julia's coat. Although, the cold did not bother the vampire, he certainly noticed Julia's discomfort. Placing his arm around her, he blocked the wind from blowing directly on her.

The door opened, and young David Collins greeted them. Remembering that his "cousin" was a vampire brought a huge grin across his face. "Good evening, Cousin Barnabas and Doctor Hoffman. Come in!"

Barnabas helped Julia out of her coat before removing his cloak. He hung them up on the rack provided along with is cane.

Following the enthusiastic boy, they headed into the drawing room. All of the members of the family were there, and stood up when Barnabas and Julia entered. The room was completely back in place. One would never know a seance was held there the night before. There was no sign of it.

"Good evening, Barnabas, Julia," Elizabeth said. "We are so happy to have you visit us.

The vampire could tell everyone was well rested. None of them were the tired nervous wrecks he had encountered the night before. "Good evening. Julia and I wanted to drop by and make sure none of you were disturbed by Quentin last night."

"I slept very soundly, thank you," Roger said, taking a sip of his sherry.

"None of us were disturbed by Quentin last night," Barnabas," Victoria told him. "He has kept his promise."

"That is just divine. We all will get a week of peace before the infernal ghost starts back up. Nothing has been resolved," Roger said sarcastically.

"I am not so sure of that, Father," David said. "I talked to Quentin today."

"You what?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Yes, Aunt Elizabeth, I saw him in the cemetery today. He seemed very sad. He said he can't go back to his grave."

"Oh nonsense!" Roger said. "He came from there, he can go back."

"Not necessarily, Roger," Julia disagreed. "Sometimes once a spirit is disturb, it can not return until whatever the problem he was disturbed for is resolved."

"Well, Cousin Barnabas is the one who disturbed him in the first place. I assume you have a plan to return this ghost to his rest?" Roger asked.

"I don't believe he will continue to bother anyone in this family," Barnabas told Roger, attempting to keep the distain from his voice for the member of the Collins family that always seemed to look on the negative side of everything.

"Are you sure, Cousin Barnabas?" Carolyn asked. "He has been pretty upset with all of us. Isn't there a way we can help him return to his grave?"

"We could try exorcism," Julia said.

"He doesn't want that," David said.

"How do you know?" Victoria questioned the lad.

"Because he told me he didn't. He wants to become human again and live his life out with us," David explained.

"Oh that is preposterous!" Roger said.

"Is it?" Barnabas asked his obnoxious cousin. "What exactly do you know about ghosts, Roger?"

"Obviously as much as you do," Roger snapped. "This has been a disaster from the start."

"Roger, you are not helping this situation. If you have something constructive to say, then say it. Otherwise, we would all appreciate if you would stop the sarcasm," Elizabeth scolded.

Barnabas was grateful for Elizabeth's intervention. Roger was starting to get on his nerves. He turned to young David. "What did he want, David?"

"He wants us to find out how to control the staircase so you and Chief Ironside can go back and keep your promise," David explained.

"What promise?" Roger demanded.

"You were not here when Barnabas explained that. You went to bed, Roger." Elizabeth said, her voice a bit short.

"To go back in time and change the timeline so Quentin doesn't accidentally kill his wife," Julia told him.

The look on Roger's face was priceless. "That is ridiculous! No one can travel through time!"

"Not only can they, but Barnabas and I both have done it along with Chief Robert Ironside," Julia said.

"I am going to my study," Roger said as he headed for the door. "I have had enough of this nonsense." He left the room without another word.

Elizabeth turned to Barnabas. "Have we heard the last of Quentin Collins."

Barnabas stared at David Collins before answering. "I doubt it, Elizabeth. I think he is probably coming up with another plan which could very well involve David.


	10. Chapter 10

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 10

1

After having left the ghost of Quentin Collins at the library, or rather he left her, Eve had made a decision. She was going to talk to her boss. Had she really been murdered in Collinsport as Quentin had suggested. All of this was just overwhelming to her. If it happened, then why did she not remember any of it?

She drove around the city, trying to think of how she was going to approach the chief. She had just been told some pretty wild-out stories by Quentin. How much of it was true and how much was fiction? It just couldn't be true. She remembered nothing.

Eve began digging into her memory to discover what she did remember. All that would come back to her was Chief Ironside and Barnabas Collins had discovered where Maggie Evans was held. If her memory served her correctly, Maggie had been held in a cave near Widow's Hill. They had fought with the drifter and he eventually had fallen by the same fate as many...a swan dive into the rocks and water below. In other words, the drifter had been accidentally pushed off Widow's Hill.

She remembered she was enthralled with Barnabas. He was such a gentleman. His treatment of women was closer to the way men treated women hundreds of years ago. She had fond memories of him. Eve was happy when she had cleared him as a suspect. Barnabas was working undercover to keep a close eye on Nicholas Blair. Scotland Yard had sent him.

The problem was none of this agreed with the story Quentin had just told her. What exactly happened when they went to Collinsport? So much of it was fuzzy. She had to know.

Before she knew it, Eve found herself at Police Headquarters. She pulled into the police garage. The van was not in Ironside's parking place. Good, Mark had gone to class. That meant the chief would be alone in his office-residence. She could have a frank conversation with him without the interruption of either Mark or Ed. This was between her and Chief Ironside. She wanted to know exactly who Quentin Collins was and why the chief seemed to be so mysterious about him. The whole situation was just not sitting right with her.

Eve pulled her car into the spot that she was allowed to park when working in the office for the chief. She shut off the vehicle, got out of the car and headed to the elevator. Once inside, she pushed the button for the top floor and rode the elevator upwards. The doors opened and Eve stood there for a moment. Would the chief think she was crazy? Maybe she should forget the whole thing. She turned around and pushed the button on the elevator again. The doors opened. Eve stepped back inside. As the doors began to close, she put her arm out to stop them. Once again stepping out into the hall, the policewoman's instincts told her Robert Ironside was not telling her everything. She simply had to know.

Heading up the ramp that led into the chief's office, she knocked on the door. During the day, Eve would simply walk inside, but that was office hours and it was an office. After hours, it was Chief Ironside's home. She respected his privacy and would never think of just walking in. She heard the chief shout out for her to come in.

Eve Whitfield opened the door, walked inside and down the ramp. She stood there for a moment. Her boss had removed his tie and suit coat jacket. The television was on with the local news, and she could smell chili cooking in the kitchen.

Robert Ironside had turned his chair to see who his visitor was. Surprised to see his policewoman re-enter the office, and then again not so surprised, he knew her instincts were going to begin questioning the happenings of the past few days. "Did you forget something, Eve?"

She walked over to the table and sat down beside him. "I need to talk to you," she said.

"About Quentin Collins?"

She looked at him surprised, yet wondering why she would be. This man never missed much of anything. He normally knew what was bothering his officers before they themselves knew. Obviously, he had sensed her unease about this entire situation. "Is Quentin Collins a ghost?"

"What makes you ask that?" Ironside questioned his officer. He wanted to find out just how much she knew before he revealed anything.

"Quentin Collins, that's what," Eve said. "He appeared to me. The man could appear and disappear, Chief. He convince me to go to the library and look him up in the old newspapers for over a hundred years ago. I was the only one at the library that could see him. The librarian could not see or hear him."

Ironside could try to convince her that her mind was playing tricks on her, but he had too much respect for Eve Whitfield to do so. It was time to tell her what was going on. "How much of what happened in Collinsport, Maine do you remember?"

"Well, I am having conflicting memories," she told him. I remember you and Barnabas found out who Maggie Evans' attacker was and that he fell off the cliff at Widow's Hill. His body was never recovered. Then I remember how enthralled I was with Barnabas Collins. He was working undercover for the British government. But things just keep coming back to me." Eve rubbed her temples. "And then there is what Quentin told me."

"Quentin Collins?" Ironside asked.

"Come on, Chief. I know you know about Quentin. You have been holding back information from us. I want to know why. There is the phone calls to both you and me that are not recorded by the telephone company. Then there is your lack of interest in other cases and your choice of reading material." Eve looked directly into her boss' eyes. With the intense look she was giving him, she dared him to deny any of what she just said. "Who is Quentin Collins and is he a ghost or just a magician"

Ironside sat silently for a moment, never taking his eyes from Eve before he finally said, "Quentin Collins lived over one-hundred years ago in Collinsport, and yes, he is a ghost."

Eve sat there stunned. She had fully expected the chief to give her some logical explanation of what had been going on, and deny that Quentin was a ghost. Instead, he told her right out that he was, and that he lived over a hundred years ago. It was so mind-boggling, she was momentarily speechless.

Ironside took her hand. "Eve, Barnabas and I never found the kidnapper of Maggie Evans, the kidnapper did not fall from Widow's Hill because Barnabas Collins was the kidnapper."

Eve just continued to stare at her boss. She could not believe what she was hearing. Chief Ironside had allowed Barnabas Collins to get away with kidnapping and attacking the other women. Then she realized the events she remembered and what the chief was telling her were two different stories. "I don't understand. Why the deception and why did you let Barnabas get away with kidnapping?"

"Because Barnabas Collins is a vampire." He watched her for her reaction.

Instead of looking at the chief like he had lost his mind, most of what had happened in Collinsport started coming back to her. She remembered being bitten by Barnabas, and what was worse she remembered dying at the hands of Nicholas Blair. Eve shook her head as her memory was now in a free fall. Her death was plainly in her memory, but it wasn't the only memory that was returning. She was remembering an army of vampires that had been in San Francisco, and how they had been defeated with the help of Barnabas Collins, Dracula and a few other vampires. Dracula!! He did exist.

Her head was spinning as everything was coming back to her. The chief and Barnabas had gone back in time to change the timeline in order to reverse her death. They had succeeded and here she was because of it. She remembered the chief had told her, Ed and Mark about it, and that none of them remembered it because of the timeline change.

She felt Ironside's hand cover hers. She looked up at her boss to see a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"Are you alright, Eve?" Ironside asked her.

"I'm...fine...I think," she responded. "I remember everything, Chief. It has all come back to me."

"I thought it might have," he said. "Now you understand why Quentin Collins is a problem."

"Yes, he wants you and Barnabas to keep your promise and go back in time and change his timeline."

Ironside nodded. "That's right, Eve, that is why he attacked you; to force me to go back with Barnabas."

"Chief, you can't do that. If everything that you told us before is accurate, then that staircase is just too unstable. You were lucky to come back the first time. You can't chance it again," she insisted. Eve watched her boss. She got the feeling he was actually considering going back.

"Eve, right now, Barnabas and I don't know what is going to happen. Quentin has performed the same attacks on people in Collinsport as well as Commissioner Randall here."

"The commissioner! Is he alright?"

"Other than his house is a mess, he is fine. Barnabas and the professor tried a seance to rid Collinwood of Quentin, but it failed. Barnabas thinks Quentin really doesn't want to hurt anyone; he is only using people we care about to try to force us to go back in time."

"Doesn't want to hurt anyone? I spent two days in the hospital," Eve said in disbelief.

"At any rate, Barnabas told him that we would not go back in time for him."

"Obviously, it didn't do any good. He has not given up."

"No, but he has stopped attacking people, Eve. He is now using another angle. He is hoping you will convince me to go back with Barnabas."

"That was a mistake on his part. There is no way you are going to do that!" Eve said forcefully.

Ironside smiled. "Who's the boss here?" He knew she was only concerned for his safety, but he couldn't resist.

Eve returned his smile. "You are. I would argue with you if you tried to do this."

"I have a feeling we are not going to have a choice. Quentin came into my dream and dangled in front of me the possibility of going back in time and solving the Jack the Ripper murders. I will admit it would be intriguing." "You aren't considering that, are you?"

"No, of course not. I only said it would be intriguing. I am a firm believer things only happen once...or should only happen once."

"Than how come I am still here?" Eve said with a slight smirk.

"That was my fault. I had to make it right."

"You still changed the timeline, Chief."

"I know that, Eve, but I had to do it." He took her hand in his.

"Why do you think you will have no choice," she asked, looking directly into his blue eyes.

"Because he has not given up. He is just using different tactics. Sooner or later, he will find one that forces us to go back," Ironside answered.

Eve sighed. "Unfortunately, I think you are probably right."

2

David Collins had just finished his lessons for the day and Victoria Winters released him for the rest of the afternoon. The lad only stayed in the house if he was forced to. David loved to play in the woods. Since he had come to Collinwood to live, he had lived a rather lonely life. There were no other kids to play with for miles around. He had become accustom to playing by himself, that was until he met Sarah Collins. It did not take long before David realized Sarah was a ghost. None of his family believed him when he told them about her. They did not believe in ghosts. He found it just a bit odd with the reputation Collinsport had for the supernatural, his own family did not believe in ghosts. He used to go to the Old House to talk to the ghost of Josette, but that was before cousin Barnabas moved to Collinsport from England.

David looked back on that time. He had loved visiting Josette until Barnabas had to spoil it. He even tried to continue his visits until his cousin complained to Aunt Elizabeth. From then on, he got in trouble if he entered the Old House without Barnabas' permission.

That left Sarah, as he rarely ever got to see Josette anymore. She occasionally appeared in the woods, although it was not very often. David enjoyed Sarah's company, and it was a good thing he did since she was the only company he had other than his grown-up relatives.

The boy reached up and pulled his jacket from the hooks next to the double doors. After putting it on, he walked over and opened the doors to head outside.

"David, where are you going?" his Aunt Elizabeth said from behind him.

He turned around to see her standing in the doorway of the drawing room. "Outside. Vicki said it was okay. I am done with my lesson."

"Well alright, but don't go very far. Your father may want to take you into town to buy you some new clothes."

"Yes, Aunt Elizabeth." David quickly ran out the doors and closed them. Running into the woods, he put as much distance as he could before his aunt changed her mind and called him back. He could not think of anything he would rather do less than shop for clothes with his father. He would never buy him the designer brands. Just because he did not go to school with other kids was no reason for him to have to wear what he considered shabby clothes. After all his father could certainly afford to purchase more expensive clothes for him. He preferred shopping with Vicki. She always knew what was in style and picked out the coolest clothes for him.

David picked up a stone and threw it. He stopped to listen for the thunk when it hit the ground. If he did not hit a tree, it would go a long way. He was getting stronger and was able to throw it further every day.

David had been walking in the woods for about twenty-minutes and there had been no sign of Sarah. The afternoon was going to be very boring if she didn't show up. Maybe she was at the cemetery. That was where he found her more often than not. He decided to head there. Certainly hanging out in the woods had not produced her company. He hurried along the path he knew would lead to his destination.

After arriving at the cemetery, the boy looked around. He didn't see Sarah, but then he usually didn't right away. She would just appear out of nowhere and least when he expected it. "Sarah! Sarah! Are you here?"

"She's not here, David?" Quentin said.

David Collins turned to see the tall handsome ghost standing behind him with a smile on his face. "Hello, Quentin."

"Hello, David. Are you supposed to be roaming around the woods alone?"

The boy shrugged. "I do it all the time. I know the woods better than anyone."

"I suppose you do. Why are you looking for Sarah?"

"For someone to play with," he answered. "There are no kids around here."

"I see. You must get lonely," Quentin surmised.

"Yes, all the time," the lad responded.

"Well, I wouldn't mind playing with you if you think I would be a suitable replacement for Sarah."

David crinkled his nose. "You can't play."

Quentin sat down on a nearby rock. "Why not?"

"Because you are an adult."

That brought out another smile from the ghost "Some in the family would say I am just a big kid that never grew up."

"Well, I guess it would be alright then. What do you want to play?" David wondered. What games would ghosts play?

"How about we imagine we are someone from the past, Quentin suggested.

"That is not much of a game. You are someone from the past," David said disappointed.

"True, but you are not. Who would you like to be? If you could go anywhere in time and be someone else, who would it be?"

David thought for a moment. "I don't know. I kind of like who I am."

"Ah, but you could be anyone you wanted to be. For instance, you could go back to my time and find out what it was like to be Jamison Collins. He was a wonderful boy. I think you would have really liked him, David. You are so much like him," Quentin told him.

"You were close to him?" David asked.

"Yes, very close. As close as I would like you and I to be. Do you think that is possible? For you and I to be close?"

"But you are a ghost," David reminded him.

"Yes, I am, and so is Sarah. You are close to her, are you not?" Quentin asked.

"I see what you mean. I guess we could be close too."

The ghost's face broke out in a large grin. "Okay, so then let's play this game. Say you could step onto the staircase and go anywhere and be anyone, who would it be?"

David tried to think of someone, yet he could not. He actually really liked being himself, and as far as going anywhere he wanted, he really did not know enough about the past and history to name anyone. Vicki was teaching him history, however it did not include the history of the Collins family. "I guess I really don't know, Quentin. Where would you suggest I go?"

"I think you would be very happy in my time, you know, when I was alive. It was not as modern as today, but it was a very charming time period. What do you say? Close your eyes and imagine yourself walking up the staircase and returning to my time. You would meet me as a living being. I could take you into town and buy you the clothes you wanted, teach you to ride a horse and help you with your studies. Yes, I think we would be very good friends in my time."

"You really think I would like your time?" David said excitedly.

"I really do. Maybe we could try it, David."

"What do you mean, Quentin?"

The ghost got up from the rock he had been sitting on. He went down on one knee so David could look him straight in the eye. "I mean really try it. You could cross my staircase, and I could meet you on the other side."

David Collins was shaking his head. "No! I can't do that. Barnabas says the staircase can't be controlled. I could get stuck in the past. No, I will not cross that staircase!"

"Barnabas is wrong. Think about it, David. He and Chief Ironside crossed and they had no trouble coming back. You could too. They just tell you that because they don't want you to try the staircase. But I know you could cross it and return."

"I don't know It kind of scares me."

"I understand. If you don't want to try, it is okay. Just promise me you will think about it. I would be sure you would return here. I would not leave you in the past. I just wanted to make it up to you for keeping you up at night."

David looked at the expression on Quentin's face. The ghost really was sorry. Maybe he was right. Maybe Barnabas did not want him to travel into the past because he wanted to keep it to himself. After all, Barnabas and Chief Ironside did return.

"Maybe you are right. They did return." David was torn. He really would like to see what it would be like to live in a different time. Perhaps he could give it a try. He had nothing to worry about if Barnabas could control whether he returned to the current time period.

"Of course I am right," Quentin said with enthusiasm. "When would you like to go back and meet me in the flesh?"

"Well, I should tell Cousin Barnabas first," David said thoughtfully.

Quentin could not let him do that. Barnabas would never allow him to go back in time. The vampire was right. At the present time, the staircase could not be controlled. He had no idea if David would even end up in his time. That really didn't matter. The important thing was it would force Barnabas and Chief Ironside to go back to his time to look for the lad.

Quentin looked at David. Well, actually it did matter. He did not want any harm to come to David. He looked exactly like Jamison. To Quentin, he was Jamison. At least he was in this time. Back when Quentin actually lived, Jamison was Jamison. The ghost thought about it. David would present a problem in his time. There would be two Jamisons, not one. People would mistake David for Jamison.

Furthermore, the ghost was pretty sure when David approached his living self, he would not remember that David came from the future since it had not happen yet. Quentin, like everyone else, would think he was Jamison. Was he being fair to the lad? He would be sending him back to his time defenseless. No one there would know him or help him, not even Quentin himself. Yet, what choice did Quentin have? He had to depend on Chief Ironside and Barnabas to go back and rescue the boy. They would not allow the child to be left in the past with no one to take care of him. He was certain of that. He had to be, or he certainly could not allow David to go back.

The one thing he could not be certain of is what period the staircase would drop David. He had to hope it would be his time. Somehow Barnabas and Chief Ironside had been crossed over into the time they were aiming for. There had to be a reason for that. Quentin just did not believe it was by accident. So, David would be sent to the correct time, wouldn't he?

Getting back to the matter at hand, Quentin had to convince David not to go to Barnabas. "I think we should surprise Barnabas. He thinks of you as a boy. I think of you as a young man, one that can take care of himself. David, I have to be honest, Barnabas would never let you go. He thinks you are a child; incapable of handling it."

David became defensive. "I am not a child!"

Quentin had hit a sore spot with David and he had to take advantage of it. "Of course you are not, but that is how Barnabas thinks of you. Not me, I think of you as a young man wise beyond your years."

The lad smiled. "Thank you Quentin. I am glad to have you for a friend."

It was time to push the lad towards the staircase now that he had him where he wanted him. "I think we should go back to the Great House and watch for the staircase, don't you?" Quentin asked, watching the boy closely.

"Yes, let's do it. Quentin, I will meet you there. There is something I must do first."

Quentin lowered his brow. "Why can't I help you with it?"

"You can't. Please Quentin, I promise I will meet you there," David pleaded.

"Well, alright. After all, you are perfectly capable to take care of yourself. I trust you to do so. I will see you in the west wing." The ghost disappeared in front of him.


	11. Chapter 11

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 11

1

Ed had gone home for the night, but Eve was still in the office. Chief Ironside had convinced Mark when he came home from night school, to take a night off and enjoy himself. Eve encouraged him by telling him she would stick around and help the chief with anything that he might need. Mark didn't like leaving the chief right now as he knew something was bothering him. The dreams he was having and his lack of concentration on the two main cases they were working on had him concerned.

Still, Mark knew he too had to have some relaxation like everyone else. Reluctantly, he agreed. Since Eve's memory had returned, Ironside felt like he didn't have to solve this problem alone. Eve was an excellent officer. He had seen it in her early on when his office had been formed. That was why he had asked for her to be transferred to his special crime unit. Maybe her input could help him find a solution for this mess.

Yet, Robert Ironside's own instincts told him there was only one way to handle the problem, and he did not care for the solution. "Eve, get me a cup of coffee, will you please?" He always thought better with a cup of brew in front of him, even if he didn't drink it.

"Sure, Chief." Eve said and headed for the kitchen. She pulled down a coffee mug with the letters SFPD stamped on the side of it, poured the fresh coffee she had made and brought it back to the table. "I take it you wanted to talk since you asked me to stay behind."

"You are in the unique position of knowing what is really going on," Ironside began. "We have to discuss what might happen if Quentin doesn't listen to Barnabas and back off from insisting we go back in time."

Eve smiled. She knew her boss only too well. "What is there to discuss, Chief. If Quentin won't back off, you are going to go to Collinsport and go back to Quentin's time with Barnabas."

"Right now, Officer Whitfield, I am simply going to let this play out. I am not making any such plans until we see what Quentin's next move is."

Outside of the building, the ghost of Quentin Collins stood, looking up at the windows he knew belonged to Chief Ironside's office. While David was doing whatever it was he had to do, Quentin would make one last attempt to convince Chief Ironside to keep his promise. He knew if he could convince him to go back in time, Barnabas would go with him to protect him. The vampire seemed to have quite an affection for the crippled constable. No, detective was the expression they used in this century.

The ghost floated up to the window and entered the office of Robert Ironside. He was pleasantly surprised to see Eve Whitfield there. Actually, he wasn't all that surprised. He had watched Sergeant Ed Brown leave as well as the young man that was Ironside's aid.

"Hello, Chief Ironside," he said as he appeared. Looking over at Eve Whitfield, he smiled. "What a pleasant surprise to see you here, Miss Whitfield."

Ironside had been expecting another visit by the ghost since Barnabas had told him they refused to go back in time. His instincts told him Quentin would never accept that as final. "Good evening, Mister Collins. Are we to be haunted by you for the rest of our lives?"

Quentin chuckled. "I am not haunting you. Let's just say I am visiting you. Believe me, you would not want me to actually haunt you."

"Visit? You mean like the visit you paid Commissioner Randall, and the visit in the middle of the street to Officer Whitfield here?" Ironside asked with sarcasm.

"Yes well, I did apologize for that," the ghost said sheepishly.

"And I really enjoy having you visit me in my dreams." Ironside's voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"I had to get your attention, Chief. I didn't know any other way to do it. If it makes you feel any better, I was wrong. I should just have talked to you man to man."

"Don't you mean ghost to man?" Eve questioned.

Quentin could not blame them. Their association with him had been less than pleasant, and it was his fault. He should have taken the time to think this through before acting. Unfortunately, a ghost would almost always use his spirit powers instinctively. Thinking always was secondary if that did not work.

"Alright, I deserved that," Quentin conceded. "Can we try to get past all that?"

Ironside's famous blue glare stared at the ghostly figure in front of them. "What do you want this time, Mister Collins?"

"Please call me Quentin. After all, we are all friends here."

"We are not friends and I will call you Mister Collins," Ironside snarled.

Quentin shrugged and approached the table. He appeared to sit down in the chair next to Eve. Ironside did not actually know whether the ghost could sit or whether he just projected the image to make it look like he was sitting. Either way, he did not much care.

"I was wondering if you have considered my proposal, Chief Ironside?" Quentin asked. There was no sense in wasting more time on pleasantries as it did not seem the detective wanted to be the least bit pleasant. He wondered if he was always this grumpy.

"You will have to forgive me, Chief, but I took the liberty of telling Miss Whitfield all about what happened in Collinsport."

"She didn't believe a word you said," the detective told him. That wasn't quite the truth. Eve had trouble with what she had been told, yet it brought her to his office to question it all.

"Then why is she here? I suspect her memory has been completely restored, or at the very least she is taking your word for what happen, even if she did not take mine," the ghost surmised.

"You still have not told us what you want." the chief said, prodding the ghost.

"I want to know if you have considered my kind offer to allow you to go back and solve the Jack the Ripper murders?"

"As interesting and tempting as that is, the answer is no."

"Why not?" Quentin was genuinely surprised. He actually thought once the famous detective thought about it, he would jump at the chance.

"Because the past should not be manipulated."

"Funny thing coming from the detective who did exactly that," Quentin said as he looked at Eve Whitfield and smiled. "Or is it that you are only willing to manipulate the past if it benefits you?"

Ironside certainly could not answer that accusation, since it was true. Not completely true, since it was Eve Whitfield he was trying to benefit. "That was a one time thing only."

"Of course it was, Chief, because it is what you wanted to change. Since it doesn't matter to you if things change for me, you don't want to be bothered."

"Look, Mister Collins. You have already lived your life. Eve's was cut short because of a supernatural being. I had to put things right. I had no choice. I understand that you want to live again; I am certain all ghost who have not gone to their eternal rest feel the same, but you had your shot at life."

"My life was cut short as well, Chief Ironside and I too was affected by the supernatural, still am as matter of fact." Quentin waited. He wanted the detective to make the right decision. Not wanting to send David into the past, he had to give Ironside the chance to make things right. "Does your work account for nothing, sir?"

Ironside said nothing. Eve, worried her boss was softening, spoke up, "The chief and Barnabas are not going into the past. There is no way to control the staircase, Quentin. You could be sending them anywhere, anytime in history. That is unacceptable."

"But it wasn't unacceptable when they did it for you, was it, Officer Whitfield?" Quentin's eyes had lost all sense of reason. He was clearly becoming upset. Hoping he could convince Ironside to talk to Barnabas about his situation, his wish had been to spare David. It didn't look like he was going to be able to do so.

"If I had had anything to say about it, I would not have allowed them to do it, Quentin. I don't believe time should be manipulated either." She stared directly in the eyes of the ghost. She had to convey to him that it was just plain wrong.

"Then you won't help me?" Quentin asked one last time of the detective.

"I am sorry, Mister Collins. I can't help you. Return to your grave and rest peacefully," Ironside told him. He knew regardless of the advice, the ghost was not going to take it. The chief also believed Quentin already had another plan in mine, one no doubt that would lead to forcing them to go back to the past.

Quentin stood up. "Well, I have given you and Barnabas time to do the right thing. I will not be responsible for what happens next."

"You will be entirely responsible for what happens next. I have no doubt of that, Mister Collins," Ironside said.

The ghost walked away from the table. "I came here to ask you to honor your promise, Chief Ironside. Since you refuse, I will take other measures. Don't say I didn't warn you." He disappeared from Ironside's office.

Ironside and Eve looked at one another, both thinking the same thing. How long would it be before Quentin forced Barnabas and the chief to keep that promise?

2

David, excited to have another friend went looking for Sarah. He would not see her for a while and he had to say goodbye. He did not want her to worry about him. Like Quentin said, he was a young man and he could take care of himself. Sarah was his friend. She may be a ghost, but she was still his friend and friends didn't go away without letting each other know where they were. "Sarah! Sarah! I must talk to you. Where are you Sarah?"

David received no answer and no indication that Sarah was even around. He did not understand it, Sarah almost always came when he called for her. Where was that little ghost girl? He had to find her. David did not want to go away with her not knowing where he was. "Sarah! Please answer me," he pleaded.

Still, there was no answer. He decided to go into the Collins Mausoleum. Quite often, if he could not reach her in the cemetery or the woods, she could be found in the mausoleum. It only took him a few minutes to reach the mausoleum gates. He opened them and entered where the three coffins of Joshua, Naomi and Sarah Collins had been for over two-hundred years. David often wondered if Sarah longed to rest forever in that coffin instead of walking the earth as a ghost. She had told him she had to watch over her brother, which he had not understood, as her brother had to have died two centuries ago.

"What is it, David? Why have you summoned me?" Sarah said behind him.

The boy turned around to see her standing in front of the gate holding her flute. She put it to her lips and began playing "London Bridge is Falling Down." She continued to do so until he lost his patience.

"Sarah, I need to talk to you," he said firmly.

"No, you do not. You have already made up your mind," she said sadly.

It amazed David sometimes how the ghost girl knew what he had been thinking or doing. "How do you know I have made up my mind and to what?" He really wanted to know how she did it.

"I just know," she said, giving her standard answer.

Frustrated, David demanded, "What do you know?"

"I know you are going to use the staircase and go back to Quentin's time. Don't do it, David. You don't know how to control the staircase."

"But Barnabas and Chief Ironside went to the time they wanted and came back too. There is no danger, Sarah."

"You don't know that. There could be plenty of danger if you do not understand how to control the staircase. It could drop you anywhere and anytime. You must understand how it works."

David watched her sway back and forth. Every time she did that, she knew more than she was telling, and he thought he knew what it was. "Do you know how to control the staircase, Sarah?"

"It doesn't matter what I know," she replied.

"That is not what I asked you. Do you know how to control the staircase or not?" he asked in frustration.

"Yes."

"Then tell me how to do it."

"I can't tell you," she said.

"Why not?" David demanded.

"Because."

"Because is not a reason. Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I can't, that's all."

"Then I will do it myself," he responded.

"Don't go, David. You may never come back. You have no way to protect yourself. Barnabas won't be there to protect you."

David became instantly angry. "Barnabas thinks I am a child. I can take care of myself."

"Barnabas cares about you, and you are a child, just like me," Sarah insisted.

"That is not true! I am much older than you are. Quentin doesn't think I am a child. He thinks I am a young man with wisdom beyond my years," he smirked.

"If you believe him, David, than you really are a child."

"I am not listening to anymore of this. I came to tell you good bye. I will see you when I get back." He began to storm away.

"If you get back," she said before disappearing.

"Silly ghost. She doesn't understand." David headed towards Collinwood. He tried to put on a brave front for his own benefit, but Sarah had succeeded planting a doubt in his mind. What was worse he was now afraid.

3

Quentin awaited David in his room in the West Wing of Collinwood. He hoped he had not made a mistake leaving him alone. He had a good idea of where David was going. The boy wanted to say goodbye to Sarah Collins, Barnabas' sister. The fact she was the vampire's sister worried him. She would be loyal to Barnabas and probably would try to convince David not to go back in time.

David listened to the ghost girl. The more Quentin thought about it, the more he was regretting not staying with him. He could have countered any argument the girl had to try to keep David from using the staircase. The problem he faced was he had to get David to go through now. Once Barnabas awaken at dusk, Sarah would tell him what David was going to do. The vampire would surely stop him and have the boy watched much more closely.

Quentin could not figure out why Barnabas and Chief Ironside were being so stubborn. He was only asking them to keep their promise. After all, he had helped them by telling them where the staircase was. Without his help, they never would have been able to travel to the past and reverse Eve Whitfield's death. They owed him. If they would not keep their promise willingly, he would force them to do it. Once David had crossed over into the past, Barnabas would insist in going after him. He would let Ironside know what was going on and then the detective would insist on going back with him. Quentin was sure of it.

The problem of controlling the staircase still existed. Quentin had no idea how to do it. He never really did understand how it worked in the first place. The only thing he could figure was it was built right in front of a time portal he had no idea was there. Now it served as a vehicle to the past. He should have destroyed it the minute he found out what it could do, but the blasted thing would appear and disappear just as fast.

Yet, there had been some way Barnabas and Chief Ironside had controlled it, even if they didn't know how they did it. It was the only comfort he had that he wasn't sending the boy back to the time of dinosaurs. He shuttered to even think about it. David would not last a day in times like that.

Quentin looked at his pocket watch. What was taking the boy so long? Had Sarah talked him out of traveling to the past? Would he have to make another attempt to convince him to go? Impatiently, he walked over to the phonograph that always soothed his nerves. He placed the arm over the record and lowered the needle onto it. The melodic tune began to play. In his time, the ghost had played it over and over until his mood had changed. Sometimes it required the help of a glass of sherry.

Sherry, oh how Quentin missed the taste of it. As a ghost, food and drink were not required to continue his existence. He could not wait for the time when he became human again and could raise a glass of the soothing liquid to his lips. He could almost taste it now...almost, but not quite.

The door to his room opened and David Collins stood there. The young man was showing signs of nervousness. Quentin did not like what he was seeing. Was David about to back out? He could not let him do that. It was the only way he could get Barnabas and Chief Ironside to go back in time and help him.

"David, I was beginning to think you were not coming. Did you say goodbye to Sarah?"

David walked further into the room. "How did you know I was going to see Sarah?"

"Well, if I were to leave here, the first thing I would do is to say goodbye to you. That is what friends do, David. It was not difficult to figure out you wanted to see Sarah before you left. You did see her, did you not?"

"Yes, I saw her, Quentin. She doesn't think I should go. She thinks I will be in danger."

That is what Quentin had been afraid of. Sarah Collins had been trying to convince him not to make the trip into the past. The ghost would have to do just a bit more convincing. He remembered what had worked in the graveyard. He would re-enforce the idea in the boy's head.

"She thinks you can't take care of yourself. I don't understand everyone here. Why do they treat you as if you were a mere baby? You are a man, perfectly capable of taking care of yourself."

David perked up a bit for the first time since he had walked in to the room. He walked over to Quentin and looked down at the phonograph. "Why do you play that over and over?"

"Because it reminds me I am not who everyone thinks I am. I don't want other people defining who I am. Do you, David?"

"No way. I am tired of being treated like a baby. Aunt Elizabeth treats me that way when I want to play in the woods. Even Vicki treats me like a child sometimes. She is always telling me to be careful and reminding me to do things."

"Like what?" Quentin asked.

"Like saying don't forget to put your coat on, or be back before dark, or complete your lesson before you can go out. I have only been doing all those things forever. Besides, I am far more capable of taking care of myself in the woods than any of them, well except for maybe Barnabas. He knows the woods as well as I do, but I know them better than everyone else."

"I know what you mean. I was always told I had to take some responsibility in my life. Take an interest in the family business, settle down and get married, live up to the family name."

David's eyes got bigger. "You too! Father is always telling me I have to live up to the family name, not do anything to embarrassed the Collins family name. Good grief, how can I do that by playing in the woods?"

"You can't, son. They just don't understand either of us. They don't want us to be men. They want us to stay a child for the rest of our lives so they can control us," Quentin said.

"Well, am not a child," David said with a fury.

Quentin knew he was succeeding. He just had to put on the finishing touches. "That is why they will not understand your desire to go back in time and enjoy this adventure. You are too young, to immature and unable to take care of yourself. I was told all the same things by my parents. Hog wash! You and I are alike. It is in our nature to seek adventure." David grinned. Quentin was right. He had come here ready to tell Quentin he was not going to go back. David had allowed Sarah to frighten him. She used that as a means to stop him from going on this adventure. Well, no more. He would prove to them all, he was not a child. He was not afraid. David was just like Quentin. He had always sought adventure. Never had he ever soiled the Collins name. After all, if Quentin had been called the same things as he had, it was only proof the family wanted to control them both. His mind was made up. He would travel to Quentin's time and help him to somehow transcend time and return here as a human and not a ghost. He owed him that for making him realize there was nothing wrong with his way of thinking.

"Well Quentin, when do I go?" David asked, eagerly.

Quentin looked up to see the staircase appear. He stood and smiled at young David. Pointing at the staircase, he said, "Your chariot awaits."

David grinned at the ghost and walked over to the staircase. "I will see you in the past, Quentin. I can't wait to get to know you as a mortal."

"Goodbye, David. The next time I see you, we will seek our adventures together."

David walked up the staircase and disappeared.

With a grin on his face, the ghost walked back to his phonograph. The record was spinning around and around, but no music was playing. The needle had reached the end of the record. Quentin reached over and lifted the arm. Placing the needle at the beginning of the record, he lowered it and the music began to play again.

He said aloud, "Barnabas and Chief Ironside, will you keep your promise now?" He began laughing. Everything was going just as he planned.

4

Julia Hoffman headed down into the basement of the Old House. Every night she greeted Barnabas as he rose from his coffin. It had become a tradition ever since Barnabas had declared his love for her. She looked forward to the day when she would find that cure for his condition and they could be together as man and wife. Julia was certain she would make Barnabas a very happy man. She loved him so, and now he finally realized he loved her too. If anything good came out of Eve Whitfield dying, that was it. He had discovered he loved her. It had indeed been a glorious day for her.

She watched as the coffin slowly opened until it was pushed completely open. Barnabas Collins sat up and placed his legs over the side. Standing up, he smiled when Julia was there to greet him. He bent down and gave her a kiss. "Good evening, my love."

"Good evening, Barnabas. I am happy you have risen."

"Oh, has something happened?" he said alarmed.

"Why no, not that I know of. I am just happy you have risen."

Barnabas's apprehension dissipated immediately. He was afraid Quentin had not heeded his advice and dropped his insistence he and Chief Ironside go back in time. It was a relief to know it had not happened.

"Well, what would you like to do tonight?" Julia asked him.

"Why don't we go to Collinwood and visit Elizabeth. I would like to check on the family and make sure everything is alright. Where is Willie?"

"Lighting the candles. He went grocery shopping today and did a lot of work around the Old House. Barnabas, I wish you would order him to take it easy. He has only been out of the hospital a short time, and I think it is in his best interest for him to only be on light duty for a few days."

"Then I shall speak with him immediately. Let's go upstairs." Barnabas took Julia's hand and led her to the steep stairs which led to the foyer of the Old House. They walked up together, hand in hand. Julia had never been more happy in her life than to be at the side of the man she loved and to finally have him return her love.

When they arrived in the foyer, Barnabas immediately called for Willie Loomis, his servant. Willie came down the stairs with cleaning products in his hands.

"I finished Josette's room, Barnabas. Boy, if I don't clean a few rooms a day, they can get pretty dusty, but don't you worry, I am not going to let that happen."

"Willie, Julia thinks you should be taking it easy for a few days," Barnabas said.

"Gee, Barnabas, I feel fine. I can work and the Old House needs cleaning," Willie said.

"Nevertheless, Julia is your doctor and I want you to follow her instructions. Is that clear?" Barnabas demanded.

"It's clear."

"Willie, I want you to go to your room and relax for the rest of the evening," Julia said.

"But Julia..." "No buts, Willie," Barnabas said.

"Oh alright, but I really am fine," Willie protested.

"Your room, Willie," Barnabas ordered.

"Yes sir." Willie put the cleaning products in the kitchen and headed for his room off the drawing room.

"Now, let's head over to the Great House," Barnabas said, smiling at Julia.

Suddenly, Sarah Collins appeared in front of the double doors leading outside from the foyer. The vampire could see there was something drastically wrong. "Sarah! What is it? What is wrong?" Barnabas cried.

"It's David, he's gone!" The little ghost girl answered.


	12. Chapter 12

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 12

1

"Sarah, tell me what has happened to David," Barnabas insisted. "What do you mean he is gone?"

"Quentin convinced him to go back in time through the staircase. I tried to stop him, Barnabas, but he would not listen to me."

"Oh God!" Barnabas exclaimed.

"We have to do something, Barnabas. We can't leave him in the past," Julia said.

"And we will just as soon as we get more details," the vampire said.

"Brother, you must talk to Quentin. You must convince him to make David return," Sarah pleaded.

"I doubt that he would even if he could. Quentin cannot control the staircase, Sarah. We don't even know where it dropped David."

"You must help David," Sarah insisted. She walked over to Barnabas and took his hand. Being a supernatural being himself, he could feel her touch unlike others.

Lovingly, the vampire looked down at the little sister he dearly loved. "I will help David, Sarah, I can promise you that."

"I must go now, but I will be back," Sarah said and disappeared.

"Sarah, don't go!" Barnabas shouted, but it was too late, Sarah Collins was nowhere to be seen.

"We must go to Collinwood at once," Julia said.

Barnabas helped Julia into her coat and then put on his cloak. After grabbing his wolf-head cane, he opened the door and guided Julia out into the night.

Barnabas and Julia walked swiftly through the woods along the path to Collinwood. Neither of them said anything as both were lost in their own thoughts. Tiring of the silence, Julia asked, "You know why Quentin did this, don't you?"

"Of course," the vampire answered. "He is forcing me to go back in time to find David. By doing so, he will expect me to alter his timeline. I should have known he would do something like this. It is all my fault. I should have found another way to deal with Quentin."

"It is not your fault, Barnabas. Sooner or later he would have used one of the members of the Collins family to force you to go back. He just chose David. You could not have anticipated that," Julia soothed.

"How am I going to tell Elizabeth and Roger. Now I have no choice but to go back and get David."

"How will you know that you will even be sent back to the same time as he has been?" Julia wondered.

"There has to be a way to control the staircase, Julia. There just has to be. We will consult Professor Stokes and see if he can help us."

"What about Chief Ironside? You are going to have to call him and let him know what has developed."

Barnabas shook his head. "I cannot involve him again. This is not his fight, it is ours. It is not reasonable to expect him to drop what he is doing and go back in time with me. No, I will not ask that of him, Julia. It is asking too much. I will do this on my own."

"I am going with you, Barnabas."

The vampire stopped. "No, Julia. I simply forbid it. We were lucky the last time that nothing happened to you. I will not take that chance again. I will go back alone and that is final."

Doctor Hoffman knew when not to argue with Barnabas. It only made him stand his ground. She would wait and hope she could convince him she could be useful to him in the past. Right now his worry over David was consuming him. She would not add to his troubles.

When they arrived at Collinwood, Barnabas knocked on the double doors using the knockers. The door opened immediately to a very worried Roger Collins. "Oh thank God you are here, Barnabas. David is missing. We are just arranging a search party to go out and look for him. You can join us."

Sheriff Patterson stepped into the foyer from the drawing room along with Elizabeth Stoddard. "Your knowledge of the woods would certainly be a great help, Barnabas, if you would help us."

"Of course I will help, Sheriff. Why don't you go ahead and get your men started. I will work with Roger and the others here," Barnabas told him.

"Is that alright with you, Roger?" the sheriff asked.

Roger Collins could see in Barnabas face that something was bothering him, and if there was, Roger had no doubt it had to do with David. For some reason, he did not want to discuss it in front of Sheriff Patterson. "That's actually a very good idea. You go ahead, Sheriff."

Patterson left immediately. Barnabas helped Julia out of her coat and hung it up, after which he removed his cloak and did the same with his wolf-head cane. "Come into the drawing room," he told Roger and Elizabeth. There is something you both need to know."

Roger and Elizabeth did not hesitate, they followed Barnabas in the drawing room and waited for him to continue. Also in the drawing room were Carolyn Stoddard and Victoria Winters. Both of them stood up as soon as Barnabas walked into the room. Relief flooded them as Barnabas always solved the family problems.

"I know where David is," he told them.

"You do? Then why didn't you tell Sheriff Patterson? I will go catch him before he gets away," Roger said as he headed for the door.

Elizabeth called after him, "Roger, wait. There must be a reason Barnabas did not tell him. Let's hear him out before we decide what to do."

Roger turned and returned to the group. It was his son that was missing and he was not going to give Barnabas much leeway. He better start talking and tell him David's whereabouts. Roger liked and respected Barnabas, despite questioning his actions, but this was his son. He wanted him back home and safe in the Great House. "Alright, I am listening."

"I found out tonight that Quentin Collins is responsible for David's disappearance," Barnabas said.

"Quentin Collins!" Victoria exclaimed. "What has he done?"

"I knew we had not heard the last of him," Carolyn sneered.

"Everyone, be quiet and let Barnabas talk," Elizabeth scolded.

"Then talk, man!" Roger shouted.

"Roger, Barnabas is here to help. You will need him to get David back," Julia said, attempting to defuse Roger's temper.

"Thank you, Julia," Barnabas said.

"Where is my son?" Roger demanded.

"Quentin convinced him to use the staircase and go back in time," Barnabas informed them.

"Oh my God," Elizabeth exclaimed, placing her hand over her mouth.

Roger Collins sat down. His head was spinning and the threat of blacking out was present. "My boy. Oh God! Why did I ever allow that seance?"

"The seance was never the problem, Roger. The problem is Chief Ironside and I did not go to Quentin's time and change the time line for him as we had promised. However, I shall now go back, find David and bring him back. While I am there, I will do as Quentin has requested and then he will leave the family alone," Barnabas announced.

"Is that possible?" Elizabeth asked.

"It is, but there are complications," Barnabas answered.

"What complications?" Roger demanded as only he could in his snooty tone.

"We cannot control the staircase," Julia answered. "We don't know if it will drop Barnabas at the same point in history in which it dropped David."

"No, this can't be happening," Roger despaired. "In other words you don't really know what time David is in. Is that what you are saying?"

"It is," Barnabas admitted.

"Then why in God's name is this even a consideration?" Roger demanded.

"Would you rather do nothing?" Barnabas countered. "This has to work. I have used the staircase before. However, we have to figure out how the stair case works."

"And just exactly how do we do that?" Victoria said.

"First of all, I am going to talk to Quentin's ghost. After which, I will consult with Professor Stokes. Maybe he can come up with a solution of how the staircase works."

"Barnabas, may I make a suggestion?" Mrs. Stoddard asked.

"Of course, Elizabeth," Barnabas said.

"Call Chief Ironside. Ask him to come and help you. He is the best detective in this country. If anyone can figure out how that staircase works, he can."

"Oh, not that bore!" Roger exclaimed.

"I don't want to involve him unless I have to, but if Professor Stokes cannot come up with a solution, than I promise you I will call Robert," Barnabas assured her.

"Lovely! My son's life depends on a cripple in a wheelchair," Roger said.

"Roger! That is enough," Liz admonished him. "May I remind you, he helped Barnabas stop the Leviathans. He was the one who came up with the plan and destroyed them in the past."

When Roger Collins said nothing further, Barnabas then headed for the doors out of the drawing room and into the foyer. "I am going to have a talk with Quentin. Julia, please remain here."

Everyone watched the vampire leave the drawing room. As he headed up the stairs, Roger was pouring himself a drink to drown his troubles in.

Barnabas made the long walk to the West Wing. He should have known Quentin would do something like this. Once he could no longer control them by attacking members of the family, he had to find another way. Barnabas had told him he did not believe Quentin would actually hurt members of the family. He had been right. He would not kill any of them, they were family. The vampire had never dreamed he would resort to this solution to force him back into the past. Although, he was certain Quentin did not want to hurt David, he should have known he could not control what happened to him by sending him into the past.

The vampire continued down the hall of the West Wing. He would go back as the ghost had demanded, but he would do it on his own terms. The first order of business was to discover how the staircase worked. Then he could be sure of being dropped off where he wanted to be. Would it be the same place as David. He certainly hoped so. Unfortunately, there were no guarantees.

As Barnabas arrived at the door to Quentin's room, he could hear the old-time phonograph playing the same tune he had heard before. Didn't the infernal ghost have any other tune besides that one. As he reached for the doorknob, he heard Quentin call out, "Come in, Barnabas."

The Collinsport vampire opened the door and entered the room. Quentin was sitting beside the table which held the phonograph. His legs were crossed and his elbow was leaning on the table with his hand supporting his head. "Hello, Barnabas, I have been expecting you."

"What have you done?" Barnabas asked in anger. "You sent a helpless boy back in time and you have no idea where."

Quentin remained quiet for a moment. "I did not want to. You forced my hand, dear cousin, or is it ancestor?"

"You don't have any idea where he is. Don't you care where you sent him? For all you know, you could have sent him back to the beginning of time where he will have no means to survive. He could be dead already. Quentin, he is the living heir of the Collins family. You may have just ended their existence, and for what? A selfish desire to live again? What about David's life?"

"I have a feeling David was sent exactly where he was supposed to be. Don't ask me why, I just know."

"You know nothing. You did not build a staircase to the past, it just happened to be at a time portal," Barnabas snarled.

"Oh, you have found me out," the ghost said. "Well, it doesn't matter, Barnabas. It works. That is all that matters, and now you have to use it to find David."

"Do you really think this family will accept you if I am successful in changing the timeline and you come back here? They will not forget what you have done to David."

Quentin waved his hand dismissing the vampire's statement. "If you are successful, my dear cousin, they will not remember a thing...and you know it. So, I suggest you succeed."

"You don't care about David one bit do you? You simply used him to get me to do your bidding. You didn't care about the family either. We had to promise you to change your timeline to get your help with finding the staircase. And you have the nerve to call yourself a Collins."

Quentin laughed. "Listen to yourself, Barnabas. Do you really think the family you are dedicated to protecting would have a thing to do with you if they knew you are the original Barnabas Collins...a vampire?"

"That is only because they do not know a vampire can control himself. They would not fear me at all if they understood vampires."

"Really? Do you really believe what you are saying? If they understood what you are and what you are capable of, they would not hesitate to stake you while you lay in your coffin. Do you have any idea what they wanted to do to me, a werewolf?"

"This isn't about you, it is about David. Or is it?"

"Let's cut to the chase. I don't want any harm to come to David, Barnabas, I really don't. So, go back and find him. While you are there, change the timeline and we can be friends."

"Friends? We will never be friends. You forget, my memory will be completely in tack."

The staircase appeared. Quentin noticed it first. "That thing seems to know when we want to take a stroll to the past. I suggest you get going."

"No," the vampire said.

"No! And you accuse me of not caring about David?"

"I will go after David, Quentin, but I will do it my way. I am going to find out how that staircase works before I enter it again."

"I suggest you call your friend the police detective. He is more likely to figure it out. At any rate, the longer you wait, the higher the chance something will happen to David. If something does happen to him, I will hold you responsible. None of this would have happened if you and Chief Ironside had kept your promise. If David dies, I will reveal your condition to the family, so I suggest you not wait too long to go after him." With that Quentin disappeared.

Barnabas walked over to the phonograph and with one swipe of his hand, it flew across the room. At least he would never have to listen to that tune again.

2

David Collins stepped down from the staircase. It was dark. He did not know where he was. David was beginning to think this was not a great idea after all. He turned around to go back up the staircase when he watched it disappear in front of him. He began to panic. A moment ago he was in Quentin's room and now he was in the woods somewhere, and he had no idea where or when for that matter.

Scared and cold, he began walking in the woods. David had no idea which way to go. The area did not look familiar to him. Oh how he wished he had not listened to Quentin. Maybe Sarah had been right. She had never steered him wrong before. She always looked out after him. Why didn't he listen to her? He continued walking when he heard the roar of something. He looked around, but could see nothing. Then he realized what the sound was...water. He was somewhere near water.

David headed in the direction of the sound. It was off to his left. Maybe it would help him determine where he was, and if the staircase had indeed dropped him in the past in Collinsport. He could hear the sounds of the woods, sounds which he normally enjoyed, but right now he wished they would just go away. They only seem to unsettle him, rather than soothe him as they did back home. Back home? Where exactly was that? If he was in Collinsport in the past, then he was home. David knew it would not be the home he was used to. His own family would not even be born yet. His ancestors would have possession of the Great House.

David tried to think of who would be living in the Great House at this time. He had read the family history so many times before. Nothing seemed to be coming to him. He wasn't sure if he was losing his memory or his nerves were keeping him from thinking straight.

The sound of the water was getting closer. He was almost there. When he arrived, it looked familiar, yet different. David approached the cliff. Looking out over what he now believed was the ocean, he realized where he was. Widow's Hill! That is where he was. The woods around it was thicker than it was supposed to be, but there was no doubt in his mind he was standing on Widow's Hill.

"I don't believe I have ever seen you here before," a voice said behind him.

David Collins turned around abruptly at the sound of his own voice, or at least it sounded like his own voice. When he came face to face with the stranger who had just joined him, the shock surely shown on his face the same as was on the boy's face in front of him. David appeared to be looking at his twin brother. He shook his head and tried to think. If he was indeed in Quentin's time, the boy in front of him had to be Jamison Collins. No wonder Quentin had mistaken him for this ancestor of his. David might well have been looking in the mirror. He was his exact double. Actually, he should not be so shocked. He remembered hearing the members of the Collins family looked exactly like their ancestors of the past. Well, here was living proof of it.

"Who are you?" Jamison finally asked.

"My name is David Collins," he answered him. "You must be Jamison Collins."

"That is right, but how did you know that."

"You would not believe me if I told you," David said.

"Why don't you try me? I would like to know why you look exactly like me and why you claim to be a Collins."

David was not very willing to tell Jamison anymore. His ancestor would surely think he was crazy. "I am a Collins, I don't claim to be. As far as looking exactly like you, it should be proof of what I am saying."

Jamison studied him for a bit before he spoke again. "If you are a Collins, then why have I never met you? Are you from far away?"

"I am from right here," David said. "Where I am from is not important. What is important is when I am from."

Jamison frowned. "I don't understand." He looked David up and down and then asked, "Why are you dressed that way? I have never seen clothes like that before."

"No, I don't suppose you have," was all David said.

"If you are a Collins and you are from around here, where is your family and why have I not met them?"

"Because they are not from this time."

"What does that mean?" Jamison asked.

"Before I answer anymore of your questions, what year is this?"

Jamison looked at him with suspicion. "You don't know what year it is?"

"No, I told you. I am not from this time." David figured there was no sense in trying to keep him in the dark about him as he first thought he would do. No adult would ever believe him, but he might convince Jamison of who he was and where he came from.

"So what time are you from then?" he said skeptically with a bit of sarcasm.

"I am from the year 2019," David told him.

Jamison started laughing. "I suppose you are from outer space."

David rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I came back here to meet Quentin."

Quentin's name brought recognition in the boy's eyes. "You know Quentin."

"I know his ghost. He is the one that sent me here through the staircase," David said.

Jamison was convinced this David Collins or whoever he really was, was either crazy or playing a game of some kind. "You came by a staircase?"

"That's right."

"Then where is it" Show me the staircase then."

"I can't, it disappeared," David told him.

"That's what I thought. Now why don't you really tell me who you are?"

"I told you my name is David Collins. I am from 2019 and I came here at the ghost of Quentin Collins's request to meet his mortal body."

Jamison started laughing, unable to control himself. David just stood there watching him. This was going to be much harder than he thought. As he watched him, Jamison's expression changed to that of shock. He was looking off to David's right. David turned his head to see what had Jamison's attention. The staircase had returned.

"See, I told you, I came by way of the staircase," David said.

"Really?" his look-a-like said. "Well maybe I will just go up the staircase and see where it takes me. Will it take me to the future to 2019?" Heading for the staircase, he heard David shout at him.

"No! I don't know where it will drop you!" David ran towards Jamison, but it was too late. He disappeared as soon as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Jamison, I have been looking all over for you," Quentin Collins said. "You are not suppose to be roaming in the woods at night. You know better."

David turned to see Quentin Collins standing there with a very stern look on his face. "Quentin! Am I glad to see you. I didn't think I would find you so quickly. You were right, the staircase brought me directly to you!"

"What are you talking about? What staircase?" Quentin asked, confused at Jamison's statement.

"That staircase," David said pointing. When he looked, the staircase was gone and Jamison Collins along with it.

Quentin looked over to where David had pointed. "What in the world are you talking about?"

David was beginning to realize Quentin did not know who he was. He actually thought David was Jamison. "I was just playing a game," he told him.

"You can play your game in the Great House. I don't want you out here after dark, is that clear, Jamison?"

"Yes, Quentin."

He looked at David and realized he was dressed funny. "Where did you get those clothes?"

David looked down at what he had on. They were definitely out of place in this century. "I found them," he said, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, let's get back to the Great House. Everyone is worried about you. When we get there, you change your clothes and I will find some way to keep you out of trouble."

David followed Quentin back to the Great House. When he opened the door, they entered. Quentin looked around and did not see anyone. "Okay, the coast is clear, go change your clothes."

David headed up the stairs, turned left across the staircase and entered the hall through the door. He hoped Jamison's room was the same one he slept in in his own time or he was going to have a hard time explaining why he did not know where his bedroom was.

Walking down the hall, he stopped at what was his room in 2019. David opened the door and went inside. He sighed in relief when he realized this was indeed Jamison's room. He walked over to the closet and opened the door. Inside were a lot of funny clothes like the ones Jamison had been wearing when he approached him on Widows Hill. He pulled out a pair of pants and removed the ones he had on. They were way too short for him. He realized he had to put on the long socks. These people certainly dressed funny. As he took a shirt out of the closet, he frown. It had ruffles down the front of it and on the cuffs. He wasn't wearing this! Ruffles were for girls.

There was a knock on the door. Quentin opened it and came in. "Alright, I have covered for you. I told them you were in the stable with the horses. Now get out of that get-up you have on and come down to dinner."

"Quentin?" David asked.

"Yes."

"You really don't remember me?"

Quentin looked at him funny. "Of course I remember you." He walked over and checked the back of David's head. "Did you fall and hit your head?"

"No, I am fine. I was just joshing you," David said to cover his question. Quentin really did think he was Jamison.

Quentin ruffled his hair and gave him a hug. "Get dressed and come down to dinner." He left the room and closed the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 13

1

Jamison Collins stepped off the staircase into Quentin Collins' room unaware he was now in 2019. He looked around the room. He could not believe what he was seeing. It was Quentin's room and it wasn't. He had just been in this room earlier today. It could not possibly have gotten in this condition in a few hours. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere. Jamison walked around the room. He spotted the phonograph, picked it up and set it back on the table Barnabas had knocked it from earlier in the evening.

This wasn't right. What was going on? Was Quentin playing a trick on him? He liked to prank him now and then. Jamison actually liked it when he did it and tried to prank Quentin back, but he always seemed to find out before Jamison could do it. That was it, it had to be a prank by Quentin.

He turned on the phonograph and played it. It was that same tune Quentin always played. Where was he? Jamison had to admit this was the best prank he had ever played on him, but if he thought he was going to clean this mess up, he was sadly mistaken.

He turned around and noticed the staircase was gone. Something wasn't right. He was in the woods. How did he get here? It didn't make sense. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before.

"David! How did you get back here?" the ghost of Quentin Collins exclaimed, shocked to see him in the room. This would ruin his plans with Barnabas.

Jamison turned around. A big smile appeared on his face. "This is the best prank ever, but how did you pull it off? I was in the woods and now I am here, and what happened to your room. You sure outdid yourself this time, Quentin." Suddenly, he realized Quentin had called him David! Oh no, this could not be happening. He ran over to Quentin and tried to hug him, but his arms went right through him. Shocked, he looked up at him. "Oh my God!"

Quentin finally realized what had happened. "Jamison?"

"Of course, Quentin, what is the matter with you, and why can't I touch you?"

Quentin Collins was overjoyed. This was his Jamison, not the look-a-like David Collins. This was the boy he loved like his own son. "Jamison, I am so happy to see you?"

Jamison looked around the room. "What happened here?"

"About a hundred years or more," the ghost said. "I don't know how to tell you this Jamison, but you have been transported to 2019, I am not the Quentin you knew. I am the ghost of Quentin Collins."

Stunned at his revelation, Jamison said, "Then he was telling the truth. He was David Collins from 2019?"

Quentin nodded his head. "Yes, he was telling you the truth. He is David Collins and he is from this time." The ghost smiled. "He made it. He made it to our time."

"I guess so." He looked around. "What happened to your room?"

"They haven't used it for years, Jamison. This entire section has been closed off since our time."

"How do I get home?"

"Right now you can't or it would spoil my plans," Quentin told him.

"What plans?"

He had Jamison sit down and told him everything that had happened from the time Barnabas had summoned him to find out where the staircase was, right up to what was happening in Collinwood now.

"Than you will not come back and live with us?"

"I can't Jamison. I am dead in our time. My only chance is to get the timeline changed so I may live out my life here."

"But, if the timeline was changed, you could live out your life with us," Jamison said not understanding why Quentin wanted to live here.

"It is complicated." He looked at Jamison. "You do present a problem. If Barnabas sees you, he will think you are David and he will not go back to our time looking for him."

"You mean I won't have to pose as David Collins? Jamison asked.

"No, but you will have to stay here in the West Wing. I can't take a chance of anyone seeing you."

"Well, alright, but I want just one thing, Quentin."

"And what is that?"

"I want to stay here with you. I don't want to go back if you are going to remain here."

Quentin smiled. I think that can be arranged. David Collins can stay in 1897. You will have to go back long enough to convince my human form to crossover the staircase."

"I don't understand," Jamison said.

"My mortal self will have no memory of what is happening here. I will not have any desire to come to this time since I won't even know it is possible. If you don't go back and lead me back here, I will remain in 1897."

"I see. Won't David Collins try to stop me?"

"Probably, but Barnabas and Chief Ironside are going to be the real problem. They are supposed to bring me back after they change the timeline. I have a feeling they won't do that. You see as soon as they change the timeline, my spirit will be at rest and I will return to my grave. Barnabas knows that. So, it will be up to you to do so. As soon as we arrive back here, we will destroy the staircase and they will remain in 1897. You and I will be together here."

"But, won't I have to pretend to be David Collins?"

"I am afraid so, but what's in a name?" He ruffled the boy's hair.

"Okay, Quentin. We will do it together," Jamison said. "Is it okay if I go exploring?"

"Sure, as long as you don't let anyone see you. I have to make arrangements to get food up to you." He watched as Jamison left his room.

This turned out to be a God send. He hadn't thought about it before, but he was right. Barnabas and Ironside would never bring him back here. They would change the timeline so his spirit would disappear. Then his mortal self would never know what he had planned.

Jamison would bring him back, but he would send the boy back. Otherwise the line of Collins' would come to an end. Barnabas and Chief Ironside would return with David, and he would have his life back to live out here in 2019.

2

Barnabas walked somberly down the stairs and back into the drawing room where everyone was waiting. Elizabeth stood up as soon as he came through the double doors.

"Well, Barnabas, did Quentin agree to bring David back?" she asked.

Julia looked at Barnabas and knew instantly he had not been successful, not that she was really expecting it. "He wouldn't do it, would he?"

"No, I am afraid not. Quite frankly, I don't think he could do it even if he wanted to."

"What about David?" Roger said. "You can't just leave him there, Barnabas!" It was more of an order than it was a request. "This is your fault. You are the one that summoned that infernal ghost to begin with."

"Roger, that is enough!" Elizabeth scolded. "This is not Barnabas' fault."

"I am afraid Roger is right. I did summon Quentin in order to help Chief Ironside's policewoman," Barnabas said.

"Ironside! He is as much to blame as you are. What are you going to do about it?"

Julia was about to say something when Barnabas stopped her. "I will go after David just as soon as we can figure out how to control the staircase. I promise you, I will bring David back from the past."

"You better," Roger said. "I say you leave right away and forget trying to control the staircase."

"Roger, if Barnabas doesn't figure out how to control the staircase, he may not be able to return with David at all," Julia explained to him.

"I want my son back!" Roger insisted.

"Barnabas will bring him back," Victoria said, trying to soothe Roger's rising anxiety. "We want both of them to return safely. We must give him time to find out how the staircase works."

"And just when will that be? David is all alone!"

"Roger, Julia and I are going to go see Professor Stokes. He is more knowledgeable about time travel. If he can't help us, I will call Chief Ironside," Barnabas told him. Before Roger could say anything, Barnabas led Julia to the doors.

As they walked away from the Great House, Julia could feel the tension in Barnabas. He was losing his patience with Roger and had the foresight to leave before he lost his temper. It was not a good idea for a vampire to lose his temper around mortals. Julia knew what he was capable of doing. She remained silent to give him time to compose himself. Changing the direction they were headed, they walked the path to Professor Stokes' cottage. Not a word was spoken throughout the walk to his place. Julia glanced at Barnabas every few minutes only to see the same granite hard look on his face. She did not want to disturb his train of thought.

When they arrived at Professor Stokes', Barnabas knocked on the door. They could hear movement and within a minute the door opened. "Barnabas, Julia, welcome! Come in. This is a pleasant surprise."

Barnabas allowed Julia to enter in front of him. From the look on his face, the professor could tell something was wrong.

"What is it, Barnabas? Has something happened?" Stokes asked.

Barnabas told him about Quentin sending David back in time to force him to go back and change the timeline. He relayed the conversation he just had with Quentin. When he completed his narrative, he said, "Professor, I need help. The staircase is unstable. I have no way of knowing where it will drop me. There is no guaranty it will send me to the same time and place David was sent. I need your help in determining how it works." He said nothing further, waiting for the professor's response.

"Barnabas, what we have to discover is why it dropped you exactly where you wanted to go last time. It will be the key to how it works."

"And just how do we do that?" Julia asked.

"That is the problem. It will take a mind trained for detection to figure this out. I would only make an educated guess. However, I do have a suggestion."

"And that is?" Barnabas asked.

"There is one man who can help us figure this out. He is the best there is at detective work."

"Robert," Barnabas said.

"Yes."

"I do not want to involve him. It is asking too much for him to come back here and go back in time. We were able to return last time. We may not be so lucky this time," Barnabas said regretfully.

"I don't see how we can avoid it. I doubt that Quentin will allow just you to go back," Julia told the vampire. "He feels both of you did not keep your promise. He is going to hold him just as responsible as he does you."

"I am afraid I agree with Julia. I don't see how we can avoid involving Chief Ironside. Even if we figure out how that staircase works and I doubt that we will, the chief is going to have to go back with you," the professor agreed.

Barnabas sighed. "Will this nightmare ever end?"

"I believe so, with the changing of Quentin's timeline," the professor said.

"Professor, once the timeline is changed, what happens to the ghost of Quentin Collins?" Barnabas asked.

"He will likely automatically return to his grave and rest in peace. It is the fact that you and Chief Ironside summoned him and then did not change the timeline that is allowing him to stay. He will not rest until the two of you go back and do what you promised to do. It is what is giving him the strength to remain here on earth."

"Well, then we have no choice than to figure out what makes that staircase work," Barnabas said, giving in.

"I am afraid so, Barnabas. I was afraid of this from the beginning when the two of you returned without changing his timeline. Then I thought you both dodged a bullet when he remain quiet for so long."

"Obviously, he must have had a reason for waiting so long to try to force Barnabas and Chief Ironside to go back," Julia surmised.

"I believe he was studying the Collins family and Barnabas himself for weakness. He probably did the same with Chief Ironside. He determined that you would do whatever was necessary to protect the Collins family, and he is now using that against you," the professor guessed.

"You are probably right, Professor," Julia agreed. "So there is nothing you can do?"

"I am afraid not. Our problem now is figuring out how that staircase works. Why did it drop you off in the right time and place when you went back to stop the Leviathans, and then bring you directly back here instead of sending you to Quentin's time?" the professor wondered.

"A very good question, but the more important question is how do we find out?" Barnabas wondered. "I have thought about it constantly since Robert and I came back from the past and have come up with no answers."

"We never know when the staircase will appear and even when it does, it doesn't stay long enough for us to study it," Julia pointed out.

"That is why I believe you need Chief Ironside. He is a master at deduction. Let him figure out how it works. I am betting he will be able to do it," the professor said.

"Alright, then we have no choice. We will have to involve Robert. He has been experiencing the same things we have been. Hopefully, he will be willing to come back," the vampire said.

"I don't believe he has anymore choice than we do. He is going to feel just as responsible about David as you are, and he will want to set it straight," the professor told the vampire as he picked up the phone. "There is no time like the present."

Barnabas walked over to the table where the professor stood holding the receiver of the telephone and took it out of his hand. He dialed the now memorized phone number.

3

Robert Ironside was reading another book on the spirit world. Eve stood looking out the window that Ironside so often did while trying to figure out a case. Mark had not yet arrived back after the chief had convinced him to go out on town and enjoy himself. Ironside had made up his mind he was not going to involve Ed or Mark in this problem. He had no doubt he was going to be forced to go back to Collinsport and help Barnabas. Quentin Collins would find a way to force the two of them to go back to his time and make an attempt to change the timeline. There was no sense in taking Mark, Ed or Eve. This was something he had to do alone. Otherwise he would have to have their memories restored and he did not want to do that. Eve's had already come back and he would have to decide if she were to be re-hypnotized.

The phone rang. Eve looked at Ironside who was engrossed in the book he was reading. He paid no attention to the ringing telephone. She walked over to the phone on the main table, picked up the receiver and answered, "Chief Ironside's office."

"Hello, Eve. This is Barnabas Collins from Collinsport, Maine. Is Robert in?"

"Yes, Barnabas, he is. One moment please."

At the mention of Barnabas' name, Ironside perked up. Without any prompting from Eve, he picked up the phone on his desk. "Hello, Barnabas. What is going on there?"

The vampire smiled at the sound of his California friend's voice. He didn't waste any time getting to the point. "I am afraid there have been some developments, Robert."

"Quentin has made his move," Ironside deduced.

"I am afraid so. He realized we were on to him as far as not really wanting to harm members of the Collins family or you for that matter. So, he has used another method to force our hand," the vampire announced.

"And that is?"

"Robert, he send David through the staircase."

Ironside remained silent for a moment before saying, "We have to go after him."

"Yes, I am afraid we have no choice," the vampire agreed.

"I will get clearance from the commissioner to leave at once for Collinsport," Ironside told him.

"Do you think you can get it?"

"Yes, since he too has been attack by Quentin. We do have a problem, Barnabas. We have no idea how that staircase works. Before we can go after him, we must figure out how the flaming thing determines where and when to send a person who walks up it."

"Professor Stokes and I agree. The problem is we have no idea where to start other than Sarah."

Ironside smiled at the mention of Sarah Collins. He had fond memories of the little ghost girl. She had helped him when he was held captive by the Leviathans when he and Barnabas had gone back in time to the late 1700's. "What about her?"

"I believe she knows how the staircase works. Getting her to tell us is another matter. For whatever the reason, Sarah can only tell so much in any given situation. This is one of them from what she said to me."

"Try again. Find her and talk to her. If she will not tell you, I will give it a try when I arrive."

"Alright Robert. There is something else you should know. Quentin wants to come back to this time as a mortal as soon as we change the timeline."

"Once we change the timeline, the ghost will go back to his grave. The mortal Quentin will have no idea what happens in the future. The only way he could go back is if we told him and convinced him it is what he wanted as a ghost. I have no intentions of doing that. He can stay in the flaming past!" Ironside growled.

"I agree," Barnabas said. "When will you be arriving?"

"Just as soon as I get authorization from Dennis, which won't be hard since Quentin has been harassing him as well," Ironside answered.

"So you were able to convince him of what happen here in Collinsport and in San Francisco?" Barnabas asked him.

"I didn't need to. His memory was never erased, Barnabas. I felt he needed to remember in case anything like that ever happened again."

"I see. Well, call with your arrangements. I will have Willie pick you up at the airport in Bangor."

"I will. Goodnight, vampire," Ironside said and hung up the phone.

Barnabas smiled at the reference to his condition.

As Ironside hung up, Eve approached him. "I am going with you Chief."

Ironside shook his head. "No, Eve, you will be staying here and continuing the cases we are working on with Ed. I have to do this alone."

"The last time you went back in time, you did it so that I might live. You had no idea if you would be returning. I could not help you then, but I can now. I am going with you."

"You are staying here and that is an order," Ironside snarled.

"I don't think you realize what an asset I can be for you and Barnabas," Eve said, raising an eyebrow."

"Is that right?" Ironside said sarcastically.

"Yes, that is right. From everything I have read about Quentin, he is a ladies man." She smiled and nodded at him. "You have taken advantage of me as a woman when it came to certain males who could be distracted by a woman. Why not now? I could help with Quentin."

Ironside had to admit, if only to himself, that she was right. He had done that before. He remembered a man she used to date who raised race horses. He was a possible suspect in a case they were investigating. Ironside had asked her to "rekindle an old flame."

It was different this time. They weren't going to the local race track. They were going back over a hundred years in time. He could not take Eve with him in case they could not come back. He would not leave her in the past. Eve Whitfield was used to the upper class in San Francisco. She did not belong in the past. If he were stuck there, at least he would have the use of his legs again. She would have no advantages. Women were treated much differently then than they were now. Yet, he knew she was right about being able to help them with Quentin. She was a beautiful young lady, and Quentin Collins was attracted to beautiful young ladies.

Eve watched her boss. She could tell he was struggling with an inter turmoil. He didn't want her along in case they were left in the past to live out their lives, but he knew she was right that she would be able to help with Quentin. She knew better than to push him any further. The chief could be stubborn. The best thing was to leave him alone to make up his mind. To push him would only increase the chances of him standing his ground and not let her go with him.

Ironside looked up at his pretty policewoman. "If you go with me, you could be left there for good, you know?"

"I know that, Chief, but I don't believe it will happen. You will find the secret to how the staircase works. We will return, and if we don't, well, I at least will have you there with me."

"Alright, Eve, you and I will go, but no one else."

"I better see what I can find for the clothes of the time," she said turning around.

"Barnabas will see to clothes when we arrive. Better that we wear clothes right from the actual time and not something Hollywood makes up. There is a chance someone will discover the clothes are out of place if we take them with us."

"Alright then, when do we leave?" Eve asked.

"Just as soon as I talk to the commissioner and see Katherine," Ironside answered. "So, lets go get it over with. When we get back, you can set up our flights to Bangor, Maine."

Ironside wheeled away from his desk and headed for the ramp as Eve followed him out.

4

Julia and Barnabas left Professor Stokes and walked down the path towards the Old House. Julia reached over and took hold of the vampire's cold hand. She could feel the tension he was feeling knowing what was ahead of him. Barnabas did not want to involved Robert Ironside. Unfortunately, both of them knew it was unavoidable. They needed him to find out how that staircase worked. If the professor could not give them any ideas, that left Robert. As a detective, he would see things they would not. There was no one better anywhere at detective work, and that is what it was going to take to figure out how to control the staircase.

As they walked, Barnabas kept his eye out for a certain little ghost. He would never understand why Sarah did not come to him hardly at all. He was her brother. He loved her dearly and would have loved to have her visit him on a regular basis. Instead, it only seemed the little ghost girl showed herself to him when there was a crisis. He hoped someday she would come to him because she just wanted to see him.

They were nearly to the Old House when Sarah appeared on the path in front of them. "Hello, brother. Hello Doctor Hoffman."

"Sarah!" Barnabas exclaimed. "I have been looking for you."

"I can't help you, Barnabas. You must figure it out for yourself."

"Sarah, why can't you help Barnabas?" Julia asked the little girl.

"I just can't that is all. The answer is there. You must find it if you are to help David."

"I am going to help David," the vampire told his sister. "I have to know how to control the staircase. You know how it works, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then help me, Sarah. Tell me how I can be sure it will drop us in the correct time."

"I can't tell you," the ghost girl replied.

"I don't understand. Why can't you tell me?" Barnabas asked in frustration.

"Because."

"That is not an answer," he said with a bit more bite in his tone than he had intended. "Why can't you tell me?"

"I just can't, brother. I can tell you no more except to let you know that David did arrive in the correct time. You must go back and bring David back. Beware of another time traveler," Sarah warned.

"Time traveler? What time traveler?" Julia inquired.

"Just a time traveler. I must go now," Sarah said and turned around.

"Sarah, wait!" Barnabas shouted, but it was too late. The little girl disappeared in front of them. He slammed his cane on the ground in frustration. "Why won't she tell me?"

"Apparently Barnabas, she can't for whatever the reason. What do you suppose she meant by another time traveler?" Julia wondered.

"I don't know unless she is talking about Quentin trying to return to this time with us."

"Well, at least we know David is in Quentin's time."

"Do we? If it is true, why can she tell us that, but not how to control the staircase?" Barnabas was upset with the conversation he had had with his sister. Why did she keep disappearing after only moments with him? He just did not understand. Was she punishing him for not preventing her death? Did she blame him? He just wanted to talk to her and spend time with her the way David did.

Barnabas was at a loss as where to start to find out how to control the staircase. He supposed it was now up to his detective friend, Robert Ironside to use his detective skills to figure it out and bring them all back safely.


	14. Chapter 14

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 14

1

"We might as well get this over with," Ironside told Eve. "Let's go see the commissioner." Robert Ironside felt lately like he was spending more time away from San Francisco than in it. This time he had no choice. He had to help Barnabas. After all, he and Barnabas had promised Quentin they would go back to his time and straighten out the mess he had gotten himself into. It now looked like they had no choice but to do exactly that.

Ironside wheeled his chair towards the ramp. He did not have to look back to see if Eve was following him. He knew she would be. The detective hoped he was making the right decision in allowing her to accompany him. If he had to be stuck in the past, he could live with it. He certainly had lived with worse. Having been shot and confined to a wheelchair could not be better than living in the past and able to spend the rest of his life on his feet. He knew he much preferred his own time. There wasn't any doubt about that. He loved what he did and knew he was good at it. His special crime office had solved a large number of cases. Ironside did not do it alone. He had the help of a crack team of investigators he would not want to be without.

However, if he had to live his life out in the past, he knew he could do it. The problem his mind was struggling with was condemning Eve Whitfield to do the same. The time they would be returning to was much different than the time they lived in. Eve was a modern woman. There would be no police officers in the time they were going to, if they reached there at all. Women were treated much different than they were today. The strides made for women in today's society had no place in Quentin Collins' time. Was he being fair to Eve in allowing her to go with him? No doubt, she was correct that she could have some influence over Collins. From everything Ironside had read about him, he was most definitely a ladies man. She might be of a great deal of help.

Yet, he felt a pang of guilt. This was much different from the time he had asked her to rekindle her love interest with the horse breeder. At least when that case was finished, she was still in the present. Who knew if that would be the case with this one? Should he change his mind and try to explain to her why she should remain behind? He almost laughed at the absurdity of the thought. Eve Whitfield would not accept any explanation he would give her, and he knew it. Well, if they were to be marooned in the past, he could not think of anyone he would rather have with him, except maybe his Katherine.

Eve noticed her boss was unusually quiet in the van on the way to the Hall of Justice where Commissioner Dennis Randall's office was located. She knew exactly what he was thinking. He was second guessing his decision to allow her to go with him into the past. Eve had no intentions of allowing him to change his mind. The policewoman had confidence they would return to the present time. The chief always pulled them out of dangerous situations. He would this time. Still, even if he couldn't, she could live with the consequences. Living in the past could not be that bad. She was aware of the difference in the way women were treated. That was part of what would be bothering her boss.

"Chief, you are pretty quiet," she said to him.

"You are a detective and a good one," Ironside said. "I am sure you know why."

"You are thinking maybe you should not have told me I could go along with you. Let me make one thing clear, Robert Ironside. I am well aware we could be stuck in Quentin's time, and I know how differently women are treated in that time period. I can handle it. So, if you are thinking of reversing your decision, don't even try. I am going with you. So don't put me in the position of having to disobey your orders."

Ironside smiled. His staff quite often suspected half-heartedly that he could read minds. He could now accuse Eve of the same thing. Maybe he should be giving her more credit. After all, it was her suggestion and desire to join him. She was a policewoman, and this was a police case...of sorts. "No, I am not changing my mind despite my doubts. You will be going with me, if you choose to. I just want you to be aware of all the consequences of your decision. We may never return to this time. You must be certain you can live with those consequences."

"I can," she told him.

"Just be sure you remember that if we are stuck in the past," Ironside said.

"We won't be. I know you. You will find a way. Even if you can't do it alone, we will have Barnabas with us. The two of you together will discover a way to return. Aren't you the one who is always saying the clues are always there, you simply have to find and interpret them?"

Ironside looked at his pretty policewoman and smiled. "Do you have to throw my words at me?"

Eve grinned back at him. "Every chance I get!"

He shook his head and pulled the van to a stop in a handicap parking spot beside the Hall of Justice. "Well, let's see if we can talk Dennis in allowing us to soak in that fresh salt air in Maine." He wheeled his chair on the lift and pressed the button. Eve met him on the other side as he reached the cement. Wheeling into the building, Ironside headed for the elevators that would carry them to Commissioner Randall's floor. As they entered, Eve push the button, the doors closed and the elevator started upwards.

Upon arriving on the commissioner's floor, they got out of the elevator and headed for his office. Ironside had not called ahead; he hoped the commissioner was not in a meeting or worse, not in the building at all.

As they entered the commissioner's office, his secretary smiled at him. "Chief, I was not aware you had an appointment with the commissioner."

"I don't," the gruff detective said, "but I would like to see him just the same."

Most people would never have gotten past the secretary without an appointment, but Ironside was the exception. She picked up the phone and pressed the intercom button. A moment later, she said into the phone, "Commissioner, Chief Ironside is here to see you. Shall I send him in?" She smiled and hung up the phone. "You may go right in, sir."

Without further conversation, Ironside wheeled to Commissioner Randall's office. Eve opened the door and stepped back so Robert Ironside could wheel his chair into Randall's office. The chief put a hand on both sides of the door frame and pulled his chair into the room.

Commissioner Randall stood up as Ironside wheeled in. "Hello, Bob. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit...or is it not going to be a pleasure to see you at all?"

"Dennis, we have to talk about Quentin," Ironside said.

Surprised at the mention of the ghost's name in front of Ironside's officer, he glanced over at Eve.

"She knows, Dennis...everything. She has been in contact with Quentin as well."

"Well, in that case, what is it the two of you wanted to see me about?" Randall asked.

"Quentin Collins has not given up. Although he stopped attacking people that Barnabas and I know, he has taken another path to see to it that we help him."

"And that is?" Randall asked.

"He sent young David Collins into the past," Ironside explained. He said nothing further, giving Dennis the time to absorb his revelation.

The commissioner sat down heavily into his executive chair. He reached under his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He already knew where this was going and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. "What you are telling me is that you want to go back to Collinsport, Maine, go back in time with Barnabas Collins, and bring David Collins back to the present. Have I pretty much guess the gist of this?"

"That is exactly what I want to do," Ironside said.

Randall drummed his fingers on his desk. "Even if I was inclined to okay some time off for you to go back in time, I do not see the need to take Eve with you. You do intend to take her with you, don't you?"

"I do," the chief answered.

"I can't agree to this, Bob. I never believe time travel was possible, but after having met several vampires the last time Barnabas Collins was in this city, I cannot discount that you have traveled back in time if you say you have done so. I don't see where this is your problem. Let the vampire go back in time and do whatever he has to do to find the boy and make the ghost happy. I simply can't take the chance that you may be unable to return to this time. It is just too much of a risk, Bob."

"Dennis, Quentin is not going to stop until Barnabas and I do as we promised him we would do. Right now, he has stopped attacking people, but if we don't go back and try to change the timeline, he could start up again. This time someone could be seriously hurt or even killed. We don't have a choice. It has to be done, or would you rather condemn David Collins to live his life alone in the past?"

One day, Randall would like to win an argument with this man. He supposed that was in indication that he was going to give into Bob Ironside, yet again. Knowing that, he wasn't ready to give up the argument. "Bob, we have been friends for years. I don't think you realize how important you are to a lot of people...including me. I don't want you to do this."

"Dennis I am touched over your concern, I really am, but that doesn't change the fact I have no choice. Furthermore, I think you know that."

Randall said nothing. "Even if I told you I would not let you go, you would just take vacation time and do it anyway, so I really have no choice in the manner. I will authorize you to take the time off."

"Thank you, Dennis."

"However, I cannot authorize you to take Eve with you. If you are unable to come back, then neither will Eve be able to do so. She did not make any promises to Quentin Collins."

"No, Commissioner, I didn't. There was a reason Quentin Collins came to me. He would have learned enough about Chief Ironside to know I would be unable to change his mind about going back into the past. Quentin Collins is a ladies man. I believe the ghost was attracted to me and in part was the reason he approached me. If the ghost was attracted to me, then certainly the live version of Quentin Collins would be also. I can help the chief with him by going into the past with him. I have already agreed to do so, and it was not the chief's idea; it was mine. Besides, I also have vacation time coming which can be taken with the approval of Chief Ironside, which I believe I will have."

Commissioner Randall sighed. "I can't fight both of you. Alright, you are granted the time, Bob. Approving Eve's vacation time is strictly up to you."

"Thank you, Dennis." Ironside turned his chair around and headed for the door. Eve followed.

"Bob," Randall called out.

The detective stopped and turned his wheelchair back to face his boss. "Yes."

"I sincerely hope this is not the last time I see you and Eve." Randall stood up as he said it. He walked around his desk and hurried over to his friend. He put out his hand and Ironside shook it.

"I'll be back, Dennis. Who else would give you fits?"

Randall smiled. "You mean like right now?"

Ironside returned the smile. "We'll be back," he assured his boss. He turned and left Dennis Randall's office.

2

David Collins looked out the window of his room, or rather what was Jamison's room at this time in the past. Fortunately, he looked exactly like Jamison Collins. He had known that from the family history books. He was still having a hard time believing he was in the past. Everyone here looked like someone he knew in his own time. He was glad he had studied the family history as he knew who each one of these people were in this time. Judith Collins looked like Elizabeth. Carl Collins looked exactly like Willie Loomis. David did not understand that resemblance at all. Willie Loomis was not a member of the Collins family, yet Carl could be his twin brother. Did that mean that Willie was actually a Collins somehow?

He had yet to meet Sandor. He knew he looked like Professor Stokes and his wife looked exactly like Julia Hoffman. Edward Collins would be the one he would have the hardest time with. He was a duplicate of Roger Collins. David did not have a very good relationship with his father. It really didn't matter since this man was not he.

There was a knock on the door. David turned and looked in its direction. "Come in."

The door opened and Quentin Collins entered. "I need you to do me a favor."

"A favor? What kind of a favor?" David asked him

"I need to get a look at Edith's will. Do you think you can get it for me?"

David had no idea what he was talking about. Since he only arrived in this century recently, he did not know what had been going on. "Why would you want me to do that?"

"Edith is dying, Jamison. Her will will tell me who is going to have control of Collinwood when she passes."

David turned away from him. He had no idea how to get the will since he didn't know where it was. He probably knew this house better than any of those that lived here, but nevertheless, he did not know these people. He could manipulate those who lived in his own time. These people were different. He did not know them at all. They may look like those he lived with in the present time, but they were not them. How could he help Quentin when he did not know enough about these people to get around them.

"I just don't know, Quentin. I am not sure I can help you."

"Jamison, I need your help. You do want to help me, don't you?" Quentin said.

David remembered what he had read about the relationship between Quentin and Jamison. They were very close. He supposed Jamison would have helped Quentin. If he did not want to be discovered for who he really was, he better let Quentin think he would help him. "Of course, I want to help you, Quentin. I will try to do as you ask."

"Good boy! I knew I could depend on you." Quentin roughed David's hair and then left his room.

David sat down on the bed in despair. When would this nightmare end? Would he be forced to live out his life as Jamison Collins? And, exactly where was Jamison Collins? Was he in his time trying to pretend he was David Collins? At least David had an advantage. He had read much about the past and the people that were his ancestors. Jamison Collins would know nothing at all about those that lived in the present. He could only imagine the trouble Jamison was getting him in.

3

Ed Brown entered the office of Robert Ironside. When he saw the suitcases sitting at the door, he stared at them. Where were the Chief and Mark headed? No, some of those suitcases could not belong to Mark. They were expensive and far too feminine to be his. The only explanation was they belonged to Eve. She must be the one traveling with the chief. But, where were they going? Nothing had been mentioned to him about a trip somewhere. Had something come up? Had some police department somewhere asked for the chief's help with a case? Commissioner Randall did not like approving this type of assistance to other departments. He was stingy when it came to the chief's services. Randall felt he was needed here in San Francisco.

Ed walked down the ramp. He went around and met Mark in the kitchen. "What is going on? Is the chief going somewhere?"

Mark shrugged. "He hasn't told me anything. I don't know anymore than you do. He said he would explain when you came into work." Mark handed Ed a cup of coffee.

The door to the office opened and Eve walked in. She glanced down at the suitcases before coming down the ramp. Ed immediately approached her. "Eve, I recognize your suitcases. What is going on? Where are you and the chief going?"

Eve did not feel it was her place to inform Ed of where they were going. That was up to the chief. Besides, she was fully aware neither he nor Mark remembered anything that happened in Collinsport when they went there to help Sheriff Patterson investigate the disappearance of Maggie Evans and the attacks on the other women. Their memories, like hers, had been erased at the time. Although she now remembered everything, the chief did not want to involve Ed and Mark again. There was nothing they could do anyway as he certainly was not going to allow them to go back in time. As it was, the chief had no way of knowing if they would ever return to the present time.

"The chief will explain, Ed." Eve went into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. Ed Brown followed her.

"Why all the secrecy?"

"There isn't any secrecy," Eve told him, "he's the boss and it will come from him. I am sure you can appreciate that."

Ed certainly was not going to argue with that statement. He had no choice but to wait until Chief Ironside explained what was going on. He wondered why Mark was not displaying more interest than he was. He supposed the reason was because Mark had lived with the chief long enough to know he would reveal it only as soon as he was ready. Ed should know it too, and he did. He just didn't like being left out of the loop. Being the ranking officer, he usually knew things before Eve did, or at least just as soon. This time, he had no idea what was going on, and he didn't like it. He felt an obligation to protect the chief, even though he knew Robert Ironside was perfectly capable of taking care of himself despite his disability.

Ironside wheeled into the main room of his office-residence. He arrived to see Ed and Mark staring at him. Unfortunately, he would not be giving them an explanation that would satisfy either one of them. He couldn't; it would involve bringing back their memories of Collinsport, vampires, witches, warlocks and Barnabas Collins. He had no intention of doing that.

Despite the fact that the Vampire Council was now controlled by Morgan and Miranda, he didn't want his officers in their cross-hairs. Their lack of memories of vampires was for their own protection. As it was, he did not like the fact that Eve's memory had returned. However, he was not responsible for that, Quentin Collins was. He had to admit Eve would probably prove effective with the Quentin of the past since she had certainly made an impression on the ghost, Quentin. It was not surprising to the chief. Eve was a beautiful woman who turned the heads of every man when she walked into a room. It was doubtful a ladies man like Quentin would be able to resist her.

"Sit down, please," Ironside told his staff. Mark and Ed sat in chairs directly across from him, while Eve sat directly beside him. "When I formed this special crime unit, I picked you people because I knew you had the potential to be the best in the department, and you are. You have not let me down, not one bit. You have been outstanding investigators..."

Ed interrupted his boss. "What do you mean have been? Chief, you are not disbanding this office, are you?"

"Of course not. What I am trying to tell you, is I am going to ask you and Mark to trust me. I cannot tell you what Eve and I are about to embark on. Suffice it to say, it is something we have to do, and I can not involve the two of you."

"Chief, I don't understand," Ed said. "Whatever it is, we can help."

"No, Ed, you can't. This is something Eve and I have to do. Now, I will expect you to keep our office running until we get back." Or if we get back was the phrase which was running through the chief's mind, and he was certain it was running through Eve's mind as well.

"But Chief," Mark protested. "Aren't you going to tell us anything about this?"

"No," Ironside said. "It is for your own good that you don't know."

"So it is going to be dangerous," Ed surmised from his boss' statement.

"It might be, but Eve and I are equipped to handle it."

"Chief..." Mark protested before Ironside interrupted him.

"That's it, Mark. I am not going to say anything further on the subject."

Still, Mark was not willing to give up. "It is my job to accompany you where ever you go. I am your aide, not Eve."

"But you are not a police officer, Mark," Ironside said. "I need one police officer with me."

"Why not me?" Ed complained. "Besides you, I am the ranking officer here."

"And as the ranking officer," Ironside said, "I am ordering you to stay here and run the office. Now, Eve and I must be getting to the airport."

"Aren't you even going to tell us where you are going?" Mark asked.

"No!" Ironside said as he wheeled up the ramp.

"I'll take you to the airport," Mark said.

"No, Eve can drive. We will leave word where the van is parked. You can pick it up."

Two officers came into the office and picked up the suitcases. Ironside turned and looked at Ed and Mark, wondering if he would ever see them again. "We will see you when we get back."

"When will that be?" Ed inquired.

Ironside wheeled out the door. Without turning around, he called out, "When we get back."

Eve looked back at them and smiled before leaving. The same thing was running through her mind...if they did come back. She turned and left the office with her boss.

They rode the elevator down to the parking garage and got into the chief's van. Eve started it up and backed it out of Ironside's assigned parking space. The chief placed his hand on her arm, and she stopped the vehicle. Looking at him, she knew what he was about to say.

"I know I can back out if I want to, Chief. I don't. We are in this together from here on out, for better or worse."

"Then get this van moving or we are not going to make our flight," Ironside said gruffly.

Eve smiled and pulled the van out of the police parking garage.


	15. Chapter 15

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 15

1

Looking out the window of the jumbo jetliner, Robert Ironside just could not believe he was about to land in Maine again. He had hoped never to see the town of Collinsport again. Yet, he should have realized he would have to come back and keep a promise he and Barnabas Collins had made to the ghost of Quentin Collins.

Officer Eve Whitfield sat beside him. She was reading a book on the existence of ghosts. If he had seen her do that before he had gone to Collinsport the first time, he would have thought she was reading it for pleasure, not for investigative work on spirits!

As the plane flew in for a landing, Eve looked over at her boss. He had not said much throughout the long flight from San Francisco. She knew what he was thinking. Chief Ironside was still questioning his decision to allow her to come with him. Yet, at the same time, she knew she was a comfort to the chief. The two of them had been close even before she came to work in his office. Eve had met him when a man had been killed in a bar. She had been impressed with the detective despite a difference of opinion on how he had handled her as a witness.

When Eve decided to become a cop, he had been instrumental in helping her into the department. Who in their right mind would turn down a recommendation from Robert Ironside? Eve had been treated differently by the police academy. Instead of getting all the breaks, the staff there expected more from her simply because Ironside had recommended her. At first, she had resented it. Why should anymore be expected of her than any of the others who had enrolled in the academy? She soon come to realize, it had been a blessing in disguise. Eve had found she wanted to live up to the trust Chief Ironside had put in her, and it made her work that much harder.

She started out as a uniformed officer, but she did not spend much time in that position. When the chief had been shot and formed his special crime unit, with the permission of Commissioner Dennis Randall, Eve was asked by Ironside to become a part of it. There were many officers who wanted her position, but it was she the chief wanted. Since that time, her number one goal was to do the best job she could so as to not disappoint the chief in any way. Despite the fact he was not always easy to work for -- he was extremely demanding -- Robert Ironside was loyal and he was caring. Most would never know that from his rough, tough demeanor, but Eve knew.

The plane finally touched down. The flight attendant was headed their way. Eve could tell, as the woman never took her eyes off of Robert Ironside. When she reached him, she said, "Chief Ironside, we have arranged for you to depart the plane ahead of the others. So, if your colleague will retrieve your wheelchair, we can get one of the male flight attendants to help you into it."

"Thank you," Ironside said with a smile.

Eve got out of her seat, passed by her boss and headed to the front of the plane where one of the flight attendants had secured his wheelchair for the flight. After opening and locking it into position, Eve wheeled it back to her boss's seat a few rows back. A male flight attendant appeared to help Ironside, but the chief politely refused.

He pulled the arm rest from the chair. Using the seat in front of him for support, he eased himself into the wheelchair. After returning the armrest to its position, Eve stepped behind him as he wheeled towards the exit. With some difficulty, and the help of one of the male attendants, they were able to maneuver his chair out of the plane. Arriving inside the terminal, Ironside spotted Professor Stokes. The professor smiled and headed in their direction.

As Eve and the chief approached him, Ironside put out his hand, and the professor shook it. "We were expecting Willie Loomis to pick us up," the chief said.

"Barnabas did not think you would be comfortable in Willie's truck. If you remember from the last time you were here, it is pretty beat up. Barnabas has offered to buy him a new one several times, but Willie seems to be attached to that old thing."

"Well, thank you, Professor. It is certainly good to see you again," Ironside said. "You remember my policewoman, Officer Eve Whitfield?"

"Why of course," the professor said, taking Eve's hand and kissing the back of it. "It is nice to see you again, Miss Whitfield." Elliott looked at Ironside with a questioning look.

The detective noticed the look Professor Stokes gave Eve. He told him, "Eve remembers everything. The ghost of Quentin Collins is responsible for that. He was quite taken with Eve, so I thought she might be able to help us with the human Quentin."

"Very well, Chief. Barnabas asked me to bring you back to the Old House. He would like you to stay there. It will be much more convenient for the two of you to be together."

"That's fine, as long as Officer Whitfield can handle being that close to the vampire," Ironside said, looking up at his police woman.

Eve smiled, remembering the affect Barnabas had on her when she was last in Collinsport. Granted, he had bitten her, and she was under his power, but when he had come to San Francisco, he had not tried to control her at all. In fact, he had been a complete gentleman. Eve admitted to herself even without his ability to control her, she had always been taken with him. He treated women in a way men no longer did, well, with the exception of Chief Ironside himself. He could have easily come from Barnabas' time. He had many of the same old-world manners that Barnabas had...without the fangs and biting!

She followed her boss out of the airport as Professor Stokes led them to his vehicle. It was not a new vehicle by any means, but Eve could tell it had been very expensive at one time. It was in impeccable condition both inside and out. Stokes opened the back door and invited Eve to get in. After helping Chief Ironside into the front passenger seat, he folded the wheelchair closed, and placed it in the trunk of the car.

Elliott opened the driver's door and slipped behind the wheel. He was nearly as big a man as Chief Ironside. Even with the seat pushed all the way back, there wasn't much room between him and the steering wheel.

As they drove to Collinsport, Professor Stokes told them in more detail what had been happening, in particular, at Collinwood. Ironside listened intently as Stokes described the dreams of Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and David Collins. "I had similar dreams," he told the professor. "Only in mine the werewolf tore out my throat."

"It seems Quentin was attempting to use scare tactics to force you and Barnabas to go back in time," Eve said. "He must have thought if he terrified everyone enough, the two of you would give in."

"When it didn't work, he changed his plan. He sent David Collins back in time," Elliott remarked. "However, it could present a problem for David besides the obvious one."

Ironside looked over at Stokes in the driver's seat. "What do you mean? I thought young David had studied the Collins Family history."

"He has, Chief Ironside. That is where the problem comes in. Barnabas said you almost took Ben Stokes for me the night you slept in the Collins Mausoleum."

Ironside knew exactly where Stokes was going with this. "Yes, he was your exact duplicate. Also, when I met others in the Collins family, they looked exactly like someone in the present day. It was almost as if I had not been transported back in time, but the family dressed up in centuries old clothes and pretended to be their ancestors."

"Except you were sent back in time and the early ancestors do look exactly like those Collins family members of today," the professor said.

"So what does this have to do with David. Why would he have more of a problem just trying to fit in?" Eve asked.

"Because if you read the Collins family history, Miss Whitfield, you would discover that in Quentin's time, David also had a double. The boy's name was Jamison Collins."

"Of course." Ironside said. "The ghost of Quentin Collins thought David was Jamison at first. It was the reason we used David in the first place. Barnabas thought he would be able to get Quentin to help us."

"And he did. David was the reason Quentin did help us," said the professor.

"I don't understand. Why would Quentin send David back in time? He would have to have some feelings for the boy." Eve did not try to hide her confusion. At the time all this was going on, she was dead! She shuddered just thinking about it.

"I believe the ghost of Quentin Collins will protect David," the professor said.

"The problem there, Professor," Ironside pointed out, "is David would not be dealing with the ghost of Quentin Collins. He would be dealing with the live version of that infernal ghost."

"That is true, Chief. What is your point?" Stokes asked.

"David looks exactly like Jamison Collins," Ironside said.

The professor nodded in agreement. "That is exactly what I am talking about. When Barnabas went back in time, he was essentially taking his own place, since he is the original Barnabas Collins. Therefore, he simply stepped in. David cannot do that. He is not Jamison Collins. He is David Collins, an exact duplicate of Jamison."

"Which means," Eve said, "there will appear to be two Jamison Collins."

"Exactly," Stokes agreed.

"Wouldn't Quentin have arranged to have Jamison come to this time? The only way his plan would work for David to convince the living Quentin to use the staircase, is to do it as Jamison Collins," Eve said, still a bit confused by the entire scenario.

"Quentin created the staircase, Eve," Ironside explained. "Depending on what time David was returned to, and we don't even know if he made it to the correct time, Quentin may not have even built the stair case yet. Even if he has, he likely has not discovered its ability to move people through time, let alone figure out a way to send Jamison back here."

"Then his plan could all be for nothing," Eve said. "Jamison is not just going to disappear. David could not take his place."

"Maybe that is what Quentin is depending on Barnabas and Chief Ironside to do; hide Jamison until they can change the timeline. David could then take his place while they are finding a way to keep Quentin from becoming a werewolf. He could work on convincing Quentin to use the staircase."

Ironside shook his head. "I have no doubt Barnabas would not let David do that. No, something else is at play." Ironside was silent for a minute before saying, "What if David ran into Jamison before he did anyone else, and he told Jamison how he got there. How would the boy react to seeing his exact double tell him he came from the future on the staircase?"

"Well, I think he would think David was crazy," Eve said.

"What if David encouraged him to check out the staircase?" Ironside wondered.

Professor Stokes' eyes lit up. "What you are saying is, if he did, and Jamison called him on what he thought was a bluff..."

"Then Jamison Collins could very well be right here in Collinsport, in this time," Ironside said.

"If that were the case, Chief, why has no one seen him?" Eve asked.

"If you were the ghost of Quentin Collins, and Jamison Collins crossed over that staircase in this time, what would you do?" Ironside said.

Eve thought for a moment. "Well he certainly could not allow the family to know Jamison was here. Barnabas might insist on a trade. Besides, David would have an easier time fitting into the past than Jamison would the present."

"We agree on that for certain," Ironside said. "If we can find Jamison and talk to him, it might help us to figure out how to control that flaming staircase."

"All of this depends on whether Jamison actually crossed over, Chief," Eve said.

"There is only one way to find out," the detective said.

"Search the West Wing," Professor Stokes said.

"Exactly," Ironside nodded in agreement.

"There is still a problem we have not considered even if he has crossed over to our time," Eve thought aloud.

"That Jamison knows the West Wing as well as David," Ironside surmised her thinking.

"That's right, Chief. He would be the same age as David. He probably would be just as curious. He could know every inch of the West Wing, including all of the passages. It could make it next to impossible to find him -- if he is there," the professor said.

"Barnabas should be up by the time we arrive," Ironside pointed out. "He probably knows the West Wing just as well as David. He would be the best one to find the boy if he actually has crossed over. We will talk to him about it when we arrive."

The rest of the long drive back to Collinsport and the Old House was mostly done in silence with all three lost in their own thoughts. The professor was thankful Chief Ironside had agreed to come. He came up with the idea Jamison might very well be here in their time. It was something neither he nor Barnabas had considered. If he was indeed in the present time, it just might give them some leverage with the ghost of Quentin Collins, although Quentin would certainly know Barnabas would not harm Jamison. To do so would drastically change the timeline to the point it would be disastrous for the Collins family. He was certain between Chief Ironside and Barnabas, they could come up with a way to use Jamison to their advantage.

When they arrived at the Old House, the sun was just about to set, which meant Barnabas would be rising almost as soon as they entered the mansion. Willie Loomis came out of the mansion and down the steps to meet them. "Hello, Chief Ironside. Barnabas asked me to wheel you to the side entrance. I constructed a ramp there so you can get in and out of the Old House on your own."

As Professor Stokes helped the crippled detective into his wheelchair, Ironside looked over at the young man that once refused to leave him in the tunnels near Widow's Hill as it was filling with water. Willie was not only unable to save him, but would have drowned along with him if it had not been for Barnabas, who took both of them out of the tunnel at superhuman speed. Ironside had gained a lot of respect for the young man, who displayed more courage than he had thought him capable.

Ironside put his hand out and said, "Good evening, Mister Loomis. It is good to see you again."

"Thank you, Chief. Barnabas said to make sure you are comfortable until he awakens. If you will join us inside, I will take care of your luggage."

Professor Stokes helped Willie carry the luggage into the Old House. They were met at the door by Julia Hoffman. Since Ironside already knew the entrance Willie was talking about, he wheeled over there. When he arrived, he found the door unlocked. Opening it, he entered the Old House and joined the rest at the double doors.

"Good evening, Chief Ironside." She nodded toward Eve Whitfield, who returned the gesture.

"Chief, you will be staying in the same room you were in the last time you were here. Miss Whitfield will be staying upstairs in the room next to Josette's room. Willie will take care of your luggage. Please join me in the drawing room."

After removing their coats, Julia hung them on the hall tree. They followed her into the drawing room.

"Is our resident vampire up yet?" Ironside asked.

The doctor smiled at the reference to Barnabas. "The sun has just gone down, he should join us shortly."

"Chief Ironside has an interesting theory that I think you and Barnabas will be interested in," Professor Stokes said.

"Oh, and what is that?" Julia wondered.

"We will wait for Barnabas and then I will explain," Ironside said.

"Would anyone like something to drink?" Julia asked.

Remembering the excellent sherry that Barnabas kept on hand, Professor Stokes accepted Julia's offer.

"Chief Ironside, what about you? Barnabas has bourbon on hand for your visit."

"Yes, that would be nice."

Eve Whitfield, however, turn down the offer of alcohol. She had not had much to eat on the plane, and the thought of alcohol on a near empty stomach did not set well with her.

As Julia got the drinks, they heard the door to the basement open. That could only mean one thing, the vampire had risen. Within a moment, Barnabas Collins appeared in the doorway of the drawing room. He smiled at the sight of his California friend. Closing the distance to the detective, Barnabas mild and offered his hand to Ironside.

"Robert, it is nice to see you again. Even under the circumstances, you certainly are a welcome sight. Actually, especially under these circumstances."

Ironside accepted Barnabas' offer of a handshake. Once again, he noted the coldness of the vampire's hand. "Well, vampire, it looks like I am going to have to pull your chestnuts out of the fire again."

With a smile, Barnabas replied, "It seems to me, the last time it was I who pulled your chestnuts out of the fire." The smile on his face threatened to turn into a grin. Ironside had never seen Barnabas grin. Occasionally, the vampire would smile slightly. This time, it was as close to a grin as he probably would ever see.

Never to allow anyone to have the last word, Ironside said with a very large grin, "Well, when we get done with this little adventure, I will be ahead two to one."

The vampire chuckled. Walking over to Eve, he took her hand, bowed slightly and kissed the back of it. "Even more pleasant than seeing Chief Ironside again, is the honor of gazing upon your lovely face."

Eve turned a little bit red and dropped her gaze from the vampire. She could feel the pole of his hypnotic eyes. It brought back much of what had happened in Collinsport the last time she was here.

"It is a pleasure to see you again as well, Barnabas."

"Now that the greetings are out of the way," Professor Stokes said, interrupting, "I think you should listen to a theory that Chief Ironside has, Barnabas."

"Oh, and what is this theory?" He immediately turned his attention back to the California detective.

Willie Loomis appeared in the doorway of the drawing room. "Excuse me, Barnabas, I wanted to let you know that Chief Ironside and Eve Whitfield's rooms are ready."

"Thank you, Willie," Barnabas told his servant. As the young man turned to leave, Barnabas stopped him. "Willie, I would like you to stay. This concerns you as well."

"Yes, Barnabas." Loomis walked over and sat down.

"Robert, would you be so kind as to explain this new theory?"

"It's not exactly a theory, it is more of a deduction," Ironside explained.

Professor Stokes stepped in to repeat what Ironside had said in his vehicle. "The chief seems to think that Quentin would have found a way to send Jamison Collins back to this time."

"Just exactly why would he do that? He would have to know that Jamison Collins would have far more trouble in this time then our David would have in his."

"That is true," Ironside agreed, "however, he has to consider exactly how David would exist in that time. He would have nowhere to go and no one to turn to. If Jamison was out of the way then David would be able to pretend that he is Jamison Collins."

Professor Stokes took a sip of his sherry before speaking again. "It makes perfect sense, Barnabas."

"But sending him here could be a problem for Quentin. "It is impossible for him to have any knowledge of the future Collins family. David has studied the Collins family through their history books. He might make some missteps, but he would be able to get along as Jamison. Jamison, on the other hand, would know absolutely nothing about David Collins, or any of the other Collins for that matter. How could he possibly pose as David? Besides Quentin has already made us aware David has gone back in time." Barnabas was skeptical.

Ironside understood why he was questioning the theory. "He still would need to get Jamison out of the way."

"Aren't you forgetting, Robert, that Quentin cannot control the staircase in the first place? We really have no a way of knowing where David was sent," Barnabas reminded him. "although, I do have to tell you that Sarah insists that he did make it to the right time."

"Have you considered what would happen if David and Jamison were to run into each other?" Eve asked the vampire.

"It would be interesting indeed," Barnabas said, nodding towards Eve.

"Just think, Barnabas," Professor Stokes said. "How do you think a boy of Jamison's age will react when David tells him he is from the future?

Barnabas could see immediately where they were going with this. Jamison's reaction would be that of disbelief. However, there would be a high possibility that David would dare him to prove him wrong. Yes, Jamison might attempt to cross the staircase. That, of course, would depend entirely on if the staircase was still visible, and that David and Jamison met almost immediately when David arrived. That was a lot of ifs. Yet Barnabas trusted Ironside's instincts.

"All right, let's say you're theory is correct. Why hasn't Jamison appeared at Collinwood? If he had, I am sure we would have heard about it," Barnabas questioned.

"That is the last thing that Quentin would want," Ironside told the vampire.

"Then why would he bring him here to begin with, even if he could?" Julia Hoffman asked.

"Simply to allow David to take his place. However, he would not allow anyone to see Jamison. Remember Quentin had an excellent relationship with Jamison in that time. The ghost probably thinks that he will be able to control David when he is mortal." Ironside put his hands together and blew into them.

When Barnabas noticed, he directed his attention to his servant. "Willie, would you light a fire in the fireplace, please?"

Eve let out a sigh of relief. Her boss was not the only one who was freezing. She wondered how Willie and Doctor Hoffman could withstand the cold and dampness in the Old House. She watched as Willy went to work adding wood into the fireplace and Lighting it.

"So then, Robert, what are you proposing?" Barnabas asked him.

"I am suggesting that we go to Collinwood and search the West Wing. If I am correct, he will be hiding somewhere there. Somehow, Quentin is going to have to bring him food. He will have to enlist the help of a human in order to do that. If we are unable to locate him with a search, then we will have to determine who is taking him his food."

As Willie finished lighting the fire in the fireplace, he stood up and looked at Chief Ironside. "Chief, you know how huge the West Wing is. We could search forever and still not find him. None of us know all of the secret passageways over there."

"There is only one person in this room that was alive when Collinwood was built. I would assume that Barnabas knows the passageways almost as well as David," the detective said.

Barnabas smiled. "Nobody knows those passageways as well as David. However, I do have a fair amount of knowledge of the West Wing."

"Then I would suggest that you be the one to locate Jamison," Ironside insisted.

"I shall endeavor to do so," the vampire agreed with a nod of his head. "That of course is contingent on whether Jamison is even here."

"He is," the gruff detective said.

"Do you have any other suggestions, Robert?" Barnabas asked.

"Two things," Ironside replied. "I want to talk to Sarah. If she knows how that flaming staircase is controlled, we have to get her to tell us. I doubt that Jamison knows anything about the staircase, but he might be able to shed some light on how it works. If he made it here, there has to be some common denominator that allows us to travel to the correct time period.

"Barnabas, may I make a suggestion," Julia asked.

"Of course,"

"If we are unable to determine how the staircase works, I think we should consider using the I Ching instead of the staircase."

"In some ways, Julia, the I Ching is just as unstable. You and I know how to use it, but Chief Ironside and Officer Whitfield do not. It might be dangerous for them to travel through time using that method. I think we have a better chance at using the staircase as long as we can figure out how to control it. I want everyone to return back to this time safely. We will use it only as a last resort."

"Then may I suggest that we sit down to dinner and head out for our respective tasks?" the vampire said. He turned to his servant and inquired, "Willie, is dinner ready?"

"Yes, Barnabas, I was just waiting for you."

"Let's all go into the dining hall and eat."

"An excellent idea," Ironside told his vampire friend. "After which, we will deal with Quentin and talk to Sarah.


	16. Chapter 16

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 16

1

In the past...

David Collins came down the stairs to the foyer. He picked at the ruffles on the shirt he had put on. He could not believe people in this time actually wore these clothes. Ruffles were for girls. You never saw them in his time on men. Well, not real men anyway. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he looked down at the short pants with what he called long socks underneath. He walked over to the mirror and looked in. Rolling his eyes, he could not believe what he saw. He looked ridiculous dressed this way. He was tempted to go back upstairs and put his own clothes back on. Unfortunately, he could not explain the style or where he got them to his ancestors. They would never believe him for one, and for another, he could end up in some place like Windcliff.

As he walked away from the mirror, he had decided to go outside and see if he could find that staircase. He wanted to return to his own time. David wasn't staying here any longer than he had to. As he walked by the drawing room, the doors were closed. He could here Quentin's voice arguing with someone -- Elizabeth. No, it could not be Elizabeth. She was in his time. David searched his memory for who would look and sound like Elizabeth in this century. Then he remembered, Quentin had a sister. Her name was Judith. Yes, that was who he had to be arguing with.

David walked over to the door, placing his ear beside it. He listened quietly so as to not attract their attention.

"I tell you, Judith, there is some kind of secret the Collins Family has had for years. I want to know what it is," Quentin demanded.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about. I know of no family secret," Judith insisted.

"I don't believe you. You are the one Edith would tell. This secret is supposed to be terrible and one member of the family must know it. Obviously, Edith was the one that was told years ago. Now, it would be you that she would tell. So, don't tell me you have no idea what that secret is! I want to know what it is."

"And I told you I don't have any idea. Edith has not told me anything. What secret could be so terrible only one person in the family is allowed to know anyway? It is all nonsense."

"Rumors have been circulating for years," Quentin said. "Something terrible is being kept from us and has been for years."

"Oh, this is ridiculous. They are nothing but rumors. Since when do we listen to rumors about this family?" Judith snapped at her brother.

"Maybe we should. We could learn something about our poor dead ancestors." Quentin took a drink of the sherry he was holding in his hand.

With a disgusted look, Judith complained. "Must you drink that so early. Quentin, I swear you have a problem with your drinking"

"The only problem I have dear sister," he said as he walked over to the credenza that held the liquor, " is that we are running out of sherry." A grin appeared on his handsome face. "Now let's get back to our family secret." He poured himself another glass of sherry.

"I am not interest in discussing this any further. I am much more interested in discussing your influence on Jamison."

Quentin turned around and faced his sister. "What about my influence on Jamison?"

"I saw you bring him in late last night, Quentin. He obviously went out after dark, despite being told dozens of times that he is forbidden to do so."

Quentin was surprised at Judith's revelation. He had thought he had successfully sneaked Jamison into the Great House. It was late and Judith was rarely up at that hour. Quentin would not allow Jamison to get into trouble. He would do whatever he had to to protect the boy. "Jamison did not go out after dark alone. He went with me. I wanted a companion and Jamison seems to be the only one who enjoys my company."

"That is your own fault. Look at yourself, Quentin. You are a full-grown man and you act like a school boy. It is time you start taking some responsibility around here."

"Oh, you mean like working at the shipyard?" Quentin drawled. "Why do I need to be there? Edward has everything under control. He doesn't need me. I have not decided what I am going to do. I may go to Europe and travel the world." He grinned at his sister who did not find him amusing.

Judith shook her head. "And you wonder why you will not be put in charge of the Collins Enterprises."

"Who said I won't? I do not believe Edith has stated who will be in charge of Collinwood and the business." Quentin lowered his eye brows. "Have you been peaking at Edith's will?" The grin returned to his face.

"You are incorrigible."

The grin only grew bigger. "Why thank you, Judith!" He raised his glass to his sister.

David did not wait to hear anymore. He hurried to the double doors of the mansion. After putting on a coat, he left the Great House immediately.

He never should have listen to the ghost of Quentin. The more the boy thought about his situation, he became scared. Would he have to live out his time in this century? All he wanted to do was go home. Heading through the woods, David hoped if he went back to where the staircase dropped him, he could possibly find it again. He could not help but feel concerned where it might drop him this time. What if it dropped him millions of years in the past. Would he have to deal with dinosaurs? What could be worse than be eaten by a Tyrannosaurus Rex? The thought made him physically sick to his stomach.

Yet, he could not stay here. Sooner or later, he would make a mistake, and the Collins family of this century would realize he was not Jamison Collins. He could even be charged with Jamison's murder when they did not find him! "Stop it!" David told himself. He had to stop letting his mind run amok.

"Jamison!"

David turned as he heard Quentin's voice. He was the last person he wanted to deal at the moment. Why did he have to be looking for him right now? He had to find that staircase! The lad decided he would not answer Quentin. The problem was, he was afraid Quentin knew the area as well as he did. He might even be able to follow his footprints.

"Jamison! I know you are out here. Answer me!" Quentin shouted.

Maybe if he led Quentin further in the woods, he would lose him. David headed in the direction of Eagle Cemetery. Surely Quentin would not follow him that far. He ran through the woods as fast as he could. Occasionally, a branch from one of the bushes would hit him in the face. It did not slow him down, not even a bit. He had to put as much distance between him and Quentin as he could.

"Jamison! I know you are out here! Answer me!"

David had not lost Quentin. In fact, he seemed to be gaining on him. He had to lose him. The boy did not want to be found. The sooner he located the staircase, the better. He had to get back to is own time. David had made up his mind. He wanted no part of what the ghost of Quentin had planned. David Collins just wanted to go home. These were not his family. They were his ancestors. He did not want to spend the rest of his life with them. He missed Vickie and Aunt Elizabeth. They could be overprotective, but he never doubted they loved him.

He should have talked to Barnabas. His cousin would never have allowed him to let Quentin talk him into this. Barnabas always solved the family's problems. He should have let him solve this one. Sarah had been right. She tried to talk him out of it. He had allowed Quentin to make it sound like an adventure. David now knew he should have listened to Sarah. Because he hadn't, he was stuck over a hundred years in the past where everyone thought he was Jamison Collins.

David picked up his pace. He had to get away from Quentin. He wasn't going to allow him to keep him from going back to where the staircase dropped him off.

"Jamison! I want you to stop this right now. Answer me. We need to talk!"

David could tell Quentin was not that far behind him. He had to find a place to hide until he gave up looking for him. He was not far from Eagle Cemetery. The secret room must have existed at this time. It was used in the Revolutionary War to store weapons that were kept hidden from the British. It should still be there. The problem was...did Quentin know about it? He had to take that chance. If he did than he would be in trouble again. So what was new? David was always in trouble. It was Jamison who got him in this trouble with Quentin. If he had stayed in this time, Quentin would not mistake him for Jamison.

David ran toward the cemetery. As he reached it, it did not look as familiar as it used to. It was not as full of graves as it was in his time. He ran towards the mausoleum.

"Jamison! If you don't answer me, you are going to be in trouble!" Quentin shouted behind him somewhere.

David reached the mausoleum. He opened the rod-iron gate, entered and closed it behind him. It was just like in his own time. Joshua, Naomi and Sarah's coffins were in the same position. He looked up at the lion above the tombstone on the left. How was he going to reach the ring in the lion's nose? He was too short. After looking around, David got up on the coffin in front of it, stretched and grabbed the ring. He stepped off the coffin and dropped, holding on to the ring. The door to the secret room began to open. When the door was opened wide enough, he slipped inside. David reached down, moved the stone and pressed the lever. The door began to close again. By the time Quentin was near the mausoleum, David was safely inside.

"Jamison, where are you?" Quentin shouted.

David waited as Quentin called for him several times. Finally, he no longer heard his voice. He decided to stay where he was until he was sure Quentin was no longer in the area. It was pitch dark in the room, with no light what so ever. That was alright with David as he was very familiar with this secret room. Over in the corner, he knew there was a candle and the means in which to light it. He turned around and walked forward. He almost immediately walked into something. That was funny, David could never remember anything being in the secret room. He reached out and touched whatever was in front of him. It felt like some kind of box. As David moved around the side of it, he could tell it was rather large. He followed along it, feeling chains that seemed to be around it. That was strange. He wondered why anyone would put chains around a box.

The boy passed the end of it and moved to the corner where a candle was kept. He did not know if it would be there as this was not his time. When he reached for where it was kept in the present, he was happy to find that it was also kept there in this time. David reached up and lit the candle. He picked up the candle holder and turned around to see what it was he had come across. There in the middle of the room was a coffin. He had been right, there was chains around it. They were very thick. When he moved the candle around the room, he noticed a tool off to the side. He had no doubt it could be used to cut the thinnest part of the chain where a paddle lock was connected to it.

Shaking his head, he headed for the door. The coffin probably contained one of his long dead ancestors. He stopped at the door just as he reached down to move the top of the cement over, which would reveal the lever to open the door to the secret room. The lad looked back. That did not make any sense to him. If one of his ancestors were in that coffin, then why weren't they in it in the present time?

Curiosity got the better of the young man. He remember hearing about a family treasure that had long been hidden. Jason McGuire had been obsessed with it. Maybe he had found it, but then again, maybe he had not. What a better place to hide the jewels his family had than in a coffin. David walked over to the tool that was propped up in the corner. Picking it up, he went back to the coffin. He was not sure he would be strong enough to cut the chain. It appeared terribly thick.

With the tool in his hand, he looked at the paddle lock. The part that went through the chain was not very thick. Maybe he could cut that. It would be much easier than trying to cut through the chain itself. Using the tool, David put the ends around the round part of the paddle lock. He pushed the ends together. With all his strength, he pushed. The end of the paddle lock did not break. He touched it and discovered there was a groove in it on both sides. In triumph, he realized he had cut through just a bit of it.

He continued to work on the lock throughout the day. David was not a boy given to defeat. He was going to see if the family treasure was in that coffin. He didn't even think about what he would do if it was, he just had to know if it was in there.

Minutes turned to hours as the young Collins lad continued to work on the lock. He had cut almost all the way through it. It would not be long now. David did not realize how long he had been in the secret room. He was unaware the sun would set soon. The young man gave it one last burst of strength, and the paddle lock's end broke in half.

The boy grinned. He was about to discover what was probably the Collins' family secret Quentin and Judith had been arguing about. Pulling the chain around and around, David finally removed it from the coffin. He stood there in front of it and stared. Well, there was no time like the present. He had discovered what none of his ancestors had been able to.

Slowly, he grabbed the top of the coffin and began to push upward. "Gee, this thing is heavy." He continued to push until he had it open. Since his candle was behind him, he could not see into the coffin very well. He could see well enough to know it was just a man. David did not see any treasure.

He reached behind him and picked up the candle. Holding it over the open coffin, David's eyes widen at the sight of the man inside. It was Cousin Barnabas! What was he doing in a coffin? He must have come through the stair case and been killed! That was the only explanation David could think of. Poor Barnabas. Who had killed him? A chill ran down his spine. Barnabas would no longer be around to protect the Collins family.

Then while David was looking down at his cousin, Barnabas' eyes opened. His mouth opened baring fangs. He came out of the coffin with inhuman speed. Grabbing young David by the throat, he raised him into the air. Then Barnabas recognized the lad. Gently, he set him down on the floor. "David!"

The boy backed away from his cousin. "What are you?"

Barnabas stepped towards him, but David backed away. "You don't have to be afraid of me, David. I will not hurt you. You are family." The vampire looked around and realized he was in the secret room. "What time period is this?"

Still scared of his cousin, David just stared at him. Suddenly, everything came flooding back to him. Cousin Barnabas was a vampire!! He would not harm him. He protected the family and saved them from the Leviathans. His so-called English cousin had gone back in time to stop them. "Cousin Barnabas, you are a vampire. I remember now. You and Chief Ironside went back in time and saved the family."

Barnabas was not pleased the boy's memory was restored, but then how could it now be with his display of fangs and speed. "Yes, David, I am. I will not harm you."

"I know that, Cousin Barnabas. I am just so glad to see you." David ran to the vampire and put his arms around him. "I have been so scared. Quentin thinks I am Jamison, but he went across the staircase."

Barnabas expression darken. "Then he must be in our time."

David shrugged. "I don't know where he went, but how did you get here?"

"I was chained in that coffin over a hundred years ago," the vampire told him. I was talking to Chief Ironside and all of a sudden, I was in that coffin. I must have been drawn to this time when you opened it and released me."

"You may not want to be here, but I am glad you are! Barnabas, I just want to go home," David said.

The vampire ruffled the boy's hair. "I know you do, but we have much to do. You said Jamison crossed the staircase?"

"Yes, I tried to stop him, I really did. He just would not listen to me. He would not believe I am from the future."

"That is alright, David. I promise I will not allow any harm to come to you."

"I know you won't. You always protect the family. What are we going to do?"

"Well, it seems I have arrived here without the help of the staircase. I will have to do this alone. When Chief Ironside finds I am gone and not just disappeared from his presence, I hope he goes home. There isn't any reason now to involve him and his policewoman," Barnabas said.

"Do you think he will go home, Barnabas?" David asked.

The vampire smiled. "No, he is going to find a way to join us in this time."

"But he is in a wheelchair. They probably don't even make them in this time."

Barnabas was amused at the boy's observation. "They have them, but they are nothing like the chief uses. Besides, he will be able to walk, David. You see, this is before he was shot."

David's eyes lit up. "Wow, I can't wait to see that!"

"Well first we have to get you back to Collinwood." Barnabas knew that was not going to be what David wanted to hear.

"Please, Barnabas, don't make me go back there. I don't feel comfortable there. I want to stay with you!" the boy pleaded.

The vampire sympathized with David, but he could not have him stay with him. There were things he had to do, and he could not do them with David in tow. First order of business was to feed. He did not have Julia to provide him with blood. "No, David. I am afraid you have to go back to Collinwood. Don't you worry. As soon as I am able to accomplish what I need to, I will take you back with me. In the meantime, you need to go back and continue to pose as Jamison. Remember, Jamison was close to Quentin. You must be sure that you convince him that you are fond of him. Do you understand?"

David was looking down at his feet. "Yeah, I understand. I don't like it, but I will do as you ask."

"Good boy. Now, I will escort you back to Collinwood." Barnabas took the boy by the shoulder and led him towards the door to the secret room. "Remember, you mustn't tell anyone about this room. I will see about using the Old House to stay until such time as we can return home."

"Are you going to come into the Great House?" David asked.

"No, not yet. I am not prepared to present myself to the family, but I will soon," the vampire answered.

"You promise?"

Barnabas Collins smiled down at the boy. "I promise. Now, come. Let's get you back to Collinwood." He reached down, moved the stone over and pressed the lever that would open the door to the secret room.

2

Present time...

Barnabas sat at the table and watched everyone else eat. How he wished he could taste the food. Unfortunately, he was forced to prey on others for their blood. He could not wait for the day he could once again feel the warm of the sun on his face, walk in the daylight and, of course, enjoy a meal such as Willie put on the table. He knew it was coming. Some day, Julia would find that cure and he would be able to do all of these things again. Patience was not always one of Barnabas' strong suits. He knew it was going to happen, it just wasn't happening fast enough for him.

When the meal was over, Eve helped clear the table. Willie thanked her, but would not allow her to do the dishes. "You have better things to do with your time, Officer Whitfield," Willie told her.

"Please...call me Eve," she said.

Willie smiled, a bit embarrassed. He glanced at Barnabas, who had always demanded he address people formally. The vampire looked at him and gave him a slight nod, indicating it was alright. "Okay, Eve, it is," he said with a slight smile.

While Julia remained in the kitchen to help Willie, Barnabas, Eve, Chief Ironside and Professor Stokes headed back to the drawing room. Barnabas was uncertain what Chief Ironside planned for the evening, so he asked him straight out. "Chief, what are you and Eve going to do while I look for Jamison?"

"I intend to find Sarah and have a chat with her. She may not be able to tell us exactly how to control the staircase, but she can lead us in the right direction. She helped me when I was in the Leviathan's cave. Sarah refused to tell me how to get out of the room they were holding me in, but she helped lead me to the way out. If she did it once, she can do it again."

"I sincerely hope you succeed where I failed, Robert. She would only say there was a way and we could find it," Barnabas said.

"If anyone can figure it out, it is Chief Ironside," the professor stated.

Barnabas put his hand to his head. Something was wrong. When Ironside notice, he said, "Barnabas, what is it? Are you alright?"

"I am being drawn..." he said, but stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"What do you mean drawn?" Ironside demanded of the vampire.

"There is a pull coming from somewhere. It is coming from the past," Barnabas said.

"The past!" Professor Stokes exclaimed.

Ironside looked in amazement as Barnabas began to fade. "He reached out for him, but as his hand always passed through the ghost, it did so again with the vampire.

"He is disappearing!" Eve shouted.

A moment later, Barnabas Collins was gone. Ironside wheeled to the spot the vampire had been standing, he could faintly feel the pull that Barnabas had mentioned.

"Where did he go?" Eve wondered. "Did he just disappear? I know vampires can do that."

"No, Eve, that was not planned on the part of Barnabas," the professor said.

"Then what happened?" She did not understand what was going on.

"Professor, if David arrived in the correct time and opened Barnabas' coffin, freeing him, what would happen to Barnabas in this century?"

"I would have to refer to one of my references on time travel to be sure, but in his case, he would have existed in that time. He would still have been chained in the coffin. If you are right, and David opened his coffin, he has changed the timeline. Barnabas cannot exist in both centuries. Since he was in that century first, I believe..."

"He would be transported back to a point where Barnabas existed, chained in his coffin," Ironside surmised.

"Yes, Chief Ironside, I believe that is what would happen," Stokes said.

"Then I think we can safely say that David has done exactly that," the detective said.

"What are we going to do?" Eve asked her boss.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Ironside finally spoke up. "We do exactly as we planned. We find a way to control the staircase. Then Eve and I will join Barnabas in the past. Right now, we are going to find Sarah Collins." He began to wheel away.

"Chief, aren't you forgetting something," the professor said.

Ironside turned back to Professor Stokes. He realized what he was referring to. "Someone has to go back into the kitchen and tell Doctor Hoffman that Barnabas has just transported to the past."


	17. Chapter 17

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 17

1

The present...

Ironside wheeled his chair towards the kitchen of the Old House. He did not relish the task of telling Doctor Hoffman that Barnabas had disappeared. Nevertheless, it had to be done. Professor Elliot Stokes followed him into the kitchen.

As they entered, Julia Hoffman was at the kitchen counter making sandwiches. When she heard them come in, she turned around to face them. She could immediately see something was wrong. The grave look on Professor Stokes's face was evident. However, Robert Ironside maintained his poker face. Yet, she could read sympathy in his brilliant blue eyes. "What is it? What is wrong?" She looked behind them for Barnabas. He was not there. "Where's Barnabas?" There was just the taint bit of panic in her voice.

"We believe he's been drawn into the past," Ironside told her. "He disappeared in front of us. Before he did, he said he could feel a pull."

Julia understood immediately. "It's David, isn't it. He knows about the secret room. He went in there and somehow freed Barnabas from his coffin."

"Yes, Julia, that is what Chief Ironside and I believe. When David did so, it changed that timeline. Since Barnabas is actually from over a hundred years before that, he was drawn to the time he was still in that coffin as David freed him."

Julia looked away from the two men. She did not want them to see the tears that were welling in her eyes. "What are we going to do? We needed Barnabas to help us figure out how to control the staircase."

Despite his tough demeanor, Ironside had and extremely tender side to him. He wheeled his wheelchair closer to her and put his hand on her arm.

"Do not worry about him. With all the experience I have had with him, one thing is not in doubt. Barnabas can take care of himself. One good thing about him being pulled into the past is that he will look after David. He will be able to assess our ability to deal with Quentin. In the meantime, we have a job to do at this end. We need to find out exactly how that staircase works. I am going to find Sarah and demand that she tell me how to control it. She has apparently admitted she knows how to do it."

"She may not be able to tell you, Chief," Julia told him. "None of us understands why, but there are things she cannot tell us. Nor can she explain why. You must remember, that despite the fact she is a ghost, she is a child ghost with the mentality of an eleven-year-old. She may not even know why she can't tell us."

"Then she must give me some kind of clue so that I can figure it out."

"While you are searching for Sarah, I will check my library and try to find out why she can't tell us. There might be some way around it," the professor said.

"Julia, you should stay here. Barnabas may be in the past, but there are still ways he can communicate with us. He might write a letter and place it somewhere we will find it. You must look for anything out of the ordinary. If he discovers how the staircase works, he will certainly try to relay that information to us."

"Alright, Chief Ironside, I will remain here and try to locate any communication Barnabas might send us," Doctor Hoffman assured him.

The detective turned his wheelchair around. He had not heard Eve Whitfield enter the kitchen. "How much of what we said did you hear?" he asked his police woman.

"I followed you in, Chief. I heard all of it."

"Good. You stay here with Doctor Hoffman. As a detective, you should be able to spot any communication more quickly." Ironside wheeled his chair out of the kitchen.

"Julia, if you need me, I will be in my cottage reading up on how much a ghost can reveal." Professor Stokes placed his hand on her shoulder. He hoped she felt the comfort that he intended. Seeing the worry on her face, he smiled down at her and said, "Chief Ironside is correct. Barnabas will look after David and begin the work that is ahead of us. Do not fret, Julia. Barnabas can take care of himself."

"Thank you, Professor. I know he can. You will have to forgive me, I can't help but worry about him." Julia again turned away from him. She could no longer control the tears that were spilling from her eyes.

Professor Stokes patted her shoulder and then left the Old House.

Eve Whitfield smiled at Julia. "I suggest we start checking for a message from Barnabas. He could have sent one already. We do not know how much time has passed in the century he is in."

Julia wiped the tears from her face with her hand. She smiled back at Eve. "You are right, of course. Shall we?" With a sweep of her hand, she indicated for them to leave the kitchen. If Barnabas was to leave a message, it would more than likely be on the desk in the drawing room somewhere.

2

In the past...

"But I don't want to go back there, Cousin Barnabas," David said of Collinwood.

The vampire had mellowed over the years. There was a time when he would just have become angry and enforced his will on whoever was defying him. Yet, Barnabas hated what he was. In the beginning, he was the monster that vampires were. Over time, the real Barnabas Collins re-emerged. A kinder, gentler vampire reacted entirely different then he did as a fledgling vampire.

"David, I understand. If we are to accomplish what we need to, you will have to pose as Jamison. I do not like this anymore than you do. I would prefer to keep you with me."

"Then why don't you? Please, Barnabas, I don't want to go back there. I don't know those people. I would rather stay with you," the boy pleaded.

"If you don't go back, there will be an all-out search for you. David, you know how important it is that my condition remain a secret. You would not want them to learn of my affliction, now would you?"

David looked away from Barnabas. With his right foot, he brushed it back and forth across the floor of the secret room. "Of course not. I would never want anything to happen to you. That means I would have to live here alone. These people are not my family."

The vampire smiled. By those standards, Barnabas himself was not David's family either. He was born and lived more than two hundred years before David's time. He was touched that the lad felt that close to him. Still, it was imperative that the boy return to Collinwood as Jamison Collins. There simply was no alternative to the situation.

"David, you do want to help the family, don't you?" Barnabas asked him.

The lad squirmed a bit before finally giving in and answering, "Yeah, I guess so. But Cousin Barnabas, I ran away from Quentin. He's going to be really mad at me."

"I have an idea. You will go back to Collinwood with me. You can tell Quentin that you wanted me to be a surprise. We will say that we met and you wanted to be the one to bring me to Collinwood to introduce me."

David Collins put an index finger on his chin. He thought for a moment and decided that Barnabas's idea just might work. "Do you think that will satisfy Quentin?"

"I am sure it will," Barnabas said with a smile. "I will make sure you do not get in trouble."

"Well, okay. I guess I have to go back."

"Just remember, we are doing it to protect the family back in our time."

David chuckled. "Your time was a hundred years ago."

"I suppose it was, but not anymore. You do understand how important it is that my secret be kept?"

David nodded quickly. "Of course, I do. But gee, I sure wish I could tell everyone that I have a cousin who is a vampire."

"You know why you can't, don't you?" Barnabas had to be sure the lad would not reveal his affliction.

"Because no one understands a vampire. They think they are all monsters, but you are not a monster, Cousin Barnabas."

The vampire almost cringed at the description of his kind. Unfortunately, David was probably right about most vampires being monsters. He would have to admit it was a perfect description of what he was when he first awakened as a vampire. He had to believe that the real individual would eventually come through despite being a vampire. He knew he was only kidding himself. Very few vampires hated being what they were. After all, who would not like to be immortal? How many people dreamed of having superhuman speed and strength? How many would like to be able to appear and disappear at will? Most would only see having to live on blood as a drawback. The rest of it most people would find exciting. He's supposed sleeping by day in a coffin would not exactly be a plus. Even if vampires could control their lust for blood, they still would be a threat to mortal human beings. They would be at risk to being destroyed.

"Shall we head back to Collinwood then?" Barnabas asked the lad?

"Oh, alright, if we have to," David whined.

Barnabas walked over to the door of the secret room. He stood there for a moment as he listened with his vampire hearing. No one was anywhere near the cemetery. It was safe to open the door. He bent down, pushed the stone step to his right and pressed the lever. As he closed the stone back over the step, the door opened into the mausoleum.

"Are you ready, David?"

As the boy hemmed and hawed, he finally mumbled, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Let us go to Collinwood," his vampire cousin told him.

"I can't tell where the door is. The torch is too dim," David complained.

Barnabas had become so accustomed to his super human sight, he sometimes forgot that mortals could not see in the dark as he could. He reached for David and took him by the shoulder as he led him out of the secret room. As soon is they reached the other side, Barnabas reached up and pulled the ring in the lion's nose. The door to the secret room began to close.

Barnabas led David out of the mausoleum and through the cemetery. When they reach the end of it, it took the vampire a few minutes to find the path to Collinwood. The woods was much thicker in this century then it was in present day. The path was not as well traveled at this time. It did not hinder the vampire in the least. He knew the woods in the area better than anyone, well, except for David. The young man probably knew them every bit as well as Barnabas himself.

They walked in silence. David did note the wolves howling in a distance. He wondered why they did that every time Barnabas was around. He never noticed it otherwise. "Cousin Barnabas, why do the wolves howl when you are around."

"It goes back many years, David. Werewolves and vampires had an extreme hatred for one another. However, in our time that has abated quite a bit. Since wolves are not necessarily werewolves, they still sense unease when a vampire is in the area. Although, over the centuries, a lot of vampires have learned to control wolves."

"Can you control them?" David asked him.

"Yes, if the need arises," the vampire responded.

David continued to ask Barnabas questions about vampires until they reached Collinwood. Barnabas felt compelled to remind David. "Remember, David, my secret must remain between you and me."

"Yes, cousin, You can count on me," the boy told him.

They walked up to the double doors at the Great House. Using the knockers, Barnabas announced their arrival. Within a few minutes, one of the double doors opened. Judith Collins stood on the other side. With her mouth slightly open, she stared at Barnabas Collins.

David could not help but grin at her reaction. Barnabas Collins's portrait still hung in the foyer.

"Good evening," the vampire said "I am Barnabas Collins and am from England recently relocated here in Collinsport. I am from the English branch of the family. I wanted to make my presence known and visit my family here in Maine."

"Who is it, Judith?" Quentin called out from the drawing room. He came into the foyer and stared at their visitor.

"Quentin this is Barnabas Collins from the English branch of the Collins family."

Barnabas looked at the tall handsome Collins who looked exactly like the ghost that was haunting Collinwood in the present time. He needed to make a good impression on him. He put out his hand and greeted his descendant. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Quentin."

Even though this man looked exactly like the man in the portrait in the foyer, Quentin became immediately suspicious of him. He shook Barnabas's hand and said, "Welcome, Cousin Barnabas. I did not know that there was an English branch to the Collins family."

"My grandfather left Collinwood in the late 1700s. He relocated to England. Since I was a boy, I have dreamed of coming to America and meeting my American cousins. I decided it was time."

Quentin looked down at David. "You, young man are in a great deal of trouble."

As promised, Barnabas stepped in to defend David. "Please do not be hard on the boy. I promised him he could be the one to introduce me to the family. Jamison knew I was in the cemetery paying my respects to our ancestors. He came back to find me. He was very excited about introducing me to you, Quentin."

"That's right, Quentin," David said. "I know you were calling me, but I wanted you to meet Cousin Barnabas. I led you back to the cemetery, but when I looked for you, I could not find you. Please do not be angry with me. I just was so excited to be the one to introduce you to our English cousin." David looked up at Quentin with pleading eyes.

Unable to resist the boy, he smiled and said, "Under the circumstances, you are forgiven." He ruffled David's hair.

"Well, let's not just stand here," Judith said. "Will you join us in the drawing room, Barnabas?"

Taking Judith's hand, Barnabas kissed the back of it. "It would be my pleasure."

After settling on the Davenport, Judith engaged Barnabas in conversation. Quentin went over to the credenza and fixed himself a sherry. "Would you like a drink, Cousin Barnabas?"

"No thank you," the vampire answered. "I am not much of a drinker."

Quentin downed his entire glass of sherry in one gulp. "You don't know what you are missing"

Judith shook her head. She gave her brother a look which was meant to tell him to behave himself around their newly found cousin. However, Quentin was not as accepting of their new cousin as Judith was.

"What part of England are you from?" Quentin asked Barnabas.

"It is a very small village," the vampire answered. "I am certain you have never heard of it."

"You might be surprised what I have heard of. I have been to England. I never heard of an English Branch to the Collins family. Perhaps, you can tell us more about them."

David listened and worried that Quentin might be a problem. "Barnabas told me the name of it, but I had never heard of it. You never mentioned it when talking about England."

"So what is the name of it? Maybe I have heard of it and just never mentioned it." Since Quentin had started drinking earlier in the evening, he was beginning to slur his words.

Judith, disgusted with her brother's behavior scolded him. "I do not see the necessity in interrogating Barnabas on his first visit. It is rude, Quentin."

"It is all right, Cousin Judith" Barnabas said with all of the charm he could muster. "I am certain that Quentin doesn't mean to be rude. He is only curious. Perhaps, we can discuss my branch of the family in the future. Right now, I am interested in my American family. Are there other members?"

"Certainly you do not want to be bored hearing about our dysfunctional family," Quentin said.

"Quentin!" Judith scolded her brother. "You have had too much to drink. Perhaps, you should retire for the evening."

Quentin raised his glass to his sister. "Perhaps you are right, dear Judith. I leave you and our English cousin to discuss the family. However, I suspect you will bore Barnabas to death." He placed his empty glass on the credenza. Heading towards the double doors, he looked back at David. "Jamison, it is past your bedtime."

"But I want to stay here and listen to Cousin Barnabas," the boy pleaded.

"Quentin is right, Jamison. It is way past your bedtime. Barnabas will be here tomorrow. You can see him then."

The vampire smiled at David. "We can talk more tomorrow, Jamison. You are a growing boy and you need your rest."

"Oh, alright." He grudgingly headed out of the drawing room. He noticed the look on Quentin's face. It was plain that he did not like the attention David was showering on Barnabas.

When Quentin and Jamison had left the drawing-room, Barnabas turned to Judith and said, "Jamison tells me the old family home is still in existence."

"Yes," Judith responded. "We call it the Old House."

"My grandfather, Barnabas Collins told me all about it. I can picture it in my mind. Is it occupied at the present time?"

"Well, it is."

Barnabas did not hesitate to show his disappointment. "Oh, that is too bad. I was hoping it was unoccupied. My grandfather told me so much about it that I was hoping I could persuade you to allow me to rent it from you."

"I have been allowing Sandor and Magna to stay there. They are a couple of gypsies. If you would not mind sharing it with them, I would be more than happy to allow you to occupy the Old House."

"Splendid! If you think they wouldn't mind, I am inclined to accept your offer."

"It matters not whether they mind. You are family. I was not certain you would want to share it with gypsies."

"I do not have a problem with them," Barnabas told her.

Judith smiled as she stood up. "I shall get you a set of keys." She left the room and returned with them. Handing them to Barnabas, she said, "You will have to introduce yourself. Tell them that I have given you permission to remain at the Old House as long as you choose to."

Barnabas took the keys from Judith. "I can't thank you enough."

"Nonsense, Barnabas, You are family. I hope you will visit often."

"Thank you, Judith. That would make me very happy. Now, I must go. I am very tired from my travels."

Judith Collins walked him to the double doors in the foyer. "Goodnight Barnabas."

Barnabas took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Thank you again, Judith. I look forward to meeting the rest of the family."

The vampire left the Great House and headed to the Old House. He would take control of the gypsies. Sandor would be charged with protecting him. Barnabas disappeared into the night.

"Was that wise?" Quentin said from behind her.

Judith turned around and displayed the disgust she felt for her brother. "Do I think what was wise?" She snapped.

"Inviting Cousin Barnabas to stay at the old house. How do we know he is even related to us? He may not be our cousin at all. I never heard of an English branch to the Collins family."

"Oh for heaven's sake, Quentin. All you have to do is look at him. He is an exact duplicate of the Barnabas Collins in the portrait in the foyer. There isn't much doubt that he is a Collins. If you had ever taken the time to take an interest in your own family, you would know that there was a Barnabas Collins that left Collinsport and moved to England in the late seventeen hundreds. That is the man in the portrait in the foyer, if you have even bothered to notice."

"I have noticed Judith. All I am saying is that we should be certain he is who he says he is. That is all. After all, it is a strange time for him to be showing up."

"What are you talking about?"

"It is obvious that Edith is dying. She will decide who will control Collinwood. None of us have yet to see the will. Barnabas could have showed up to try and claim part of the estate."

"That is ridiculous! He couldn't even know about Edith. You are drunk, Quentin!"

He walked over to the credenza and poured himself another drink. "Not yet dear sister," he said with a big grin, but I am getting there."

Totally disgusted with his behavior, Judith turned her back on him and left the drawing room without another word.

"I am only trying to protect this family," Quentin shouted after her. He swallowed the last bit of his drink, sat down on the Davenport and played his favorite song on the phonograph.

3

In the present...

Robert Ironside wheeled down the path towards Collinwood. It was where he had always found Sarah the last time he was here. If he did not locate her along the path, he would head over to the mausoleum. Certainly, he would find her near what should have been her final resting place.

He had to convince her to help them find the secret of how to control the staircase. He did not understand why the ghost could not tell him. The detective kept running it over and over in his mind and it's simply made no sense to him.

"Hello, Chief Ironside. It is nice to see you again."

Ironside turned his chair to the left where the familiar voice was coming from. He could not help but smile when he saw the little ghost girl. In a gentle voice he greeted her, "Hello Sarah. I have missed you."

Her eyes lit up and she grinned. "Have you really missed me?"

"Of course, I have. You helped me in the Leviathan cave. Do you remember?"

"Yes, I remember. Barnabas told me you are a smart detective. He was right. You helped my brother save the Collins family."

"Sarah, do you know why I have come back?" Ironside asked her.

"Yes, I know. David has gone back in time. You need to help Barnabas find him and bring him back."

Chief Ironside wheeled closer to the little ghost girl. "That is right, Sarah, but it is not the only reason I have come back."

"You have to keep your promise to Quentin."

"Yes, that is right also. Do you know what happened to your brother?"

Sarah looked down at the flute she was holding. "David opened his coffin and Barnabas was taken back to Quentin's time."

"That's right. He will look after David."

"Yes, I know."

"I must go back in time and help your brother. The only way I can do that is by way of the staircase. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Sarah answered him.

"You must help me. Sarah, you have said you know how the staircase works. You must tell me how I can arrive at the right time."

"I am sorry, Chief Ironside. I cannot tell you. You must find out for yourself."

Ironside knew he would meet with this resistance. He had to convince Sarah to tell him. "You want me to help your brother, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I cannot tell you how the staircase works."

Ironside could become impatient at times, but he always seemed to have patience with children. "Why can't you tell me?"

Sarah Collins began to sway back and forth. She looked away from the detective. She always did that when she was being evasive. Ironside had seen it before.

"Because," she answered.

"That is not an answer. Why can't you tell me?" Ironside asked her softly.

"Because I can't. I don't know why I can't, Mister Ironside. I just can't. I try, but the words refuse to come out. I don't know what stops me."

Realizing the child was not going to tell him, not because she didn't want to, but because something was stopping her, he became quiet. He did not know what it was and he did not understand. Pressing her further would do neither of them any good. Before, when he pressed her, she usually disappeared. He had to find a way to get some useful information from her.

"Alright, I accept that you cannot tell me, but perhaps there is something you can tell me that will help me."

Sarah tipped her head to one side as she listened. "What could I tell you that could help you?"

"How do I find out how the staircase works? Is there a clue to how it works, and how do I find it?" Ironside asked her.

"You are a very smart man. You already know how it works."

The detective shook his head. "No, Sarah, I don't know how it works. I don't know why it dropped us in the right place the last time. I need to be sure that it will drop me in the proper time period if I cross it."

"That is just it. You know why it dropped you in the right time. You are not thinking, Chief Ironside. That is your clue. You must think."

"What do you mean?"

"You must think, Chief Ironside. If you do that, it will drop you in the right time. I must go now."

"Sarah! Wait!" the chief called out, but it was too late. Sarah disappeared in front of him.

"The flaming ghost!" Ironside complained.

"She is trying to help you, Robert Ironside," the ghost of Josette Collins said behind him.

Turning his chair towards her, he smiled at the site of the beautiful ghost Barnabas Collins had fallen in love with over 200 years ago. "Hello, Josette."

She smiled at him. "You must join Barnabas. He will need your help."

"I know that, Josette. What I don't know is how to control the staircase. I have to be sure before I go across it. Sarah cannot tell me how to control it."

"Actually, she did tell you. Think Chief Ironside. That is all you have to do. Just think." She faded and disappeared.

Ironside sat there for several minutes trying to digest what Josette and Sarah had told him. What was he supposed to think about? What did they mean by just think? Thinking had always been one of his strong suits. Why was this so elusive to him? At least he knew a little more than he had before he talked to them. Now all he had to do was figure out what they meant by think. Ironside turned his chair around and wheeled back towards the Old House.

4

Professor Elliot Stokes continued looking through his books on the supernatural. He had not been very successful in finding out how to control the staircase. Nor could he figure out why Sarah couldn't tell them what she knew. There wasn't anything in is books or journals regarding traveling through time on a staircase. It seemed Quentin had the only staircase for time travel.

The professor was beginning to believe that it would be better to travel back through time by way of the I Ching. It certainly was more stable then the staircase. Unfortunately, it was not always clear as to which door to enter. One could end up in the wrong time if they chose the wrong door. Those not familiar with the use of the I Ching could maroon themselves in another century.

None of them really knew very much about it.

Time portals obviously existed. There was definitely one in Quentin's room in the West Wing of the Great House. The mystery was why the staircase kept disappearing and reappearing. The only thing the professor could figure was the time portal, due to its invisibility, caused the staircase to be unstable, therefore making it disappear. Obviously, the portal was not strong enough to make it disappear completely. What the professor did not understand was why they couldn't just walk through the portal as they knew where it was. On the other hand, how did they know they couldn't walk through it? None of them had ever tried. They had waited around for the staircase to appear. Maybe the staircase wasn't even necessary to travel through the time portal. He would have to mention it to Chief Ironside.

As he continued looking through his books, he came across one that was the history of his own ancestry. Professor Stokes had studied the time from which his ancestor, Ben Stokes had lived. He had done so when he suspected Barnabas Collins was a vampire. When he came across Ben's diary, it had confirmed his suspicions.

Since he had been unable to discover anything regarding a staircase into the past, Stokes took the book on his ancestry over to a chair next to the fireplace. It was getting late in the year and the weather was becoming rather chilly.

He picked up his monocle from the table and placed it over his right eye. Opening the book, he turned to the time in which Quentin Collins had lived. He began reading about the history of the era. The book he had in his hands was no ordinary history book. It had been written by a man who had knowledge and experience with the supernatural. He wrote about the Collins family and the terrible secret that they kept from those that lived in Collinsport. The professor did not have to venture a guess as to what that terrible secret was. It, of course was Barnabas Collins, a vampire whom unbenounced to those who lived in Collinsport, was chained in his coffin in the secret room of the Collins mausoleum.

As he read further, his interest heightened. The author spoke of a werewolf that terrorized Collinsport. Again, the rumor was that the werewolf was a Collins. The professor knew that to be true. The werewolf was Quentin Collins. Further into his reading, he learned of a portrait that was painted by Charles Delaware Tate. According to the legend, instead of Quentin turning into a werewolf, the portrait that Tate had painted of him turned instead at the full moon. There was a picture of Charles Delaware Tate. According to the author, Tate's talent was not God given. Instead, it was bestowed upon him by Count Petofi.

Elliot Stokes stared in shock at the picture of Petofi. He was looking at himself, only with curly hair, a beard and a mustache. The man in the picture wore very thick glasses.

Stokes could not believe what he was seeing. He remembered how members of the Collins family of today resembled those of other centuries. He rifled through the book to find pictures of Quentin's family. It took him less than a minute to find a picture of Judith Collins. He may as well have been looking at Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. She had another brother, Carl Collins, an exact duplicate of Willie Loomis. Was it a coincidence that Willie had ended up in Collinsport? He obviously was related to the Collins family. His resemblance to Carl Collins could not be a coincidence.

Standing beside Carl in the picture was his and Quentin's brother, Edward Collins. Edward was Rodger's exact duplicate. Stokes was amazed. Never before had he seen this kind of resemblance in a family's ancestry.

His eyes were drawn back to Count Petofi. Just as Ben Stokes was his ancestor, so must be Count Petofi. Unfortunately, the count, according to the author was a very evil man. He was a warlock far more powerful then Nicholas Blair had ever been.

This was not good news as Barnabas and Chief Ironside would undoubtedly have to deal with Petofi. He would have to convince Chief Ironside to allow him to go back in time with him. If the count was indeed his ancestor, his own resemblance might help the chief and Barnabas deal with Petofi.

Elliott slam the book shut, he removed the monocle from his eye. He stood up and left his cottage. He had to talk to the chief. They had much to discuss. It was time they tried to see if they could enter the portal without the staircase. Ironside had to know about Elliot's resemblance to Count Petofi. He headed down the path that would lead him to the Old House.

5

In the past...

Once Barnabas was far enough away from the Great House, he changed into a bat and flew toward the Old House. It was much faster than trying to travel through the thick woods. When he spotted the Old House below him, he flew downward and changed back to his human form on the steps of the Old House.

He stood there and looked around. In all of his travels, the only place he ever felt at home was the Old House. He supposed it was the reason he always came back to it. Regardless of the century, the Old House was his home.

Removing the key from his pocket, he walked over to the door, placed it in the lock and turned it. Barnabas opened the double doors and entered the only home he had ever known.

He removed his cloak and hung it on the hall tree. After placing his wolf head cane on the same, he stepped into the drawing room. There was a fire burning in the fireplace. He wondered where the gypsies were. He would have to take control of them immediately upon their arrival. Barnabas simply could not risk exposure. Anyone living in the Old House with him would soon learn of his affliction, his long kept secret.

He looked around the room and saw that the Old House had not changed much. The furniture had been updated to the time, but not much else had changed. His home was beginning to deteriorate. It was obvious that it was not being kept up. He well understood the condition he had found it in when Willie Loomis freed him from his chained coffin in the secret room.

Barnabas heard the door in the foyer open. He could not believe the voice he was hearing. It was his beloved Julia only with an accent.

"Where did these come from?" Julia's voice said loudly.

"I do not know. They were not here when we left."

Barnabas also recognized the man's voice. Although, it also was accented, it was the voice of Professor Stokes. Obviously, everyone in this century also resembled someone in the present time.

He awaited the arrival of the gypsies into the drawing-room. The wait was not long. As they entered the room, Barnabas stared at the guests in his home. If he had not known better, he would have sworn that Julia and Elliot were standing there in front of him.

Magna gasped at the sight of Barnabas Collins. She pointed at him and screamed, "Vampire!"


	18. Chapter 18

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 18

1

In the present...

Professor Elliot Stokes arrived at the Old House with his book in hand. He simply had to talk to Robert Ironside and do it now. He had to know what he had discovered. It would be important when they (and he was going to convince him to allow him to go with him) finally crossed over into the past.

He walked up the many steps to the double doors of Barnabas's home. Using the door knocker, he waited for someone to answer.

Willie Loomis opened the door and greeted Professor Stokes. "Hello, Professor. What brings you here this late? You already know Barnabas has returned to the past."

"Yes, I know that. I have to speak with Chief Ironside. It is extremely important."

Loomis stepped back and allowed the professor to enter the Old House. "He is in the drawing room."

Professor Stokes headed directly for the drawing room. Sure enough, Robert Ironside was there with a book of his own in his hand.

Ironside looked up as the professor entered the room. "It is rather late for a visit," he told Stokes. "It must be important."

"Indeed it is," Stokes replied.

"Have a seat, Professor." Ironside watched as Stokes sat down in the chair on the other side of the fireplace.

"I see you have a fire going," the professor observed.

"I am not a vampire. I feel the cold. What is it you wanted to see me about? Have you found an answer to the staircase?"

Stokes shook his head. "I wish I had, Chief, but that is not the reason I am here to see you tonight."

"You mean this morning," Ironside said sarcastically. "It is after two in the morning."

"This couldn't wait," Stokes told him.

"Well then, are you going to tell me what it is or am I supposed to guess?"

Elliott wondered if the chief was as sarcastic with the members of his staff. "I spent the evening reading up on time travel. There is no reference anywhere to Quentin's staircase."

"I didn't think there would be. It really is not the staircase that transports people back in time. There has to be a time portal. The staircase was built in front of it. I would think the reason it keeps appearing and disappearing is because time portals are invisible. Apparently the draw from the time portal is not quite enough to make the staircase disappear completely. I believe that is why we keep seeing it appear and then later disappear."

Stokes smiled. There was a reason this man was considered the best detective in the country. He had come here to tell him that exact thing. Yet, he had figured it out on his own. "That is exactly what I came here to tell you."

"You could have saved yourself a trip if you had just made a phone call," Ironside told him.

"That is not all I came here to tell you, Chief. There is something that you need to know before you go back in time."

"If you were going to tell me that I may never return to this time, I already know that. I don't have any more choice than Barnabas had."

"Actually, you do. Barnabas was drawn back because he existed in that time. If his coffin had never been opened, it would not have happened. But since young David obviously found the coffin and opened it, Barnabas was drawn back as soon as he was released."

"I know all that. Certainly you did not come here to tell me that."

"No, I came here to show you this." He reached across the fireplace and handed Ironside the book in which he had found Count Petofi's picture.

Ironside stared at it. Despite the curly hair, the beard and mustache, he recognized the man to be a duplicate of Elliott Stokes. "I take it this man is an ancestor of yours?"

"After I found the picture, I traced my ancestry back. He follows Ben Stokes line. Therefore, yes, he is an ancestor."

Ironside continued to stare at the picture. "Please tell me that he is just an ordinary man." Ironside's tone was dripping in sarcasm.

"I am afraid not. He was a very powerful warlock. He would make Nicholas Blair look like child's play." Elliott watched the detective closely. He could see the expression on his face change to that of disbelief.

"Are there any normal people in the Collins line? Why is it this family and people associated with them have more supernatural beings then I have seen in a lifetime?"

Stokes smiled. "Until you met us, did you really know any supernatural beings?"

"No, and I wish I never had."

Stokes could not help but chuckle. Despite Ironside's statement, he knew that the detective and the vampire had become close friends. Otherwise, Ironside would not be here right now. "He's going to be a problem. I found out that he had the ability to bestow a talent upon an artist named Charles Delaware Tate. Tate painted a picture of Quentin Collins. The picture enabled him to bypass the full moon and not become a werewolf."

"Just exactly how can a portrait do that," Ironside asked.

"Somehow at the full moon, the portrait would turn into a werewolf, thereby sparing Quentin from becoming one. It allowed him to become immortal."

"Just a moment, Professor. If Collins became immortal, then why are we dealing with his ghost?" Ironside wondered.

"Now that is a question I have not been able to find an answer to."

"What you are saying is that we are going to have to deal with Petofi when we arrive in the late 1800s."

"Unfortunately, that is exactly what I am saying. However, I have a suggestion." Stokes was prepared to argue with Ironside as he knew his suggestion was not going to go over well.

"By all means, I'm listening."

"Chief, I suggest you allow me to go back with you." He barely got the suggestion out before Ironside began shaking his head negatively.

"That is out of the question. We are going back there to change one incident only. The more people that go back and meddle with time, the higher the chance we will screw up the timeline."

"There is something you are not considering," Elliott told him.

"Just exactly what is that?"

"As a relative, he cannot harm me. A warlock is bound not to harm another warlock in the family."

"But you are not a warlock," Ironside reminded him.

"I may be removed from it, Chief Ironside, but I must have some of those tendencies within me."

"What if he asks you to prove it? You would not be able to."

"He still will not harm me because I am related. I can serve as a buffer between you, Barnabas and Petofi."

The detective set there thinking. He began shaking his head. "I cannot be responsible for what might happen. If he discovers that you are not a warlock, and that you are helping us, he might retaliate against you."

"I do not believe that would happen. When he finds out that I am from the future, he's not going to retaliate against me."

"And what if he decides he wants to join us in the future. Have you thought about how that might affect you? If he has not already impregnated the woman that carries on your line, you could cease to exist."

"I know that, Chief. We simply prevent him from coming back with us."

"We are not talking about an average human being, but about a very dangerous warlock. We are going to have enough problems trying to keep Quentin in his own time. Do we really need to add another problem with a warlock?"

"I do not think we have a choice. When he finds out why you are there, and he will, he is going to attempt to come back with you and Barnabas anyway."

"Professor, what makes you think he will find out?"

"Because he is not going to have any affect on you. He will learn that you are a time traveler. I have been doing some studying, Chief. But I understand that you are not actually a blood Ironside. Is that correct?"

"I found out that my mother had an affair with an officer who turned out to be the father of my half-brother, Perry Mason. So no, I am not."

"Going on the assumption that your resistance was on your father's side, I did some digging into your ancestry. You do not realize it, but one of your ancestors was a warlock, dating all the way back to Barnabas' time. That is the reason you have been able to resist Nicholas Blair and Angelique."

Professor Stokes turned the pages of the book he had given Ironside, and pointed out an ancestor of Ironside from the late 1700s. He was an exact duplicate of the detective."It also explains why you only have a telepathic connection with Barnabas when he bites you. He is unable to control you as he does others he bites."

"Does this mean I will be able to resist Petofi?"

"There is just no way of knowing. According to this book, he was an extremely powerful warlock. I do not know if you will be able to resist him like you have Nicholas Blair."

"But there is a chance?"

"I would calculate a very slight one."

"Then exactly why do Barnabas and I need you to go back in time?" Ironside asked.

"As I have told you the Count will not be able to harm me. I may have some influence with him since we are related."

"Let me think about it. You have given me quite a bit to digest."

Professor Stokes nodded, got up from his chair and headed for the door. "I think when it is daylight, we should go over and test that time portal. Maybe we will not need the staircase at all."

"Agreed," Ironside said. "However, we are not going through until we can figure out how to control where we end up."

"Fair enough," the professor responded. He left Ironside alone sitting by the fireplace.

The chief heard the double doors close. A moment later, Julia Hoffman came into the drawing-room.

"Chief Ironside, what are you still doing up? Do you know what time it is?" Julia asked him.

"I could ask you the same question, Doctor."

She smiled at him, leave it to Robert Ironside to notice she was doing the same thing he was. "Was that Professor Stokes that just left?"

"Indeed it was. He left behind some very interesting material." The San Francisco detective reached out with the book in his hand towards Julia. "Take a look."

Julia Hoffman took the book from him and sat down in the chair that Professor Stokes had just vacated. She read intently as Ironside watched her. He assumed that she reached the part about Ironside's ancestry when he noticed her eyebrow arch.

"I believe this is why you were able to resist Angelique and Nicholas," Julia said.

"That is what the professor told me. He asked me if he could come along."

"You mean back to the past to help Barnabas?"

"That's exactly what I mean. Except, there are no guarantees that we will end up where Barnabas is. I am inclined to say no. I don't even like the idea of taking Eve along with me. If we are stuck back there, I can adjust. Eve on the other hand really has no idea the difference in the way women were treated in that day and age. She is a pretty liberated woman in this century. I am not certain that she would adjust."

"Then leave her here and let me go with you instead," Julia suggested. "I have already traveled to the past. If we are unable to come back, at least I would be with Barnabas."

"With a vampire, who would then have no chance of having his condition reversed. You would not have the technology that you have in this century. Barnabas would remain a vampire. Besides Doctor, how many lives have you saved in this century and how many people have you helped at Windcliff? "No, Doctor. It would affect too many lives."

"It would not affect any of the lives I have already saved. It would only affect those whom I might save in the future. Since we don't know who they are..."

"That is just it. I will not condemn to death the people whose lives you will save in the future. No, you should stay here where you belong."

"I belong with Barnabas. You know, Chief Ironside, I could use the I Ching to go back. I don't need the use of the staircase."

"Yes, you could do that. The difference is I would not be responsible for the lost lives in the future, you would be."

"What about the people that you would save and the crimes you would solve? There is no difference. If we use your argument, you should not go either." Julia could not tell if she had hit a nerve or not. Ironside's poker face did not reveal his feelings.

"I don't have a choice. I have to go back and help Barnabas. He and I are in this together."

Julia realized she was not going to change his mind right now. She could tell the detective was extremely tired. He had circles under his normally beautiful blue eyes. They seem to take on a dark cast. She wasn't sure whether it was the lighting or just her imagination. Robert Ironside was carrying the weight of the past on his shoulders. Then again, she's supposed he was used two doing exactly that no matter the case.

She turned around and headed out of the drawing room. "You should try and get some sleep. Barnabas has you in the same room you were in the last time you were here." She turned, left the detective there to ponder what laid ahead. Julia Hoffman went up the stairs to get some much needed sleep herself.

2

In the past...

Barnabas was across the room with superhuman speed. He stopped directly in front of the Gypsy couple. He grabbed Magda by the throat. Sandor reached up in an attempt to stop him. With one swipe of the hand, Barnabas sent him flying into the double doors in the foyer.

He had not anticipated being discovered this quickly. With his hands still around Magda's throat, he spoke to Sandor. "We are going to go into the drawing room and sit down. There will be no more attempts at attacking me. I assure you, you will regret it."

Sandor got up from the floor, looked at the vampire and nodded in acknowledgement.

Barnabas removed his hand from Magda's throat. When she hesitated, his voice was low and deadly. "You have no choice." It bothered him that the Gypsy looked exactly like his Julia.

Magda and Sandor obeyed the vampire. They went into the room and sat down. Barnabas followed them in. He was unaware that what had happened in the present had sped up his appearance here in this century. Barnabas did not know that later he would have gone back in time to save David from Quentin. It would have been Sandor that would have freed him from his coffin and not David. By he and Chief Ironside summoning the ghost of Quentin Collins, they had changed the order of events which were to happen.

"Since you know what I am, you also know what I'm capable of. Neither of you will reveal to anyone my condition. If you do, I will have no choice but to kill you both. My name is Barnabas Collins and I lived over 100 years ago. You both will serve me while I am here. When I have finished what I came here to do, I will release both of you unharmed. Do not betray me. If you do, it will mean certain death. Do I make myself clear?"

Magna looked at Barnabas with hatred. "You are an evil being."

"I asked you if you understood? I highly suggest that you answer me. You will learn that disobedience will not be tolerated. Is that clear?"

Sandor was afraid his wife was not going to answer the vampire. He feared for her safety if she defied him. Sandor decided he would answer for both of them. "We understand. We will not betray you, Mister Collins."

"Judith has given me permission to reside here. The two of you will remain here with me."

"Why are you here?" Magna asked.

"Why I am here is no concern of yours. All you need to understand is that I am, and you will serve me until I return to my time," Barnabas told her.

"Return to your time? I don't understand. How can you do that?" Sandor questioned.

"Again, that doesn't concern you. Soon a friend of mine will join us here. We must prepare for his arrival. Now leave me. I must decide what to do next." Barnabas turned his back on the couple, confident neither of them would attempt to harm him again. When he turned around again, they had left the foyer.

The vampire went into the drawing room. There wasn't much he could do until Robert Ironside figured out how to control the staircase. All he could do at this point was wait for his friend to show up. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling the key to succeeding in this mission was Robert T. Ironside.

3

In the present...

Ironside woke up early in the morning. Fortunately, the detective did not require much sleep, or at least it seemed that way when he was on a case. Maybe it was only because he did not allow himself the luxury of rest until the case was solved. Certainly, he could remember many times when exhaustion set in after a major case was completed.

Of all the things that were running through his mind, the chief worried about Eve Whitfield the most. She had already died once in this god-forsaken city; he did not want it to happen again. Maybe he should just leave her here in Collinsport, or better yet, send her back to San Francisco. He could not bare the thought of something happening to her again. Was he wrong to allow her to go back with him? He had been completely correct when he had said she was a modern, liberated woman. How could she ever survive in the past where women were treated like second-class citizens. At least it was not the 1600's where assertive women could end up charged with witchcraft simply because they refused to conform to the place that had been set for them.

On the other hand there was no doubt the ghost of Quentin Collins had been attracted to her. If the live Quentin was equally attracted to her, and Ironside had no reason to believe he would not be, then Eve would be an asset in handling Quentin. She might even be able to convince the infernal ghost to stay where he belonged...in the flaming past!

He would feel a lot better about the entire situation if Barnabas was here to help him figure out the blasted staircase or time portal as he was quite certain that was all it was. Since Professor Stokes came up with the same conclusion, he had to believe that what Quentin Collins had built was nothing more than a staircase. When he thought about it, who in the hell connects a staircase to a wall that leads absolutely nowhere?

All Ironside wanted to do was return home to San Francisco and capture everyday normal crooks and put them behind bars. His entire life had been turned upside down ever since his first trip to Spooksville, or Collinsport as it was known.

Well, laying here in this bed was not going to get anything done. Ironside pulled his chair as close to the bed as he could. The bed was considerably higher than his chair. It was times like this when he wished he had brought Mark along. Holding on to the frame that held the canape up, he slowly eased himself downward into his chair. Wheeling down the hall, he headed for the bathroom. He hoped the pipes were not frozen. It was freezing in the Old House. Only a vampire could handle the temperature. Fortunately, the bedroom he was staying in had a fireplace or he would never have been able to get any sleep. The cold would have kept him awake. He wondered how Willie Loomis could stand it. Ironside never saw him with a sweater let alone a coat. But then he was probably use to it. Furthermore, he was not from San Francisco where the temperature was quite mild in the winter. Willie had installed bars in the shower as well as a seat. The last time he had stayed at the Old House, there had been no such luxuries. Ironside finished showering and shaving with little difficulty. He headed back to his assigned bedroom to get dressed. As he was about to do so, Willie Loomis appeared at his door.

"Barnabas told me I should assist you, Chief Ironside, if you needed help."

"Thank you, Willie, but I can handle it," the chief told him.

Willie smiled. "Barnabas said you would say that."

When the vampire's servant remained standing at the door, Ironside surmised something was bothering the young man. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Willie looked down at the floor. "I know both Julia and Professor Stokes have asked to go with you...you know, back to the past, but I really feel I should be the one to go. It is my job to protect Barnabas."

Ironside understood the boy's loyalty to the vampire. It was not just a slave's loyalty. Willie Loomis considered Barnabas a friend, rather than a master. Loyalty was something that Ironside appreciated. His own staff had it for him and he for them. Loyalty is what kept cops alive. No doubt it was also what helped keep Barnabas from harm. He was extremely vulnerable in the daytime. Yet, there was no way he was going to allow Willie to go back in time with him. He was already faced with deciding whether or not to allow Professor Stokes to go.

Although, he knew he could not really stop the professor, he was certain Stokes would abide by whatever he decided. If he actually wanted to, he could simply wait until Ironside passed over the staircase and then follow him into the past. The chief had to seriously consider if he should allow the professor to go back. Elliott Stokes had made some very good points regarding handling Count Petofi. If it was true a warlock would not harm a relative, he might certainly be an asset. What worried the detective was for every person that went back into the past, they were taking a chance of changing the timeline of today. They could do great damage to the timeline without even knowing they were doing it.

When he and Barnabas went back to 1795, there was much less chance of changing the timeline then there would be going back to Quentin's time. Barnabas knew the order of events in the time he came from. That would not be the case in Quentin's time. The slightest change they made could be a disaster for their own time. The less people that went back, the less chance of changing something that would change their own timeline. No, as much as he respected Willie for wanting to go back and protect Barnabas, he could not allow him to do it.

"Willie, I understand loyalty, I really do. We cops survive on it, but I can't allow you to go back. I am perfectly capable of protecting Barnabas during the day. Protecting people is what I do for a living. The more people that go back, the more chance we have of messing with our own timeline."

"But you went back with Barnabas last time and did not do any permanent damage," Willie protested.

"That is because Barnabas had already lived the events. He knew what to change and what to stay away from. That is not going to be the case this time. No, the less people that go back, the better. I promise you I will take care of Barnabas when he is sleeping. I will not allow any harm to come to him," Ironside told him.

Willie didn't like it, though he knew fully well he would have to abide by whatever Chief Ironside decided. Barnabas would expect him to do exactly that. "Is there no way to change your mind?"

"I am afraid not," Ironside said regretfully.

Willie nodded in agreement. He had dealt with this man long enough to know once he made up his mind, there was no changing it. Arguing with him or trying to change his mind would be a waste of time. "Well, I guess I better get back to work. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Thank you," the chief said. He watched as the young man left his room, knowing he had made the right decision. He felt for Willie and those close to Barnabas who would be left behind. None of them knew when the vampire would return. He and Barnabas could be back in the past for only a few days and return five years later in this time for all they knew. Ironside shook his head. He could not worry about that right now. He had to find out how the flaming staircase worked, or rather the time portal. Somehow, he and Barnabas were dropped in 1795 the last time, exactly where they wanted to be. Why didn't it send them back a hundred years earlier, or a thousand years earlier? He had to know. He certainly did not want it dropping them off in the dinosaur age!

Robert Ironside got dressed. He remembered the last time he was in Collinsport he had wheeled himself over to Professor Stokes' cottage from the Collinsport Inn. It would certainly be further to his place from the Old House. The chief decided he better give the man a call before he headed over there. He did not want to get there only to find out Stokes was not at home.

He wheeled out of the bedroom and down the hall into the foyer. When he reached the entrance to the drawing room, he turned his chair and wheeled inside. As he arrived at the desk, Ironside reached for the phone. As he did, he heard the door knockers sound against the foyer doors. He left the drawing room and headed to answer the double doors. Willie Loomis came down the stairs and arrived there before he did.

On the other side of the doors, Professor Stokes smiled at the vampire's servant. "I would like to see Chief Ironside if he is up." The professor was certain he would be as the police detective seemed to be an early riser.

"I'm up, Professor," Ironside said as he wheeled up behind Willie. "Come in." Addressing Loomis, he said, "Thank you Willie. That will be all." Willie nodded and went back up stairs to continue his work.

"Join me in the drawing room, Professor," Ironside said as he turned his chair around and wheeled back into the room. Stokes followed him in.

"I thought we should discuss the staircase further, or rather the time portal, Chief. We have to figure out how it works."

Suddenly, Sarah Collins appeared in the room. She went over to the big detective. In her left hand, she carried the flute. After placing it in her mouth she began playing London Bridge is Falling Down. Ironside had come to detest the song; he had heard it so many times. He wondered why the little ghost has such an obsession with the flaming song.

"Hello, Sarah," Ironside greeted her. Hopefully, she would stop playing the flute.

She did exactly that. Removing the flute from her mouth, she looked at the detective in the wheelchair. "Chief Ironside, why have you not gone back into the past to help my brother?"

"I cannot do that until I figure out how it works," the detective said with more gruffness than he had intended.

The little ghost girl sighed. Ironside had heard that sighing before. It was when he was being held prisoner by the Leviathans in 1795. He had been looking for a way out of the room he was being held in. Every time he veered away from the solution, she began sighing. She was doing it again.

"Why don't you just tell me how to control it since you seem to know?" Ironside asked her.

"I can't tell you," Sarah responded to him.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?" Ironside demanded, frustrated.

"Just because," she said.

Professor Stokes almost began laughing. Ironside was used to answers to his questions. Even with the time he had spent in Collinwood, he still did not understand the supernatural. There was no sense in trying to force the ghost to tell him what she could not. The professor did not know why she couldn't tell him, but she couldn't. No amount of pressure would get her to do so.

"Sarah, I want to help your brother, but I have to know how the time portal works," Ironside said.

Sarah Collins frowned. "What is a time portal?"

"Chief Ironside means the staircase?" Stokes explained.

"Than why did he say time portal instead of staircase?" she asked, confused.

"Because the staircase was built in front of a time portal," the detective said.

"What is a time portal?" she repeated.

"It is a gateway into another time," Ironside explained.

She smiled and nodded her head. "You mean like the staircase?"

Stokes chuckled. He could see the frustration on Ironside's face. Before the detective could say anything, the professor spoke up, "Exactly. Just like the staircase."

"Then why didn't he say so in the first place?" she asked.

"Sarah, never mind the time portal," Ironside said. "I promise you I will go back and help Barnabas just as soon as I figure out how the time portal...rather the staircase works."

The ghost sighed. "You know how it works. Think, Chief Ironside. Why did you and Barnabas get sent to where you wanted to go?"

"I don't know. That is what we are trying to figure out," Ironside said, trying to keep his frustration with the ghost hidden. He doubted he was able to do so.

"Yes, you know. You are not thinking, Chief Ironside. All you have to do is think." She turned and walked away from him. "Think, Chief Ironside." She disappeared before he could say another word.

"Flaming ghost," he snarled. "Why doesn't she just tell me?"

"For some reason, Chief, she can't."

"What the blazes does she mean think? All I have done since I got here is think about how to control the staircase." He looked into the fire in the fireplace. Suddenly, he whirled his chair around and his eyes widened.

"What is it? Have you figured it out?" the professor asked.

The chief watched as Eve Whitfield entered the room. "Was that Sarah I heard? Why was she telling you to think? Think about what?"

Ironside looked at Eve and then back at Professor Stokes. "That's it, it has to be. But, could it be that easy?"

"Could what be that easy, Chief? What are you talking about?" Eve asked.

"The staircase. Your chief is trying to figure out how to control the staircase," the professor explained. "Sarah keeps telling him to think."

"What does she think we have been doing since we got here?" Eve wondered.

"Think, that has to be the answer to that time portal," Ironside said.

"Of course it is, Chief, but think about what?" the professor asked.

"There is one thing Barnabas and I had in common when we crossed that staircase," Ironside explained.

"What was that?" Eve inquired.

"We were both thinking about 1795 and what we had to do when we got there."

The professor grinned. "That has to be it!"

"What has to be it?" Eve asked, confused. "Will you please make sense?"

"The reason we arrived in 1795 is because we were thinking about 1795! That is why Sarah keeps telling me to think. She is giving me the answer without exactly giving it to me," Ironside said.

"Chief, that is crazy. You really don't think you can cross that staircase and end up where you want to be just by thinking about where you want to go, do you?" Eve questioned her boss's reasoning.

"That is exactly what I am saying." He turned to Professor Stokes. "I have decided you are going with us. We will wait until the sun sets so Barnabas will be up when we arrive." He started wheeling towards the entrance of the drawing room. Turning back, he saw neither Eve or the professor had moved. "What are you two waiting for. Go get ready to join Barnabas!"


	19. Chapter 19

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 19

1

In the present . . .

It had been a week since Robert Ironside and Eve Whitfield had arrived in Collinsport. With the help of the little ghost girl, Sarah Collins, the mystery of the staircase had been solved. Ironside now knew all he had to do was think about the time period he wanted to arrive in, and that's where the staircase would drop him. (Actually, that's where the time portal would transport him.) The staircase had nothing to do with it.

The problem now was they'd been in the west wing for hours and the staircase still hadn't appeared. Chief Ironside was getting frustrated. Even though they knew how the flaming thing worked, it wasn't appearing so they could join Barnabas in the past. He wanted nothing more than to get back there, do what they had to do, and go home . . . that is, if they could return home. The chief was fairly certain they could if they only had to think of where they wanted to go. Sarah said David had arrived in the correct time period. He would have been thinking about Quentin's time since the ghost had convinced him to go back and meet his mortal self.

It seemed Sarah was correct. All he had to do was think. Ironside wondered why it took him so long to figure it out. After all, he and Barnabas had been thinking about the task they had to accomplish back in 1795. And that's where they ended up. Of course, when they were done, home was on their mind. And now, after Sarah told him that David did indeed end up in Quentin's time, well, that just about cemented his theory about how the mysterious staircase worked.

When he thought about it, it actually could be very dangerous to walk up to that staircase with something in one's subconscious mind. You could end up in pre-historic times. A person with no defenses wouldn't survive there long enough to even find the staircase again. He'd better warn Eve and the professor to concentrate only on the time period when Quentin Collins was alive. Ironside had to make certain they ended up with him and not somewhere else.

The detective had been so wrapped up in thought, he didn't hear Eve Whitfield enter the drawing room of the Old House. "Chief, Willie Loomis is over at the Great House in Quentin's room. He'll let us know when the staircase appears."

"For all the good that will do us," Ironside grumbled. "By the time we get over there, it could have come and gone a dozen times. No, this waiting isn't working."

Eve walked over to the fireplace and sat down beside the detective. "I don't see what choice we have. We can't cross over until it appears."

"Can't we? I'm not so sure," the gruff detective barked. "That staircase is nothing but that, just a staircase. It's the time portal that transports people from one time to another. The only reason it keeps appearing and reappearing is the pull from the time portal. No, Eve, I think all we have to do is go over there and cross through the time portal. I don't think the staircase is necessary at all."

"But we don't know that for sure," Eve pointed out.

"I think we do. Quentin Collins built that staircase. He had no idea it was being built in front of a time portal. In fact, he didn't build it with the intention of building a staircase to the past. He just built it. I don't think it has anything whatsoever to do with transporting to the past. As soon as Professor Stokes gets here, we're going to have a discussion about it. I think it's time we forget the staircase and enter the time portal without it."

"Alright, Chief. If you think that's best," Eve said.

"I do. Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, Willie Loomis has provided us with clothing appropriate to the time. So, you won't have to change your clothes as soon as we get there. Don't you think we should try and arrive at night when Barnabas is awake?"

"There's no guarantee that will happen. I'll just be happy if we arrive in the right time period."

Concern showed on Eve's face. "Do you think there's a chance we won't?"

"There's always that possibility. Remember, we must be thinking about the time period we want to go to in order to arrive there."

"That shouldn't be difficult," she said.

"It can be if the subconscious mind is thinking about another time period," Ironside countered.

"We'll just have to control our thoughts then," Eve said.

"Can you do that?" Ironside demanded.

"Yes, I can, can you? Your mind goes ninety miles an hour, Chief."

"You just worry about controlling your thoughts. Don't worry about me," he growled.

There was a knock on the double doors of the Old House. Ironside turned his chair toward the opening of the drawing room into the foyer. "Get that, will you, Eve?"

Officer Whitfield stood up and left the drawing room. Turning to her right, she moved in the direction of the doors. After unlocking them, she opened them to a smiling Professor Stokes.

"Hello, Miss Whitfield, or should I call you Officer Whitfield?" Stokes said.

"Eve will do just fine, Professor. Come in. Chief Ironside has been waiting for you."

"Oh, have we heard from Willie? Has the staircase appeared?"

"No, on both. The chief has a different idea about the staircase."

"Well, then, let's not keep him waiting." Stokes took off his overcoat, hung it on the hall tree and headed into the drawing room.

Ironside had already positioned his wheelchair to greet his guest. Actually, officially he would be considered Barnabas' guest if he hadn't already been dragged back in time. "Hello, Professor. We have a lot to talk about."

"Yes, Chief, your Officer Whitfield said as much. I trust this is about the staircase?" Stokes surmised.

"That's exactly what it's about, or more correctly what it isn't about," Ironside said.

"You've come to a different conclusion than waiting on the staircase?" Stokes guessed.

"Professor, you should've been a police detective," Ironside grinned.

"I don't think there's much call for a police detective who is an expert on the supernatural, Chief Ironside," the Professor said as he adjusted his monocle.

"Really? I think there's a huge call for one here in Collinsport," Ironside said sarcastically.

Stokes chuckled. "I rather think you are probably correct, Chief. However, we should get back to the problem at hand. What exactly did you want to discuss regarding the staircase?"

"The chief thinks the staircase isn't necessary to travel back in time," Eve said for him.

Stokes turned his attention to the policewoman. "Your boss is probably correct, Officer Whitfield. The time portal is what's important. I doubt Quentin Collins had a single thought of traveling through time when he built that staircase."

"Professor, can we be sure of that?" Eve asked. She didn't want anything happening to the chief, the professor, or herself.

"I believe so," Stokes answered. "Chief Ironside is correct in his deduction as to why the staircase appears and then disappears. It is being pulled by the time portal."

"It doesn't explain why it only shows up here, but is gone most of the time," Eve debated.

Ironside spoke up before Professor Stokes had the chance. "The explanation for that, Eve, is because the staircase was built here. The pull is coming from the other side. It's not quite strong enough to pull the staircase to the other side because it has no direction from a human mind."

Sarah Collins appeared in the room out of nowhere. In her hand, she held her ever-present flute. She began playing "London Bridge is Falling Down," while staring at Robert Ironside.

"Hello, Sarah," the chief greeted her.

Sarah stopped playing her flute. "Hello, Chief Ironside. Why are you still here? You said you would help my brother. You know how the staircase works don't you?"

"Yes, we do, Sarah. Remember when I told you the staircase was built in front of a time portal?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, we don't believe the staircase has anything to do with traveling through time," Ironside told the ghost.

Sarah was shaking her head. "How can you say that, Chief Ironside? You traveled back to my time by that staircase."

"No, Sarah. We traveled back in time by the time portal. The staircase is simply being pulled into it."

"Are you saying you don't need the staircase, and all you have to do is go through the time . . . what did you call it?"

"Time portal," Ironside confirmed for her.

"Then why are you still here?" Her frustration with Chief Ironside was evident.

"Sarah, the chief is simply trying to be sure all of us can return. We only just figured out the staircase isn't necessary. It hasn't appeared in the last week at all," the professor said in defense of Ironside.

"I see. When will you go back and help my brother?" Sarah asked.

"We're going to try tonight," Ironside answered.

Both Eve and the professor looked at the chief. It was the first time he had made a commitment to start the journey back in time. Eve could almost feel her skin crawl. She had been the one who insisted she accompany her boss into the past, but now faced with actually going, she was apprehensive. Traveling through time was something she believed only existed in movies. But then again, she never thought vampires, ghosts, and werewolves existed, and now she knew they did.

"Good. I'll see you in the past then," Sarah said.

Ironside was caught by surprise. He never considered the little ghost would go with them. "Can you do that?"

"Do what?" Sarah asked innocently.

"Go back in time with us?" he questioned.

"No, I can't. But, I can go forward, Chief Ironside. You forget I'm from Barnabas' time. I can follow him since both of us existed as we are now. I have to go now."

"Sarah, wait!" Ironside said.

The ghost turned around and faced him once again. "Yes."

"Have you been in the west wing of the Great House?" the chief asked her.

"Yes, why?"

"Have you seen Jamison Collins?"

"Who is Jamison Collins?" Sarah asked, tilting her head.

"He looks just like David," the professor informed her.

"Then no, I haven't seen him." She turned to go again before Ironside spoke up.

"Do you think you can find him?"

Sarah once again turned toward Ironside. "I might. Why do you want me to find him?"

"I want you to convince Jamison not to reveal anything to Quentin before he returns to his own time. The ghost of Quentin wants him to convince the living Quentin to come through the time portal to this time."

Sarah shook her head. "No, Quentin should return to his grave, not come here. I hope to return to my rest someday, Chief Ironside."

Ironside thought through Sarah, he might have a way to prevent Quentin from coming forward through time. "Will you do that for me?"

"But if I do that, I won't be able to help my brother."

"You'll be helping your brother. I have a feeling we'll see you in the past even if you stay here and help with Jamison," the professor said.

Sarah heard the professor, but she continued to stare at the California detective. After a moment, she spoke up. "Do you promise to bring Barnabas and David back here?"

"Yes, Sarah, I promise," Ironside said.

"Chief!" Eve realized her boss was making a promise he might not be able to keep. There was so much unknown about time travel; she didn't see how he could make such a promise.

Ironside put up his hand to silence his police woman. The look he gave her made her cringe. She said nothing further. "So, Sarah, will you help us?"

"Since you promise to bring back David and Barnabas, I'll help you. Now, I really must go." The little girl disappeared into thin air.

Eve remained silent. She didn't think the chief should have made such a promise since he might not be able to keep it. So many things could go wrong, things the chief might have no control over.

"That was quite a promise, Chief," Elliott Stokes said.

"And one I intend to keep. One we intend to keep. We'll bring back Barnabas and David. That's an order," he said to keep the discussion from going any further. He just hoped it was one he could keep. "We'd better get prepared to go through the time portal."

2

In the Past . . .

The Old House was eerily quiet. Magna and Sandor awaited the rise of the vampire. The gypsies couldn't believe their misfortune of having to be slaves to a creature of the night. Magna had always known they existed, unlike most people. She just didn't believe she would ever come in contact with one. She should have researched the Collins family much closer than she had. If she knew there had been one in the family's past, she never would've agreed to stay in the Old House.

The vampire had promised they wouldn't have to serve him for long. She hoped the creature was telling them the truth. If she could figure out a way to rid herself of Barnabas Collins, she certainly would. Magna would prefer to stake the evil being while he slept in his coffin. The problem was Sandor would never allow it. He would do as the vampire commanded. And, Magna wouldn't take any chances with her husband's life. She wondered just how long Barnabas Collins would remain here in this time. She wouldn't be his slave forever, of that she was certain.

The basement door of the Old House creaked open. Magna knew it meant the vampire had risen. She waited for the creature to enter the drawing room. It didn't take long as Barnabas Collins soon entered. "Good evening. Is everything I have asked for been taken care of?"

Magna waved her hand. "The candles are lit and there is a fire in the fireplace, which would've been done whether you had showed up or not."

Barnabas wasn't used to being spoken to in such a disrespectful manner. Willie Loomis always treated him with respect. Even in the beginning when he had released the vampire from his chained coffin, Willie was never disrespectful. He didn't always follow Barnabas' orders, but he did not speak to him in the tone Magna had just used. It was time Magna knew she wouldn't do so either. With vampiric speed, he was on the gypsy with his hand around her throat. "You will never speak to me in that tone again. Is that clear?"

With her breathing nearly cut off, Magna's lungs felt as if they were about to explode. When she spoke, she barely was able to get the words out. "It's . . . clear, vampire!"

Keeping his hold on her neck, Barnabas' face was only inches from hers. His fangs were elongated, and she could feel his breath on her face. "Don't ever call me that again or you will meet a swift death."

Magna had no choice but to back down. The vampire meant what he said. She was sure of that. "Alright, let go!"

Barnabas released his hold on the gypsy. The look on his face remained deadly. Sandor, who had watched the entire exchange without getting involved, moved over to his wife. Whispering in her ear, he said, "You mustn't antagonize him. Be careful how you speak to him."

Magna looked into his worried eyes for a moment before nodding.

Barnabas was already headed to the door. He picked up his wolf-head cane from the hall tree after putting on his cloak. "I'm going to the Great House. I expect the two of you to stay here. Do not venture out . . . or you'll regret it. There is a chance I will have guests. One is a big man. His name is Robert Ironside. He should have a young woman with him. You'll tend to their needs."

"Yes, Mister Collins," Sandor said. He didn't give his wife a chance to answer the vampire to keep her from angering him further.

Barnabas opened the doors and went out into the night.

"Why didn't you help me?" Magna snarled at her husband.

"Help you how? I'm no match for a vampire and neither are you. He said he'll only be here for a while. Please don't make him angry. We'll have to do as he says until he accomplishes whatever he came here to do."

"If he leaves at all," she said, disgusted. "Why can't we just stake him in his coffin?"

"NO!" Sandor said and turned away from her. "He has a guest coming. If we were to stake him, his friend could kill us. Have you thought about the bite of the vampire? He didn't bite either one of us. If he does that, we'll lose our will. Is that what you want to happen, Magna?"

She hadn't thought about that. In fact, she now wondered why Collins didn't bite both of them. Sandor was right. It was best they just waited until the vampire did whatever he came to do. She was fascinated he had come from another time, until she thought more about it. If he was from a hundred years earlier, he may have just lived through that time. Time travel had nothing to do with it. She began to worry. Was the vampire telling the truth about not being here that long? She had to find out what he was doing here in the first place.

3

In the present . . .

Ironside waited for Professor Stokes to return to the Old House. He made up his mind it was time to make an attempt to travel through the time portal. The staircase had not reappeared and they could wait no longer. It might never appear again. The possibility it had been pulled into the past by the power of the portal was great. Regardless of whether it returned, the detective didn't believe it was needed in the first place.

The chief wasn't looking forward to traveling back in time again. The last time hadn't been pleasant, to say the least. Ironside couldn't stop the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he and Eve could end up marooned in the past. As it was, he felt he and Barnabas had been fortunate to have returned to the present. Since no scientist had ever had the opportunity to study a time portal, he had nothing to assure him of their return. Could the portal suddenly close and leave them stranded? The detective had no way of knowing.

Another concern was their ability to fitting in. Angelique Bouchard had spotted him as out of place in 1795; would someone do the same in 1897? Ironside grunted at the thought. Why in the world would anyone think he was from another time? Time travel was likely not even thought of in 1897. It wasn't until Hollywood brought it front and center with movies and television shows that people actually started thinking about it. Maybe some scientists had, but they certainly had never been able to prove it was possible. To think a vampire from the late 1700's, was the first to actually travel through time! Then again, Ironside was one of the first mortals to do so, or at least he thought he was.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the knocker on the Old House double doors. "Eve!" he shouted, trying to get the attention of his policewoman. She didn't answer or appear in the drawing room. Impatient, and not wanting to make the professor wait, he wheeled his chair into the foyer, turned right and headed for the doors. The detective grabbed the knob on each door. Using it to push himself backwards, he turned the knobs and opened the door.

On the other side, Professor Stokes smiled and greeted his host. "Hello, Chief. Are we ready to go?"

Ironside backed up to allow Stokes to enter. Turning his chair around, he wheeled back to the drawing room. The professor followed him with his suitcase in hand. "As ready as we're ever going to be."

"Shall we head over to Collinwood?" Stokes asked.

"Just as soon as my policewoman is packed. She can't go anywhere without her lavish wardrobe."

The professor chuckled. "How lavish could it be? The clothes Willie came up with are more than two hundred years old. We're going to look out of place."

"Not as out of place as I looked traveling with 21st century clothes to 1795. Barnabas had to have Ben find us clothes to change into immediately upon arriving. I have a feeling Eve isn't going to be satisfied. She's always worn very expensive clothes to work. I almost think she took the job with me to get out of the police uniform and into her extensive wardrobe."

Stokes studied the face of the California detective. Ironside was known for his poker face. Today, however, he wasn't doing well at hiding his feelings. Elliott suspected he was having second thoughts about taking his police woman with them to 1897. His affection for her was obvious and was, no doubt, concerned for her safety. Stokes couldn't blame him since the last time they were in Collinsport, Eve Whitfield had been murdered by Nicholas Blair's henchmen. That had to be on the detective's mind.

"Where in the flaming hell is she?" Ironside grumbled.

He no sooner got the words out when Eve came down the stairs, struggling with two suitcases. Elliott left the drawing room, went up the stairs, and took both suitcases from her. He carried them down the stairs and set them in the foyer. Returning to the drawing room with Eve, the professor was anxious to go, unlike his detective companion. He could hardly contain his excitement. He was about to embark on time travel to the late 1800s! As long as he had been a student of the supernatural, he had never been exposed to so much as he had been after Barnabas Collins arrived in Collinsport.

Chief Ironside shook his head. Eve noticed he was looking at her. Glancing at her clothes, trying to figure out what was the object of his scrutiny; she looked back at him and asked, "What?"

"Eve, I thought I said one suitcase for each of us," Ironside reminded her.

"You did, but really, Chief, did you think I could fit everything into one suitcase?" Eve grinned at him.

Shaking his head again, the detective demanded, "Where is Willie?"

"He's still over at the Great House, waiting for the staircase to appear," Eve informed him.

"Well, there's no sense in putting this off; we'd better get going. Barnabas is probably wondering where we are."

"Chief, Roger Collins is going to have a dozen questions when we get there. You know he isn't going to let us leave without a lecture on bringing David back and telling you he holds you entirely responsible for what's happened to him."

"I already figured that," Ironside said. "That's why we're not going through the front door."

"We're not?" Elliott questioned, puzzled.

"The last time we were here, we used the underground tunnel that leads to the Great House. That's what we're going to do this time as well." Ironside grinned at the professor.

"I forgot about that," Stokes said sheepishly.

"Well I didn't, so let's get moving," Ironside ordered.

"Chief, how are we going to carry four suitcases all the way to the Great House?" Eve asked.

"We're each going to carry our own," he said with a smirk. "If you're going to insist on bringing two suitcases when I said one, then you're going to figure out how to get them over there." He almost laughed at the look on her face.

"I can carry one of yours, Miss Whitfield, and the chief's as well. You'll have to carry your other one."

Eve looked at her boss and grinned. Without taking her eyes off him, she declared, "Thank you, Professor."

The three time travelers left the drawing room together and headed down the hallway toward the door to the basement. When they arrived, the door was locked. "That's just great," Ironside complained. "How are we supposed to get through a locked door?"

Just then, the double doors to the Old House opened and Doctor Hoffman walked in. When she surveyed the scene, she knew exactly what was going on. As she approached the trio standing in front of the basement door, she turned her attention to Robert Ironside. "You're going back now, aren't you?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Without telling me?" she questioned.

"I'm not in the habit of reporting my actions to anyone," he growled.

"Not even to the commissioner," Eve said with a smile, knowing how often the chief left Commissioner Randall in the dark about his cases.

"The door's locked. Where's the key?" the chief demanded.

Julia Hoffman reached into her pocket and when she removed her hand, it contained a key. Maneuvering her way past the detective's wheelchair, she put the key in the lock and opened the door to the basement.

Ironside looked at steep stairs leading down into the darkness. "I forgot about those. Professor, do you think you can get my chair down those steps?"

"I believe I can," Stokes said. He set the suitcases down and prepared to lower the detective down one step at a time.

Julia stepped in front of Chief Ironside. It didn't take much deductive ability to know what she was about to ask, so he decided to head her off in the interest of time. "No, Doctor, I won't take you with us. You heard Barnabas. He said you're to stay here."

"I thought you didn't take orders from anyone," Julia threw back at him.

Ironside softened his voice. He understood the worry and anguish she had to be feeling, but Barnabas had been adamant about her not traveling back with them, and he was right. The more people who went back, the greater the chance they'd change the timeline. It could have an adverse effect on the present time. "Julia, you know why Barnabas didn't want you to go back. We can't take a chance of changing something that will affect the present. He wants you to stay here where you're safe." When he noticed the look on her face, an almost pleading look, he took her by the hand. "He'll be back . . . we'll all be back. Try not to worry."

Julia realized there would be no changing Ironside's mind, so she stepped aside. The least she could do was help with the suitcases. She picked up two of them and followed the professor as he lowered Chief Ironside step by step until they reached the bottom. She moved out in front of them and led them to the panel in the basement that would open the hidden door to the tunnel. After pressing the lever, the door opened.

Ironside looked back at her and smiled. "He'll be back." He wheeled into the tunnel as the professor and Eve followed. The three traveled through the tunnel in relative silence, each contemplating the journey ahead; Eve apprehensive, the professor excited, and Chief Ironside going over in his mind the task that lay before them.

It took them more than a half hour to reach the Great House. The professor pressed the hidden button that opened the panel. As they entered, Ironside complained they should have brought a flashlight. Almost immediately, a light appeared in front of them. Willie Loomis approached them with a flashlight in his hand. "Julia called ahead and told me you were coming. I didn't figure you'd think to bring a flashlight, so I thought I'd better come and help light your path through these secret pathways."

"Secret pathways are supposed to be secret," Ironside said sarcastically

"Well, for the most part, they are," Willie told him. "Other than David, the three of you, Julia, Barnabas, and your people, Chief, no one else knows about them."

"It's my experience that many people couldn't keep a secret to save their lives." Ironside's voice was dripping in sarcasm. He changed the subject to keep anyone from responding. "Has the flaming staircase appeared?"

"No, Chief."

"What about the ghost?"

Willie gave him a perplexed look. "What ghost?"

"I believe he means Quentin," the professor said.

"Oh! No, I haven't seen him either," Willie answered.

"Are we going to stand here all night or are we going to go back in time more than a hundred years?" Ironside growled.

That got everyone moving. Willie led the way through the secret passages. Eve didn't remember using these passages. She was quite certain she hadn't traveled them or the tunnel before. The chief must have used them after she had been kidnapped by Nicholas Blair.

The passages were dark and smelled musty. She wondered what kind of people built underground tunnels and secret passages. What did the Collins family more than two-hundred years ago have to hide? She almost laughed at the thought. Over that time, they had to keep a vampire, a werewolf, ghosts, witches, and warlocks a secret. They should have just turned the bunch of them on the British. The Colonies would've won the war much sooner. Who needs George Washington?

Willie stopped the group. He put his ear to the wall. "I thought I heard a voice in Quentin's room."

"It was probably the blasted ghost," Ironside guessed.

"I don't think so. It sounded like David," Willie said. "But, it couldn't be. He went over the staircase."

"Jamison!" Ironside said. "It has to be Jamison. Willie, get us in there. If Quentin isn't around, I want to talk to the boy."

Willie found the hidden lever and the wall panel opened. He barely got out of the way before Ironside started wheeling into the room. Everyone followed him in. There wasn't anyone in the room. They were unaware Jamison had heard Ironside's gruff voice and had slipped into another of the secret passages.

"No one's in here, Chief," Eve told him.

"I can see that. Are you sure you heard Jamison, Willie?"

"Well, I thought it sounded like David. If Jamison sounds like David, then he must've been in the room."

"If he was, where did he go?" Ironside demanded.

"I don't know."

"He's not here now." Looking over at the wall, he remembered where the staircase had appeared the last time he had been in this room. "Over there!" He pointed. "That's where the time portal must be." Ironside wheeled over to where he remembered the staircase had been. Glancing over his shoulder, he growled, "Well, what are you waiting for? Another hundred years?"

Suddenly, Quentin Collins materialized in front of the time portal. "Ah, Constable Ironside. I just knew you would come!"

"You saw to that, didn't you? How could you send a small boy into the past with no one to protect him and no knowledge of how to get back?'

"Oh, but he has someone to protect him . . . me!" he said with a big grin. As far as coming back here, that's your job, Constable."

"I can't do that with you blocking the time portal," Ironside growled at the ghost.

"Time portal? You mean the staircase, don't you?" Quentin questioned. "You're going to have to wait until it appears."

"No, I mean the time portal. Your arrogance knows no bounds, does it? You didn't create anything except a staircase in front of a time portal. We don't need the staircase. Now, get out of the way," Ironside thundered.

Quentin stepped aside and with a sweeping gesture of his hand invited the detective to go ahead. He was fascinated to hear someone say his staircase had nothing to do with time travel. Was Constable Ironside right about not needing it to go back to 1897? He supposed he was about to find out.

"Professor, you're going to have to hold me up until we cross into the time portal," Ironside told Stokes.

Eve was confused. "Chief, you're going to need your wheelchair. You can't leave it behind."

"First of all, Eve, I couldn't take it even if I needed it. It is far too advanced for the time. It doesn't matter anyway as I won't need it. Since 1897 was long before I was shot, I can walk."

Eve's eyes widen. "That's wonderful!"

Not so wonderful considering I'll just get used to being on my feet and then I will have to return here to a wheelchair again," he said regretfully. Not giving the police officer the opportunity to express any regret over it, Ironside said, "Shall we see if I'm right? Let's step into the time portal. Remember, you must clear your mind and think of nothing but 1897."

Professor Stokes stepped to Ironside's chair. Bending down, he allowed the detective to put his arm around his neck. Stokes picked the man up from his chair. With no control, Ironside's legs dangled beneath him.

"We go all together," the chief said.

Holding Ironside up, Professor Stokes and Eve walked directly into the wall and disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 20

1

In the past . . .

The trio stepped through the time portal and arrived on the other side. As they did, Robert Ironside stood up. His useless legs were no longer useless. Eve Whitfield stood there looking at her boss in amazement. It was the first time in many years she saw him stand on his own two feet. She couldn't believe it! The chief was able to walk again! Unfortunately, she knew it would only be for a short time if they were able to return to their own time.

Professor Stokes let go of Ironside and allowed him to maneuver on his own. The overwhelming feeling of having reappeared in another century was fascinating. Of the three, Ironside was the only one who had traveled through time before.

The chief looked around. His companions weren't carrying the suitcases they'd taken to the west wing. Even though he knew his companions had set the suitcases down so they could support his crippled body, he just couldn't help himself. "Where are the flaming suitcases?"

Eve looked behind her. With a sheepish grin, she said, "I set them down in order to help the professor with you."

Stokes chuckled. "It really doesn't matter. I'm sure Barnabas will be able to provide us with proper clothing of the time."

Ironside looked up into the sky. It wouldn't be long before the sun would set. That meant by the time they got to the Old House, Barnabas would awaken. Assuming, of course, that he'd been given permission to use the Old House to live in while he was in this century.

"Take a good look around," Ironside told them. "We'll have to come to this exact spot if we're to find the time portal again."

"Chief, what are the odds the time portal will close up and we'll be unable to return to our own time?" Eve asked her boss.

The detective looked at his pretty policewoman and shook his head. "A little late to worry about that now, Officer Whitfield." Ironside started out in the direction of the Old House. The path was much more difficult than it was in their century. He was glad he didn't have to travel it in his wheelchair. It would've taken them much longer to reach the Old House if he were unable to walk. It was the only positive thing about traveling back to this time period.

Despite his somber mood, he noticed Professor Stokes seemed to be rather jovial. Then again, he couldn't blame him. This man had studied the supernatural all his life. Now he'd been given the opportunity to go back in time more than a hundred years. On the other hand, he could tell Eve was apprehensive. She'd never been exposed to what the professor had been. After all, he lived in what Ironside considered Spooksville.

They continued along the path toward the Old House. The chief glanced up at the sky again. The sun would be setting very soon. It looked like they might reach the Old House after Barnabas woke up. That suited the detective just fine. He didn't like waiting around for the vampire to rise. Ironside was used to calling on his people any time of the day or night. He couldn't do that with Barnabas Collins. Ironside had no choice but to wait until the vampire woke from the sleep of the undead.

As he looked ahead, he could see the Old House in the distance. From behind them came a familiar voice.

"Chief Ironside!" David shouted. The boy ran to the detective and put his arms around his waist. "You don't know how happy I am to see you!"

Eve couldn't help but smile. The chief had such a way with kids. Other than delinquent kids, they all seemed to love him.

"Hello, David. Have you seen Barnabas?" Ironside asked the lad.

"Yes, he only arrived just yesterday," David told him.

Ironside decided he needed to be careful what he said to the boy. He couldn't be sure whether David knew about Barnabas' condition. "Have you been able to convince the family you're Jamison Collins?"

"Yes, so far," David answered.

The chief nodded. "All right then. You'd better get back to Collinwood before you're missed."

"But I want to go with you." David resisted.

"No, I want you to go back to Collinwood. Barnabas and I will be over later."

Looking down at the ground, David knew he couldn't argue with the detective. He had enough interaction with him to know better. "Oh, all right."

Ironside almost smiled at the boy's reaction. David Collins was used to getting his own way. He watched as the lad turned around and headed toward the Great House.

Ironside wondered what was happening back in their own time. Did Sarah locate and talk to Jamison Collins? It'd be up to her to try to convince him to return to his own time and take his rightful place as a Collins in this century. She'd have to convince him not to help Quentin use the time portal to go into the future. Otherwise, it would be better if he remained where he was until they finished what they came here to do.

The detective turned away as the boy disappeared into the forest. Eve and the professor followed the chief as they continued their journey to the Old House. When they arrived, Ironside noticed it was in better condition than he remembered it to be in 1795, the last time he'd traveled into the past. He wondered exactly when it started to deteriorate. It certainly was still in decent condition in this time.

They arrived at the Old House. After climbing the stairs to the front door, Ironside reached up and using the knockers, announced their arrival.

Within a few moments, the door opened. The detective's eyes widened at the sight of what appeared to be Julia Hoffman in gypsy garb.

"Yes, what do you want?" the gypsy demanded.

Ironside was a bit put out by the way they were greeted. This woman was no doubt an ancestor of Julia Hoffman. It still amazed him that everyone in the present time seemed to have a double in the past. Standing before him was Julia Hoffman's double. However, she certainly didn't have her poise, grace, or manners. He understood the Collins family had doubles in past centuries, but why did Julia Hoffman have one? She wasn't a Collins. Somehow, all of these people were tied together in some way. Chief Ironside wondered exactly what it was. If he had the time, he'd investigate it just out of pure curiosity. He was here to do a job and it didn't include finding out why Julia Hoffman had a double in 1897.

"My name is Ironside. I am here to see Barnabas Collins. I believe he's expecting me. And who might you be?"

Rather than introduce herself to the detective, Magna stared at him before answering his question with one of her own. "Just exactly what is your connection to the vampire?"

He didn't need to be a detective to detect her hostility. He was surprised the gypsy would mention Barnabas' condition to a complete stranger. He didn't want to mention it to his vampire friend. However, if this gypsy went around announcing Barnabas was a vampire, it could present a major problem. The chief would have to tell him about it, but, he worried what Barnabas would do to her once he found out she'd announced him as a vampire.

"Whatever my connection is to Barnabas Collins doesn't concern you," Chief Ironside snarled. "All you need to know is he's expecting us. I'd rather think you already know that."

Magna continued to stare at Robert Ironside. Who was this man? Was he from the past as well? Obviously, he was not a fellow vampire or he would not be standing at the door before sundown. He didn't sound like someone from the late 1700s. In fact, she couldn't place his accent. It certainly wasn't from around here. One thing she was certain of though, the man was human. She could see his massive chest rise and fall with his breathing. The man with him was nearly as big as the one who called himself Ironside. What kind of name was that anyway? She had never heard it before.

Although she didn't let on to Robert Ironside, she'd been shocked when she saw the man with him. If she hadn't known that her Sandor was in the drawing-room, she would have sworn this man was he. The only difference between him and her husband was the manner in which he dressed and combed his hair. It was slicked back and neat, where Sandor wore his rather shaggy.

Eve Whitfield looked up at her boss. She wondered how much longer he would stand there before losing his temper. Chief Ironside was not used to being treated in such a rude manner. The cops in San Francisco always called him "sir" and treated him with the utmost respect. This woman, who looked like Julia Hoffman, continued to stand there blocking the door and not inviting them in.

Professor Stokes also could see Ironside's patience was wearing thin. He decided to speak up before the chief lost his temper. "May we come in?"

"I don't know who you are and Mister Collins is not fond of unannounced guests. I ask you again, what is your connection to the vampire."

Eve Whitfield smiled at the gypsy and told her, "Barnabas knew we'd be arriving. Didn't he tell you?" She had no doubt that he did, but Eve was trying to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand.

Sandor was in the drawing room lighting a fire in the fireplace. He'd already lit all the candles. It didn't make sense to him why the vampire insisted on this ritual. Vampires were impervious to cold. Their night vision was as good as a human's daytime vision. Despite that, he had no inclination to ask Barnabas Collins why. He just wanted to make it through the time the vampire was in residence.

He wondered what was taking his wife so long to answer the door. Sandor decided he'd better check on her before she did something which would upset Barnabas. Dropping the poker on the floor mantel, he headed into the foyer. He was unable to hide his shock when he saw Professor Stokes. Sandor felt as if he were looking into a mirror.

"Magna, why haven't you invited Barnabas' guests into the Old House?"

With her husband's entrance into the foyer, she was reminded what the vampire did the last time she upset him. Stepping back, she allowed them to enter the mansion.

"You must be Robert Ironside," Sandor surmised.

"I am," Ironside confirmed. "I thought Barnabas would be expecting us."

"Indeed he is," Sandor said.

Ironside looked over at Magna and frowned. She had known all along they were coming. He would address it with Barnabas later.

"If you'd like to make yourself comfortable, Barnabas should be here any time now." He turned and gave his wife a disapproving look. They'd already had one confrontation with the vampire; they didn't need another.

"Robert! You've arrived."

Ironside turned to see his vampire friend standing in the doorway of the drawing room.

"Yes, we just came in."

"I trust Magna and Sandor have been taking care of you." From the look on the detective's face, Barnabas was certain there'd been an unpleasant exchange between them. He would address it later. Without giving Ironside the chance to answer, Barnabas continued, "I see you must have figured out how the staircase works."

Ironside looked over at Magna and Sandor but said nothing. Barnabas realized he didn't want to speak in front of them. He turned to his servants and excused them. They quickly left the drawing room. "Well, how did you figure it out?"

"With a little help from Sarah. She wouldn't tell me how it worked. She just kept saying 'think.' Eventually, I realized you control where you want to go simply by thinking of the time period and place you want to be."

"It's that simple?" Barnabas couldn't believe it. All this time they'd been worried about being dropped in the wrong century, and all they had to do was think about where they wanted to go. Thinking back on it, it made total sense. He and Robert had wanted to go back to 1795. When they'd entered the staircase, of course, they'd been thinking about the time and people Barnabas had left behind when he was chained in his coffin.

"So, when the staircase finally appeared, you crossed over," the vampire said.

Eve Whitfield smiled. "Actually, Barnabas, we didn't even use the staircase. It was completely unnecessary."

Barnabas walked over to her, took her hand, and kissed the back of it. "Forgive me. I should have greeted you properly." Turning to Professor Stokes, Barnabas smiled. "Somehow, Elliott, I am not surprised to see you. I see you convinced Robert to bring you along."

"We discovered that Count Petofi is an ancestor of mine. Since I'm family, he will not harm me. Warlocks won't harm family."

"Honor among thieves," Ironside muttered. "It's an old saying police officers use. You're relying on a warlock to have honor. So far, my experience with Nicholas Blair tells me they have none."

Professor Stokes chuckled. "Tell Barnabas what else we've discovered."

"Yes, please do," Barnabas said.

"The professor believes he knows why I'm able to resist witches and warlocks."

"Indeed." The vampire's curiosity had been wakened.

"Through my research, I found an ancestor of Chief Ironside's. He was a warlock."

Barnabas raised an eyebrow. "But will he be able to resist Petofi?"

"That remains to be seen," the professor replied.

Barnabas returned his attention to the staircase. "I am curious to know how you arrived here without the staircase."

"The professor and I came to the conclusion the staircase has nothing to do with transporting to another time. Quentin Collins built it in front of a time portal. It's the portal that transports people through time. The staircase disappears and reappears because it is in a continual tug of war between the time periods."

"If we'd known that, we could've avoided summoning him in the first place. My dear cousin isn't as brilliant as we've given him credit. I trust you figured out why I disappeared."

"Yes," Stokes replied. "It became obvious David must've opened your coffin in this century, drawing you back in time."

"That's exactly what happened," Barnabas confirmed. "Obviously scientists are wrong about an individual who goes back in time in a period when they lived. Rather than run into yourself as you were in that time, there is only one of you. You take your own place."

"Is David all right?" Eve asked

"Not only is he all right," Barnabas said, "but he's completely fooled the Collins family into believing he's Jamison Collins."

"Including Quentin?" Eve inquired.

Barnabas turned his attention to Officer Whitfield. "Yes, most importantly, Quentin Collins."

"Can we keep him under control?" Ironside wondered.

"I believe so. He was scared when he realized I'm a vampire. I was able to convince him I mean him no harm. His memory of what happened in Collinsport in 2015 has returned. I believe David will be very cooperative. I'm more concerned about Jamison."

"I asked your sister to convince him not to help Quentin cross into our time," Ironside told him. "She's going to find Jamison and befriend him. We believe he's somewhere in the west wing of the Great House."

"If anyone can succeed, it's Sarah." The pain on the vampire's face was evident. He loved his little sister. Yet, she chose not to communicate with him unless it was absolutely necessary. She appeared before many other people including David, Chief Ironside, and Professor Stokes.

Eve could see how much it hurt Barnabas to talk about Sarah. She wondered why the little ghost didn't spend more time with her brother. After all, she kept saying she was here to look after him.

"We need to discuss how you're going to introduce us to the Collins of this time," Ironside said, redirecting the conversation.

Barnabas had been thinking about that. He knew Chief Ironside could pull off posing as an individual from this century, but he did worry about Eve Whitfield. Since the professor was from this area in 2015, his accent would match those of the Collins family. They wouldn't doubt that he was from the area. Eve was a liberated woman. Posing as a woman from this century would be more difficult for her.

"Eve can pose as your daughter," Barnabas suggested. "The professor simply can be himself. Perhaps, a professor from New York."

Ironside thought about it. It'd probably work as long as Eve didn't slip into her habit of calling him chief. Ironside nodded his head in agreement.

"Then, shall we visit the family at the Great House?" Barnabas suggested.

Before they left, the vampire gave instructions to Magna and Sandor to find clothing for his friends. He had the time travelers remove their watches, wallet, and anything else that might identify them being from another century. Once they had changed, they left the Old House and headed for Collinwood.

2

Something was different about Jamison Collins. Quentin didn't understand why the lad was so distant. As far as he knew, nothing had changed between them. The boy had to know how much he cared for him. Maybe it was time he had a talk with the youngster. It troubled him greatly that Jamison had run away from him. Quentin knew the woods as well as anyone in the family. Yet, Jamison had managed to get away. He couldn't bear the thought that the boy didn't trust him. There had to be a reason why he ran and hid.

Quentin needed his help. He wanted to see a copy of Edith's will. He would be unable to get it himself, therefore he had to depend on Jamison. The lad could be extremely devious, and at times it came in quite handy. Quentin left his room in the west wing. He would find Jamison immediately. He had to talk to the boy.

When he arrived at Jamison's room, he knocked on the door. Not receiving an answer, Quentin opened the door and stepped in. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He had hoped if something was wrong, he would be able to find it in Jamison's room. Disappointed, Quentin left the room and shut the door.

He headed down the hall and opened the door leading to the staircase. After descending the stairs, he went into the drawing room. Sitting on the sofa reading a book was David Collins. Quentin walked over to him and sat down beside him. "I have been looking for you."

David looked up. "What for?"

Quentin was disappointed in Jamison's reaction to him. "What do you mean what for? You've always been happy to see me before."

David realized he might not be acting like Jamison. He knew his counterpart was very close to Quentin. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm always happy to see you, Quentin."

"Then why did you run from me in the woods?" Quentin asked him.

David had to think of something quickly. He couldn't tell him the truth. "I was afraid you'd make me come back to Collinwood. You know how much I love the woods."

Quentin smiled at the lad. "Yes, I'm aware of that. However, I don't want you to ever do that again. If you don't want to come inside, we can discuss it."

"I'm sorry, Quentin. You're right. I won't do it again."

Quentin ruffled his hair. "It's all right." He sat there silently for a moment before he continued. "I need you to do something for me."

"What's that?" David asked.

"I need you to find and bring me Edith's will."

David shook his head. "I haven't been able to find it. I don't know what she did with it."

"You've always been able to locate things you wanted to find. I'm sure you can find her will. It is important, Jamison. Will you do it for me?"

Hesitating, David didn't want to do it, but he knew Jamison would probably help so he told Quentin he would try to find it.

Once again, Quentin ruffled the boy's hair. He stood up and left the room. David hoped Barnabas and Chief Ironside would do whatever they had to do and do it soon. David just wanted to go home. He missed Elizabeth and Carolyn. He even missed his father. The family in this time period were strange. And, of course, there was Quentin. If he wanted the dang will, why didn't he just go find it himself? Why expect him to locate it? David didn't care about the stupid will.

The boy stood up. He'd better start looking for it. Problem was, he had no clue where to look. He supposed the room he was in was as good as any place to start. He began searching.

3

Barnabas, Ironside, Eve, and Professor Stokes arrived at the Old House. The vampire knocked on the door. When it opened, David Collins stood there with a big smile. "Boy, am I glad to see you guys."

Barnabas couldn't help it. He smiled at the boy but felt compelled to correct him. "David, remember the century you are in. They don't say, you guys."

"Oh, all right. I don't understand why they talk so funny," David complained.

They stepped inside just as Judith was coming down the stairs. "Jamison, you didn't tell me we were going to have a guest tonight." She walked over to Barnabas who took her hand in his. He kissed the back of it. "Who are your friends, Cousin Barnabas?"

As they stood there in the foyer, the vampire introduced them to Judith. "This is Robert Ironside. He is a constable from New York. This is his daughter, Eve Whitfield. This gentleman is Professor Elliot Stokes. He is from the university in New York as well."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Unfortunately, you've arrived at a bad time. Our mother, Edith, is on her death bed. The family is gathering upstairs. Barnabas, since you are family, I think you should join us. At least she will have the opportunity to meet you. She has a family secret she has to share with one of us before she passes."

A troubled look appeared on Barnabas' face. He had a good idea of what that secret was. He had to find a way to keep Edith from sharing it with anyone in the family. They could not know of his condition or their mission in this century would end here and now.

Glancing over at Robert Ironside, he was unable to read his expression. He was not surprised. Robert was extremely good at maintaining what he called his "poker face." Barnabas was not familiar with the game Robert referred to, but he figured it had something to do with hiding your feelings from your opponent. He doubted he had been as successful.

Judith and Barnabas excused themselves as soon they led the others into the drawing room with a promise to return later. Judith led Barnabas up the stairs into the area of the house where the sleeping chambers of the Collins family were located. When they arrived at the door, Judith knocked once and opened it. Barnabas followed her in. Edward, Quentin, and Carl stood around the bed where Edith was lying.

"Mother, I would like you to meet Barnabas Collins. He is from the English branch of the family. I thought it appropriate he join the rest of the family."

When Barnabas came into Edith's sight, her eyes widened. There, standing beside her deathbed, was the very secret she was trying to tell Edward. Someone had unchained the coffin. The vampire had been unleashed on Collinsport. She grabbed Edward's arm. She tried to speak.

"What is it mother?" Edward asked as he bent down so Edith could whisper in his ear. He knew it wouldn't be long now; she was so weak.

She pointed at Barnabas. Edith had to tell Edward what he was. As she continued to struggle with her words, Barnabas stood there helpless to stop her. Then suddenly she dropped back. Her head turned and she stared straight ahead. Edith Collins was dead.

Despite Edith being a member of the Collins family, Barnabas was relived. His secret would remain safe. Edit had been unable to reveal his condition to the rest of the family.

"I wonder what she was trying to tell us?" Quentin questioned.

"She was just trying to acknowledge Barnabas," Judith suggested.

Quentin eyed Barnabas with suspicion. What did Edith know about the newest member of the family? Was he who he claimed to be? Was Edith trying to tell the family he was a fraud? And, had she run into him before? Unfortunately, now they would never know. Quentin didn't like Barnabas Collins. There was something about him that just didn't sit well with him. He intended to find out more about this mysterious member of the Collins family.

"I'd better leave you to pay your last respects," Barnabas told them and left Edith's bed chamber. He hadn't noticed Carl had already left the room. The vampire stood outside the room. He leaned against the wall. Relief flooded through him. He had dodged a bullet in there and he knew it. Everything they were here to do would have ended in that room if Edith had a chance to tell the others he was a vampire.

Barnabas Collins walked down the hall and re-entered the staircase to the main floor of mansion. As he moved down the stairs he was unaware Carl Collins was concealed behind it on the other side. The vampire opened the door to the drawing room. As soon as he entered, Robert Ironside walked over to him.

"Did she reveal your secret?" the detective asked.

Carl Collins entered the room with a gun in his hand. When he saw the look on Barnabas' face, he began laughing hysterically. He held the gun out for his new-found cousin to see. "It's fake."

Barnabas was not amused. He watched as Chief Ironside walked over to Carl and jerked the gun from his hand. He threw it to the floor. "That was a stupid move, Mister Collins. I am a cop. If I had been armed, I would have shot you dead."

Carl stopped laughing. "What is a cop?"

"A constable," Professor corrected the detective, knowing calling police officers cops in their own century was common. It was not so in this century.

"Oh, well no harm down. Why was Edith so afraid of you, Cousin Barnabas?" Carl asked.

"She wasn't afraid of me. She was trying to acknowledge me as Judith pointed out," Barnabas said. He had taken an instant disliking to Carl Collins. He didn't care if he was a Collins. The man was insufferable.

"No, no, no, Cousin, she was afraid of you. Why? Are you a criminal or something?"

"Don't be absurd," Barnabas said with distaste.

No one noticed Quentin Collins standing by the door. "Yes, Cousin, why was she so afraid of you?" The tall, handsome Collins walked into the drawing room. He went directly over to the vampire.

"She was not afraid of me," Barnabas insisted.

"Yes, she was," Carl insisted.

"I agree with my brother. I saw fear in her eyes," Quentin said.

"That is ridiculous." Barnabas was becoming irritated with the conversation.

Ironside could see the vampire was beginning to lose control. It was never good when a vampire lost control. He decided he'd better intervene. Quentin Collins had taken up a position using his height advantage to try and intimidate Barnabas. He had no idea he was putting himself in great danger if the vampire ever lost his temper. "Barnabas had never been here before. Nor had he ever met Edith Collins. Whatever you saw, it couldn't have been fear. Possibly she was simply amazed at his resemblance to the original Barnabas Collins."

"Yes, that's probably it," Professor Stokes said.

"Sandor?" Quentin said as he stared at the man who looked exactly like the gypsy.

"No, sir, I am Elliott Stokes from New York," the professor. We met Sandor at the Old House tonight. I can understand why you think I am he." Stokes smiled in an attempt to lessen Quentin's suspicions.

"New York?" He looked at Robert Ironside. Quentin determined immediately he would not be able to intimidate the man. He was taller than he was and much bigger. The look on his face only served to confirm his belief. "Are you from New York as well?"

"Yes, my father is from New York, and so am I," Eve said with a smile as she took as step closer to Quentin.

Quentin eyes traveled up and down Eve. She was a beautiful woman and he was not oblivious to beautiful woman. He smiled and took her hand. Kissing the back of it, he bowed. "I trust you have a name?"

"Eve Whitfield."

Ironside watched Quentin closely. Eve was having the same effect on him she had described having on the ghost of Quentin Collins in the present time. Eve had been right. The chief was now certain she would be able to help them with him.

"The pleasure is mine," he said, kissing her hand again.

Judith walked into the room. "Barnabas, I am sorry. You came for a visit and instead witness the death of the Collins family matriarch. I hope you will forgive us as we are in mourning."

The vampire smiled. "Of course, Judith. We will take our leave of you for now."

"Thank you for being so understanding. Quentin, will you see them out?" Judith asked.

"Of course, dear sister. This way," he said with a sweep of his hand.

Ironside led the way to the door in the foyer. He could read the mistrust in Quentin's eyes. He should have challenged the spirit of Quentin Collins to a poker game. With that game face, he could've cleaned him out. Ironside almost laughed at the thought. Cleaned him out of what? Ghosts haven't any need of money.

As they reached the door, Quentin gave Barnabas a mistrustful look which Ironside caught. His look softened when he turned his attention to Eve. "I am quite certain we will see each other again." He kissed her hand before she went out the door with the rest of their companions.

As they walked the path to the Old House, Ironside was the first to speak. "Barnabas, you can't lose your temper with Quentin Collins. We have to win his trust."

The vampire knew his friend was right. He had allowed both Quentin and Carl to upset him. He supposed it was actually Edith's recognition of him that had unnerved him. They only added to his discomfort. "You're right, Robert. I will be more careful in the future. In the meantime, we must find out where his wife Jenny is."

"That will be Eve's job. She'll be much more effective with him than either one of us," Ironside said.

"While she's doing that, I'm going to see if I can locate Count Petofi," Professor Stokes said. "We know he is going to begin his control of him by having Charles Delaware Tate paint the portrait of him."

Ironside stopped walking. When he did, everyone stopped with him. "We are supposed to stop him from killing Jenny. If we do, Petofi will not enter the picture."

"Yes, Chief, I am aware of that. If we fail to stop him from killing her, we may very well have to deal with Count Petofi."

"It that happens, there will only be one way to deal with Quentin," Barnabas said. "I'm afraid we will have to destroy him to stop him in the future."


	21. Chapter 21

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 21

1

Quentin Collins didn't trust his new-found cousin. He had no doubt Edith had been trying to tell them something about him. The Collins family had a very dark secret and it had been passed down from generation to generation. But, that secret perished when Edith died before she could relay that secret to the family. Quentin was certain she was frightened of Barnabas Collins. But why? If he were a cousin from England, she would never have seen him before. Why would she react the way she did to a man she didn't know and had never met? Something was wrong. Quentin had to find out what it was.

He walked over to the credenza and poured himself a glass of sherry. Carl watched his brother with interest. "What did you think of our English cousin?"

Quentin turned around to face him. After taking another sip of his sherry, he responded, "I don't know. Something isn't right with him. I don't trust him."

"He certainly is a stuffed shirt," Carl said with a grin. "I thought he was going to hit me given the way he responded to that fake gun."

Quentin shook his head. "One of these days, someone is going to be carrying a gun of their own and they're going to shoot you dead when you pull that on them. You are lucky our new cousin wasn't carrying a gun. I have no doubt he could shoot you without compunction."

"Well, he didn't, now did he?" Carl said grinning.

Quentin finished his drink and set it down on the credenza. Shaking his head, he turned and headed out of the drawing room. "I'm going for a walk."

As he opened the double doors, Judith came down the staircase. "Quentin, where are you going at this hour?"

He turned back and smiled at his sister. "For a walk. Would you like to join me, dear sister?"

"No, it's far too late to be going for a walk."

He frowned. "I didn't hear you tell Cousin Barnabas and his friends that, Judith. If it's too late for me, wouldn't it be too late for them as well?"

"I don't have anything to say about how late they're out."

Quentin bowed and grinned. "And you don't have anything to say about how late I'm out either." He walked out and shut the door. Standing there for a moment, he wondered why he wanted to walk around at such a late hour. Judith was right; it was too late to be roaming around. He smiled at the thought. Since when did that ever influence his decision to go out at night?

Looking in the direction of the Old House, Quentin decided there was no time like the present to start finding out just who Barnabas Collins was. He didn't doubt the man was a Collins. After all, he was an exact duplicate of the man pictured in the portrait in the foyer of the Great House. He had to be a Collins. Still, Quentin simply couldn't get Edith's reaction to him out of his mind. There had to be a reason why she seemed so terrified of him. And, that wasn't the only thing troubling him. It was the look on Barnabas' face. He had looked worried about her reaction. What was this man hiding? Quentin had to know. Why was he here at this particular time? He was determined to find the answers to those questions. If Barnabas Collins wasn't who he represented himself to be, then Quentin was going to find out.

2

Barnabas stood in front of the fireplace and stared at the flames. What was he doing here? He had no intention of allowing Quentin Collins to go through the time portal, so why didn't they just get David Collins and go back to their own time? Every minute they stayed put the timeline in jeopardy. At the very least, the vampire should have come here alone. With Robert Ironside, Eve Whitfield, and Elliott Stokes here with him, there was a very good chance one of them would do something to inadvertently alter the timeline. Then again, wasn't that why they were here in the first place . . . to alter the timeline? Barnabas just wanted to have Julia convert him back to a human, rid him of this curse he was under, so he could live out the rest of his "normal" life. Unfortunately, nothing was normal in Collinsport. Ghost, witches, warlocks, werewolves, and vampires were the norm in his hometown. Maybe once Julia found a cure for his condition, they could leave Collinsport for good; go somewhere no one knew them. Then maybe they could live a normal life. California might be just the place. If they settled in San Francisco, they would at least have a friend in Robert Ironside. It could be the start of a totally new life . . . a normal life. Other than the vampires who invaded San Francisco because Andrew Adell wanted to take over the vampire council, there were no known supernatural beings in the city.

Robert Ironside walked into the drawing room. For a big man, he could move rather quietly, at least without his squeaky wheelchair. Mark never seemed to keep it oiled well enough. The only thing he could say for this flaming time travel was he was back on his feet, at least temporarily. Watching the vampire, Ironside could tell he was troubled about something. Ironside had no doubt; Barnabas was worried about the timeline. Any one of the four of them could alter it and not necessarily for the good.

"Barnabas, we're here for a reason. Once we've accomplished it, we can go back home. So, I suggest we start doing some planning."

The vampire turned around to see his friend standing in the doorway of the drawing room. "Robert, I've been thinking. Maybe we shouldn't try to change anything here. We know where David is; we could just go get him and return through the time portal."

"What exactly is that going to accomplish, vampire?" Ironside snarled. "The ghost of Quentin Collins would still exist and we would have to deal with him."

Barnabas was silent for a moment. He knew his friend was right. He turned to face him. Robert Ironside was the only one who could get away with referring to him as vampire. "Robert, the longer the four of us is here, the higher the chance we change the timeline. I don't want to do anything that would harm my family in the present."

Ironside softened his tone. He realized if it were his family, he would feel the same way. He wouldn't want their future altered either. "I know you're concerned, Barnabas, but I see no alternative except to do what the ghost of Quentin Collins wants. Otherwise, he'd just find some other way to get us to return here sometime in the future. All of us will have to be careful not to change anything else."

"But how do we know what that anything else is, Robert? We don't belong here. At least when we went back to 1795, I knew what had already happened. Here, we have no idea. We could have altered time with that visit to Collinwood for all we know."

Ironside had already considered that. Every time they engaged with the people of this time, they took of change of altering someone's future. They weren't completely in the dark, though. "Professor!" Ironside shouted.

Professor Elliott Stokes came down the stairs and joined them in the drawing room. Eve Whitfield followed him and joined them as well. "Yes, Chief, what is it?"

"Tell Barnabas what you brought with you," Ironside ordered.

"Well, before we left, I looked up as much as I could about this time on the internet. I saved it to my phone. It should help us avoid changing the timeline more than we have to."

"Are you forgetting, Professor, that there is no electricity during this time period? That phone will only last as long as the battery does," Eve said.

"Actually, Thomas Edison invented the light bulb in 1879. That was 18 years ago," the professor said.

"Do you see any electrical lamps in this place, Professor?" Ironside asked.

"No, but then there aren't any electrical lamps in the Old House in the present time either," he smiled.

"Well then, I would say the phone will only last as long as the charge does. We certainly can't take a 21st-century invention to Collinwood and ask them to plug it in so we can charge it, now can we?" Ironside's tone was sarcastic.

"Well, I'm going for a walk to get some fresh air. Would any of you gentlemen like to join me?" Eve inquired. "It might help clear our minds."

None of them seemed to want to take a walk, but Barnabas wasn't very keen on Eve going alone and voiced his concerns.

"I am a policewoman, remember. I can take care of myself. Besides, I was brought here for a reason. I understand Quentin frequents the Blue Whale. I think I will mosey on down there and see if he is graced them with his presence." Eve headed for the door.

"Eve!" Ironside called out.

She turned to face her boss. "Yes, Chief."

"Be careful," he said with genuine concern.

She smiled at him. He was always looking out for her. "I will." Leaving the drawing room, Eve headed into the foyer and put on her coat. She opened the double doors and left the Old House. Remembering the road she had taken with Barnabas Collins the last time she was here, she headed in the direction of the Blue Whale.

Eve had forgotten how dark it could be in this area. There weren't any street lights. In fact, it would be almost completely black if it weren't for the moon shining above. It wasn't full, but would be in a day or so. Thinking about the ghost of Quentin Collins, she wondered if the human Quentin would be as charming. He wouldn't recognize her; he hadn't when they met at the Great House. That would leave him at a disadvantage. She certainly knew more about him than he did about her. She had to be careful. She wanted to only catch his attention. Eve had no desire to have him romancing her. A romance in this century was out of the question, even with a man as handsome as Quentin Collins.

Eve continued along the path until she reached the Blue Whale. Entering, she looked around for Quentin Collins. She could't help but be disappointed as she realized he wasn't anywhere to be seen. But, since she was here; she might as well have a drink. Sitting down at one of the tables, she quickly realized she didn't have any money. Unless Quentin showed up, this was going to be a very short visit. Eve studied the people in the room. Most of them she didn't recognize even though she had carefully studied the Collins' family history. Then again, most of the Collins' probably never walked into a place like this. Somehow, she got the feeling Quentin Collins didn't care much that the family felt it was beneath them.

A rather large man headed Eve's way. She took a quick intake of breath as she could've sworn the man was Professor Elliott Stokes with curly, unruly hair. Remembering her studies of the family and those of this time, she realized who the man was. He had to be Petofi. He fit the description. Knowing this man was supposed to be a very powerful warlock, Eve felt uneasy as he approached her table.

"You're new here," Petofi said.

"Yes, I am," Eve replied.

"Have you moved here or are you just visiting?" Petofi sat down in the chair next to her without an invitation.

The man made her very uncomfortable, but Eve tried her best to hide it, although, she wasn't sure if she had succeeded. "Just visiting. We're here with Barnabas Collins. We met him in New York," she told him. "It was his idea for us to come and stay with him for a while."

"I'm Count Petofi," he said offering his hand to her.

"Eve Whitfield," she returned. She shook his hand despite not wanting to.

"You said we? Who's your other companion?"

"Companions," Eve corrected. "I'm here her with Robert Ironside and Elliott Stokes."

"Your husband and a friend?" Petofi asked.

Eve wasn't comfortable with the questions he was asking. He was definitely fishing for information about her and her traveling companions. "No, my father and a family friend."

"Which man is your father?"

"Robert Ironside," Eve answered. She wondered when he was going to stop pumping her for information.

"I see. Will you stay here long?"

"We haven't decided. It will be up to Father."

"Yes, well, I understand Barnabas Collins is from England."

"That's right," she confirmed.

"Where are my manners? Would you like something to drink, Miss Whitfield? Or is Mrs. Whitfield?"

Knowing she would otherwise have the same name as the chief if she really was his daughter, the only explanation would be that Whitfield was her married name. "It is, but I'm a widow." Eve thought it was best to claim to be a widow so she didn't have to make up a life with a non-existent husband.

"Well then, may I offer my condolences on the loss of your husband?"

"Thank you, Count," Eve said graciously.

The door opened and Quentin Collins walked into the Blue Whale. It didn't take him more than a second to spot Eve. He didn't like the company she was keeping. Until this point in time, Quentin had done everything possible to steer clear of the man. He just didn't like him. Something about him bothered him, yet he still wasn't sure what it was.

He made his way through the crowd and headed straight for Eve's table. "Good evening, Mrs. Whitfield. Having you been waiting long for me?" He smiled at her.

Collins was giving her an out, a way to get away from Count Petofi. She tried to contain the flood of relief she felt. "No, I just arrived. I wasn't sure I had the right place for our date."

Quentin raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You have the right place."

Count Petofi stood up. "I wasn't aware Mrs. Whitfield was waiting on a companion. I'll leave the two of you to your date." He bowed toward Eve and said, "Mrs. Whitfield, I am certain we shall meet again. I look forward to meeting Mister Collins, your father, and his friend. Good evening." With that, Count Petofi left the table.

They watched him as he headed for the door. Standing there for a moment, he looked back at Eve and Quentin before leaving the Blue Whale.

"I can't thank you enough, Mister Collins. That man gave me the creeps."

Quentin grinned. "Creeps? Is that an expression where you come from?"

"Yes, in fact, it is."

"Splendid! I shall remember it then. Would you like a drink?" He asked.

"I would. Thank you, Mister Collins."

"Quentin, please use my first name. You can call my father Mister Collins." He stood up, smiled again, and prepared to go to the bar to buy two drinks. "Besides, if we're on a date, you really should call me Quentin." He grinned again. He could see she was a bit embarrassed.

Quentin came back and set a drink in front of Eve. "I hope you like sherry. It's one of my favorites."

"Thank you."

Quentin took a sip of his sherry. He couldn't help but notice what a beautiful woman she was as well as nicely built. He was admiring her physical qualities when he noticed Eve had realized what he was doing. Clearing his throat, Quentin changed his attention to the conversation. "Your father is a rather big man."

Eve nodded. "Yes, he is. Very capable of handling himself."

Quentin wasn't sure if that was a warning or not. "You must look like your mother."

Confused, she asked, "Why do you say that? You've never met my mother."

"Well, you don't look a thing like your father, so I assumed you must look like your mother. What's her name?"

She hesitated for a minute before saying the first name that came to mind. "Katherine." She figured it would be the name the chief would think of if someone asked about a wife. At least she hoped he would. Eve almost panicked when it hit her that he just might use her mother's name, thinking it would be the name she would use. She made a mental note to tell him she had used Katherine's name. It might be wise of them to sit down and create a phony history. Quentin didn't seem very trusting of the chief or Barnabas. She worried he might start checking on them rather than take what they told him at face value.

"A very beautiful name. You're from New York?"

"Yes. I lost my husband a while ago. I quite often travel with my father."

"I see. What about the other gentleman?" Quentin asked, lowering his brow.

"He's a professor. He teaches in New York. He's my father's closest friend."

"And what does your father do, for a living, that is?" Quentin continued to pepper her with questions. This wasn't how she had pictured him.

Given his reputation as a ladies man, she thought for sure he would be more interested in her than anything else.

"He's a constable," Eve said, knowing it could never be confirmed. She only hoped Quentin didn't check into it.

"Ahhh . . . the law. I suppose he's had to deal with some pretty dangerous people in New York."

Eve smiled. He had dealt with dangerous people, only in San Francisco, but she wouldn't tell him that. She wasn't even sure if San Francisco existed at this point in time. She would have to consult the history books to know for sure. She was a bit embarrassed she didn't know San Francisco's history better. "Yes, he has." Eve thought about the dangerous vampires, werewolves and witches, which she wouldn't tell him about either.

"Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me." Quentin took her hand in his. He was taken with this beautiful woman. He felt guilty, thinking about Beth, but he just couldn't help himself. Eve Whitfield was beautiful and he wanted to get to know her better.

Eve smiled. She didn't like what she was about to do, but it was the reason she was here. "I think I would like that very much," she told him.

A big smile appeared on his face. "Splendid! I'll call on you tomorrow night. Are you staying with Barnabas Collins?"

"Yes, both my father and I will be staying there for the time being." she said.

"Well then, I think I'd better walk you back to the Old House. You shouldn't be roaming around at night alone. I'll be your escort!"

"Thank you, Quentin." She hoped she'd be able to distract him enough so Barnabas, the chief, and the professor could accomplish what they came here to do.

On the way back to the Old House, they made small talk. Fortunately, Quentin didn't pry any further into her life. He mostly talked about himself, the family, and the family business. Eve was relieved she didn't have to make up any more about her life. She'd have to make sure she told the others what she had said, so that if Quentin questioned them, they would substantiate her fibs. She smiled. Now the chief had her fibbing in the line of duty.

When they arrived at the Old House, Eve found the door locked. Of course, it should be with a vampire in residence. She looked up at Quentin. "I guess we'll have to knock." Using the knocker, Eve did just that. A few seconds later the door was opened by the gypsy woman, Magna.

She stood there giving Quentin a disapproving look. She made no move to open the door further or invite him in. Finally, Eve pushed her way past the gypsy and said, "Come in for a moment, Quentin."

"Huh," Magna grunted and left the foyer.

Eve led Quentin into the drawing room by the hand. Sitting with a glasses of sherry in their hands were Robert Ironside and Elliott Stokes. They both stood upon Quentin's arrival.

"Well, Mister Collins, we didn't expect to see you this evening," Stokes said with a slight smile.

"Nor I you," Quentin said. "I ran into Eve at the Blue Whale. I thought it best to escort her back. I'm surprised, Constable Ironside, that you would allow her to roam around in the dark without an escort."

Ironside tried to remember what century he was in. After all, women didn't roam around alone. "I don't like it any more than you do, Mister Collins. Eve has a mind of her own and doesn't always do as I wish. She has a habit of taking a walk at night. She prefers to do it alone."

Still holding her hand, Quentin continued, "Well, sir, I wouldn't allow it. However, I must ask your permission to take your daughter to dinner tomorrow night."

Ironside eyed Quentin with suspicion. There was no doubt Collins read it in his eyes as he could see it in Quentin Collins' eyes. "I could say no, but Eve would simply go anyway, so you have my permission."

"Thank you, Constable," Quentin said with a bow. He noticed Barnabas was nowhere to be seen. He wondered where the man could be. Who left a house full of guests and just took off? "Where's your host?" Quentin asked.

"He went out," was all the explanation Ironside gave him.

"I see. I'll bid you a good evening then. I don't feel comfortable without the man of the house in residence." Quentin raised Eve's hand, kissed it, and smiled. "Until tomorrow night." He bowed to Ironside and Stokes, turned, and left the Old House.

"You didn't waste any time, Officer Whitfield," Ironside said.

"I thought that's what you wanted me to do," Eve responded.

"It is. I just didn't expect it so fast. Quentin Collins doesn't waste any time either. I assume he approached you," Ironside said.

"He did and I'm glad he did. I ran into Count Petofi," she explained.

"Petofi!" Professor Stokes exclaimed. "What did you think of him?"

"I didn't like him one bit," Eve answered. "Although, Professor, he looks like your twin except for the curly hair, which he wears rather unruly."

"You didn't like him one bit and he looks like my twin," the professor said with amusement.

Realizing how it must have sounded, Eve tried to clarify. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. His looks are the only thing that reminds me of you. He just gave me the creeps, that's all."

Stokes chuckled. "That's one of Willie's favorite words."

"What Officer Whitfield means, Professor, is Petofi made her uncomfortable," Ironside said.

"No, I mean he gave me the creeps. He was fishing for information about us and Barnabas. He just gave off a . . . I don't know. He's just someone I'd rather avoid. I wouldn't want to make an enemy of him."

"I'm afraid that's exactly what we're going to do, Eve," her boss told her. "If we're to protect Quentin Collins, he's not going to like it. We'll make an enemy of him. That's why the professor was brought along; to help us deal with him since he's an ancestor of the Petofi."

Eve looked around. "Where is Barnabas by the way? You didn't exactly say."

"Feeding," the chief explained. "He wanted to go far from Collinsport. We don't need to cause a panic with women being attacked in this area. I talked him into choosing another community for his hunting grounds."

3

Barnabas walked through the woods. He'd just returned from a nearby town where he had fed on a prostitute. He could've easily found one here, but Robert had been adamant about him going out of the area. He supposed his friend was right. He certainly didn't want to draw attention to himself. It would be counterproductive to the reason they were here.

He looked up to the sky. It was overcast and a storm would be rolling in soon. The clouds were dark as if they were warning of their coming anger. Barnabas' keen sight would allow him to see the sky as no human could. He decided he'd better get back to the Old House before the downpour. As he prepared to turn into a bat, he could sense someone nearby. A vampire could tell when people were in the area by the smell of their blood.

Rather than head toward the Old House, the vampire started in the direction where the smell of blood coming from. He continued along the path as the aroma of the human blood became stronger. Then he heard someone call out.

"Is there someone there?" The voice said. It was a feminine voice

He answered right away. "It's Barnabas Collins. I mean you no harm. I'm a member of the Collins family staying at the Old House.

He hadn't been prepared for what he was about to see. Out of the darkness, Josette . . . his Josette came walking toward him. "Josette!" He exclaimed before he had time to think.

Puzzled by the stranger, Rachel Drummond stared in bewilderment. "I'm sorry. What did you call me?"

Barnabas realized how he had addressed her. To cover for his blunder, he said, "Pardon me, but you look like someone I used to know. I am Barnabas Collins. I am from the English branch of the Collins family. And who might you be?"

"Rachel Drummond," she answered.

Barnabas couldn't keep from staring at her. She had to be a reincarnation of Josette Collins. There wasn't any other explanation for the perfect resemblance between them. "You must forgive me. You could easily be Josette Collins."

She was very confused by his remark. "I don't understand. You couldn't possibly have known Josette. She lived a hundred years ago." Barnabas realized he made another blunder. He had to try to correct it. "What I meant was you bear a startling resemblance to her. Have you not seen her portrait in the Old House?" He hoped she had never actually been in the Old House as he couldn't remember whether it was still hanging there at this time.

"I have never been in the Old House, Mister Collins. So no, I would have to say I have no idea what Josette Collins looked like. I only know as much about her as I have been told by others. Mostly from Quentin."

"Then you must visit the Old House and I shall show you the portrait." If it wasn't hanging in the mansion, he would order Magna and Sandor to find it immediately. He simply must make sure she saw it. If she were the reincarnation of Josette Collins, there was a possibility it might kindle emotions that would lead to feelings for him. Barnabas forgot all about his relationship with Julia. Rachel had such a profound effect upon him.

"Thank you, Mister Collins, I shall do exactly that. Now I must get home."

"Please call me Barnabas and I shall escort you home. A lady should not be alone out here at this time of night." The vampire didn't realize he was placing their mission in jeopardy. Deep down, he knew he shouldn't pursue Rachel, but her resemblance to his long lost Josette was clouding his judgment. He offered his arm and Rachel took it. Barnabas could smell the blood. Her closeness was threatening her safety. He was fighting an overwhelming urge to bite her.

4

Aristede entered the parlor. Count Petofi was sitting by the fire. He looked up when the young man walked it. "What is it, Aristede?"

"Barnabas Collins from England has arrived here in Collinsport. He brought three friends with him."

"I am aware of that. You didn't disturb me to tell me that did you?" He looked down at his arm that was missing a hand. It had been severed because it was no ordinary hand. It contained the secret to his powers. Even though it was missing, he still had some of the powers of a warlock without it. Still, nothing compared to the powers he had when the hand was attached. He had to get the hand back.

Petofi had been watching Quentin Collins for some time now and with the powers of the hand, he would be able to trade places with the handsome Collins. He had to find that hand. He needed to have it reattached so that he could wield its powers. It would be necessary for him to find something he could hold over Quentin Collins.

The count suspected Barnabas Collins was a threat to his plans. He didn't know why he felt that way. He had no intention of ignoring it. His gut feelings were never wrong.

"No, Count. I came to tell you about Barnabas Collins. He looks exactly like the man in the portrait at Collinwood."

Petofi turned quickly to his servant, and said, "You mean he resembles the man in the portrait?"

"No, I mean he could be the man in the portrait. There is no difference between him and the likeness of the man in that portrait."

Standing up, he walked over to Aristede. "I want this man watched. Keep an eye on the others with him. I met Eve Whitfield tonight at the Blue Whale. She was evasive in the answers to the questions I asked her. I was unable to find out very much. Quentin Collins interfered. She said she had a date with him, but I could tell she made that up. Collins went along with it. I can't allow these people to stand in the way of my plans for Quentin Collins. Is that understood?"

"Yes, perfectly, Count." Aristede turned to go. Stopping at the door, he looked back. "I think there's something else you should know. One of the men with Barnabas Collins is a man named Elliott Stokes. He looks exactly like you. His hair is darker and slicked back. But, there is no mistaking his face is your face."

Petofi was shocked and curious at the same time. "I think it's time we meet Barnabas Collins and his companions. Something tells me he's not what he represents himself to be. We shall find out. If they're here to interfere with my plans for Quentin, they'll have to be eliminated. Is that all, Aristide?"

"It is," he said and left Petofi's cottage.


	22. Chapter 22

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 22

1

Sarah Collin roamed the halls of the West Wing of the Great House. She wondered where Jamison Collins could be. She promised to find him, and she wanted to keep that promise. Sarah didn't understand why she hadn't located him yet. After all, she'd been always able to appear to whomever she wanted to. Maybe everyone had been wrong about Jamison coming forward in time. Otherwise, she certainly would've found him by now.

It disturbed her that Jamison was supposedly the exact duplicate of David. Yet, Sarah knew many of the Collins' had lookalikes in this century. David Collins was her friend. How would she react to someone who looked exactly like him? How would he react to her? She'd never know unless she found him. It wasn't as if she was looking for someone she'd no idea of what he looked like.

Sarah continued to float in and out of the rooms in the West Wing. Sooner or later, she'd have to run into Jamison . . . if of course, everyone was right about him being drawn into this century.

The little ghost girl approached a room she'd not yet entered. The room was full of cob webs, yet it made her feel at home. Although the furniture wasn't exactly what she remembered it to be when she was alive, it was certainly closer to resembling the furniture that was presently in the Great House. Sarah looked around the room. She was drawn to an old phonograph sitting on a stand beside a chair. Sarah floated over to it and settled on the floor beside it. Studying it, she wondered what it was for. She hadn't seen anything like it before.

"Who are you?" David said behind her. Then she remembered it couldn't be her friend. He was with Barnabas in the past. Sarah turned around to see Jamison Collins standing in the doorway. If she didn't know better, she would've sworn it was David dressed in clothes that fit better into her time than the current one.

"My name is Sarah. You must be Jamison."

The boy entered the room and walked up to the girl, although he didn't realize he was talking to a ghost. "What are you doing in here? You don't belong here," he said with hostility.

"I belong here as much as you do. This is Collinwood and I'm a Collins."

Jamison shook his head. No, you're not. Quentin has given me a thorough lesson on the Collins' who live here, and you aren't one of them."

"I'm Sarah Collins. I lived here over two hundred years ago."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "People don't live that long. You aren't telling me the truth."

"But, I am. I lived two hundred years ago. Besides, Quentin is over a hundred years old," Sarah said.

"Quentin is a ghost, or at least he is in this time."

"So am I. I'm Sarah Collins. Barnabas Collins is my brother. He lived over two hundred years ago too."

A puzzled look appeared on his face. Jamison had only been told Barnabas went back in time to stop Quentin. "That can't be right. Quentin didn't say Barnabas was a ghost."

"That's because he isn't," Sarah explained. "Barnabas is a vampire."

"There's no such thing as vampires," Jamison countered.

"And, there's no such thing as ghosts," Sarah said in hope it'd make Jamison consider that Barnabas could indeed be a vampire.

Jamison reached out to touch Sarah. She didn't move. She knew he was testing her. Sarah figured he expected to feel a live person. He was in for a surprise. Jamison's hand went right through the little ghost girl. His eyes widened as he stared at Sarah. He tried again to touch her with the same result. "You're a ghost!"

"I told you I was," Sarah said.

"Just like Quentin!"

"That's right, Jamison. Just like Quentin," she repeated.

He said nothing for a moment while he studied Sarah. She certainly had on clothes that matched, at least, matched closer to his time than what he'd seen here. Satisfied she was a ghost, he asked, "Why are you here?"

"Because my brother isn't at rest. I must protect him," she responded.

"I wouldn't think a vampire needed protection."

"He does. He must return to his rest or become human again," Sarah said.

"How can he do that . . . become human?" Jamison wondered aloud.

"Doctor Hoffman will cure him."

"I see. Well, I must go," Jamison said. He turned to leave the room. As he reached the open door, it slammed shut. The boy grabbed the doorknob, but it wouldn't turn. The door was lock, but that wasn't possible. It wasn't locked a moment ago and neither he nor Sarah had a key. He turned around to see Sarah lowering her hand. "Did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Lock the door?" Jamison asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you can't leave. I must talk to you," Sarah told him.

Jamison walked back to the ghost. "I can't stay in this room. Quentin said it's the first place everyone would look for me, so open the door, Sarah."

"I can't do that until I've talked to you, David."

"My name is Jamison," he said forcefully.

"I know that, but you look like David."

"The kid I saw before I ended up here?"

"Yes, that was David. He belongs here," Sarah answered.

"Then why did he go through the staircase?" he demanded.

"Because Quentin tricked him. He's tricking you too."

Stepping back from the ghost girl, Jamison thought about what she'd just said. He hadn't considered Quentin would try to trick him. Jamison couldn't believe it. He'd known Quentin his entire life. He'd never tried to trick him before. Why would he do it now. "I don't believe you."

"It's true. The ghost of Quentin wants to become human. The only way he can do that is for Quentin, from your time, to come forward to this time."

"I know that. I am supposed to go back when the ghost tells me to. He wants me to convince the Quentin from my time to come forward to here." He waved his hand indicating where they were now.

"And leave you behind," Sarah said.

"No, I don't believe Quentin would do that. We're close. He won't leave me behind," Jamison disagreed.

"Oh but he will, Jamison. If he brings you with him, it would change time. Your descendants would not be born. It could destroy the Collins' family."

"What's a descendant?"

"You don't know that?"

"No, I don't. Just tell me what it means," he demanded.

"It means your future children wouldn't be born. That'd be bad for the Collins family."

Jamison became angry. Why hadn't Quentin told him he could not bring him with him? It didn't make sense. "What about Quentin's children?"

"The ghost of Quentin Collins knows he won't have anymore children. He won't affect the Collins family future by coming to this time," Sarah explained. "He can't bring you with him."

"But, he said I could stay here with him," he protested.

"He only told you that to get you to go back and bring his mortal self back to this time. He isn't going to do it, Jamison. He'll leave you in the past."

Jamison shook his head. "No! You're lying. Quentin said he'd bring me back, and he always keeps his word with me."

"Not this time. You should know the mortal Quentin won't bring you with him. He'll leave you behind to carry on the Collins line."

Jamison sat down in the closest chair. His head was spinning. Was the ghost telling him the truth? Would the mortal Quentin leave him back in their time? What the ghost girl said made sense. Jamison didn't want to live his life without Quentin. He was his best friend. "Why do you care whether I stay here or not?"

"Because I don't want to see the Collins family hurt, Jamison. They're my family, and your family too." Sarah could see Jamison was fighting the turmoil she'd created for him.

"You think I should stay in the past and not come forward with Quentin?" he asked her.

"I do. It's up to you and me to protect the Collins family."

Jamison stood up. "I'll think about it, Sarah."

The ghost nodded. "Where can I find you?"

"Right here, but I'll have to make sure Quentin's ghost is not around first."

"I understand. I'll talk to you later, Jamison." Sarah disappeared in front of him.

Jamison left Quentin's room. Quentin had lied to him. He'd never done that before. Maybe he wouldn't tell the mortal Quentin about the staircase. That way he would stay with him in the past. Quentin would never know.

2

Robert Ironside walked into the drawing room. If there was one thing he hated, it was waiting for his vampire friend to wake up. Whoever created vampires really messed it up as far as he was concerned. Why in the world did they have to sleep the day away when everyone else was awake? He supposed it didn't matter as most of the world didn't have a clue that vampires existed.

Professor Stokes was sitting next to a cold fire reading a book. The chief hated to disturb him, but they were there for a reason, after all. "What are you reading?"

Stokes removed his monocle and looked up to see the big detective standing just inside the drawing room doorway. He'd been concentrating on his book; he didn't hear Ironside come in. "It's a book on warlocks, their powers and how to get around them."

"Is there anything in there that can help us?" Ironside asked.

Stokes closed the book, but kept his finger inside to hold his place. "I believe there is, Robert. According to the author, warlock's haven't any power over members of their own family . . . if the member has dormant warlock powers."

"You're saying there's a possibility that you have those since you are related to Petofi." Ironside walked over and sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the fireplace.

"Yes, I believe that to be true. Of course, it'll depend on whether the author of the book is correct."

Ironside had always been very good at reading people. Professor Stokes wasn't an easy man to read, but if he was correct, the professor was going to test the theory. "You're going to find out, aren't you?"

Stokes nodded. "I think I have to, Robert. We know Count Petofi has designs on taking over Quentin's body. We'll have to prevent that."

"And what about me? You said you discovered that one of my ancestors was a warlock. Will I be able to resist his powers as well?"

"That remains to be seen. It'll depend on just how powerful your ancestor was and how much of the power was passed down."

"Well, since I don't have any of those powers, we know it didn't make its way to my generation."

"That isn't necessarily so, Chief. It only means you were unaware of those powers and have never attempted to use them. They could very well be dormant in you. If that's the case, it will mean two of us against Petofi."

"How can we find out if I've dormant powers in me?" Ironside asked.

"We'll know the answer to that question if you're able to resist anything Petofi might try on you, which he'll do as soon as he discovers we're here to protect Quentin."

"What do you say we get started. Let's pay a visit on Petofi," Ironside said. "I'm getting tired of sitting around waiting for our vampire to awaken."

Professor Stokes stood up. "Excellent idea! We shall do just that!"

3

Magna came down the stairs of the Old House. Stopping in the foyer, she listened for any signs the vampire's visitors were around. She didn't hear any. They must've gone out. She needed to learn more about them. Why were they here? What was the vampire up to? He'd said they'd only be here until they accomplished what they came to do. What was this thing they had to do. Barnabas could easily have come from this century, although she was certain he was the original Barnabas Collins who supposedly had gone to England over a hundred years ago. The vampire could fit into her time as it wasn't that different from his time. However, his companions weren't from the late 1700s. Their speech was strange. They didn't seem to be used to the comforts, if you could call them that, of this period. It was if they were trying to adjust to things that they weren't use to. They appeared to her to be more advanced. She couldn't explain it, it was just the way she felt.

With the vampire still sleeping and his visitors out of the Old House, it was time to do some checking on this strange group. First, since the vampire was sleeping, she'd check his coffin. If there was something they wanted to hide, it'd be a perfect place to put it. Magna walked down the long foyer and turned to the left to the door with the bars. She checked it. Of course, it was locked. The vampire wouldn't want to be discovered during the day when he'd no chance of defending himself. Magna left long enough to retrieve the key. When she returned, she placed it in the lock and unlocked the door. Descending the steep stairs, she went down into the darkness of the cellar. There weren't any candles lit. The cellar was almost in complete darkness. She was familiar with the area since she'd been down there before. Turning to her left, she headed for the vampire's coffin. She only hoped he'd no way of knowing she was there. If he did, there'd be hell to pay when the sun went down.

Magna walked over to the coffin where Barnabas slept the sleep of the undead. She stood there for a moment. Did she really want to do this? She'd no idea if Barnabas would know whether she was there. She was taking a grave chance. Maybe it'd be smarter if she just went back upstairs. If she didn't open the coffin, he might never know she'd been there. Magna continued to stand there trying to make up her mind whether to open the coffin. There wasn't anyone in the Old House to protect the evil vampire. She could end his existence right there.

"Magna, what are you doing down here?" Sandor called out from the bottom of the stairs.

The gypsy turned around quickly to see her husband standing there. "We can stake him, Sandor. He's helpless. There's no one here to stop us." She left the coffin and went to her husband. "Didn't you hear me? There's no one here to stop us."

Sandor shook his head. "No! Barnabas said they'd release us as soon as they accomplish whatever they are here for. We do nothing. We aren't going to anger a vampire."

"Anger him? How could we do that if he's dead?' Magna asked.

"He's already dead. He'll kill us if we betray him. If we do as he says, he'll release us. We do nothing, Magna. Do you understand me?"

"But, Sandor!"

"No! We do nothing. We wait out the vampire. That's final. Now, go upstairs."

Magna didn't want to go, but she'd been with Sandor long enough to know when he wouldn't back down, and he wasn't going to this time. She didn't understand him. The vampire couldn't defend himself, and there wasn't anyone around to stop them. Why let the vampire live. He was evil and evil should be destroyed. She looked at her husband in defiance, but knew she would give in. "You are making a mistake." Magna pushed her way past Sandor and went up the stairs.

They both were met at the top of the stairs by Eve Whitfield. "What were you doing in the cellar?" she demanded.

"Nothing, as if it concerns you in the first place," Magna snarled.

"Barnabas concerns me. Suppose, I tell him you both were down here?" Eve could see the alarm on Sandor's face. "Well?"

"Please don't do that, Miss Ironside. Magna would be in grave danger if Mister Collins knew she was down here," Sandor pleaded.

"I suspect he already knows," Eve said. "He may be asleep, but it is much different from the way we sleep. I'll try to prevent him from harming her, but I don't want to catch you down here again. Is that clear?"

"Yes, it's very clear." Sandor grabbed his wife by the arm and pushed her toward the stairs.

Magna pulled away from her husband. "Who are you people? Why are you hanging around a vampire? You don't appear to be under his thrall."

"Why we're here is no concern of yours. It'd be wise if you just do what Barnabas asked. We'll not be here that long. If you continue to defy him, neither I nor my father will be able to stop him from harming you. Do you understand?"

"We understand, Miss Ironside. I'll see to it that Magna doesn't come down here again."

"You do that. Now where's the key to the door at the top of the stairs?"

Magna handed the key to Eve and headed up the stairs in a huff. Eve wondered if Barnabas could hear the conversation. If he could, Magna was already in grave danger. She didn't believe for a minute that she or the chief would be able to stop him from killing her. How could she be so careless as to challenge a vampire. Since she knew what he was, she'd also know what he was capable of. Eve would have to be here when he awakened to be sure she calmed him if he did indeed know Magna was down here. Sandor was likely safe from harm. Eve didn't believe he meant any harm to Barnabas.

At the top of the stairs, Sandor took Magna by the arm and pushed her down the foyer and into the drawing room. Shoving her into one of the chairs by the fireplace, his anger was showing, and he didn't show it often. "Are you out of your mind, Magna?"

"No, are you? Why are we taking orders from a vampire? We should stake him or expose him."

"You saw what happened when you tried to stake him. One of his friends showed up to protect him."

"If you'd let me stake him immediately, she wouldn't have had the chance to stop us."

"She would've removed the stake and the vampire would've lived. You'd be dead as soon as he woke. I must insist you stop this obsession with Barnabas Collins. They'll all be gone soon and things will go on as before."

"He's evil!"

"Magna, please. Do this for me. I'm worried about your safety. He hasn't harmed us and I don't believe he will. I've the feeling Robert Ironside won't let him if we just do as we're told. Promise me you won't do anything further to anger the vampire. Promise me." He turned Magna to face him.

She saw not only the concern in his eyes but the fear for her well-being. She loved Sandor and couldn't imagine life without him. Magna knew he felt the same way about her. If for no other reason than Sandor, she would not try to stake Barnabas again. "All right, Sandor, I promise. I won't try to harm the creature."

He smiled at her, certain he had gotten through to her. "I've work to do. Can I leave you on your own?"

"Of course you can." She smiled, reached up, and touched his cheek.

Sandor nodded and left the drawing room. Magna watched him go. She would keep her promise to her husband, at least for now. That didn't mean she wasn't going to find out more about what these people were doing here and who they were. She stepped into the foyer. Glancing down the hall, she could see Ironside's daughter hadn't come up out of the basement yet. This was the perfect opportunity. She left the drawing room and went up the stairs. She was going to find out who they were and what they were up to if it was the last thing she ever did.

In the cellar, Eve Whitfield stood over Barnabas Collins's coffin. She still felt an obligation and loyalty to him. It'd been a long time since Barnabas had bitten her, yet it didn't seem to make any difference. She wouldn't allow any harm to come to him. Eve was concerned if Barnabas could tell if someone entered the cellar. If so, she was going to try right now to calm him.

"Barnabas, if you can hear me, I want you to listen to me. Magna meant you harm, but I believe that is over now. Sandor will see to it that she never comes down here again. Chief Ironside, the professor and I'll make sure no harm comes to you during the day. I implore you not to harm Magna. I know you must protect your secret. Please trust us to keep her under control. You know Chief Ironside wouldn't approve of you killing her. So, I ask you as a friend to consider, well, maybe only scaring her a bit. I'm going upstairs now. I promise you I'll not allow anyone down here and I'll guard you until the chief and the professor return.

Upstairs, Magna began with Ironside's room. Opening the closet, she discovered there were very little clothes there. She couldn't even find a suitcase anywhere. How did the man bring in his clothes? Come to think of it, Magna couldn't remember seeing any of the vampire's friends bringing luggage of any kind. Who were these people? After searching his room thoroughly, Magna gave up. She couldn't find anything. The only thing she had discovered was the man came here with no clothes. The ones she had found were clothes that were in the attic of the Old House from years gone by. Who travels and takes no clothes with them?

Magna moved to the next room. She entered the room of the man they called the professor. Again, the only clothes in the room were ones from the attic. She finished checking the closet and moved to the dresser. Opening the top drawer, there wasn't anything in it. She discovered the same results in all the drawers. Magna looked around the room. She didn't find anything that would help her discover who these people were. The gypsy was about to give up when suddenly she heard a voice.

Magna turned around with lightning speed toward the door. It was still closed and no one was there. Where did the voice come from? She walked over to the door and opened it a crack. Looking down the hall, she didn't see anyone. Confused, Magna closed the door once again. Maybe she only imagined the voice. Then it sounded again. This time, she paid closer attention to where the sound was coming from. The gypsy walked over to the bed. She could now hear a peculiar noise. She didn't realize what she was heard was a beeping sound.

Magna could tell the sound was coming from the bed mattress. She reached under it and pulled a device from under the mattress. She stared at it in amazement. It was a rectangular box of some kind. The front of it was lighted somehow. On the front was a picture of a young woman dressed in clothes she had never seen before. Over top of the image were the words, "Meeting at the Institute."

The gypsy looked at the box. There appeared a blue area which contained an "F." Underneath it was the word "Facebook." Magna touched it. The image on the box changed. She could now see names. Underneath the names were pictures and words. She rubbed her finger on the front. When she did, everything began to move upward. Once again, she moved her finger across the front of the box. The words and images moved up again.

She didn't know what the thing was she held in her hand, but she was certain nothing of its kind existed to her knowledge. Were these people witches and warlocks. What were they doing with the thing, whatever it was, in their possession.? It was then she noticed the date on the box. 2018!! She stared at the date in disbelief. Time travelers! They had to be time travelers! It was the only explanation for what she held in her hand.

"Magna!"

Turning sharply toward the door, she waited. The voice belonged to Sandor. She couldn't let him find her in the professor's room. Hurrying over to the door, she stood on the hinge side. The door opened suddenly. Sandor looked inside and called out her name again. She remained perfectly still.

The door close beside her, and she sighed in relief. Magna looked down at the box in her hand. The front of it had gone dark. She touched it, but the light didn't return. Placing it in the pocket of her skirt, she turned, and opened the door slightly. As she looked down the hall, she did not see Sandor anywhere. She'd leave the room before he came back to avoid discovery.

Magna headed down the hall toward the stairs. From behind her she heard Sandor call out, "Magna, what were you doing in the professor's room?"

Startled by her husband's appearance, she turned to face him. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"I saw you come out of Professor Stokes' room."

"I'm sorry, my dear husband, but you're mistaken. I came up here to find you. When I didn't see you, I simply turned around to go back downstairs."

"I saw you. What were you doing in his room?" Sandor demanded.

"I told you, I wasn't in his room. Are you calling me a liar?" She looked into his eyes defying him to do just that.

Sandor wouldn't call her a liar. "All right, but I warn you, you're not to do anything that'll anger Barnabas. We still don't know how he'll react when Miss Ironside tells him we were in the cellar near his coffin."

"You worry too much, Sandor. He's not going to do anything. He needs us."

"You think so? He has the professor, Mister Ironside, and his daughter. They can protect him. He's allowing us to live and go on with our lives once he leaves. Will he do that when he finds out you were going to stake him? You simply must stop this. It's insanity to anger a vampire."

"I already told you I'd do nothing further to anger the evil creature." She turned from him and headed for the stairs.

"See that you don't," Sandor called after her.

Magna descended the stairs. She told Sandor one thing, but she intended doing the opposite. If what she'd planned angered the vampire, then so be it. He was evil and must be destroyed.


	23. Chapter 23

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 23

1

It was a good thing Ironside didn't require very much sleep. Barnabas kept him up well past four in the morning. There was a knock on his door. The chief knew that would be Sandor. He would be far easier to work with than Magna. She had an obvious hatred for Barnabas. With the vampires temper, Ironside was surprised she was still alive. If he told him about her calling him vampire in front of three strangers, she might meet a swift end to her life, and there would be nothing Ironside could do to stop him. After all, he had already seen what the vampire was capable of. He would eliminate anyone who threatened his existence.

"Come in," Ironside called out.

Sandor entered the bedroom assigned to Ironside. "Mr. Ironside, Barnabas told me I was to assist you."

"Thank you, Sandor, but I am capable of taking care of myself," Ironside said.

"Yes, sir." Sandor backed out of the room.

Ironside got dressed and went into the drawing room. Professor Stokes was already there. "I have a problem, one that affects all of us."

"What problem?" Eve said as she entered the drawing room.

Ironside turned his attention back to Stokes after a glance at his policewoman. "What problem are you talking about?"

Stokes looked around to make sure Sandor nor Magna were listening. "The phone I brought with me is missing. I looked for it this morning when I got up. I wanted to read more about warlocks. I had downloaded a lot of information about them to the phone."

"Well, there is only one person I can think of who would've taken it," Ironside said.

"Magna," the professor guessed.

"There is another. Sandor could've taken it," Eve pointed out.

"I don't think so," Ironside disagreed. "He's far too scared of Barnabas. No, the only one who could've taken it is Magna."

"And we'd better get it back before Barnabas wakes tonight. He's already irritated with her. No telling what he might do if he finds out," the professor said.

"I know what he would do to her," Ironside said. "Eve, see if you can find her will you?"

"Yes, sir," she said and left the drawing room.

"Chief, if we don't get it back, he'll kill her. He is not going to allow her to reveal why we are here."

"Could she do that with what you have on the phone?" Ironside asked.

"She may not be able to tell exactly, but it'd give her a pretty good idea."

"Then he may kill her anyway. Something you and I are going to have to prevent, if possible."

"Do you think we can?" Stokes asked.

"We may have to convince Barnabas to bite her so that he has her under control."

"I thought you didn't agree with that."

"I don't, but it's better than him killing her."

2

Angelique couldn't believe it. Someone had freed Barnabas from his coffin. Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. If she couldn't have him, she preferred him locked inside the coffin where he would suffer every day of his existence. Yet, someone opened the coffin and released him from the prison his father and Ben Stokes had encased him. Oh, how she wanted Barnabas Collins. Not a day had gone by in over a hundred years that he didn't invade her thoughts. Why couldn't the man see how much she loved him?

Angelique knew she could make him happy if he would only give her a chance. It hurt her that he'd rather be a vampire, an existence he abhorred, than accept her love. If he didn't want her, he should never have made love to her that night in Martinique. It never entered her mind she'd seduced him. Angelique took no responsibility for what happened. She only considered what he'd done to her. He made love to her and cast her aside for Josette. She smiled at the thought. Josette certainly had paid for her part in trying to steal her Barnabas.

Unfortunately, any plans she might make for Barnabas could be spoiled by Nicholas Blair, who she knew was posing as Evan Hanley. Angelique was familiar with those the master used to exert his will and plans on mortals. Nicholas, or Evan Hanley, was here for a reason. Angelique hadn't figured it out yet, but she would. She didn't want him interfering with her plans for Barnabas. She wouldn't let anything stand in her way where Barnabas was concerned. With his release from his coffin, came another opportunity to win his love. The master had forbidden her to release him herself. He insisted he stay chained in the coffin as a punishment for his disobedience to the dark lord. However, he said nothing of her engaging Barnabas after his release at the hands of someone else; the unfortunate individual, who most certainly was killed by Barnabas as soon as the coffin was opened.

Her first plan was to confront him, let him know she was here in this time. She would again agree to release him from his curse if he agreed to be with her. The only problem was she wasn't sure she could actually reverse the curse. She would have to force some kind of timeline until she was certain she could accomplish the reversal.

Angelique smiled at the prospect of finally having Barnabas for her own.

3

Evan Hanley looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the knock on the door. He checked his pocket watch. Why would someone call on him before noon. He put the watch back into his pocket, stood up, and headed for the door. He parted the curtains to see Quentin Collins standing there. Evan opened the door and the tall, handsome Collins entered his cottage. "Quentin, what are you doing up so early. I didn't think you got up before noon."

"I don't if I can help it, but I need to talk to you about a man who arrived last night claiming to be an English cousin."

Evan raised an eyebrow. "English cousin? Who might that be?"

"Barnabas Collins."

"Barnabas Collins!"

Quentin detected recognition on Evan's part. "So you've heard of him?"

Evan turned away. He wished he'd controlled his reaction better. Obviously Quentin detected he knew something about the vampire, although he doubted Quentin realized Barnabas was a creature of the night.

"Evan, do you know Barnabas Collins?" Quentin asked.

"Yes, I have run into him before," Evan admitted.

"Than he actually is a Collins?"

"Yes, he's a Collins."

Quentin felt disappointment. He'd been hoping the man was a fraud. Now, he couldn't help but wonder about the timing of his visit to Collinsport. Was he planning to contest Edith's will? If not, what was he doing here at this particular time? Quentin told Evan about Edith's reaction to Barnabas. "It was as if she was afraid of him. I got the feeling he was the deep dark secret she'd been keeping about the Collins family."

"I doubt that, Quentin," Evan said, although he had no doubt the family would keep quiet the fact that there was a vampire in the family. It wasn't exactly the thing a family bragged about, especially a family as prominent as the Collins family.

"Than what could it be? I don't trust him, not one bit."

"I have no doubt if you don't trust him, you have reason not to. Would you like me to look into him?"

"I would like that very much. Thank you, Evan. I knew I could count on you."

"Is there anything else?"

"No, Evan. That is quite enough."

"Well, then would you like to join me for a drink at the Blue Whale?" Evan asked.

"I would indeed. Let's go." Evan picked up his hat and the two men left the cottage, taking the path that led to the Blue Whale. When they arrived, they entered. Evan stopped suddenly and stared at the man who was sitting at a table in the corner. With him was a blonde woman who Evan was very familiar with, Officer Eve Whitfield. So Ironside and Barnabas had been successful in changing the timeline. He should have known they would've been. After all, they had destroyed the entire race of Leviathans. The man sitting at the table was one of the most dangerous men he had ever known, and he had not been able to inflict his powers on him. What was worse, he'd no idea why.

"What's the matter, Evan?" Quentin asked with concern for his friend.

"That man sitting over there in the corner with the blonde."

"Yes, what about him? He came here with Barnabas Collins, along with Eve Whitfield or Ironside. I forget which name she goes by."

Evan realized Quentin had mentioned their names while at the cottage and it had not registered with him. After all, it had been over a hundred years ago since he had seen Robert Ironside. Eve Whitfield was dead when he left 2015 to try to stop Ironside and Barnabas from altering the past, and ending the influence of the Leviathans in Collinsport. Not only were they successful in ending their influence, they had ended the existence of the Leviathans themselves.

So, Barnabas and Ironside were time traveling again. He wondered what they were doing in this time period. What were they up to this time? Obviously, it wasn't the Leviathans this time; they were all dead, burned and shot by the vampire and his detective friend. Evan had to find out why they were here. His mission on earth was to see that Quentin became a werewolf. The master wanted Quentin, and so he would have him. Quentin Collins didn't realize he was soon to become an immortal. Evan's mission was to make sure Count Petofi did not take over Quentin's body. Petofi, like Barnabas, couldn't be controlled by the master. Therefore, the master would keep him from having what he wanted until the powerful warlock turned to him as he should.

"Evan, what is it? Is there something I should know about Ironside?" Quentin asked.

"No, I just didn't have a pleasant experience with him the last time I saw him."

"When was that?"

Oh, just over a hundred years ago, Evan thought, but didn't say aloud. "It's been some time."

"Well, I think we should call on them." Quentin headed for their table.

"No, Quentin!" But it was too late, Quentin was nearly to their table. Evan followed him.

The look on Eve Whitfield's face was that of complete terror at the sight of Nicholas Blair. Ironside's expression never changed. He reached under the table, took Eve's hand in his, and squeezed. It had the calming effect on her he hoped to have.

Ironside stood up. "Mister Blair."

Quentin stared at Evan with a puzzled look. "Blair?"

"Chief Ironside is mistaken. It has been a long time since we've seen each other. He obviously has forgotten my name."

"I never forget a face or a name, Mister Blair."

"The name is Hanley, Evan Hanley. I'd appreciate it if you called me by my correct name."

"Chief Ironside?" Quentin said, confused. "I thought it was Constable Ironside."

"It is," Ironside said.

Evan tipped his hat. "My apologies, Constable Ironside."

"Accepted, Mister Blair."

Quentin looked at Evan. Something had gone on between these two men. He didn't know what it was, but whatever it was, they didn't like each other. That much was for certain. He wondered if Evan had gotten in trouble with the law at some point in his life. It would explain the chilly atmosphere between them. However, it didn't explain the complete look of terror he'd seen in Eve's eyes when she saw Evan. Just what could have caused that reaction?

"I'll get us something to drink while the two of you get reacquainted. Eve, would you like something?"

"A glass of wine please," she responded.

"Wine it is. And you, Constable?"

"Bourbon," Ironside replied.

"I know what you drink, Evan. I'll be right back."

As soon as Quentin left the table, Ironside didn't give Nicholas Blair a chance to speak first. "I don't know why you are here, Blair, but don't get in my way. I'll have no second thoughts about running over you."

Evan ignored Ironside. He would concentrate on Eve. That was where Ironside was weak. "Well, my dear, you certainly look better than the last time I saw you." His grin was evil.

"A lot better than you'll look if you get in Chief Ironside's way," Eve said. She looked Blair straight in the eye to let him know he couldn't intimidate her, although she had to admit he had already done so by walking into the bar.

Hanley laughed. "I think you are forgetting who I am, or rather what I am."

Ironside immediately said gruffly, "And, I think you are forgetting you have no effect on me."

Smiling again, Evan looked directly into Eve's eyes. "Oh, but that doesn't hold true to Miss Ironside, or shall I call her Officer Whitfield?"

Ironside leaned his large frame toward Hanley so he was only a few inches from his face. "You go near her, Blair, and it will be the last thing you do on the face of this earth. I'll send you straight to hell."

Not doubting the detective for a minute, and concerned he just might be able to carry out his threat, Evan backed away from Ironside slightly. He noticed the smile on Eve's face when he did. "We don't have to be enemies, Chief Ironside. I had no choice but to support what the Leviathans wanted. Maybe you and I could call a truce and work together. We just might have the same goals in mind."

"I would rather work with the devil himself," Ironside said, his voice low and deadly.

"Well, perhaps you will change your mind. I could always reveal Barnabas' condition to the Collins family." He grinned.

"You won't do that, Mister Blair."

"Oh. Why not?"

With a grunt, Ironside explained, "Because, you have a secret of your own to keep. No, Mister Blair, you won't reveal anything about Barnabas. You can't do that without risking your own secrets. Now, can we end this conversation. You are just about the last person whose company I want to keep."

Quentin returned to the table with the drinks. He immediately sensed the tension between Ironside and Hanley. Something serious had happened between these two men. They didn't like each other, and neither man was making any attempt to hide it. Quentin set the drinks down in front of each of them.

"Well, what shall we talk about?" He took Eve's hand in his. "I for one would like to know more about Eve. For instance, do you go by Whitfield or Ironside."

"I think I would prefer Ironside," Eve said.

"It's Officer Whitfield, isn't it?" Evan said with a sneer.

Eve looked him directly in the eye. "I think you are mixing me up with my father. He is the constable, not me."

Evan, aka Nicholas Blair, picked up his drink and cocked his head. "My mistake . . . or is it?"

"It is," Ironside growled. He'd had enough of the damn warlock. He wasn't sitting there for another minute. He got up, took Eve by the elbow. "We're leaving." He gave Evan a disapproving look and nodded toward Quentin. "We'll see you tonight, Mister Collins, when you pick Eve up for dinner."

Quentin stood up. "I am glad you have come around, Constable Ironside. I thought you didn't approve my asking your daughter to dinner."

"What makes you think I do? I don't approve of my daughter going out with a married man, but she is an adult and will have to make her own mistakes."

"Would you approve of me if I weren't married?" Quentin asked.

Ironside decided it would be counterproductive to make an enemy of Quentin. "No, in that case, I'd approve."

Quentin smiled. "I assure you, Constable, I shall not be married for long. As soon as I can get my family to declare Jenny dead, I shall be single again."

Ironside gave Eve a gentle push and the two of them left the Blue Whale.

Quentin studied his friend. He couldn't help but wonder what he was hiding. What happened between him and Ironside? At first he thought it was a mutual dislike, but now he was certain it was hatred, or at the very least, some kind of power struggle. "Do you want to let me in on what is going on between the two of you? Ironside not only doesn't like you, I'd say he hates you."

"No, he doesn't hate me, Quentin. He is too smart to allow such a petty emotion such as hate to cloud his judgment. I know you are curious to know what is between us, dear boy, but you are much better off not knowing. Let's drop the subject."

"I don't want to drop the subject. I am interested in Eve Ironside. I get the feeling Constable Ironside must approve of me if I'm to court Eve. So, you're going to tell me what's up," Quentin insisted.

Evan finished his drink, stood up, and faced his young friend. "Let's just say Ironside is here for a reason. I don't know what it is yet, but I intend to find out. My advice to you is not to get mixed up with Eve Whitfield. Ironside is a very worthy adversary." The warlock turned on his heals and left Quentin sitting at the table by himself.

"Evan!" Quentin called out to no avail. Evan Hanley was gone.

Nicholas Blair was fuming. No one dared talked to him in the manner in which Ironside had. If he were any ordinary human, he wouldn't exist any longer. Nicholas wanted to know what he was doing here. Despite Ironside's warning, the only way he was going to find out was through Eve Whitfield, or possibly Professor Stokes. Well aware that Stokes was also with Barnabas, he could always use his powers on him to find out what they were up to. Either way, he was going to find out why Barnabas Collins and Robert Ironside again traveled through time. It was obviously to change some event in this time. The question was what event, and would it affect him?

4

Professor Timothy Elliott Stokes followed the path to what he believe would end at the doorstep of Count Petofi. He couldn't remember being this excited. Stokes actually had to keep himself in check. He was well aware they were here for a reason. Still, meeting Petofi fascinated him. His look-alike warlock was considered the most powerful warlock known to the supernatural world.

Stokes always believe time travel was possible, but he never dreamed it'd be possible for him to partake in a journey of this sort. He always thought it'd remain a fascination he could only read about. Yet, here he was, over a hundred years in the past! Meeting Sandor had been a shock. The resemblance was so strong that there was no denying he was his ancestor. Now, he was about to meet Count Petofi. From the legends, or history as he preferred to call it, Petofi was the most feared warlock who ever lived. Nicholas Blair was nothing compared to Petofi.

Elliot continued on the path towards the cottage Petofi was rumored to live. He was a bit nervous about the meeting. Would Petofi abide by the unwritten law which said he could not harm a relative of his, even if that relative was a mere human such as himself? Time would tell. He had convinced Chief Ironside to allow him to come back in time with him and Eve Whitfield in order to act as a buffer between them and Count Petofi. When push came to shove would Petrofi refrain from harming Ironside and his policewoman because it was what Elliott wanted? Even if he did, what about Barnabas? Stokes was apprehensive where the vampire was concerned. Barnabas was his friend. He'd no intention of allowing him to be harmed. What would Petofi do if it came down to the professor being forced to choose sides. He would choose Barnabas, Ironside and his policewoman. Would that cause Petofi to throw caution to the wind and attack him? He really didn't know. When they interfered with the count's plans for Quentin, he would most certainly find out.

"What are you doing in this part of the woods?"

Elliott turned to see a young man behind him. He was of medium height, a good-looking young man, he thought. The professor figured he must be the man that had approached Eve Whitfield. If that were true, than he'd just came upon the one individual who could lead him to Petofi.

The look on the man's face was that of shock. Elliott could tell he'd picked up on the resemblance between him and Count Petofi. "I would like to see the count. My name is Professor Elliott Stokes. Who might you be?"

He walked a complete circle around Stokes, scrutinizing him carefully before answering. "I'm Aristede."

"You must be the young man who works for Count Petofi."

Aristede eyed him suspiciously. He remembered the name . Stokes had accompanied Barnabas Collins and Robert Ironside. The count was wary of Collins. Aristede didn't know why. All he knew was the count's demeanor when he heard Barnabas Collins, a visiting English cousin of the influential Collins family, was staying at the Old House, he reacted in a very peculiar way. Aristede couldn't help but wonder if he had dealings with the man before, or possibly the man standing in front of him.

"Yes, I serve the count. What do you want?"

Professor Stokes noticed the erect posture of the servant and his distrustful manner. He tried to ease the tension with a smile. "I'd like to see Count Petofi, if you please."

"He doesn't see anyone."

"I think he'll see me, don't you?" Stokes was banking on his resemblance to the warlock.

Aristede stood there looking at him as if he was trying to decide whether or not to take the man to Count Petofi. He really did not like visitors unless he extended them an invitation. If he didn't want to see this man, and he brought him back to the count's cottage, Aristede would certainly hear about it. He was scared of Petofi, and angering him was not high on his list. On the other hand, this man looked so much like him that he could be his twin brother. The slicked back hair and lack of facial whiskers did nothing to conceal the resemblance to the count. He waited so long to make a decision that he heard the professor's speak up.

"Well, will you take me to him?"

He decided the count's wrath would be worse if the man was indeed a relative and he turned him away, than it'd be if he wasn't and Petofi considered it an intrusion. "Right this way."

Elliott followed Aristede through the woods along the path he'd already been traveling. The servant looked straight ahead without saying a word. The professor got the impression the young man was unsure of his decision to lead him to Petofi's cottage. The only explanation was that Aristede was terrified of Count Petofi. Elliot supposed he had good reason to be. The warlock could kill him instantly with no regret or consequences of his actions.

"How long have you been serving the count?" Stokes asked.

"A while."

Aristede's tone gave little doubt he wasn't interested in small talk. The professor decided it was futile to try to get any answers from the man. So, he remained quiet the rest of the walk. He really didn't need Aristede to find his way to Count Petofi's cottage. It was the same cottage which Elliott Stokes resided in in the future. He chuckled at the thought someone was squatting in his cottage.

"What's so amusing?" Aristede asked.

The professor smiled. "Nothing you'd find amusing, dear boy. I was just thinking about something. It made me laugh, that's all."

Aristede stared at him as if he didn't believe him. It didn't matter to Stokes if he didn't. He just wanted to get to his cottage, or rather the count's cottage. He had to meet the man and report back to Barnabas and Chief Ironside.

They arrived at the cottage the professor knew well. Aristede stopped and put his hand on Stokes' chest. "Wait here." He went inside and closed the door.

Count Petofi turned to see his servant. "Where have you been, Aristede?"

"Keeping an eye on Collins as you've requested, Count. I ran into one of the men who traveled here with Barnabas Collins."

"Ironside?" Petofi was fascinated by the man. Nicholas Blair had told him all about him. Blair was posing as Evan Hanley to help him gain control of Quentin Collins body. Petofi was particularly interested in the fact that Blair had no effect on Ironside. Who was this man who could not only resist the power of a warlock, but with the help of Barnabas Collins, destroyed the entire Leviathan race? Blair told him Ironside was the architect of the plan, which ended their reign before it even got started.

"No, Count. The man is Professor Elliott Stokes. And, Count, he could be your twin brother."

Aristede had his complete attention. "By all means, show him in."

The servant walked back to the door, opened it and motioned for Stokes to enter the cottage. The professor walked in and looked at the man who stood up as he came in.

"Count Petofi, I presume," Elliott said with a bow.

"Professor Stokes." He could feel the power radiating from him. He was no ordinary man. He was a warlock, only he didn't know it. Petofi knew immediately the man was related to him. Since he had no brothers, and was the only living Petofi that he knew of, there could only be one explanation. This man was from the future. Professor Elliott Stokes was a descendant.

If that were true, what was he doing here? What were his plans? And more importantly, it meant Robert Ironside, Barnabas Collins and Eve Whitfield were also time travelers. He had to know how they did it. He'd force them to give him the knowledge and ability to travel to the future.

If what he expected was true, he wouldn't be able to harm Elliott Stokes since he believed him to be a relative. Ironside, Collins and Whitfield would not be afforded that same protection. They would help him travel to the future or they would die. Yet, he had a nagging feeling it was not going to be that easy with Collins and Ironside.


	24. Chapter 24

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 24

1

Robert Ironside and Eve Whitfield walked through the woods toward the Old House. Eve had known the chief for many years. She had learned in that time how to read the chiefs moods, and she knew that it was pretty sour right now.

Ironside wasn't one to allow anyone to get to him. However, she was certain that her death in another century was on his mind. Nicholas Blair was the one responsible for it, and he was here again in this century. Nevertheless, she had to make sure his judgment didn't become clouded because of Blair.

"Chief, are you all right?" she asked her boss.

The big man stopped his forward progress, turned and looked at his pretty policewoman. "What makes you think I'm not?"

Although, she would've liked to avoid his glare, she still looked him directly in the eye. Eve knew the chief didn't like it when people avoided looking at him. He considered it a weakness. "Well, neither of us was expecting to run into Nicholas Blair in this century."

"No, I guess not. I can't help but wonder what he's doing here. He won't stop until he finds out why we're here."

"Then you think he'll try to stop us?" Eve asked.

"I've a feeling he's very upset about the way things ended in the 1700's. We outsmarted him despite the fact he knew fully well I wasn't going to join them under any circumstances. I doubt that he's forgiven us for that. Besides that, he seems to have something against Barnabas, and it was well before we destroyed the Leviathans."

Ironside looked up into the sky. He could see the sun would be setting shortly. That meant their resident vampire would be rising soon. "We better get back to the Old House. Barnabas will awaken very shortly. He needs to know that Nicholas Blair is here."

Eve nodded and the two of them continued their walk back to the Old House. When they arrived, they were met at the door by Sandor.

"Constable Ironside! I didn't know that you had left. Is there anything I can do for you, sir?"

"Has Barnabas awakened yet?" Ironside demanded.

"No, sir, he hasn't. Although, the sun is setting, and he should awaken very soon."

The detective looked around. He didn't see Magna anywhere. "Where is your wife?"

Sandor dropped his eyes from the detective. "Actually, I don't know where she is."

Ironside look toward the basement door. Sandor could read the expression on his face. "She won't try to harm Mister Barnabas again. I just came from checking on him. She wasn't down there."

"I'd like you to find her. I want to talk to her." Ironside headed into the drawing room. He sat down in one of the chairs near the fireplace. "Bring her here after you have located her. And, you'd better do it before Barnabas awakens."

Sandor looked back at Ironside. He wondered what Magna had done. If what he suspected was true, she hadn't paid any attention to him when he warned her about acting against Barnabas. He left Ironside in the drawing room and began his search for Magna.

Ironside could feel Eve watching him. She should know him better than to worry about Nicholas Blair having affected him. He'd never lose his objectivity where Blair was concerned. Of course, he was concerned as to why Blair was here in this century at this particular time. That was something he and Barnabas would have to take the time to find out. They couldn't allow him to interfere with their plans to keep Quentin from becoming a werewolf. They had to stop the madness the ghost was causing in San Francisco and Collinsport.

"If you have something to say, Miss Whitfield, then say it. Otherwise, I suggest you go get ready for your date with Quentin Collins."

Eve realized she'd been caught watching her boss. She couldn't help but smile. There wasn't much Robert Ironside didn't notice.

"You will be okay then?"

"Just exactly why wouldn't I be?" the detective snarled.

"No reason." Eve turned, left the drawing room, and headed up the stairs.

A few moments later, Sandor returned with Magna. The gypsy made it very clear she didn't like being summoned by Ironside.

"What do you want?" She asked him in a hostile tone.

"I think you know what I want," Ironside answered. There is a missing object from the professor's room, and we want it back."

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about." She waved her hand at him in dismissal.

The big man stood up. "I highly suggest you stop playing games with me. We both knew you took it. There isn't anyone else in the household that would. Barnabas will rise shortly. If you haven't given it back by the time he does, I'll tell him what you have taken. I think you know what he'll do if he finds out."

She said nothing.

"All right then. We'll tell Barnabas what is missing and let him decide who in the Old House would take it." Ironside turned his back on her.

Sandor was beginning to panic. If something belonging to the professor was missing, he'd no doubt his wife had taken it. He also did not doubt what the vampire would do to her. Now he knew why he'd seen her outside of the professor's bedroom.

"Magna, you must tell Mister Ironside where it is."

She turned sharply to her husband. "Why do you believe him over me? I'm your wife."

"You know I saw you outside of the professor's bedroom. I'll have no choice but to tell Mister Barnabas. You know what he'll do to you. Now, tell Constable Ironside where it is . . . whatever it is."

She stood there for a minute trying to determine what to do. She didn't want to give up the little box. Magna found it fascinating. Never before had she seen anything like it. It proved the vampire and his friends were time travelers. It was an object from the future. On the other hand, if Ironside told Barnabas about it, he would automatically believe she took it. There'd only be two choices, Sandor or herself.

If by mistake, the vampire thought Sandor took it, he might kill him. Despite her husband being a coward, she loved him. Magna couldn't let anything happen to him because of her actions. She reached into the pocket in her floor length skirt and pulled the cell phone out. She handed it to Ironside.

"What is that thing? Who are you people?" Magna demanded.

Ironside wasn't about to answer questions. As it was, he would have to keep this incident to himself. Even though she had given the cell phone back, Barnabas might feel it necessary to kill her anyway due to the knowledge she might have obtained from the cell phone.

"I suggest you refrain from stealing anything else from us. I won't tell Barnabas about this. However, if anything else comes up missing, I'll tell him."

Magna detested this man. If he thought this was going to stop her from finding out why they were here, and how they transcended time, he was dead wrong. She wanted to know and she would find out. She turned on her heels and left the drawing room.

"I suggest you make an attempt to keep your wife under control. I don't know how long I can stop Barnabas from harming her," Ironside told Sandor.

The gypsy nodded and left the drawing room, turned to the right, and left the Old House. He didn't notice Barnabas in the foyer just the other side of the drawing room. As he entered, Robert Ironside was still standing by the fireplace.

"How much of that did you hear?" the detective asked the vampire.

"Enough to know that she stole the professor's cell phone. I'm afraid she just signed her own death warrant." As Barnabas attempted to leave the drawing room, Ironside quickly moved across the room and stood in front of him.

"What are you going to do?" He really didn't need to ask. He knew the vampire's intention was to kill Magna. He couldn't allow it.

"Robert, if she had that phone, she knows too much. She can't be trusted, that much is obvious. I don't have any choice."

"Barnabas, I don't believe her knowledge is a problem. No one would believe her anyway. From what I have seen, the people around here don't like gypsies. She simply would appear to be a raving lunatic."

"Are you really willing to take that chance?" The vampire asked.

"I suggest we keep a close eye on her. If she becomes a real problem, then I'll back off and let you handle it. Please remember I'm a police officer. I can't let you kill her."

The vampires stared into the blue eyes of the San Francisco detective. If he chose to eliminate the gypsy, he knew the detective couldn't stop him. He had too much respect for Robert Ironside to not listen to him. Barnabas would let it go for now. "All right, Robert, you win. I'll not harm her. However, if she becomes a threat, nothing you say will be able to stop me. I want you to understand that."

"I understand. Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Barnabas nodded, turned and headed out of the drawing room.

"Where are you going?" Ironside called after him.

Barnabas couldn't tell him. He knew his friend would never understand. He had to find Josette, rather he had to find Rachel. There had to be a reason why he found her in this century. Barnabas believed he'd been over his love for Josette. After all, the ghost of Josette was constantly hanging around the Old House. She even approved of Julia.

Julia . . . Barnabas felt a pang of shame. Julia had been by his side for years now. She was actively seeking a cure for his vampire condition. Julia would be worried out of her mind over him, yet he was pursuing another woman. Barnabas couldn't help himself. She was his Josette in the flesh.

"I have to feed, Robert. It isn't pretty, but it's how I exist."

Something told Ironside that Barnabas was not being honest with him. "You fed almost as soon as we got here. According to what you told me, you shouldn't need to feed that soon."

Sometimes Barnabas forgot how good a detective Robert Ironside was. Naturally, he'd remember what Barnabas had told him. Now, he had to find an excuse as to why he was going out to feed again. "I was trying to be careful, Robert. I didn't want to harm the young lady. Unfortunately, I didn't take enough blood to sustain myself. I must feed again. I'll take a little more this time, but not enough to harm her."

Ironside knew Barnabas wasn't telling him the truth. He wondered exactly what he was up to. Yet, he couldn't accuse him of anything with nothing to substantiate it. Besides, even if Ironside didn't like whatever it was Barnabas was doing, he obviously couldn't stop the vampire. "When will you be back?"

That was a question Barnabas was hoping he wouldn't ask. After all, he wanted to spend time with Rachel. "I don't know, Robert. I want to do some checking on Count Petofi and Quentin Collins."

Ironside nodded. Since there wasn't anything he could do about it, he had no choice but to accept it. "We need to talk when you get back."

"And we will," Barnabas said. He continued to the hall tree in the foyer. Removing his cloak and his wolf head cane, he put on the cloak and left the Old House.

2

Stokes could tell this was going to be an interesting conversation. There was recognition in the count's eyes. The professor suspected the count knew who he was and where he was from. "I have been meaning to call on you ever since I got here. I hope I am not intruding."

"Not at all, Professor. I'm happy to see that you find me interesting enough to visit."

Professor Stokes looked at Petofi's hands. He realized that one of them was fake. From what the professor had read, this was the source of the count's power. "When I was told, there was a great resemblance between us, I had to see it for myself."

His host smiled. "I had heard it as well. Obviously, those we heard it from were correct. Suppose you tell me where you are from."

Aristede moved over to his master and asked, "Is there anything else I can get you, Count?"

Petofi's attention was transferred to his aid. "Nothing, Aristede. However, the professor might like something to drink."

"Professor?"

"Thank you, Aristede, I'll have a sherry," Stokes responded.

The young man left the room to fulfill the professor's needs.

"Tell me, professor, where are you from?"

Elliot really didn't want to discuss this, but Petofi would become suspicious if he did not answer. Unfortunately, he'd likely check into whatever the professor said anyway. "I'm from upstate New York."

"you traveled here with Barnabas Collins and Robert Ironside, is that right?"

"Yes, both men are friends of mine. They invited me along."

"I've done some checking on the three of you," the count told him. "None of you are from upstate New York."

Stokes said nothing for the moment. He wondered why Petofi had already been checking on them. His own resemblance to the count must've been reason enough for him to investigate the three of them.

"So are you going to tell me who you really are, and why you are here?"

"You have my real name. It is Elliot Stokes, and I am a professor. Robert Ironside is a law officer."

Petofi smiled. "I noticed you did not mention Barnabas Collins. Is there a particular reason?"

"Barnabas Collins is from England. He's from another branch of the Collins family. I figured that would be obvious."

"I've no doubt that he is a Collins, but I do have doubts that he is from England. He doesn't have an English accent. Certainly, Professor, you've noticed that his accent matches people from this area. Therefore, I must conclude that Barnabas Collins is from Collinsport."

"No, that is impossible. Otherwise the members of the Collins family would know him. They've only been introduced to him recently."

Aristide returned to the room with a glass of sherry. He handed it to the professor and once again disappeared. Stokes look down at the glass he was holding. He wondered whether something had been placed in it. It seemed that Count Petofi realize why the professor had not sipped his drink.

"Go ahead, Professor. Nothing has been placed in the sherry. You are perfectly safe to drink it. I have other ways of getting you to talk."

Stokes had not been expecting this. He had a feeling he was going to find out if he actually could resist the powers of Count Petofi. "I came here for a friendly visit, Count. I wasn't expecting to be threatened."

"You knew who I was and what I was before you came here. Of that, I've no doubt. I'm being honest with you, I think it is time you be honest with me. What are you, Robert Ironside and Barnabas Collins doing here? Tell me the truth about yourselves and I'll leave you alone. Tell me any more lies, and I assure you, you'll regret it."

"I told you, we're here visiting. However, since I don't seem to be welcome, I'll leave." Stokes got up, set the drink down on a nearby table, and headed for the door. As soon as he opened it, Aristede was standing on the other side. He looked back at Petofi. "What is this? Are you actually going to prevent me from leaving?"

Count Petofi stood up and walked over to Elliot Stokes. "I told you, you'll tell me the truth."

"I've told you the truth," Elliott insisted. Stokes watched as Petofi used his prosthetic hand, and placed it on his wrist. He immediately felt a strange pull from the hand. The pull turn to pain. Stokes attempted to pull away from the warlock, but soon found his feet would not move.

"Maybe you're not who I thought you were," Petofi said.

As the professor fought the pain in his wrist, he looked directly at the count and asked, "Just exactly who do you think I am?" It took everything within him to keep from displaying the discomfort Petofi was causing him. What he didn't realize was that he was convincing the count that his beliefs were correct. Petofi did not think he was causing Stokes any pain.

"You seem to be resisting me, Professor. You shouldn't be able to do that."

It was as if a light had been turned on. Stokes realized that he should be able to resist Petofi. It was time he found out whether or not he could. Elliot begin to concentrate. If he had the powers of a warlock, and he suspected he did, he should be able to reverse the pain and the power Petofi was commanding over him. He stared into the eyes of the count. Gradually the pain left his arm. The pressure he had been feeling also receded. Soon, there wasn't any at all. Confident he'd been able to resist Count Petofi, he attempted to take a step backwards. It'd be the final proof that he did, indeed, have warlock powers. The professor had to keep from smiling when he successfully stepped away from Count Petofi.

The count, on the other hand, was stunned. He couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed. Stokes had stepped away from him as if his powers had no effect on him whatsoever. When he was over the shock, he smiled at Professor Stokes. "You're, indeed, whom I thought you were. You're a descendant from the future." His mood turn jovial. "Come, you must tell me all about it!"

The professor was surprised to see that the count had already figured out he was from the future. He's supposed the man would've known whether he had any relatives in this time. Since he was a warlock, and had been exposed to a lot more then a normal human being, he would know that time travel just might be possible. The professor regretted being the one to prove that it was.

Glancing at the door, where Aristede was still standing, Stokes figured he would not yet be allowed to leave. Rather than cause another confrontation, he walked back over to the davenport and sat down. He'd no idea what he was going to tell Petofi.

When Stokes said nothing further, Petofi broke the silence. "You're related to me, aren't you?"

"It would seem so."

"And you are from the future?"

Stokes said nothing. He wouldn't verbally confirm anything. It was bad enough that he'd confirmed it through his actions. Barnabas and Chief Ironside wouldn't be pleased.

"Come now, Professor. We both know the truth, don't we? You're a descendant of mine from the future. I have no relatives other than one sister. I happened to know that she isn't a witch. She is unmarried at this time, but it is obvious that she will marry and have a child. My line will go on. You're living proof of that."

Still, the professor said nothing.

"I hate one-sided conversations. You shall talk to me, or you'll regret it. This isn't necessary, Professor. We're family."

"Really, Count, I've no idea what you're talking about. Do you really expect me to believe that time travel actually exists, and that you think I'm from the future? I've never heard anything so ridiculous in my life."

"Why do you continue to play dumb? You and I both know the truth. You're putting yourself in mortal danger by not talking to me."

Professor Stokes smiled. "If I'm a descendant of yours, it would mean that you can't harm me."

The look on the count's face soured. "I see you've done your homework. You're absolutely correct. If you are a descendant, my powers would not work on you. Do you want to risk giving it a try?"

"I believe you've already done that," Professor Stokes said. "However, if you'd like to give it a try again, I'm game." He looked directly into the warlock's eyes and challenged him.

Petofi had no choice but to back down. He'd already determined that he couldn't harm Elliot Stokes. "I see you've called my bluff. Obviously, you already knew I couldn't harm you when you walked in here. I appeal to you as a member of my family and I want to know all about time travel. I believe I will have to depart this century very soon if my plans fail. You can provide me with a means to do that."

"Unfortunately, I can't help you."

"You may be impervious to me, Professor, but your friends are not. If you value their lives, you'll help me. The tone of Petofi's voice was deadly and very low.

Professor Stokes sat forward. "You'll find my friends to be worthy adversaries. I came here in friendship. However, if you wish to be enemies, then so be it." Stokes stood up. He didn't believe he'd be forced to stay any longer.

"One moment, Professor," Count Petofi said. "The last thing I want is for us to be enemies. We're obviously related. I simply want to sit down and have a discussion with you regarding time travel. I'd like to know how you and your friends came to this century. I've no desire to harm any of you. However, I always get what I want."

"Is that a warning, Count?"

"It's a statement of fact. Now, will you help me, or will I have to force the information from one of your friends?"

"As I am sure you know, my protection can extend to my friends," Professor Stokes said.

"You can't protect them twenty-four hours a day."

"And, as I stated, you'll find my friends to be very worthy adversaries. However, I'll talk to them and I'll let you know their decision." Stokes headed to the door. He had just complicated things for both him and his friends. None of them had counted on Petofi figuring out how they arrived in this century.

When Aristede tried to prevent Stokes from leaving, the count stopped him. Stokes left the cottage. "I want you to locate Quentin Collins and Eve Ironside. They're supposed to be having dinner tonight. Bring them to me."

"How am I supposed to do that? I doubt very highly they'll come willingly."

"I don't care how you do it. Just make sure you do."

Aristede knew that tone of voice. He didn't have a choice. He'd better bring them back here or his life would be in danger. Nodding, he turned around, and left the cottage.

3

Barnabas Collins looked up into the sky at the full moon. It was a reminder of what would happen to Quentin Collins if they weren't able to change the timeline. He knew how important their mission was, yet here he was in the woods trying to figure out how to find Rachel Drummond.

He had to find her. Barnabas was convinced that she was the reincarnation of his Josette. Despite the fact that the ghost of Josette was always around him, it was not satisfying enough. After all, he could not touch Josette. Therefore, there wasn't any hope of a love between them. Rachel, on the other hand, was a living, breathing person. He was certain that his Josette had been brought back to him. Barnabas didn't even realize that he wasn't thinking about Julia Hoffman at all. He seemed to have forgotten the woman that he'd declared his love for, who was waiting for him in the present time, who was seeking a cure for his vampire condition, and had stood by his side for years.

He did feel a pang of guilt for lying to Robert Ironside. Ever since Robert came to Collinsport for the first time, he'd turned out to be a loyal friend. Yet, Barnabas had lied to him about where he was going. For he knew Ironside would never approve of him doing anything that wasn't directly related to accomplishing their mission.

The vampire didn't understand the feelings he was experiencing. All he knew was he had to see Rachel. Continuing through the woods, he spotted Aristede. He was headed in the opposite direction Barnabas was going. He wondered exactly what the man was up to. Whatever it was, it no doubt had been directed by Count Petofi. Barnabas hadn't even considered that Professor Stokes had gone to see the count. His mine was not on anything other than Rachel.

A moment later he spotted Elliot Stokes. He too was headed in the same direction as Aristede. He was about to slip behind a tree when the professor spotted him. He walked directly over to the vampire.

"Barnabas, I'm happy to see you. There's something you and Chief Ironside need to know. I've just come from a meeting with Count Petofi. He figured out that we're from another time."

"Exactly how did he do that?" The vampire asked.

"He attempted to use his powers on me, but I was able to resist them. He realized that only a descendant of his would be able to do that since he has no family in this century with the exception of a sister. That sister is not married and has no offspring."

"He realized that she'll marry and have a child," Barnabas surmised.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Barnabas. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"There isn't anything we can do about it now. Unfortunately, Petofi will probably become a bigger problem than we had anticipated. Go back to the Old House and let Robert know. He and Eve are going to have to be more careful."

When Barnabas began walking forward in the same direction he'd been going, the professor said, "Aren't you coming back with me?"

"No, there's something I must do. I'll see you at the Old House later." Without giving the professor a chance to say anything else, the vampire hurried away.

Professor Stokes stared after him. What could be more important then the current problem with Petofi? He shook his head and continued on toward the Old House.

The vampire hurried through the woods. He wanted to put as much distance between Professor Stokes and himself. Barnabas had to find out where Rachel was. He found himself standing outside of Collinwood. He wasn't sure why, but he thought he'd be able to find her at the Great House. As he walked up to the door, it opened and Quentin Collins walked out.

Surprised to see his English cousin, Quentin stopped to engage him. With suspicion, he asked, "Barnabas, what are you doing here?"

"Is there something wrong with visiting my family?" The vampire answered with just a bit of irritation.

"No, I suppose not. I am just surprised to see you here. I thought I'd run into you at the Old House."

"Realizing he'd been short with Quentin, Barnabas smiled. "I'm sorry, cousin. I did not mean to be rude."

If he'd had more time, Quentin wouldn't have accepted the apology. Rather he would've questioned Barnabas further. He simply didn't trust the man. He didn't know what it was about him, but he felt he was hiding something. "Forget it. It's all right. If you'll forgive me, I must continue on my way. I don't want to be late for my date with Eve Ironside."

Barnabas bowed and stepped out of his way. "Enjoy your evening with Eve. She's a very enchanting woman."

"Yes, she is," Quentin agreed and then left.

After he left, Barnabas walked up to the door. Just as he was about to knock, he heard her voice behind him.

"Barnabas!"

He turned to see Rachel standing there. She had a smile on her face and was looking directly at him.

Barnabas immediately returned the smile. "I was hoping to run into you. That was the reason for my visit to Collinwood."

"Really? That is funny, because I had the same thoughts. I've been thinking about you ever since I met you."

"You have?"

"Yes, I have. I've never met anybody quite like you."

He looked at the double doors and turned back to her. "Would you like to accompany me for a walk? That is, of course, unless there was someone here you wanted to see."

"No, there is no one I wanted to see except you. I'd love to join you."

"Have you been to Widows Hill yet?" the vampire asked her.

"No I haven't. Is it something I should see?"

"It's a very beautiful place. I'd love to show it to you." He took a couple steps closer to her.

"I can't think of anyone I'd rather see it with," she told him with a smile.

Barnabas offered his arm and she took it. When they arrived at Widows Hill, she could hear the crashing of the waves on the rocks below. "Oh, Barnabas! You were right. It is very beautiful."

The vampire's senses were being invaded. He could smell her scent, and hear the blood coursing through her veins. He let go of her arm, and placed his arm around her waist. Lowering his lips to her, he kissed her.

Rachel couldn't believe it. He was the most exciting man in Collinwood. She had thought Quentin was the man she was interested in, but something drew her to Barnabas Collins. She was unaware that she was being pulled into the thrall of the vampire.

Barnabas knew he should take her back to Collinwood immediately. The bloodlust had started, despite the fact that he really didn't need to feed. His attraction to her was great. The vampire knew he was losing control.

"Barnabas, tell me more about yourself," Rachel said.

He could feel the blood pulsing throughout her body. The sound was reverberating in his ears. It had become so loud, he could barely hear what she was saying to him. He knew he should get out of there. Control was literally gone. All he could think of was the bloodlust. When he could no longer resist, he grabbed her around the waist, pulled her into him and sunk his teeth into her neck.


	25. Chapter 25

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 25

1

Quentin Collins approached the front door of the Old House. Lifting the knocker, he knocked on the door several times. He didn't have long to wait as it opened and Sandor stood on the other side. "I'm sorry, but Mister Barnabas is not here right now. Perhaps you would like to come back."

"Let the man in," Ironside said behind him.

Sandor glance back before opening the door wider to allow Quentin to enter the old house.

Robert Ironside reached out his hand and welcomed the Collins family member into the Old House.

"Thank you, Constable. I'm here to pick up Eve for our date."

"She has not come downstairs," Ironside revealed. "Eve is very particular about her appearance. I'm sure she will be along in a few minutes. In the meantime, come into the drawing-room."

Quentin followed him into the room. He sat down only after Ironside chose one of the chairs beside the fireplace. Quentin chose the other.

"What are your plans for the evening with my daughter?" Ironside asked him.

"I thought we'd go to dinner and then possibly a long walk." He studied Ironside closely. Quentin could not read the man. He seemed to maintain a straight face no matter what was said. His expression never changed.

"Then I'm certain you'll have a good time."

Despite the fact that the Constable's tone was somewhat gruff, Quentin thought he was being sincere. He couldn't be sure though.

"You're not going to give me any lectures regarding tonight?" Collins asked him.

"She's a grown woman. Furthermore, she has a mind of her own. Eve is well beyond our time. She's very independent."

Quentin smiled. "Yes, I sensed that in her."

Eve Whitfield, alias Eve Ironside entered the drawing room. She was dressed in a beautiful blue dress that matched the time they were in. Fortunately, Barnabas had kept all of Josette's dresses in a trunk in the attic. Since it was completely sealed, the dress was in perfect condition.

"You're absolutely beautiful," Quentin told her.

Eve smiled at him and responded,"Thank you. That is always nice to hear."

He offered his arm and she took it. "Shall we go?" Turning to Ironside, he said, I'll have her back at a decent hour."

"As I said, she's a full grown-woman. She can decide what time she comes back."

Collins raised an eyebrow. Ironside's attitude was puzzling. He'd expected to receive a lecture from him about how he treated his daughter and what time she was to be returned. Instead, he was leaving it all up to him and Eve. Maybe the man actually did like him. He hoped so, as he felt he had to have his approval to win Eve. Ironside might say that she was an independent woman, but Quentin believed he had more control over her than that.

"I still promise to have her back at a decent hour," Quentin said, mustering all the charm he could.

Ironside was not worried about Eve where Quentin was concerned. He knew that she could take care of herself. He had an uneasy feeling, and he simply didn't know why. The detective watched as Quentin Collins led her out of the Old House.

They hadn't been gone 15 minutes when Professor Stokes entered the double doors. Ironside waited to see who had come into Barnabas' temporary home.

Professor Stokes walked into the drawing room. Ironside was curious about his meeting with Count Petofi. "So, did you find out anything?" he asked the professor.

"I found out plenty," Stokes answered. "Unfortunately, I believe the count found out just as much."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He tried to use his powers on me, Chief Ironside. I resisted and was successful."

"And he determined that you are related to him."

"Yes, he did. But that is not the worst of it."

"Let me guess, he only has one sister in this century whom is not married at this time. Therefore, he determined that you are from the future," Ironside surmised.

Stokes couldn't help it, he smiled. Ever since he had met Robert Ironside, the man never cease to amaze him. He was able to make conclusions that most people would never even think of and, he did it with the least amount of information. "I am afraid that is exactly right. I am sorry, Chief."

"Forget it, Professor. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Besides, you were able to find out that your research on his inability to harm you is correct. That will come in handy if we have to deal directly with him. What brought on his desire to control you? Why did he use his powers on you?"

"He wanted our secret of time travel. I, of course, refused to give it to him. That was when he decided to force the information from me. Chief, I have no doubt that the Count's power comes from the hand. I could feel its power when he touched me with it. Without that hand, I believe he would be rendered powerless."

"That doesn't help much," Ironside pointed out. "We can't very well remove it, now can we?"

"I wouldn't underestimate Barnabas. He will do whatever he has to do."

"Speaking of Barnabas, I think we need to discuss him. I believe he is keeping something from us." Ironside stood up from the chair he had been occupying.

Professor Stokes walked over to him and looked him directly in the eye. He didn't like the chief questioning Barnabas' loyalty to their mission. On the other hand, he rarely found Ironside to be wrong about anything. If he detected that Barnabas was hiding something, then they had reason to be concerned.

"What makes you think he is hiding something?"

"I have been a detective for over 20 years. I read people rather well. When I asked him where he was going tonight, he said he had to go out to feed. He did that as soon as we got here."

"Did you confront him with that?" the professor asked.

"I did. He said he had not taken enough blood to sustain himself. He insisted he's only going to do that this time."

"And you didn't believe him?"

"Not for a second," Ironside said. "It was his manner. He wasn't telling me the truth. I don't think he went out to feed it all. I don't know what he is up to, but he certainly wasn't honest with me."

"I don't have to tell you that we have to be careful how we approach him. His temper can be explosive. If that happens either one of us could be in danger."

"I am aware of that, Professor. I have been on the receiving end of that explosive temper. I simply don't know how to confront him without accusing him of not being honest."

"It will not be easy, Chief. I ran into him in the woods. When I told him about Count Petofi, he didn't seem to be very interested. When I asked him if he was coming back to the Old House with me, he said no; he had something else to do. He didn't give me a chance to ask what it was."

"Did you get the impression he was hiding something?" Ironside asked.

"It was not as if he was hiding something, though I had to wonder what he thought was more important than Petofi. Besides, right now I think there is something else we need to discuss."

"All right, go ahead," Ironside said.

"I'm concerned about Petofi's interest in Quentin and Eve. When he realized he couldn't harm me, he made a threat toward the rest of you."

"Why would Eve be more important than any of the rest of us?" Ironside wondered.

"He is fascinated by you. Somehow, I can't tell you why, but I believe he knows you are untouchable as well. On the other hand, Eve is not. He mentioned something about his plans. As we know, those plans include Quentin Collins. And if he is in danger . . ."

"Then Eve is in danger as well," Ironside finished for him. "I think we better become their chaperones for the evening."

"We don't have any idea where they went, Chief," the professor pointed out.

"I'm a detective, remember? Will find them. Come on, let's go."

2

Aristede stood outside the cafe Quentin Collins had taken Eve to for dinner. Since he knew Collins would put up a fight, he brought a gun along with him. He had no desire to shoot Collins, but if it came down to his life or his own, Quentin Collins would be no more. Unfortunately, if that happened, he realized that Petofi would probably end his life anyway. He would take his chances with the count. He needed someone to protect him, to be his eyes and ears in Collinsport. Maybe he wouldn't kill him after all. Since he believed Petofi's interest in time travel would be more important to him than Quentin Collins, he just might survive it. The count would probably turn his attention toward Barnabas Collins, Robert Ironside, and that professor that came to see him.

Aristede rubbed both arms up and down. It was cold and despite having on heavy clothing, he was still very uncomfortable. How long did it take to eat dinner anyway? As soon as they were finished and left the cafe, Aristede would allow them to get a distance away before he approached them. Because of his position with the count, he had learned to follow people without their knowledge. He had the entire evening to make his move. No doubt, the count didn't feel that way, but he had no choice but to wait until Aristede brought them back to the cottage.

He watched through the front window of the cafe. It didn't appear to him that there was any food left on the table. Collins and Eve Ironside sat there with drinks in front of them. If they were going to drink, why didn't they go to the Blue Whale? It would have been so much easier to abduct them there. Here, he would have to wait until they were a healthy distance away from the cafe. Even then, he chanced having someone see him take them by force. There was nothing he could do except wait.

3

As Rachel Drummond began to fall, Barnabas put his arm around her waist to support her. What had he done? He'd promised Robert he'd never do anything like this again. Once again, Barnabas had broken a promise.

If there was one thing he had learned by trying to force Maggie Evans to become his Josette, it was that a woman had to come to him willingly. Otherwise, she'd be nothing more than a slave and servant, such as Willie was in the beginning. Barnabas no longer had to bite Willy to control him. In fact, he didn't attempt to exert any control over him anymore. Willie was his friend. He was no longer at the Old House serving him because he was forced to. He remained at the Old House with Barnabas as his friend.

At that moment, he felt nothing but shame. For so long Barnabas had been able to control the thirst. The blood lust was under control, or so he thought. What was it about Rachel Drummond that caused him to forget what he was and why he needed to control it. How would he ever explain this to Robert. And far worse, how would he ever explain it to Julia. He had promised himself to her. He loved her, he knew he did. So, why had he been so drawn to Rachel? What would he do now? He didn't have any desire to control her, or did he? Barnabas attempted to clear his head. He didn't understand why he was so confused.

"Barnabas?"

The vampire retracted his canine teeth. He couldn't let her see them. Barnabas had to make her forget what happened just like he did all the others whom he removed blood from. He looked her in the eye. She found herself drawn to him. Unable to look away, she had no idea he was using his powers to make her forget that he had attacked her.

Moments later, Rachel looked around. How did she get here? She didn't remember running into Barnabas Collins, yet he was holding on to her.

"Are you all right, my dear?" Barnabas asked.

"I don't understand. How did I get here? Where did you come from? I didn't see you."

He had no choice but to lie to her. Then again, lying was second nature to a vampire. A creature of the night had no choice. He certainly couldn't tell her that he had just attacked her and withdrew blood. "I was headed toward the Great House to visit family when I came upon you. You looked like you were about to faint. So, I came directly to you. What are you doing roaming around in the woods by yourself? It is not safe for you to do so."

Rachel pressed the back of her hand to her forehead. "I don't remember coming into the woods. In fact, I don't remember much of anything. I feel . . . funny. So faint."

Barnabas looked around for some place for her to sit down. He spotted a tree stump not far from where they were standing. He led her over to it and said, "sit down."

She did as he instructed. Rachel really didn't have much choice. If Barnabas wasn't holding on to her, she had no doubt she would likely faint.

"I don't understand. I just don't understand. Why can't I remember why I came out here to begin with? And, why can't I remember running into you?"

"Maybe you tripped, fell, and hit your head. It would explain your current condition," offered Barnabas.

"I don't remember falling." She reached to the back of her head. There wasn't anything there to indicate that she had bumped her head on a rock or tree. "I don't think I fell. There isn't any indication of it."

Barnabas forced her to look into his eyes. With his powers, he ingrained on her that she had indeed fallen and hit her head. Rachel had no idea he was putting the suggestion in her mind.

"Wait! I remember now; I tripped over a rock and fell."

The vampire smiled at her. "That must be when you hit your head."

"Yes, it must be."

"I better walk you back to Collinwood."

"Oh, would you? I don't feel as if I could go on through the woods on my own. I am feeling so weak."

The Collinsport vampire knew exactly why she was feeling weak. He was responsible to his eternal shame. Barnabas only hoped he could control himself long enough to get her back to the Great House. Even after having bitten her, he was still feeling the blood lust. Something about Rachel was bringing it on, and he had no idea why. He had to control himself. He mustn't attack her again. Barnabas didn't understand why he did it in the first place. He only knew of the yearning that had drawn him out of the Old House to find her.

They walked back to Collinwood in silence. It took everything within him to keep from attacking her again. He hadn't felt this kind of blood-lust in a long time.

Why was he feeling it now? Could it be because of the century he was in. In the present time, he had learned to control the blood-lust. He only took enough blood from a victim to sustain himself. He made sure that he didn't harm anyone. Yet, he had come very close to draining Rachel. The reason she was so weak was because he had taken too much of her blood. As he arrived at the double doors of the Great House, Barnabas knocked. One of the servants opened the door to allow them entrance. The vampire assured her he had only escorted Rachel back when he found her in a weakened condition. As soon as the servant took control of her, he immediately retreated and left Collinwood.

Heading back on the same path, he struggled with the turmoil within him. He knew he should tell Robert what happened, but he wouldn't. Barnabas considered him among his closest friends with all they had been through together. He couldn't bear to see the disappointment in his friends eyes, those very expressive eyes.

"Well, hello, my dear husband." Angelique Bouchard stood in the path blocking Barnabas' way to the Old House.

Unfortunately, he recognized the familiar voice of the woman who had terrorized him through the years. One mistake over a hundred years ago from the time in which he now found himself, had caused him centuries of misery. He'd forgotten that Angelique had left Chief Ironside's office with Dracula after they had defeated the army of vampires sent to San Francisco to destroy Barnabas, Dracula, and those working with them. He thought he had finally seen the last of her. Yet, here she was in front of him. Barnabas realized she would not know that she had finally left his life forever. That was more than a hundred years in the future. The woman in front of him in this time period was an enemy. She still would be seeking him to declare his love for her. She would be just as vengeful as she had been over the centuries.

"Angelique! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Is that any way to greet your wife?" she said with an evil smile.

"You are not my wife." Almost instantly, he had forgotten the much different Angelique that left with Dracula in the future. The Angelique before him was nothing short of evil. She was a practicing witch who intended to see him remain a vampire throughout eternity.

"Oh but I am. And, I will remain so through eternity. The sooner you come to your senses, the better it will be for you."

"You will never learn. I will never love you. I never have and I never will. How can you expect me to love you when you murdered my sister, my mother, in my Josette?"

Angelique laughed maniacally. "I didn't kill them, you did. It was your actions that ended their lives. Your sister could not handle what you are. You can't blame me because she ran from you in a driving rain and died because of the resulting illness. Nor can you blame me for your mother's death. You are the one who sucked the blood of a woman in front of her. You caused her to commit suicide, not me. And as far as Josette, well, you should not have taken me in Martinique if you loved her. You should not have tried to force her to become as you are. It was you, once again, who caused her death, not I."

"None of that would have happened if you had not turned me into a vampire," Barnabas snarled. His voice was low and deadly.

"Everything is always my fault, isn't it? You never take responsibility for what you did. That is why I turned you into what you are. You will remain so until you realize that we were meant to be together through eternity."

Barnabas stared at her for a moment. "Doesn't it bother you that I would rather remain a vampire then spend eternity with you?" Angelique's face tightened. It was an indication that he had struck a nerve.

"Sooner or later you will come to me."

"Never!"

Trying not to show that his remarks hurt her, Angelique changed the subject. "What are you doing here in this century?"

"It is no concern of yours."

She smiled. "I will find out. You know I will."

"Quite frankly, Angelique, I don't care what you do." He pushed his way past her and headed in the direction of the Old House.

"You can't have her, you know," she shouted after him.

Barnabas turned around and faced her. "What are you talking about?"

"Rachel Drummond. You can't have her. Remember the curse, my dear husband. Anyone who loves you shall die. That includes Miss Drummond."

"Well then, fortunately for her, I don't love her." Without another word, Barnabas turned and walked away from the witch.

Angelique watched him go. She wondered what he was up to. She had to find out. He left her in the last century and escaped with Robert Ironside. What was he doing here? Was he with the man who claimed to be a constable? If Barnabas Collins thought he could be free of her curse, he was wrong. He would never be free of it as long as he refused to come to her and declare his love for her. He would forever remain a member of the living dead. She would see to it that he did.

4

Eve and Quentin walked out of the restaurant. She couldn't remember when she had a better time. Eve had to admit that Quentin was extremely charming and very handsome. Then, she already knew that because the ghost of Quentin Collins had been very charming as well. The living, breathing man was even more so. She scolded herself silently since she knew she had to keep a clear perspective because of what this man would become, and what she and the chief were here to do. Not to mention the fact that he was a married man.

"I want you to know, Eve, that I thoroughly enjoyed myself throughout dinner." His smile was infectious.

"I enjoyed myself as well," she told him. Eve had to be careful. She didn't want to become too involved with him. Eve had to remember that she was here to do a job. In other words, this really wasn't a date. It was a job. When it was done, she and the chief would return to their own time, and Quentin Collins would be a memory.

"I thought we would take a walk in the woods. It really is very beautiful at this time of the evening," Quentin told her.

"I'd like that," she responded with a smile.

Neither one of them were aware that Aristide was following them. He kept a good distance behind them, yet, he still could see them despite the darkness. Fortunately, the lack of daytime light was to his advantage. If it were during the day, he couldn't follow them as closely. They would spot him easily. With the darkness and the trees, Aristede was able to keep them within sight. All he had to do was make sure they were far enough in the woods that no one would see or hear them. When he had decided that was the case, then he would move in.

He continued following the couple. Why would anyone want to take a walk in the woods when the wind could chill to the bone? He's supposed he was lucky they had decided to do so; taking them in public would be much more difficult.

Fifteen minutes later, he decided it was time. He wouldn't have a better opportunity, and he certainly wasn't about to disappoint Petofi. He'd been on the receiving end of his wrath before, and it wasn't pleasant.

Aristede went into the woods to the left of Quentin and Eve. Picking up speed, he crossed back to the path when he knew he would be in front of them. Stepping directly in their path, he held up the gun and pointed it directly at Quentin, figuring he would be the more dangerous of the two.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop right there," he said politely.

Upon seeing the gun, Quentin pushed Eve behind him. "What is the meaning of this? Put down that gun and allow us to pass!"

"I am sorry, Mister Collins, I can't do that. The count would like the pleasure of your company."

"I am not interested in speaking with Count Petofi. Now, put down that gun and stop blocking our path," Quentin ordered Aristede, but was not expecting him to comply.

"You are not in any position to order me around, Mister Collins. Now, the two of you will come with me, or I will shoot you dead as you stand."

Quentin was about to refuse, when Eve put a hand on his arm. "We better do what he says."

Unhappy with the situation, but at a loss is to what to do about it, Quentin nodded and put an arm around Eve's waste in a protective gesture. They followed Aristede through the woods in silence. Both of them wondering what the count wanted with them.

When they arrived at the count's cottage, Aristede opened the door and indicated for them to enter. Making sure he kept himself between Eve and their abductor, the couple entered Petofi's cottage.

"Good evening. I am happy to see that you agreed to be my guest," Count Petofi said.

"We didn't agree to anything," Eve corrected him. "We were brought here at gunpoint."

"Please forgive Aristede. He is a good servant, but he sometimes uses bad judgement."

"Well, in that case, we'll be leaving now." Quentin took Eve by the elbow and directed her back towards the door. Aristede stepped in front of him.

Quentin look back at the count. "Tell him to step out of the way."

Petofi smiled. "Well, now that you are here, please have a seat. I would like to talk to both of you."

"In other words, we are being held prisoner," Eve said.

"That is a pretty pessimistic outlook on my invitation to have a seat. You certainly are not prisoners."

"I know something of the law, and if you hold us against our will, it is considered abduction. That, sir, is a serious charge," Eve said.

"Oh yes, you are Constable Ironside's daughter. I have done some checking, Miss Ironside. Apparently, there is no record of a law official by the name of Ironside in the state of New York. I suspect that you are not his daughter either. Would you like to tell me where you came from, or should I ask when?"

"What's he talking about? What does he mean when?" Quentin asked as he looked at Eve.

"My dear boy, it is now obvious that you do not know who this young woman is. She hasn't even been born yet."

"I think you have lost your mind," Quentin responded.

"Hardly, Mister Collins. You have just had dinner with a time traveler."

"Time traveler? You really have lost your mind," Eve said.

"Then explain why you and your father have no history in the state of New York and still claim to be from there."

"We are from New York. There are things you are not privy to." Eve knew the explanation was weak, but she couldn't think of a reason why there wasn't any record. Actually, she knew why there wasn't any record, but she certainly couldn't reveal the reason. She didn't consider that their story would be questioned. Eve would have to take it up with the chief. They needed a more plausible explanation.

"Just stop with the nonsense and tell us why we are here," Quentin demanded.

"I will be happy to. Please be seated," Petofi said with extraordinary politeness. "I think you will find it fascinating, Quentin. May I call you Quentin?"

"No." Quentin waited until Eve was seated before he sat down beside her. "Get on with it, Petofi."

"Count Petofi," Aristede said behind them. Both of them turned to see the servant was still blocking the door to the cottage.

"Just get on with it," Quentin snarled.

"I have plans for the both of you. You see, Mister Collins. There are things I know that you don't. You will come to me in the very near future and beg me to help you."

Quentin laughed at the suggestion. "There is no chance of that."

"You will see. You will need my help. I've had plans for you all along, but now those plans have changed. As you know the gypsies are not very fond of me," Petofi continued.

"Huh, smart people." Quentin was tiring of Petofi's company. He had plans of his own; he was going to seduce Eve after their walk through the woods and this man was interfering.

Petofi ignored Quentin's remark and continued. I want out of this century," he announced.

"So, borrow the servant's gun and end it, Petofi. No one in Collinsport will miss you."

Count Petofi slammed his hand down on the table beside him. "Enough!" Raising his prosthetic hand, he pointed it at Quentin. Immediately, Quentin felt his collar tighten. His air was being cut off. But how? Petofi was nowhere near him. "I . . . can't . . . breathe."

"Let that be a lesson, Mister Collins, I can do much worse." He raised his hand again and Quentin could feel the pain in his chest. "I could cause you to have a heart attack and die right where you sit, and no one would be the wiser."

Quentin dropped to the floor. He feared he might die. He couldn't breathe and his heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. Eve Whitfield dropped down beside him. She looked up at Petofi. Not willing to show any fear, she shouted, "Stop! You've made your point!"

Petofi lowered his hand. The pain in Quentin's chest subsided and his lungs filled with air. He had no idea how Petofi had been able to do it, although Eve certainly did.

"What do you want?" Eve asked as she helped Quentin to his feet.

"I want you to stop playing games with me, Miss Ironside, or whatever your real name is. I want you to tell me the truth. Where and when are you from?"

"I told you, my father and I are from New York . . . "

Petofi lifted his hand once again. Only this time he pointed it at Eve instead of Quentin. "You will be punished for lying to me."

Eve was thrown backwards against the wall behind them. She slid down to the floor. Darkness threatened to take her. Aristede walked over to her, grabbed her by the arm, and forced her to her feet.

Quentin attempted to go to her to help, but Petofi somehow stopped him. Quentin couldn't move. His feet might well have been nailed to the floor. He couldn't lift either of them. "Stop it, Petofi! Leave her alone!"

"You will sit down and say no more. I will get to you. Right now, I have questions Miss Ironside is going to answer."

"I told you. There is nothing else to tell. You must be mad if you think I am a time traveler," Eve said.

There was a knock on the door. Aristede looked over at the count who told him to answer it. He opened the door and Magda walked in. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, Count Petofi. The woman is lying to you. She is from the future. I found a device in Professor Stokes' room. It is nothing like anything I have ever seen. It was a box with a light; words were written on it. They changed before my eyes. It contained information regarding werewolves. There is nothing like it on earth today."

"Are you certain?" Petofi asked.

"I am," Magda answered. "I have other information for you as well."

"Speak up, gypsy!" Petofi ordered.

"Barnabas Collins is a creature of the night, a vampire!" she said.

"Indeed." Petofi suspected it. Now he needed to know how the gypsy knew. "What proof do you offer?"

"He only comes out at night and sleeps in a coffin in the daytime. I have experienced his inhuman strength and seen his canine teeth. He would have drained my blood if Ironside had not stopped him."

"A vampire?" He looked back at Eve who was still being restrained by Aristede. "So, now will you deny that you are a time traveler? Barnabas Collins is a vampire. He obviously is the original Barnabas Collins. Why are you traveling with him?"

"He is my father's friend. And he certainly is not a vampire. There is no such thing," Eve said boldly.

"You have not learned your lesson, Miss Ironside. It is time for another lesson." As Count Petofi raised his hand, the door to the cottage burst open.

Robert Ironside and Elliott Stokes entered. Seeing that Eve was being held by Petofi's servant, the chief hurried over to them. Just as Aristede raised his weapon, Ironside reached over and knocked the gun to the floor. Elliott quickly picked it up and pointed it at the young man. Ironside grabbed Eve and pushed her to the protection of Stokes, so he could contend with Aristede. The man pulled a knife and went at the detective, but he was prepared for the attack. Grabbing Aristedes' hand, he wrestled with him for control of the knife. Unfortunately for the servant, he was no match for the bigger and stronger Ironside. He quickly used that strength to lower the man to the floor and removed the knife from his hand. He looked over at Stokes. "Keep that gun aimed right at him."

Looking at Eve, his voice softened. "Are you all right, Eve."

"I'm fine, Chief," she said and cringed when she realized she used his title.

"Chief. Chief of what?" Petofi asked.

"It's a nick-name," Ironside bluffed.

"Of course it is," Petofi said, knowing fully well Ironside was lying.

"Come on, we're leaving. Quentin!" Ironside called to him. As they headed for the door, it slammed shut. Ironside grabbed the handle. The door appeared to be locked. The chief turned and looked at Petofi. "Release the door."

"Not just yet, Constable, or it's actually Chief, isn't it?" Petofi's smile was evil.

"You will not stop us from leaving," Ironside said.

"Oh, but I will, Chief Ironside. I know you are a time traveler. The gypsy here has confirmed it. Now, I have no desire to hurt you or your friend the vampire, but I will if I must. I want to know your secret of time travel."

"Time travel is not possible," Ironside said. He looked over at Magda, wondering how he would stop Barnabas from killing her. Barnabas . . . where was that infernal vampire anyway?

"Come now, Chief. We both know it is. You are not leaving this room until I know its secret," Petofi warned.

"Would you like to make a wager on that?" Ironside said gruffly.

"You don't seem to know who you are dealing with," Petofi said. His polite tone had disappeared. A new menacing tone had replaced it.

"And neither do you. In fact, I know much more about you than you do me."

"Aristede, stay in front of that door, not that they can leave anyway. If they try, kill them."

"With what?" Ironside growled. "I have both his gun and the knife."

"You only have the knife. The professor has the gun. He is kin. He can't harm me. It is the law of our kind."

Ironside walked over and took the gun out of Elliott's hand. "Well, I'm not kin, and I can harm you."

Petofi laughed at what he considered the man's bravado. "I may not be able to harm the professor, but I can you."

Well, here goes, thought Ironside. He was about to find out if he possessed the powers of the warlocks in his pedigree. "Go ahead and try." He turned all his concentration toward resisting the power of the warlock.

Petofi was tiring of this bore. He had no idea what he could do to him and it was time he learned. Petofi raised his hand and jerked it at Ironside. The man just stood there. Petofi turned more power against him. Still, Ironside just stood there. Elliott smiled. What he suspected was true. Ironside hadn't known it, but he had warlock powers within him. Suddenly, he felt much better about their mission here. They could fight Petofi. They had the arsenal to do so.

"Are you quite finished, warlock," Ironside barked. "I suggest you open the door or Quentin and I are going to knock it down."

Quentin stepped over and joined Ironside at his side. "You heard him, Petofi."

When Petofi just stood there, Ironside thundered. "Well?"

"The door will open, Chief Ironside, but you haven't heard the last of me. I'll obtain your secret of time travel. You can't protect your daughter all the time. I'll get to her and when I do, you'll be more than happy to tell me all about it. I'll be prepared for you next time."

Aristede stepped aside as Quentin Collins reached for the door knob, and true to Petofi's word, the door opened. Ironside stood with the gun pointed at Aristede until his companions were outside. Then he took one last look at Petofi and turned his attention to Magda. "You come with me."

She didn't try to resist; she knew the vampire would find her. Her only hope of staying alive was Ironside's protection.


	26. Chapter 26

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 26

1

Barnabas entered the Old House. After hanging up his cape and cane, he headed into the drawing room. He was struggling with what he had just done. He'd made up his mind not to tell Robert. But, he wasn't sure he could do that. He and Robert had become friends despite the fact Robert was a police detective, and he was a vampire who had killed. The detective understood that he couldn't hold Barnabas to the same standards as mortal human beings. He owed it to the man to be honest with him. Robert had certainly been completely honest with Barnabas.

The vampire sat down in the chair beside the fireplace. Placing his elbows on the arm rests of the chair and touching the fingers of each hand together, he bowed his head. What had he done? How could he ever forgive himself?

He heard the double doors open. Standing up, Barnabas walked into the foyer. Robert came in followed by Eve, Quentin, and Professor Stokes. From the looks on their faces, it was clear there was something wrong. "What is it? What happened?" Barnabas asked, concerned for their safety and feeling guilty for not being there to protect them.

"Let's go into the drawing room," Ironside said. Barnabas led them in and sat back down in the chair he had vacated a moment before. He waited for Robert's explanation.

"Petofi abducted Quentin and Eve at gunpoint. He attempted to take control of them." He went on to tell them what happened while they were there.

"In other words, Professor Stokes was correct. You do have warlock powers. It explains why you have been able to resist Angelique, Nicholas Blair, and now Count Petofi."

"It also proves that Petofi can't harm Professor Stokes," Ironside pointed out.

"Wait just a minute," Quentin Collins said. "You mean to tell me you both are warlocks?"

Professor Stokes and Chief Ironside realized they shouldn't be talking in front of Quentin.

Barnabas made a quick decision. "It is Petofi's intention to transform his being into your body and vice versa."

Ironside gave Barnabas a look of disapproval. He wasn't sure he should've revealed that. He looked over at Quentin whose eyes were now big as saucers. Since Barnabas had gone that far, he might as well take it the rest of the way. "The reason we are here is to stop him from doing that. And, to stop you from accidentally killing your wife."

"What are you talking about? Jenny is dead." Quentin's temper was beginning to rise.

"No, Quentin, she is not." Barnabas went over to his cousin. "She has been hidden away in the tower by the family. Jenny Collins is insane. She will escape and attempt to kill you. Unfortunately, you will kill her in the process of defending yourself. That will bring down the wrath of Magna, who will curse you to become a werewolf. We are here to prevent it."

"This is preposterous!" Quentin looked at Eve. "Are you a part of this madness?"

"They are telling you the truth." She took his hand. "By now, you must know that I would not harm you in any way. We are here to help you. If you do not believe us, then check the tower. You'll find Jenny there. However, you should have Barnabas with you when you do so. We don't want Jenny to prematurely try to kill you right now."

Quentin's mind was confused. He couldn't believe what he was being told. Either these people were all crazy, or they were here for some sinister reason. His instincts upon meeting Barnabas Collins were obviously correct. Then again, if this was lunacy on their part, why would they give him a way in which to prove them wrong?

Quentin pulled his hand from Eve's. "I don't know what you people are trying to pull, but you won't get away with it. I'm going to check out the tower, but if Jenny is not there, I will see to it that you're evicted from the Old House." He turned in abruptly left the drawing room. They could hear the door slam on the way out.

Ironside looked over at Barnabas. "I am not sure that was a smart move."

"Once he finds Jenny in the tower, then he will trust us. This mission will become much easier." Barnabas turned and looked into the fire. He had another problem. He knew he had to talk to Robert Ironside, but he didn't want anyone in the room when he did it. "Professor, will you and Eve please leave Robert and me alone. We have something to discuss."

Professor Stokes nodded, took Eve's arm, and the two of them left the drawing room.

Ironside stared at his vampire friend. Hopefully, he was willing to come clean and tell him what he'd been up to. The chief did not rush the vampire. He gave him the time to put his thoughts together. After all, he was well aware that he couldn't force Barnabas to do anything.

"Robert, I have a confession to make. I hope that you'll not judge me. I wasn't going to tell you this, but I owe it to our friendship to be honest with you."

"You bit someone, and not for the purpose of sustaining yourself," Ironside surmised.

Barnabas turned sharply toward him. If the situation had not been so serious, he would have smiled. Not much got past the detective. "I am afraid so. I was not honest with you when I left the Old House. You were correct, I fed when I arrived. I did not need to go out and feed."

"Then why did you?" Ironside demanded.

"Roxanne Drew. Every now and then, I run into someone whom I can't resist. I can't explain it to you. I sometimes wonder if it isn't the bloodlust causing it. I seem to be able to control it most of the time, but occasionally this happens."

"Did you harm that girl?" Ironside ask him.

"No, I did not. I did bite her and remove more blood than I should have. She was weak when I took her back to Collinwood, but she will recover."

"Will she remember what happened to her?"

Barnabas shook his head. "No, Robert. A vampire has the ability to make someone forget. He or she can block that individual's memory of the attack. I realized what I had done and did exactly that." Barnabas looked away from Chief Ironside. He couldn't bear to see the disgust or disappointment in his eyes. His friendship with the detective meant a lot to him. They had helped each other through some very dangerous situations.

"What are the chances of it happening again?"

"I won't lie to you, Robert. The chances are very good. I am drawn to her and I have no idea why." The vampire continued to avoid looking into the eyes of his friend. He simply stared into the fire in the fireplace.

"You do realize you could be jeopardizing why we're here."

Barnabas nodded. "I do indeed. I don't know what to tell you, the urge is stronger than I can control."

"Then you simply must stay completely away from her," the detective insisted.

"That won't be easy. Although, I've made her forget, she will be drawn to me and she will no idea why. She is in my thrall."

"Since I've known you, I've known you to be a strong individual. Barnabas, you must simply resist. Otherwise, it could cause serious problems for us. Furthermore, I'd like to know why you revealed to Quentin why we're here."

"If we can get him to understand that we are here to help him, then we very well could prevent him from becoming a werewolf. I realize I was taking a chance."

"How do you know that the Collins family is keeping Jenny Collins in the tower?"

Finally, the vampire turned and faced his friend. "I saw lights on in the tower. There's simply no reason for the tower to be lit up. We know that the family has been hiding Jenny somewhere."

"The Great House is a big mansion, Barnabas. She could be hidden in any part of it."

"That is true, but I have circled the entire mansion in bat form. I have yet to spot lights anywhere else that can't be explained. The tower has rarely been used through the centuries. Therefore, I must conclude that is where they are hiding Jenny Collins."

Ironside had to admit it was a logical piece of deduction. Especially, coming from the vampire. He did realize that Barnabas probably knew the area and the mansion better than anyone. After all, he had the opportunity to explore it for over 200 years.

"I am concerned Quentin Collins will check out the tower without you. Do you realize what could happen if Jenny Collins attacks him right then and there?"

"I thought of that. I don't believe anyone in the Collins family would give her anything she could use as a weapon. She is insane, and they will take precautions to keep her away from anything that could even be remotely construed as a weapon."

"Then please explain to me how she was able to escape and attack Quentin in the first place?"

Chief Ironside had a point, and Barnabas couldn't answer it. "I don't know, but if we can get Quentin on our side, we will have a better chance of succeeding."

"Well, there is no use in crying over spilt milk. The next time you intend to do something like that, consult me first," Ironside insisted.

"I'm sorry, Robert. You are right. I should have talked to you first."

"Apologies are not necessary. But, you must promise me you will stay away from Roxanne Drew."

Barnabas cringed. He wanted to make that promise, but he wasn't sure if he could keep it. His friend had no idea how strong the bloodlust could become, and what drew him to a particular individual. "I can only promise you that I will try. Since you have never experienced it, you can't have any idea how strong it is and how hard it is to fight off. I will promise you that I will try as hard as I can."

"I guess I can't ask for anything more than that," Ironside said.

"Also, I wanted to apologize for not being with you when you went to Count Petofi's cottage."

The detective waved off his concern. "We don't know if you would be able to resist him. Therefore, it is probably better that you weren't there. We handled it."

Barnabas looked down and then nodded. With all of his supernatural powers, he never felt so helpless.

"So, at this point, I suggest you keep an eye on Quentin, and be there when he goes into the tower. You know, Barnabas, we could be changing history just by Quentin going there."

"I'm aware of that. But then, isn't that what we are here to do?"

"I suppose so. I suggest you get started."

Barnabas Collins left the drawing room, put on his cloak, and took his wolf head cane with him.

2

Quentin could not stop thinking about what he had heard Barnabas and Constable Ironside talking about. Could it possibly be true? Could Jenny actually be alive? All this time, he had believed her to be dead. Now, there was a possibility that she wasn't. That is, if Ironside and Barnabas were to be believed.

He had no intention of taking their word for it. Quentin would find out for himself. He was going to check the tower. If Jenny wasn't there, then he'd confront Barnabas and Ironside to find out why they were really here.

What bothered him was what they said about Count Petofi. He had heard rumors that he was a very powerful warlock. But, was it really possible for him to change bodies with Quentin. The count was an old man. He had no idea how long a warlock could live. Were they eternal? Or, like humans, was there a beginning and an end?

What scared him even more was the thought of becoming a werewolf. Was that even possible, and did they really exist? Quentin knew supernatural beings definitely existed. Collinsport was living proof of it. The problem was he didn't know whether he could trust Robert Ironside and Barnabas Collins. Something about both men gave him the impression that they didn't belong. Quentin didn't know why, but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling.

As he headed back to the Great House, he made up his mind. If what Ironside and Barnabas said was true, then he should find Jenny in the tower. He wasn't about to wait for Barnabas as it was suggested. He had to know now. When he arrived at Collinwood, he headed straight for the tower.

3

David Collins decided to take the chance of getting in trouble. He had to talk to Barnabas. David wanted to go back home. He understood what Barnabas wanted him to do, but he had no idea what David was being put through. He didn't know any of these people, and that included Quentin Collins. The only experience he had with Quentin was as a ghost. He didn't trust the ghost; therefore he couldn't trust the human Quentin.

David simply did not believe that Barnabas and Chief Ironside needed him here. All he was doing was living here. He didn't seem to have any purpose for being in this century. He wanted to go home and live in his own time.

As he took the path to the Old House, he was determined to convince Barnabas to allow him to go back to the present time. David had been so lost in his own thoughts, that he didn't hear Quentin Collins approach him.

"Jamison, what are you doing out here in the dark. You know better than to leave Collinwood at night. It's not safe for you to be out here," Quentin scolded him.

"I was just going for a walk. I thought I would visit Cousin Barnabas. He is a very interesting person." The boy knew his reasoning was sort of lame. He couldn't think of any reason why he should be defying curfew rules. David never understood curfew rules to begin with. He didn't pay much attention to them in the present, let alone here where he didn't consider any of these people to be in charge of him.

"It is far too late to visit Barnabas, Jamison. I want you to return to the Great House. You aren't safe out here."

David shrugged. "Everyone keeps saying that, but I have never had any problems. No one has ever bothered me when I come out here at night."

"Jamison, do you trust me?"

David wanted to say no, he didn't trust him, but he held his tongue. At the back of his mind was how the ghost of Quentin Collins had tricked him into crossing over the staircase into this time. If he could have been trusted, he never would have done that.

"Of course I trust you, Quentin."

"Then do as I ask. Always remember, I have your best interest at heart. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. You are just about the only reason I stay here."

David was a bit stunned. He hadn't realized Quentin cared that much about Jamison. "Oh, all right."

Quentin Collins ruffled the boy's hair and smiled. "Get along now."

David turned and headed back toward Collinwood. He could feel Quentin watching him. He would wait until he was sure he was far enough away. Then he would turn around and head back toward the Old House.

Confident he had talked Jamison into returning to Collinwood, Quentin turned and headed in the direction of the tower.

Neither Collins realized that they had been watched and spied upon. Aristede was standing behind a nearby tree. He had heard every word between the two. The count would certainly be interested in this conversation. Apparently, Jamison was close to both Barnabas Collins and Quentin Collins. He was certain that Count Petofi could somehow make use of the information.

Aristede was careful to be sure he remained unnoticed. He stood there for the longest time to make sure that both of them had gone. Just as he was about to leave his position behind the tree, Jamison came back toward him. Aristede scurried back behind the tree. He watched as the boy passed him and continued to what he believed was the Old House.

Just as he was about to follow David, Barnabas Collins appeared. Aristede watched as the vampire materialized in the woods, not far from where he was hiding. He worried that the bloodsucker would sense him. He knew from what he had learned from the count what a vampire was capable of. However, Barnabas Collins paid him no attention when he saw Jamison Collins coming down the path.

"David! What are you doing out here?" Barnabas demanded of the young man.

"Hello, Cousin Barnabas. I was coming to see you."

Upset with the boyâs appearance, Barnabas scolded him. "David, you should not be out in the woods at night by yourself. It isn't safe."

David rolled his eyes. "I know. Quentin just gave me the same lecture."

"You saw Quentin?"

"Yes, he was headed in that direction." The lad pointed toward the tower. Although he did not know where Quinton was going, Barnabas certainly did.

"What did you want to see me about?" the vampire asked impatiently.

"I want to go home. I don't belong here. I belong in my own time. You and Chief Ironside do not need me here. Please, Cousin Barnabas, can I cross over the staircase and go home?"

"We've been over this, David. Jamison is in our time. You have to stay and pose as Jamison. As soon as we have accomplished what we came here to do, I promise you I will take you back."

"Please, Cousin. Let me go home."

"Soon, David, soon. For now, I want you to go back to Collinwood."

Frustrated, but knowing that his only way back to his century was with Barnabas, David stomped his feet and said, "Oh, all right. But I can't stay here much longer."

Barnabas smiled at the boy. He hadn't expected this type of reaction from a boy who explored everything and everywhere. "I will let you know just as soon as we can go back. Please be patient, David."

David didn't like it, but he knew he had no choice in the matter. "All right, I'll go back. Not that I want to, but I'll go back. Please, do whatever it is you have to do and let's go home, âœhe pleaded.

"We will, I promise you that. Now, go back to Collinwood."

Barnabas watched as the boy turned and headed back toward the Great House. When he was certain David would do as he asked, he turned and headed toward the tower.

Neither David nor Barnabas was aware that they were being watched just as Quentin had not.

Once Barnabas Collins was out of sight, Aristede followed David. He would not have a better chance than to abduct the boy than right now. His only problem was the count. If he did not want Jamison, then Aristede could be in a lot of trouble. On the other hand, if he didn't take the boy now, and the count felt he could be useful, he would be in trouble anyway. It was better to err on the side of caution. He would take the boy.

Aristede followed David. He wanted to make sure that both Quentin and Barnabas were completely out of the area. If Jamison Collins cried out, and one of them heard him, they would come back, and he would have to deal with them. He would prefer not to deal with either one of them, especially the vampire. Petofi might be immune to the vampire, but he was not. He didn't relish the thought of having his blood sucked out of his body buy a demon.

Once Aristede was certain Barnabas and Quentin wouldn't be a problem, he picked up his pace to catch up with Jamison.

David could hear someone behind him. He stopped and turned. "Cousin Barnabas, is that you?"

Aristede came out of the shadows with a gun in his hand. "I'm afraid not. He can't help you now. You'll come with me."

David had plenty of reason to be scared. The man was pointing a gun at him, and he didn't even know who he was or what he wanted. "Who are you? Where are you taking me?"

"You'll find out soon enough. I suggest you do as I say. Believe me; I'll have no problem with putting a bullet in your head."

David had no choice. The man pointed toward the woods with the barrel of the gun. He had seen pictures of the type of gun the man was holding. It was nothing like the guns of his time. He knew that made no difference. He would be just as dead if the man shot him with that old-time gun.

After a long hike in the woods, they approached Count Petofi's cottage. Aristede opened the door and pushed David inside.

The count turned around and saw his servant enter. The young boy that was with him was a Collins. Petofi didn't remember his name. "Who is this boy and what is he doing here?"

"I thought you would find him very interesting. Aristede pushed David closer to Petofi.

"And why should I find this child interesting?

"I'm not a child," David protested.

Petofi ignored the boy and demanded Aristede explain himself.

"I observed him in the woods with Quentin Collins who called the boy Jamison Collins. After Collins left, the vampire showed up. Yet, when he spoke to him, he called him David."

Petofi raised an eyebrow when David showed no surprise at Barnabas being called a vampire. "David. That is very interesting. Why would Barnabas Collins call you David when your name is Jamison?"

"It's a nickname." David knew he was not very convincing. He was scared and his voice gave him away.

Petofi smiled. "Somehow, I do not believe you. I am betting that your name is actually David. The question is why are you posing as Jamison Collins? You certainly look exactly like him. In fact, you could be his twin."

"I don't know what you are talking about. My name is Jamison Collins. I would suggest you let me go immediately. My family will not take kindly to you abducting me."

Count Petofi put his head back and laughed. "Your family is of no threat to me. Actually, the opposite is true. I suggest you not lie to me any further. I want to know who you are and where you came from. Did you travel here with Barnabas Collins? You showed no surprise at him being called a vampire. Perhaps, you already know that he is a creature of the night."

"That's ridiculous," David said, "there's no such thing as vampires."

"There is, and I have a feeling that you know it. Now, tell me if you came here with Barnabas Collins, and why did he call you David?"

"No, I did not come here with Barnabas. I don't recall him calling me David. My name is Jamison."

Count Petofi walked over to the young man. "I do not like being lied to, David. That is your name, isn't it?"

David said nothing. Actually, he hadn't lied to him when he said he didn't come here with Barnabas. He didn't. He came alone across the staircase. Not that lying was a problem for David. He had done it many times before.

"You're from the future, aren't you? Don't deny it. I have no doubt that your name is David Collins, and you are from the future."

"You're crazy!"

Petofi raised his prophetic hand and slapped David across the face with the back of it. The boy felt something radiate from the count's hand. It stung, but it was strange. It was as if there was some kind of power in his hand. David experienced many weird things in Collinwood in his own time. He knew the supernatural existed. David wondered what kind of supernatural being Count Petofi was.

"Now, I'm going to ask you one more time. Did you come here with Barnabas Collins, and from what century are you from?"

"I told you I did not come here with Barnabas, and I am from this century."

Petofi decided it was time the boy learned what could happen to him if he didn't answer him. He placed his hand on David's shoulder. It immediately began to burn. David struggled to get away, but Petofi was too strong for him. The burning became more intense. David felt like his entire body was on fire.

"Let go of me!" he shouted. The burning increased. David could no longer stand the pain. He began to scream.


	27. Chapter 27

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 27

1

Count Petofi waited for David Collins to wake up. The boy had passed out from the pain that the count was causing him."When he wakes up, we will continue. I have a feeling it won't be necessary." The count addressed Aristede.

"I don't see how he can take much more." The servant walked over to the unconscious boy.

"I don't believe we'll have any further trouble with him. I am certain he will tell us how he got here. As soon as he does, I want you to check it out."

"Yes, Count," Aristede answered.

A moment later, David Collins began to stir. At first, he was confused as to where he was. Then it all came back to him. The youngest member of the Collins family was frightened. He wished he had never left the security of Collinwood. Unfortunately, he could not see Barnabas in the daytime. As a vampire, David knew that he must sleep during the day.

He should have gone during the day and talked to Chief Ironside. David trusted the chief. He had helped Barnabas protect the family, and he was now here to do it once again. Anything David could have said to Barnabas could have been trusted with Chief Ironside. It would have gotten back to his cousin. Besides, he should have known Barnabas would never agree to let him go home with Jamison in his time. Damn Quentin Collins for tricking him into crossing that staircase!

"David, are you ready to tell me the truth?" Petofi asked.

"My name is Jamison," David insisted.

"Come, come my boy. We both know that isn't true. You will tell me the truth, or you will suffer some more?" Petofi threaten.

"I am telling you the truth," David lied. "You have to believe me. I don't know what you are talking about."

"I happen to know that Barnabas Collins is a vampire. I would have thought he came from the past except for the presence of Robert Ironside. That man did not come from the past. In fact, I have no doubt he is from the future, and so are you. So, stop the charade and tell me what century you are from. Otherwise, you are going to feel pain like you have never felt it before. What century are the three of you from, and what are you doing here?"

"I have already told you. I'm Jamison Collins and I'm from this century. There's no such thing as time travel," David insisted.

Aristede grinned. "You have to admire his spunk."

In all actuality, Petofi did admire David Collins. For his age, he was rather a brave young man. Still, it made no difference to Petofi. He would get what he wanted to know from the boy one way or the other. David Collins could be very useful and the count knew it. He could use the boy to spy on Collins and Ironside, and that was exactly what he intended to do.

"David, I am going to give you one last chance to tell me what I want to know. If you do not, then the pain will start again."

David could feel the fear rising. He already had a taste of what this man could do, but he didn't want to betray Barnabas. "Please, I am telling you the truth."

Count Petofi smiled. "Well young man, we will see about that." Petofi walked over to David and placed his prosthetic hand on David's shoulder.

David could immediately feel the pain emanating from Petofi's hand. He started to scream. David tried to hold out as long as he could, but the pain was unbearable. "Alright, alright! Stop! I will tell you what you want to know."

"That's a good boy," Petofi said, all the while smiling. "Remember, David, I will know if you are lying to me. You know what the punishment will be if you lie to me, don't you?"

"Yes, I won't lie to you."

"Tell me what century you are from."

"I am from 2019," David answered.

"And, you came here with Barnabas and Chief Ironside?"

"No, I didn't."

"I warned you about lying to me," Petofi said as he reached for David.

The boy recoiled from him. "I am not lying. The ghost of Quentin Collins tricked me into coming here. Barnabas and Chief Ironside came after me."

"Where is Jamison Collins?"

David never took his eyes off of Petofi. He didn't trust him not to cause him more pain. "He was the first one I saw when I arrived. He didn't believe me when I told him I came across the staircase. He ran up the staircase and disappeared. I don't know where he went. The staircase can't be controlled. We don't know how we arrived in the right period of time."

"Staircase? You crossed into this time by way of a staircase?"

David nodded. "Yes. Barnabas and Chief Ironside have used it before."

"Indeed?" Petofi's interest had definitely been raised. "Where is the staircase?"

"Well, that is hard to say. You see it appears and disappears. We have to wait until it appears before we can cross it"

Petofi studied David for a moment. He tried to determine if the boy was telling him the truth. It sounded so far-fetched. Yet, Petofi had seen many strange things over the course of his lifetime. What interested him was the fact that time travel really did exist.

He was constantly hunted for his hand by the gypsies. If he could leave this time and go into the future, his life would be less complicated and he would be free to do as he pleased. Mortal human beings were no match for him.

"David, I want you to take Aristede to where this staircase exist."

"I can do that," David said, "but it doesn't mean it will be there. Like I said it disappears. We do not know why."

"You said a moment ago that you don't know how you end up where you want to go. You must have some idea of how it works," Petofi insisted.

David shook his head. "It is the reason Barnabas and Chief Ironside didn't want to come here. They resisted Quentin until they had no choice."

"Quentin?"

"The ghost of Quentin Collins," David explained.

"They are here because of the ghost of Quentin Collins?" A surprised Petofi asked.

"That's right."

"What did this ghost expect of Collins & Ironside?"

David was confident that Petofi would now believe him. Therefore, he wasn't about to tell him why they were here. "That is the part that I don't know. Like I said, the ghost of Quentin tricked me into crossing over the staircase in order to get Barnabas and Chief Ironside to come here to bring me back."

Something wasn't right. If what the boy said was true, then why didn't Collins and Ironside return to their own century? Even with that question in mind, Petofi believe the boy was telling him the truth.

What were Collins and Ironside doing here? They knew that the boy was David Collins and not Jamison. So, why didn't they grab the kid and go back? They had an ulterior motive for being here, of that Petofi was certain. But, what was it? He had to find out. He would use David Collins as a spy to obtain the information.

"David, there is something I want you to do," Petofi told him. "You will go back, and you will find out why Barnabas and Ironside are here? When you do, you will bring the information back to me. Do you understand?"

"I understand, but Barnabas and Chief Ironside do not speak in front of me about any of this. I found out about the staircase through the ghost of Quentin Collins."

"You must find out. You'll be punished if you don't. I want to know why they are here and what they expect to do. I want to know why the ghost of Quentin Collins sent them here. You are to find out more about the staircase and how it works."

"I told you, it cannot be controlled," David repeated.

"I don't believe that. You may not know how it is controlled, but I have no doubt that Barnabas and Ironside do. You must find a way to get that information from them."

Petofi placed his prosthetic hand on David's shoulder. Once again, David felt extreme pain. When he cried out, Petofi removed his hand from the boy.

"Remember what I can do to you. That is but a small example what you will face if you do not do as I ask."

Petofi dismissed him, and Aristede let David out of the cottage.

2

Quentin Collins crossed the property at Collinwood. He looked up and at the tall tower. He hadn't believed a word Barnabas and Chief Ironside said. Jenny was dead. He didn't understand why they'd claim something that he could easily prove them to be liars. And, that is what he intended to do right now. There wasn't any chance that he would find Jenny in the tower. He was only going to look in order to be able to confront Barnabas and Ironside. He didn't trust Barnabas Collins. Since Robert Ironside seemed to be a friend of Barnabas, Quentin didn't trust him either.

He didn't know what to think of Eve Ironside. Why would she be part of the charade? Eve was a very beautiful woman, and one Quentin could definitely get interested in. Did her father have complete control over her? He didn't believe that he did. Otherwise, she never would have gone out with him. Ironside wouldn't have allowed it.

What bothered Quentin was the fact that Ironside somehow knew that Petofi had abducted him and Eve. How had he known? Obviously, the Count and Ironside were not friends. Or could that have been play acting on the part of the two men? What was this business about warlocks? Quentin would find the answers one question at a time.

Reaching for the door knob on the tower, Quentin attempted to open the door. It was locked. Of course, it was! All of the doors of the Great House were kept locked. Still, something was nagging at the back of his mind. Were they keeping the door locked to keep someone in? He would find out soon enough. Right now, he would have to go back to Collinwood and get a key. He turned around to head toward the Great House.

Barnabas Collins watched Quentin from a distance. Obviously, the door to the tower was locked. Barnabas could not take the chance that Quentin would go back to Collinwood to get a key, only to be discovered that he was interested in the tower.

The vampire changed to bat form and flew toward Quentin. When Quentin turned his back on the tower, Barnabas return to human form and immediately changed into mist form, slipping under the door.

Once inside the tower, Barnabas examined the lock on the door. It could be unlocked from the inside. This did not bother the vampire. His excellent memory recalled that once one got upstairs in the tower, that room locked from the outside.

He reached out and unlocked the door. He then disappeared and reappeared a short distance from the tower.

Upon hearing someone behind him, Quentin turned around to see Barnabas Collins standing near the tower.

"What are you doing here?" Quentin demanded.

"Both Chief Ironside and I realized that you do not believe or trust us. He thought it better that I go up into the tower with you. Jenny Collins is there. We can't take the chance that she might attempt to kill you right now."

"You really are going to continue this charade, aren't you?" Quentin said disgustedly.

"It isn't a charade, Quentin. Why would we tell you she was there when you could easily prove she wasn't if we were not telling the truth?"

"You know, that same thought crossed my mind. However, we can't get into the tower. It's locked. We'll have to go back to the Great House and get the key."

"Oh? Are you sure it's locked?" the vampire asked, knowing fully well it was locked when Quentin tried the door.

"Of course I'm sure. Don't you think I can tell when a door is locked?"

Barnabas reached over, turn the knob and pushed the door open. Looking back at Quentin, he raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't appear to be locked. You must not have turned the knob far enough."

Surprised that Barnabas had no trouble opening the door, Quentin walked over and inspected the lock. "I'm telling you the door was locked."

"Well, it doesn't appear to be locked now. Shall we ascend the stairs?" Barnabas put out his hand inviting Quentin to go ahead of him.

Quentin entered the tower and began to climb the stairs. Barnabas was right at his heals. Neither man had thought about how they would get past the locked door where Jenny was supposed to be held. Quentin had mixed emotions. He couldn't believe Barnabas would be taking it this far when in just minutes he would be proven to be a liar. Could Jenny actually be in the tower? Had the Collins family lied to him?

What about everything else Barnabas and Ironside had told him? If they did indeed find Jenny in the tower room, then could they also be telling the truth about him being cursed by Magna? Would he really become a werewolf? The thought made his skin crawl. It would mean Barnabas and Ironside were really here to help him. How could he believe that? He simply didn't trust Barnabas, or Ironside, for that matter. No, for some reason Barnabas thought he could get away with this. Maybe they had some woman in the tower room that resembled Jenny. Yes, that had to be it. They thought they could fool Quentin into believing it was Jenny Collins. His wife was dead. That is what the Collins family had told him. Why would they lie to him? They wouldn't. They simply didn't have a reason to do so.

They reached the top of the stairs and Quentin look back at Barnabas. "If the tower door was unlocked, then this one surely is not. They couldn't hold anyone prisoner here behind unlocked doors."

"Maybe we don't have to enter," Barnabas suggested. "You'd recognize her voice, wouldn't you?"

Quentin smiled. "Oh, so that is it. You think you can fool me into believing she is behind that door by the sound of some woman's voice. Well, Barnabas, it won't work. If Jenny is in that room, then I want to see her in the flesh.

"And so you shall," Barnabas said.

"Barnabas, Quentin, are you up there?" It was the voice of Professor Stokes.

The vampire turned back toward the stairs. "Professor Stokes?"

Elliott reached the top of the stairs. "Yes, Barnabas. It is I. I thought you might need this." Stokes reached into his pocket and handed Barnabas the key to the tower room.

"How?"

"There's a simple explanation for it, dear Barnabas," Quentin said sarcastically as if the answer was obvious. "He went to the Great House and got the key."

"Actually, that is absolutely correct," the professor said, "except that I got it from the Great House in 2019. I thought we would be needing it."

"Oh, of course, I forgot you are both from the future." Quentin's voice was dripping in sarcasm.

Stokes smiled. "I believe my dear boy, you will become a believer in just a few short minutes. Shall we open the door, Barnabas?"

The vampire put the key in the lock and turned it. Opening the door, he gestured for Quentin to enter in front of him. Quentin Collins did exactly that, but stopped abruptly and stared. There in front of him was Jenny Collins, holding two dolls. "Jenny!"

Jenny turned to see who had just entered her room. Her eyes grew large and round at the sight of Quentin Collins. She had been told he'd left Collinwood for good. The thought of losing the man she loved caused her to go insane, although she didn't know that she was. Jenny put the dolls in separate cradles. Running over to Quentin she threw her arms around him. "Quentin! I just knew you would come back."

Quentin was lost as how to react. He had not believed for a second that Jenny was alive let alone locked up here in the tower room. Yet, the woman he now held in his arms was indeed Jenny Collins. He hadn't loved her in a long time; maybe he never did. He almost wished Barnabas and Professor Stokes had not told him about her. It changed everything. He wanted to get to know Eve Ironside.

"Come, Quentin, it's time you meet our children." Jenny pulled him over to the cradles. She lifted one of the dolls out of the cradle and handed it to Quentin. "This is our son," Quentin."

He looked back at Barnabas and Stokes. He realized what they already knew. Jenny Collins had gone insane, and he was the reason why. He felt guilty for the condition she was in, but she had been lost to him a long time ago.

"I've got to get out of here," he said. He put the doll back in the cradle and ran out of the tower room.

"Quentin!" Jenny shouted after him. When she tried to follow him, Barnabas stepped in front of her. Looking into his dark brooding eyes, she implored him to get out of her way. "I must go to my husband!"

"I am afraid you must stay here, Jenny." Barnabas led her over to the bed and forced her to sit down. "I will talk to Quentin for you." He turned and nodded at Professor Stokes. The two men left the room and Barnabas locked the door.

As they descended the stairs, the professor said, "I am not sure this was a good idea, Barnabas. She now knows that Quentin is here. She is bound to tell whoever takes care of her that he came into the tower."

Barnabas stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "I knew that would be an unfortunate consequence, but it couldn't be avoided, Professor. We don't know how much time we have here. What if the time portal closes up? We might be trapped here. If we can obtain Quentin's trust, it would make all of this easier for us."

"Do you have reason to believe the time portal will close?"

"Nothing concrete. We do know the reason the staircase keeps disappearing is because there is pull coming from this time. What if that pull is no longer strong enough to keep the portal open?" Barnabas displayed the worry he was feeling.

"I see what you mean. In that case, I think we better take Quentin back to the Old House, and along with Chief Ironside, we better have another long talk with him."

"Yes, I couldn't agree more," said Barnabas. They left the tower to catch up with Quentin.

Jenny pounded on the door. Why did Quentin run away from her? He didn't even look at their children. How could he just walk away from them? They were his flesh and blood. "Quentin, come back!"

When there was no response, Jenny turned and went back to her babies . . . the dolls she believed to be her children. She picked one of them up. Quentin had rejected her and his children. She felt the rage within her begin to rise. How could he? They were his children. She was his wife. What kind of man was he anyway? He deserted them and her. He would pay for that.

As Barnabas and the professor caught up with Quentin, Barnabas grabbed his arm. "Quentin, where are you going?"

"To the Great House. I'm going to confront my family. I want to know why they told me Jenny was dead." He attempted to continue in the direction of the mansion, but both Barnabas and Professor Stokes stepped in front of him.

"Quentin, listen to me," Barnabas said. "You mustn't do that. "There is much that will happen that you should know. We are here to help you. All that we have told you is true. Your very existence as you know it is in jeopardy. Please, Quentin, come back to the Old House. We need your help to protect you."

"You expect me to believe that hogwash about time travel?" Quentin said in defiance.

"It is true."

David Collins came running up to Barnabas and the Professor. "Cousin Barnabas, you have to help me."

What is it David?" Barnabas asked.

"David? His name is Jamison." Quentin corrected the vampire.

"No, his name is David, David Collins. He too is from another century," Barnabas told him. "He changed places with Jamison who at this moment is in our century with your ghost, Quentin."

Quentin shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. "This is ridiculous. Jamison, I thought I told you to go back to Collinwood."

"No, Quentin, you told Jamison to go back to Collinwood, but my name is not Jamison. It is David Collins. I ran into Jamison the moment I arrived here. He did not believe I traveled through time by the staircase. Before I could stop him, he ran across it. I don't know where he ended up."

"We do," Professor Stokes said. "We discovered how the staircase works. It is a staircase that you will build, Quentin. You will build it right in front of a time portal."

"How did you know I was going to build a staircase. I have not told a sole about it," Quentin demanded.

"Because, cousin, you have already built the staircase," Barnabas said. "That is why we already know about it. You must believe us. We are from the future and we came back here because your ghost sent David back into the past to force us to go after him. You . . . actually your ghost wants us to prevent you from accidentally killing Jenny. When you do, Magna will put a curse on you. You will become a werewolf. We are here to prevent that. Please trust us. We really are here to help you."

"And you knew about Jenny for the same reason?" he asked.

"That is correct," Barnabas told him.

"I didn't trust you the minute I met you, and I am not sure I trust you now." Quentin looked into the vampire's eyes. You said you were from England. What part?"

"I am not from England, but I am a member of the Collins family, I assure you." Barnabas didn't want to tell him anything further. He would only do so if Quentin needed further convincing.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Just look at me and tell me I don't look exactly like the Barnabas Collins in the portrait in the foyer at Collinwood," the vampire challenged.

"There is no record as to what happened to that Barnabas Collins. The only thing we know is what the family at the time told us, that he went to England. There is nothing further in the family diaries regarding him. So, if you are not from England, then you could not possibly be a Collins," Quentin said.

"Oh, but I am. In fact, I never left Collinsport." Barnabas decided he had to be completely honest with Quentin. It was the only way to win over his confidence.

"That is not possible. You have never been seen by anyone until now. If you were a Collins, the family would know it."

"They don't know it because I am the terrible secret Edith was trying to tell everyone before she died." Barnabas waited for the revelation to set in. He studied Quentin, trying to determine if his cousin was beginning to believe him."

"I knew she recognized you! You have gone this far, now I would suggest that you tell me the rest of it or I am going to tell the family just what you told me. Judith will have you removed from the Old House immediately."

David had kept quiet while Barnabas tried to convince Quentin that they were here to help him. The sooner they did what his ghost wanted them to do, the sooner they could return home, and he wanted to go home. He decided to help Barnabas. "Barnabas is the original Barnabas Collins. He never left Collinsport. He was chained in a coffin because he is a vampire."

Quentin stared at Jamison, or the boy he thought was Jamison. He burst into laughter. Everyone waited until he regained his composure. "I have never heard such ridiculous poppycock in all my days. You better do better than that or I am going to march right back to the Great House and tell Judith what I know."

"Show him, Cousin Barnabas." David encouraged him.

"Yes, Barnabas, you have gone this far. Go ahead and prove to him what you are," the professor said.

"Do you believe warlocks exist?" Barnabas asked.

Quentin said nothing. His full attention was on Barnabas waiting to see what he would say next.

"Count Petofi is a warlock. Professor Stokes has warlock blood running through his veins. You must notice the resemblance between him and Petofi."

"Yes, I noticed. What does that have to do with you?"

"If warlocks exist, then why do you find it so unbelievable that vampires and werewolves exist. I am certain you have seen many strange things here in Collinwood, have you not?"

Quentin had to admit he had seen many strange things he couldn't explain. That didn't mean there wasn't a sound reason for what he had seen. "That has nothing to do with your claim of being a vampire, or will you now say that Jamison is wrong about that?"

"No, David," Barnabas said, emphasizing David's name, "is completely correct. I am a vampire."

"Come on, when are you going to tell me what your big dark secret is that Edith tried to tell us about? If you are a vampire, where are your canines?" Quentin looked at the others and laughed.

"Show him, Cousin Barnabas," David said.

Barnabas Collins opened his mouth and elongated his canine teeth. He watched as Quentin's eyes became as big as saucers. Without giving him time to digest what he had just seen, Barnabas disappeared in front of him. He reappeared beside him and turned into a bat. The vampire flew around Quentin's head and finally materialized in front of him.

Quentin just stood there and stared at the vampire. He couldn't deny what he had just seen. Edith's horrible secret stood there in front of him. It explained why they never heard anything regarding Barnabas Collins until this man showed up in Collinwood.

"Do you believe him now?" David asked.

"I don't have much choice, now do I?" Quentin said. He looked down at David. "Then this boy really is not Jamison?"

"No, he is not," Barnabas replied. "Now will you come to the Old House and talk to Chief Ironside?"

"I thought he was a constable."

"We told you that because you wouldn't be familiar with his real rank," the professor said.

"But he couldn't be from this century. You said you were from the future," he said confused.

"He's not. He lives in 2019. He is a chief in the San Francisco Police Department."

"I don't understand. How could the two of you possibly know each other if you are two hundred years apart?" Quentin looked at Barnabas entirely different now. He could not deny the man was a vampire. He proved it right before his eyes.

"My coffin was opened in Chief Ironside's century. Because of the bloodlust, I attacked several young women. Although, I did not kill any of them, the sheriff was unable to solve the attacks. He and Chief Ironside went to the police academy together. He contacted him and brought him to Collinsport to help solve the attacks and the disappearance of Maggie Evans. It's a long story, but the chief and I became friends. I later helped him with a problem he had in San Francisco with a rogue vampire."

"I see. Why do you feel I'm in jeopardy?"

"Please, Quentin, come back to the Old House so we can discuss this with Robert." Barnabas waited for his decision. He didn't want to pressure him, so he had to keep his impatience in check. If Quentin could be won over, things in this century would fall in place.

"All right, I am not completely convinced, but I am willing to listen."

Relieved, Barnabas turned to David and said, "You must return to the great house before you are missed."

"Barnabas, there is much I have to tell you. You must listen to me."

The vampire could hear the desperation in David's voice. "What is it?"

"I was abducted by Aristede. He took me to Count Petofi. I tried to hold out, Barnabas, I really did. The pain was too much. I am so sorry."

Quentin interrupted Barnabas before he could say anything further. "What did he do to you, Jamison?"

Barnabas placed his hand on Quentin's shoulder. "Please allow me to handle this. And remember, this is not Jamison." Turning his attention back to David, he said with concern, "Tell us what happened."

"I know this is going to sound weird, but all he did was put his hand on me and the pain was horrible. He made me tell him, Cousin Barnabas. I didn't want to, but I couldn't stand the pain."

"He only touched you?" Quentin said with skepticism.

"I know is sounds crazy," David said, "but I'm telling you the truth.

"All right, David. Did he touch you with his prosthetic hand?" the professor asked.

"Yes."

"Barnabas, I remember reading the hand is what gives Petofi his power. The gypsies are always after that hand. They claim it belongs to them." The professor then asked David, "Did he question you about time travel?"

"Yes. He demanded I show Aristede where the staircase is located. He also told me I had to spy on Barnabas and Chief Ironside and find out why they are here. I slipped away from him before I was forced to take him to where the staircase is."

"This is not good. If he knows time travel exists, he will want to move forward in time to get away from the gypsies. They are the one thing Petofi fears," Stokes said. "We know he has plans for Quentin. If he is successful in trading places with him, Petofi will then attempt to escape into our century. That would be bad for the Collins family."

Quentin's mind was in a whirl. How could all of this possibly be true? It sounded more like a nightmare he was unable to wake up from. Then something occurred to him. He was not happy in this century. He had nothing here. What would it be like to live in the century that Stokes, Barnabas, and Ironside were from? He could start a whole new life. He could copy Barnabas and say he was the grandson of himself! If all this was true, he could escape Petofi, providing they were successful in keeping the warlock here in this century. He had to find out more and confirm time travel was possible.

"I suggest we bring Jamison . . . I mean David with us and go back to the Old House. Chief Ironside should be informed as to what has been happening," Quentin suggested.

"I agree. Let us go," Barnabas said. They headed in the direction of the Old House.

3

Where was that infernal vampire? Ironside paced the drawing room of the Old House. He should have gone himself to make sure Quentin didn't go into that tower alone. Barnabas should have been back by now. He wasn't going to wait any longer. He would go to Collinwood and find out if Barnabas had been successful in stopping Quentin from discovering Jenny by himself. They knew she would make an attempt to kill Quentin. That was exactly what they were here to prevent. If memory served him correctly, and it almost always did, Professor Stokes said the attempt would be made in one of the surrounding cottages.

It was time he found out. Waiting around for news was driving him to distraction. "Eve!"

Officer Whitfield came down the stairs, passed through the foyer, and entered the drawing room. "Yes, Chief."

"I am going to Collinwood. Barnabas should have been back by now. I'm going to check on his progress. You stay here in case I miss them and they come back here."

"All right. Chief, isn't there something I could be doing. I feel like I am wasting time. I could be helping you somehow," Eve said.

"You have helped more than you know with Quentin. I believe his attraction to you may help Barnabas convince Quentin to let us help him, along with the information I believe Barnabas is giving him."

Eve frowned. "What information?"

"Everything he knows. I just hope it is not a mistake. I have trusted Barnabas this far; I am not going to stop now." Ironside left the Old House.

He took the path toward Collinwood. Thinking about the confrontation he had earlier, Ironside could not help but feel it was not the last, nor the worse. His experience with Nicholas Blair in the last century had soured his feelings on warlocks. To think he had warlock blood in his veins made him cringe. He wondered which side of his family it was on.

The chief was halfway to Collinwood when Angelique stepped out of the shadows. "Hello, Chief Ironside. Do you remember me? It seems like a century since we saw each other last."

Ironside stopped. "I remember you. Now, if you will excuse me, I have somewhere I have to be." The chief recognized this was the Angelique from a hundred years ago, not the Angelique who finally decided to leave Barnabas alone and left with Dracula. This Angelique would have no recollection of that. It definitely was an advantage to come from the future and go into the past. He was fortunate to remember everything that happened from the 1700's to 2019. The witch would only remember what happened a hundred years ago.

Ironside stepped around Angelique to continue on his way only to have her hurry around him and block his path. "Please don't tell me you are going to start that silly voodoo again."

She smiled at him. "We both know that wouldn't work, don't we."

"That's right, it wouldn't. Since we really have nothing to say to each other, and I have somewhere to go, I would appreciate it if you didn't hold me up any longer." He stepped around her and again headed toward Collinwood.

"Chief Ironside, you and Barnabas escaped me once, it will not happen again. Barnabas will remain here with me. I don't care what you do."

The detective shook his head. "You still can't get it through your head that he doesn't love or want you, can you?"

"It doesn't matter. He will eventually come to love me." Angelique had fire brewing in her green eyes.

"He never will. It is unbecoming a woman to chase a man. However, you bring it to a pathetic level."

"I should end your life right here and now," she spewed.

"With a voodoo doll and one of my ties," Ironside said sarcastically.

"No, with this!" She pulled a gun from behind her back and pointed it at the San Francisco detective.

Ironside stared for a moment at her. "Never point a gun at a man unless you are prepared to use it."

"I am prepared to use it, Chief Ironside. I don't know what kind a hold you have over Barnabas, but it ends here and now. I want you out of the picture. If I had my way, I would shoot you dead where you stand, but I can't do that. I made a deal with Count Petofi. I must deliver you to him. I have no idea what he has in store for you and I don't care. I just want you away from Barnabas. Now, I don't want to shoot you, but I will if I have to unless you do what you are told. Start heading toward the count's cottage."

Ironside didn't see where he had any choice. As always, he didn't panic. He would wait for an opportunity to gain the upper hand. He began walking in the direction of Petofi's cottage.

4

Aristede opened the door to Count Petofi's cottage. Holding a gun on Evan Hanley, he indicated he enter the cottage. Since Evan had no choice, he went inside. Count Petofi was sitting by the fire. He turned to see who had just come in. He wasn't sure whether it would be Angelique with Robert Ironside, or Aristede with Evan Hanley. When he saw Hanley, he smiled. "Aristede, put the gun away. Is that any way to treat our guest."

"Yes, Count." Aristede put the gun inside his waist ban. He knew better than to put it away completely. He brought Hanley to the cottage at gunpoint just as the count had instructed. He was hardly a guest. Hanley wouldn't have any choice as to what Petofi wanted. He would do as he was told or die.

"Sit down, Evan, or should I call you Nicholas. That is your real name, isn't it?"

Eyeing Petofi with suspicion, Evan was not about to admit to anything. He wondered how the warlock had found out his real identity. "Was it really necessary to send this man to force me here at the point of a gun. Why didn't you just extend an invitation to me?"

Petofi swept his hand toward the davenport. "Please be seated. I wanted to speak with you, you know, one warlock to another."

Evan sat down since he knew he didn't have any choice. "What did you want to speak with me about?"

"Well, first of all. I am curious how you arrived in this century. Angelique tells me that you caused much trouble in the last century."

"Angelique is in trouble with the master. I wouldn't believe much of what she says. If you don't believe me, you can check with the master," Evan said.

Petofi laughed. "Unlike you, I don't answer to the master. I answer to no one. Now, please answer my question, or would you like to see who is the more powerful of us?"

"I have no quarrel with you Count Petofi. I am from the 21st century. I was taxed with helping the Leviathans get a foothold in Collinsport. Unfortunately, the master wanted Robert Ironside to join the Leviathans. I couldn't convince him Ironside was taking him for a fool. Ironside was there to stop a chance meeting between Barnabas and the Leviathans from happening. You see, Barnabas had traveled to the past and when he was headed back, he encountered the Leviathans. They took him over, which in turn help the Leviathans to begin taking over Collinsport.

"In order to control him, I had his Officer Eve Whitfield killed. Barnabas and Ironside went back to the past . . . "

"To prevent the meeting thereby stopping the Leviathans from taking control of Barnabas," Petofi finished for him. "You traveled to the past to warn the leader of the Leviathans?"

"Yes, but he wouldn't believe Ironside wasn't going to join them."

"And the Leviathans were stopped for the time being," Petofi surmised.

"No, Barnabas and Ironside worked together and destroyed the entire race," Evan said.

"You couldn't confront Barnabas Collins since he is a vampire. Why didn't you use your powers to stop Ironside?"

"My powers didn't work on Ironside. Neither did Angelique's."

"Fascinating! Mine didn't either."

"I don't know why, but he seems impervious to warlocks."

With an evil smile, Petofi said, "There is only one explanation. Ironside has warlock blood running through his veins."

The revelation hit Evan. That would explain it. "I hadn't considered that. But, why then do you have power over other warlocks?" Evan was unaware the hand was the source of all Petofi's power.

Ignoring Hanley, Petofi continued, "And because you didn't consider it the entire Leviathan race was wiped out because of you," Petofi accused.

"That wasn't entirely my fault," Evan said defensively.

Petofi waved his hand dismissing the notion. "Don't let it bother you. They were a loathsome race. Collins and Ironside did us a favor. Now tell me how did you come to this century?"

"A staircase. I was trying to return home. The staircase is how Barnabas and Ironside travel through time. However, when I crossed it, I discovered it only sent me 100 years forward."

"You have no idea how it works?" Petofi asked.

"No. I only know it dropped me here. I was reluctant to use it again, but it was my only way home. I was worried the blasted thing might drop me 100 years short of where I wanted to go. Obviously, I had good reason to be concerned."

"Obviously."

"Count Petofi, are you going to tell me why you brought me here?" Evan asked.

"Yes. I want to take control of Quentin Collins, and you are going to help me to do it."

Evan shook his head. "Quentin is a friend. I don't want any part of it."

"Come now, Nicholas. You don't have any friends. Besides, you don't have a choice. Either you help me or I will end your existence. If you help me to succeed, I just may extend more powers to you."

"Please do not call me Nicholas. My name is Evan Hanley."

"Do you think a phony name will keep Robert Ironside from recognizing you?" Petofi asked.

"No, he knows who I am, and incidentally, he is not going to just stand by and allow you to take control of Quentin. He seems to be what he and Barnabas are interested in."

"I gathered that."

"Furthermore, we already know he can resist warlock powers. He can even resist the power of the vampire."

"I am aware of all that, but Angelique is taking care of that. So, Nicholas, are you going to help me?"

"I don't see that I have a choice."

"You don't. You will use your powers on Quentin to turn him against Collins and Ironside. After that, you will help me change bodies with him. I understand you have dabbled in that black art."

"Yes, I have."

"Good. Now, you better leave here before Angelique shows up with Ironside."

Evan Hanley got up and left Petofi's cottage. A half hour later there was a knock at the door. Aristede walked over to the door and opened it. Robert Ironside walked in. He was followed by Angelique who was holding a gun on him.

Petofi smiled. "Chief Ironside, welcome back to my home!"


	28. Chapter 28

Dark Shadows Back to the Past

Chapter 28

1

Ironside watched Angelique closely for an opportunity to overtake her. He was well aware of what the witch was capable of. Unfortunately, she made sure he was several steps in front of her. Angelique wasn't about to allow him within arm's reach of her. The witch had discovered that Robert Ironside was impervious to her powers. She had no idea why, but knew that it was true.

The detective continued walking in the direction of Count Petofi's cottage. Despite everything that professor Stokes told them about the count, they still didn't have a concrete plan as to how to handle him.

"You would have been better off if you had stayed in your own century," Angelique told him.

"I would much prefer to have done exactly that. Apparently, those of you who live in this century are constantly trying to screw up the future for the rest of us."

"You wouldn't have any problem if you had just stayed wherever it is you are from. The count knows you are from the future. He is very much interested in how you got here. I would suggest that you tell him, that is, of course if you want to live."

"I am not the least bit worried about what Count Petofi wants," Ironside told her.

"You should be. He is the most powerful warlock I have ever had the displeasure of running into."

"Perhaps Angelique, if you minded your own business, you wouldn't have that problem."

Anger immediately flared up in the witch. She pointed the gun to the right of the detective in fired. It did not have the effect she had been hoping for. Ironside turned around and looked at her. Angelique knew from experience the detective was extremely hard to read. The expression on his face did not change.

"I suggest that if you're going to play with firearms, you learn to use them. Never fire a gun unless you mean it," Ironside said.

"I am tired of your condescending attitude, Constable Ironside. We both know that is not your real title. I believe it is Chief Ironside, isn't it?"

Ironside said nothing. Carrying on a conversation with Angelique was a waste of his time and energy.

"I will have Barnabas, you know. You can't stop me. He is never going to leave this century. You see, the count promised me that if I helped with you."

The detective had met obsessed people in his lifetime, but never anyone as obsessed as Angelique was with Barnabas Collins. "I believe that is what you said in the last century. Not only did he leave then, but he will again."

They came up upon Count Petofi's cottage. "We'll see about that," Angelique snapped. "We are here. Would you be so kind as to knock on the door, Chief Ironside?"

"Do it yourself. I don't take orders from you."

Angelique began laughing. "Just what do you think you have been doing since we ran into each other this evening?"

"It is easy to force someone to do what you want them to do when you're holding a gun on them. It is another to get people to follow you with the sheer force of your personality. Quite frankly, I find yours rather lacking." Ironside could see Angelique's complexion reddening. He noted that she didn't have very good control of her temper. He would be able to use that against her.

"Stand back, Chief."

Again, she was keeping him out of physical reach. He stepped back to give her room. He watched as she knocked on the door. It opened, and they were met by Petofi's servant.

Aristede smiled and open the door further to allow their entrance into the cottage. "Come in, the count is expecting you."

Keeping the gun pointed directly at Ironside, she waited for him to enter the cottage in front of her. As he did, he was met by Petofi.

The count greeted him as if he was a welcomed visitor. "Come in, come in, Chief Ironside. Please, make yourself at home."

The detective just stood there. "Dispense with the pleasantries. It is not a social visit when forced here by gunpoint."

Aristede gave Ironside a push from behind. "The count said enter. I would suggest you do as you are told."

"Take it easy, my boy. Mister Ironside is my guest. Please, Chief, have a seat. Aristede, bring Chief Ironside a bourbon. I believe that is your drink of choice."

"Don't bother," Ironside growled. "I wouldn't drink anything served in this cottage. Nor would I drink with you."

"Fine, then sit down. You and I are going to have a chat."

"Do I have a choice?" Ironside continued to stand where he was. He made no attempt to sit down.

"Of course you have a choice. However, if you leave here, it could have severe consequences on Quentin Collins and Eve Ironside. Although I doubt that she is your daughter. A better guess would be that she is an officer who works for you."

"Why bring me here at gunpoint?" Ironside asked, ignoring Petofi's observations.

The count smiled. "Really, Chief Ironside, would you have come if I had just extended an invitation to you?"

"No."

The powerful warlock smiled again. Folding his hands together, he responded, "Well then, there you go."

"Cut to the chase, Mister Petofi. What do you want?"

The warlock thought better of revealing his plans for Quentin Collins. He didn't want to reveal anything that Ironside may not already know. "Time travel, that is what I want to discuss with you. Please don't deny it, Chief. I know you came from another century. Young Jamison, or should I say David, told me."

"You tortured the boy. He would tell you anything you wanted to hear under the circumstances," Ironside pointed out.

"I only encouraged him to tell the truth. He revealed that his name is David Collins, and that he is from the future."

"And you believe a 10 year-old boy?"

"Come now, let's not waste any more time. David said you crossed a staircase through time. All I want to know is the location of that staircase."

"If such a staircase did exist, do you really think I would give you its location?"

"I would highly suggest that you consider what could happen if you don't. In fact, maybe I should give you a demonstration right here and now."

"You mean like you did the last time I was here? Go ahead, give it your best shot," Ironside challenged.

Count Petofi walked over to the law officer who was still standing despite being told to sit down. He placed his prosthetic hand on Ironside's shoulder. The detective had to stifle the urge to knock it away. He was emboldened by the fact that Petofi was unable to harm him the last time he was in his cottage.

"You will tell me now how you arrived in this century." He attempted to use the power in the prosthetic hand to cause the same pain in Ironside that he had caused in David. However, the detective just stood there looking at him.

"Whatever it is you are trying to do, get on with it. I have things to do this evening. I can't spend it all here."

Petofi could not believe how he could resist the power of his hand. What was it about these time travelers that allowed them to resist warlock powers? Professor Stokes could also resist. That Petofi could understand. The remarkable resemblance between them could only mean that they were related. Stokes would also have warlock powers, even if they laid dormant within him. On the other hand, Ironside had no resemblance to anyone in this century Petofi knew of. Why then, could he resist?

Ironside shook his head in disgust. "First Nicholas Blair, now you. Obviously, neither of you are as powerful as you think you are. Now, if you will excuse me, I have things to do."

Aristede stepped in front of the detective and removed a gun from his waist. Ironside looked back at the warlock and raised his eyebrows.

"Put the gun away, Aristede. As I stated, Chief Ironside is my guest. If he chooses not to stay, we will not stop him. I must however warn you, Mister Ironside, you will give me the information I seek. Otherwise, Quentin or Miss Ironside will pay the price. You and Barnabas cannot protect them forever."

The chief lowered his voice to a deadly pitch. "If you go near her or Mister Collins, you will quickly regret it." He glanced at Angelique and left the cottage without looking back.

"I want Eve Ironside or Quentin Collins picked up. Do not fail me."

Aristede nodded and left the cottage.

2

Quentin, Barnabas, Professor Stokes, and David arrived back at the Old House. The vampire removed his cloak and placed it on the hall tree along with his wolf-head cane. They all went into the drawing room. Eve Whitfield stood up from her chair by the fire when they entered.

Quentin walked over to her and smiled. "I guess I should have listened to you." He sat down heavily in the opposite chair by the fireplace. Putting the tips of his fingers together and resting his elbows on the arms of the chair, he remained quiet for a few moments. Glancing over at Eve, he finally broke his silence. "I can't believe Jenny is still alive. All this time the family told me she was dead. They lied to me. Why would they do that? Why didn't they just tell me she had gone insane?" He put his head in his hands. "I just don't know how I am going to deal with this."

Eve got up and went over to the distraught Collins. "One day at a time, Quentin. That is all you can do."

Quentin smiled and took her hand. "You really are from the future, aren't you?"

Eve returned the smile. "I really am."

"And everything Barnabas said about me accidentally killing Jenny has actually already happened. How will I ever avoid it? I have no idea when or what circumstances will bring it about."

Eve put her hand over Quentin's and said softly, "You'll have to take it one day at a time. When Chief Ironside comes back, we will work out how to handle all of this."

"Chief Ironside, so he is not a constable then?"

"No, he is a chief in the San Francisco Police Department . . . more than a hundred years in the future."

Quentin just shook his head. "I feel like I am having a bad dream. So, if I accidentally kill Jenny, Magna will put a curse on me that turns me into a werewolf?"

"I am afraid so. By the way, you didn't run into Chief Ironside on the way back to the Old House?"

He pulled his hand from beneath Eve's before answering. "No, we didn't see him at all."

That worried Eve. The chief had only left a short time ago. They should have run into him on the path back to the Old House. What could have kept that from happening. She left Quentin and walked over to Barnabas who was standing at the window. "Barnabas, I am worried about the chief. We should have . . . "

"Met him on the path back to the Old House," Barnabas interrupted. "I know, Eve. I am concerned myself. Maybe I better go out and look for him."

At that moment, they heard the door to the Old House open. They looked toward the opening into the foyer. Robert Ironside walked in. Eve hurried over to him. "We were beginning to worry about you."

"Why? Don't you think I can take care of myself?" Ironside grumbled.

"Robert, much has happened since we left here," Barnabas said.

Ironside looked over at Quentin. "Did you see your wife?"

"I did. It seems you were telling the truth about that at least," Quentin replied.

"But you still don't believe us about the rest of it, do you?" Ironside asked.

"I don't know what to believe." Quentin Collins stood up, turned his back on everyone and stared into the fire. "It is a bit much to believe you all came from another century."

"It is the truth, dear boy," the professor said. "We had no choice. Your ghost was causing havoc in our century. We came here to prevent you from killing Jenny, thereby stopping you from becoming a werewolf."

"But Jenny is locked in the tower in the Great House. She presents no threat to me," said Quentin.

"Somehow, she will escape the tower," Barnabas told him.

"But how, she is locked inside." Quentin stared at Barnabas with distrust. He just couldn't bring himself to completely trust these people. For all he knew, they were here to help Petofi take over his body. He was never going to let that happen. Nor was he going to become a werewolf.

"We don't know, Quentin," Barnabas said in frustration. "We only know that it is going to happen. It is time for you to trust us. We are here to help you."

"Trust you? You're a vampire for God's sake. You're that dark family secret the Collins family has been keeping for over a hundred years!"

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Ironside interrupted before Barnabas could respond. "I just came from Count Petofi's cottage where I was forced there at gunpoint. He is fully aware we are from the future, and his intent is to find out just how he can go forward into our future to avoid the gypsies. He is also intent on taking over Quentin's body. Now, I am no expert on that sort of thing, but I have seen enough since I met Barnabas to know there are a lot of things that are possible which I never believed before. If what he says is possible, then we must make sure it never happens."

"But Chief, how are we supposed to stop Quentin from killing Jenny Collins when we have no idea where or when it is supposed to happen. Not to mention, dealing with Petofi. We have to make sure he doesn't find out how to move forward in time, or we will be forced to stop him in our own time," Eve said. "I really do not want to take up permanent residence in Collinsport solving their problems.

"This is all too much." Quentin raised his voice to a near shout.

Ironside's impatience was waning. "Do you want our help or not? I would much prefer to go back to my own time and return to San Francisco. Instead, I am here tying to help an ungrateful ghost."

"Robert," said Barnabas, "We can't blame Quentin for his skepticism. Remember your reaction when you were told by Professor Stokes that I am a vampire?"

The chief calmed down. He did, indeed, remember his reaction. He believed it was a bunch of bunk. Well, he had been wrong. Barnabas was definitely a vampire. "You are right, Barnabas." Ironside turned his attention back to Quentin. "Do you or do you not believe Barnabas is a vampire?"

Quentin Collins struggled with the question. He had seen Barnabas do things that were impossible; there was no doubt about that. But, a vampire? Could he possibly believe that?

Eve Whitfield walked over to the confused man. "Quentin, look at me."

He looked down at the policewoman. He was certain now that she wasn't Ironside's daughter, but a constable . . . no, a police officer as well.

Eve smiled at him. "I assure you everything you have been told is the truth. I only wish you could remember the conversations you and I had in the future when you were a ghost."

"I spoke to you?"

"Yes, Quentin. You proved to me that you were a ghost. You asked me to implore Chief Ironside to go back in time with Barnabas and help you, and here we are."

Quentin put his hands to his temples. "I need to think." He headed for the door.

"Quentin, wait!" Eve called out to him.

Barnabas stopped her with his hand on her arm. "Let him go, Eve. We have thrown a lot at him. He will come back to us. He has no choice. We are the only ones that can help him."

"Are you forgetting Charles Delaware Tate" the professor said. "He will eventually paint a portrait of Quentin that will turn into the werewolf instead of Quentin."

"I am aware of that, Professor. However, we are trying to prevent him from even becoming a werewolf. If we fail at that, then our mission here will be a complete failure."

"Barnabas is right, Professor. The only way we can help Quentin is for him to trust us and come to us. We'll give him time to think about it," Ironside said.

"In the meantime," Barnabas said, "I am going to pay Angelique a visit." He headed into the foyer.

"Barnabas!" Ironside called out.

The vampire turned to face his friend. "Yes."

"Avoid Rachel Drummond."

A sad smile crossed the vampire's face. "I will, Robert." He turned and left the Old House. He knew Robert was right. He should avoid Rachel. Barnabas didn't trust himself around her. He was certain she was the reincarnation of his long-lost Josette. Would the pain of losing Josette ever leave him. The vampire didn't even realize he had not thought of Julia Hoffman since he arrived in this century. There wasn't any room in his mind for her right now. Rachel completely occupied it.

3

Angelique walked in the woods toward Collinwood. She wasn't about to allow Barnabas to have Rachel. When would he ever learn that he would live a very lonely life unless he came to her and declared his love for her? There would be no other woman in his life. She had seen to it up to now, and she had every intention of making sure he never could love another woman.

Rachel was not the reincarnation of Josette Collins. How could her infernal vampire believe that. She was just another woman who was enthralled by a vampire's powers. One would think by now he could see that. Why did he think every one he was attracted to be the reincarnation of Josette? Angelique thought she had rid herself of her former employer when she jumped from Widow's Hill. Yet, more than a hundred years later, Barnabas was still pining for the French woman. If he would only open his eyes, he would realize he could have her love for an eternity. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

Angelique continued down the path. She could see Rachel heading in her direction. How convenient for her to appear at a moment when she was so upset with her. Angelique would hypnotize her. She would show her what Barnabas really was. As she approached her, Angelique smiled and spoke in a friendly voice. "Rachel, it is so good to see you. Where have you been hiding?"

Rachel smiled. "Actually, I have not been hiding at all. I am just on my way to the Old House to see Barnabas. He is such a charming man, and I get the feeling he is very interested in me."

Angelique felt an immediate pang of jealousy. This woman would not have her Barnabas; no woman would. Within a few minutes, she placed Rachel under and hypnotized her. When she was finished with what she wanted her to do, she watched her go on her way to the Old House. Barnabas was in for a surprise! She only wished she could be there to see it.

With an evil smile on her face, she turned and headed back to Collinwood. Let Barnabas see how she turns from him when she finds out what he really is, and how he must survive in the day time. She began laughing.

"What do you find so amusing, Angelique?"

It was a voice she knew well. The man she had loved for over a century was directly behind her. "Hello, Barnabas. Such a pleasant surprise."

"You are anything but pleasant, Angelique. I just saw Rachel. She looked to be in a daze. What did you do to her?"

"What makes you think I did anything at all to her?" she said with an innocence that Barnabas could tell was phony.

"When will you learn that I know you. I can tell when you are lying," Barnabas said, his tone showed the anger he was feeling. "If you have done anything to her, I will . . . "

She turned on him with her own anger. "You'll do what? What do you think you can do to me? You tried that once, remember? You failed, just as you would if you tried again. Stay away from Rachel. You will not have her. Do you understand me?" Her eyes were blazing with the fury Barnabas was used to seeing whenever they argued.

"Move on with your life, Angelique. I will never come to you. Never! I don't love you and I never will."

"Then you will live alone forever!" she shouted at him.

"If you touch her, I will find a way to destroy you." His voice was considerably lower and deadly.

"Huh, go ahead and try. Tell me about time travel, Barnabas."

"I will tell you nothing," he snarled.

"Oh, I will find out on my own anyway. You will save me the trouble if you just tell me how you got here. I lived over a hundred years without you. I will not let you escape into the future without me. So either tell me about it or take me with you."

"Never, Angelique. I will never take you anywhere. I hate the very sight of you."

Angelique laughed. "Do you really think Count Petofi is going to allow you to leave this century without telling him the secret of time travel? You are a fool if you think you can save Quentin Collins. I don't know what your interest is in him, but the count will not allow you to interfere with his plans."

"We'll see about that. Now get out of my way," Barnabas snarled as he pushed past her.

4

Jenny Collins had it all planned. She was not going to be in this prison much longer. Standing by the cribs of her babies, she felt guilty that she would be leaving them soon. She didn't have a choice. Jenny had to make Quentin pay for his betrayal. He left them behind. Maybe he thought they were all dead, but that didn't excuse his behavior when he found out they were still alive. She thought for sure he would be so happy about the two babies they had created together. Instead, he ran from the tower room and deserted them again.

She picked up each of her children one at a time and kissed their foreheads. She was completely unaware they were nothing but mere dolls and not human babies. Jenny didn't realize she had completely gone insane at the loss of Quentin and her babies. The Collins family had presented the dolls to her as her own children. Having completely lost her mind, she accepted them as the babies she had lost.

Jenny had been so happy to see Quentin again. She was sure they would become a family again. Yet, he turned away from her and didn't come back. He was going to regret it. Jenny would make him pay for his abandonment of her and their children.

She knew dinner would be brought to her soon. That is when she would make her move. Sitting down beside the cribs, she began to sing to the babies. In a few minutes, she would leave them. Jenny hated the thought of leaving them behind, but she knew the family would take very good care of them. She had a mission to complete, and she would so right away. Her mind was made up. Quentin would pay for leaving them with his life. Jenny knew there were butcher knives in the kitchen of the Great House. As soon as she escaped the tower room, she would remove one and find Quentin and stab him to death.

She stopped singing when she heard someone coming up the tower stairs. It was time to put her plan in action. Jenny stood up and picked up a vase that was displayed on a table. Holding it behind her, she waited. The footsteps became louder as someone was nearing the tower room door. She heard the lock turn over and the door opened. One of the servants came in carrying a tray of food.

"Good evening, Jenny. How are the babies doing?"

Jenny smiled at the servant. "They are fine."

"I am happy to hear it. I brought you some dinner." The servant walked over to the table the vase had been sitting on. She bent over to place the tray on the table.

It was the perfect opportunity, and Jenny knew it. The servant's back was to her. There wouldn't be a better time than now. She raced over to the servant and raised the vase above her head. With a crushing blow, she brought the vase crashing down on the servant's head. She fell to the floor. Jenny took one last look at her babies and ran out of the tower room. Racing down the stair as fast as she dared, she reached the bottom in no time. Jenny opened the door and peeked out. No one was in sight. She hurried into the night. Jenny headed for the Great House for the knife that would end Quentin's life.


	29. Chapter 29

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 29

1

Quentin Collins never felt so confused in his life. He no longer loved Jenny, if he ever did. For a long time now, he believed she was dead. Quentin couldn't believe his family could lie about something so important. Why didn't they tell him Jenny was alive. They should have told him she was insane. Furthermore he couldn't believe they didn't put her in a sanitarium. Well, he supposed he knew the answer to that. The Collins family would hide anything that might cause them a scandal, and a Collins that was insane would certainly cause them embarrassment. Still, they had no right to keep it from him. After all, she was his wife. Then again, if they had told him, would things have been any different?

Quentin thought about Eve Ironside, or whatever her name really was. He really felt something for her. Now, what would he do? Should he pursue a relationship with someone who was a time traveler? That was something else to think about. Did he really believe they were time travelers? Would he actually kill Jenny as they had predicted? Would Magna actually curse him to become a werewolf, and finally would Count Petofi save him from that fate only to take over his body? It all sounded so crazy. Yet Quentin had seen plenty of crazy things in Collinsport. So many questions with no immediate answers.

He had to get out of the Great House, but first he was going to confront Judith. Quentin left his room and headed down the hall. As he got to the staircase in the foyer, he went swiftly down the stairs. When he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he headed directly for the drawing room. Judith was sitting in front of the fireplace with her back to the door. She didn't turn around when Quentin entered the room. Yet, she knew exactly who had come in.

"Good evening, Quentin."

"Judith, I would appreciate it if you would turn around and face me. It is the least you can do after what you have done," he said.

She turned around immediately to face her brother. "After what I have done? How dare you? All I have done is to protect the family from your actions. You married Jenny against the wishes of this family. You were unfaithful to her and you abandoned her by leaving Collinwood. All of this is your fault. You never have been able to take any responsibility for your own behavior."

Quentin walked over to the fireplace and sat down in a nearby chair. "You had no right to keep it from me. I should have been told Jenny was still alive. Instead, I was told she was dead."

"Tell me, Quentin, would it really have made any difference if you had known? Would you have come back and stood beside a wife who had gone insane? You were the cause of her insanity. Why would I believe you would return and take care of her?" She stared at her brother, daring him to say otherwise.

Quentin's anger dissipated. He hated to admit it, but she was right. He would not have come back had he known. He sat there without saying anything further.

"Since you came back, you have been messing with that servant, Beth. That is, until you met Constable Ironside's daughter." When she saw the look on his face, she continued, "You think I didn't know? It is all over Collinsport."

"Judith . . . "

"No, Quentin, I don't want to hear any excuses. It is time you grow up and act like a man. You must take responsibility for your wife. Nothing else will be acceptable. Otherwise, you must leave Collinwood forever."

Before Quentin could respond, a servant came running into the drawing room. Judith could tell something was terribly wrong by the panic on the servant's face. "What is it?"

The servant looked over at Quentin. Reluctant to say anything in front of him, she just stood there. Judith sensed the reason for her hesitation. "Quentin knows about Jenny. Now, what is wrong?"

"It is Miss Jenny! She has escaped!"

Quentin's face paled. He remembered the conversation he had at the Old House with Barnabas and Chief Ironside. They said she would escape and attempt to kill him. Only it would be he who killed her. That is what would bring down the werewolf curse upon him. They had been right about Jenny being in the tower. Could they really be time travelers? And if they were, how could he stop from accidentally killing Jenny?

He had to think, and he couldn't do it in the Great House. Quentin had to get out of there. He felt trapped. He got up and headed out of the drawing room.

"Quentin, where are you going? We have to find Jenny before something terrible happens." Judith grabbed his arm before he had gotten out the door.

"Don't you think I know that? I have more to lose than anyone. I am going to go look for Jenny. You do what you have to do." Without looking back, he left Judith standing there as he raced out of the Great House.

As soon as Quentin got outside, he stopped to slow his breathing. The implications of what might happen to him if Barnabas and Ironside were right scared him. He couldn't become a werewolf. He had to stop Jenny and put her in an institution where she belonged. Damn the Collins family! They were more concerned with what people would think of them than they were about Jenny's safety. He didn't love her, but he cared enough for her to be sure the right thing was done by her, and being in an institution where she could get help was the answer; not keeping her locked up in the tower. It wasn't a wonder she was insane. Anyone would go insane locked up in there pretending two toy dolls were live babies.

He walked through the woods with no place in mind to go. Quentin was unaware he was being followed. Knowing that roaming around the woods wasn't accomplishing anything, he headed in the direction of the cottage he used as a get-a-way from his family. He could think there. He could decide what was best for Jenny. Quentin was her husband. Her welfare was his decision alone. He headed in the direction of the cottage.

Jenny Collins watched her husband. She waited until he was far enough ahead of her before she set out to follow him. In her right hand, she held a butcher knife.

2

Barnabas Collins returned to the Old House. Once again he had to deal with Angelique. Would he ever be rid of the wretched witch? Would he ever stop paying for the mistake he made so long ago? He tried to take comfort in the fact that in the present time, she had left with Dracula. That would put her half-way around the world. Still, he didn't know if she would tire of Dracula and return to become a thorn in his side once again. Even with the knowledge she was not interfering with his life in the present time, she certainly was doing so here. Barnabas had no idea what she was up to and when she would strike next.

He opened the doors of the Old House and entered. Removing his cloak, he placed it on the hall tree and set his cane there as well. The vampire entered the drawing room. He found Professor Stokes and Robert Ironside deep in conversation. So much so, they didn't even notice he had returned.

"I found Rachel," he told them.

With their backs to the vampire, Ironside and Stokes quickly turned around to face him. Ironside lowered his brow which seemed to Barnabas almost to be an accusation. He couldn't blame him really. The vampire knew his behavior had been less then stellar since they arrived in the century they now found themselves in. Since he knew what Robert was thinking, he decide to head off the obvious question.

"I didn't attack her, Robert." Changing the subject, he informed them. "I ran into Angelique. I have no doubt she is going to be a problem. She plans to stop me from returning to our time, or at the very least, she plans on following us there." Once again, Barnabas changed the subject. "Have we heard back from Quentin?"

Ironside walked over to the vampire. "No, we haven't. The professor and I are concerned for his safety. We have decided we should begin at once to tail him in order to keep him out of trouble."

A puzzled look appeared on the vampire's face. "Tail him? I do not understand."

Stokes smiled and answered before Ironside had the chance. "It is police talk for following him."

"I see. I will never understand the way people speak in your century." Barnabas shook his head. "Who will we assign to follow him?"

"I think I should do it, Chief," Eve said. "I have already built up a rapport with Quentin. He wouldn't realize I have been assigned to keep an eye on him."

Before Ironside could say yes or no, the door to the Old House opened. Magna came rushing into the room. She headed right to Barnabas Collins. Her face was flushed red with anger written all over it. "You filthy blood sucking demon! You knew my Jenny was alive and being held in the tower of Collinwood, and you never told me!"

Ironside stepped in between Barnabas and the gypsy. He could tell by the rage on the vampire's face that Magna went too far. The detective was concerned Barnabas would lose his temper and kill the gypsy on the spot. Despite the fact it would take care of the problem of stopping Quentin from becoming a werewolf, Ironside would not allow Barnabas to kill her.

"How dare you talk to me that way!" Barnabas shouted. With no effort at all, he pushed the big California detective out of the way. Grabbing Magna by the throat, his fangs elongated and his eyes turned black.

Realizing the vampire was going to kill her, the terror shown on her face. Sandor ran into the drawing room. "Mister Barnabas! Please don't kill her. She is distraught about Jenny. We just found out she is alive and was being kept in the tower at Collinwood."

"Was being held?" Ironside questioned. "What in the flaming hell are you talking about?"

"She is not in the tower any longer, Mister Ironside. She escaped," Sandor informed them.

That seemed to calm Barnabas and he removed his hand from the gypsy's throat. "You will stay here. We will find Quentin and stop him from killing Jenny."

Fury returned to the gypsy's features. "What do you mean stop him from killing her? Is he going to try to kill her? I will curse him for the remainder of his days!" She shouted at the vampire despite almost losing her life for angering the creature of the night.

"Eve, you stay her and make sure these two don't leave the Old House. We will go out and find Quentin or Jenny."

"I am not staying here!" Magna shouted. "I am going to find Jenny!"

Once again, the vampire grabbed her by the throat. He got directly in her face. "You will do as you are told or forfeit your life."

Sandor placed his hand on Barnabas' wrist. "Please, Mister Barnabas, I will make sure my wife stays here in the Old House."

The vampire loosened his grip on Magna's throat, but didn't let go. "We will finish this conversation when I get back." He released the gypsy and pushed her with force against Sandor, who nearly fell backwards with the force Barnabas used.

"Professor, you go to Collinwood. Find out if Quentin is there. If he is, bring him back to the Old House," Ironside said. "I'll check to see if Petofi has him. Barnabas, you use your talents and see if you can spot him from the air."

The vampire understood exactly what his friend was telling him. He was to turn into a bat and use his superior eyesight and attempt to locate Quentin. The three men left the room.

"I don't care what the bloodsucker wants; I am going to find my sister." Magna tried to step around her husband. Both Eve and Sandor stepped in front of her.

"You heard Barnabas, Magna," Eve said. "You are not going anywhere. Barnabas and Chief Ironside will find Quentin. When they do, they will likely find Jenny as well. I suggest you sit down. It could be a long wait, but we will wait nevertheless."

The gypsy knew she would never get past both of them. She walked over and sat down in one of the chairs next to the fireplace. She stared at Eve with hatred. These people didn't belong here. How did they know Jenny was still alive? And how did they know she was being held in the tower? There was plenty strange about these people, including that little box they took away from her.

She couldn't believe Sandor would just sit and do as the vampire ordered. He should fight back like she was trying to do. A vampire was evil, a creature of the night. If only Sandor would allow her to stake him, they could go on with their lives, which right now included Jenny. She had to find a way to help her.

3

Rachel Drummond wandered the woods in a daze. She was only slightly aware where she was. All she knew was something told her to go to the Old House. That was all right with her. She wanted to see Barnabas. She had to see him. Rachel had been drawn to him from the moment she met him. Why? She didn't know or care. She simply had to be with him.

She looked up the steps of the Old House. There were plenty of them to climb. Rachael started up the steps, but then hesitated. Something was stopping her. She didn't want to be discovered entering Barnabas' home. Rachael shook her head. That simply didn't make any sense. Why couldn't he know she was there. Yet, she knew he couldn't. Hurrying around to the back of the mansion, Rachael found the door leading into the kitchen. She smiled when she found it was unlocked. This was a much better way to enter without being noticed.

Reaching for the door, she turned the knob and entered. Now, she only had to head into the basement without being discovered. Why was she supposed to go to the basement? She didn't know, she only knew she was. Rachael quickly looked around the very large kitchen and determined no one was there.

She traveled through the kitchen and peaked into the foyer. She could hear voices coming from the drawing room. Since she had been in the mansion once before Barnabas Collins arrived, she knew the basic layout of the home. The basement was across the hall. All she had to do was cross it and descend into the cellar. The question was would she find the basement door locked or unlocked. She didn't know, but she would soon find out.

As quietly as she could possibly move, she crossed the hall and went to the basement door. Rachel reached for the doorknob. It was locked. It wouldn't turn. She couldn't believe it. For some unknown reason, she found herself standing at the door. She was supposed to go into the basement. She didn't know why; she only knew she was supposed to.

Rachel couldn't stand there much longer. She was afraid of discovery. If someone found her there, she would have no explanation of what she was doing there. Then she almost laughed when she noticed the key in the lock. How could she miss that? It was so obvious. Rachel was so nervous she hadn't even noticed it when she first approached the door. She reached down, turned the key and opened the door very slowly. Something told her it would creek, and she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

As she entered the basement, she pulled the door shut behind her, careful to do it as slowly as she could. Once it was closed, she waited until her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She was unaware the key on the other side had slipped out of the lock and fallen to the floor. Rachel looked down at the stairs and could tell they were very steep. She began to descend them. With her hand on the wall, she navigated each step carefully to be sure she didn't miss one. The last thing she wanted was to go tumbling down the stairs.

When Rachel reached the bottom, she stood there momentarily trying to determine which way to go. The basement, from what she could see in the poor lighting was extensive. It seemed to go on forever. She turned to the right and almost screamed as she walked directly into a lot of cobwebs. Something was compelling her to the basement, but nothing seemed to be in her mind as where she should go. She didn't even have any idea why she was down there in the first place. She only knew she was supposed to look. But look for what?

Rachel turned and went in the opposite direction. There weren't any cobwebs to run into, only more darkness. Despite the torches that were on the wall, it was still very dark. She continued until she came upon a room that was much brighter. There were several torches which were lighting up the room. Rachel had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasps when she spotted it.

There was a coffin in the middle of the room on a large slab of cement. Why in the world would Barnabas Collins keep a coffin in the basement of the Old House? Well, maybe he wasn't the one that put it there. After all, he'd only been here for a short time.

Curiosity got the better of her. She entered the room and walked over to the coffin. Suddenly, she heard a voice inside of her telling her to open the coffin. Rachel had no idea why she was supposed to open it, but she began doing so as if she was somehow programmed to. When she had the lid completely up, she found that it was empty. Naturally, it was empty. She really had not expected to find a body in the coffin.

The voice inside her started talking to her again. "Climb inside, Rachel."

Without questioning the voice, Rachel did exactly that. Once inside, she lay down as she pulled the lid down over her. Crossing one hand over the other, Rachel closed her eyes and went to sleep.

4

Quentin Collins arrived at the cottage he so often went to for solitude. He felt confused and uncertain of what he should believe. So far, Barnabas Collins and Robert Ironside had been correct. Yet, the nagging feeling that they were trying to trick him would not go away. At least here, at this cottage, he could spend his time in a quiet room and think. Think, yes, that is exactly what he needed to do. He had to figure out whether he could trust Barnabas and Ironside. That was the key to knowing what he should do.

The black sheep of the Collins family sat down in front of the fireplace and put his head in his hands. The events of the evening were giving him a headache. Rubbing his temples, he began to go over everything in his mind. It still didn't make sense to him. Certainly Barnabas and Ironside had been correct about Jenny being held in the tower room, but he didn't see how she could escape from it. She was locked in the room, her food was brought to her, and she was being taken care of. She didn't appear to him that she was trying to get out of the tower. Then again, she wasn't exactly sane. Maybe she was content to stay there with the dolls she thought were their children. Insane people rarely knew they were insane.

He thought again about the part which they said he would accidentally kill her, and as a result, Magna would put a werewolf curse on him. Again, did he really believe in werewolves. Barnabas Collins and his vampire fangs kept coming to mind. If there were vampires, than why not werewolves. His head was spinning. It was just too overwhelming for him to think about.

What Quentin really wanted to think about was Eve Ironside. She was so beautiful. Much more beautiful than either Beth or Jenny, and far more intelligent too. He was sure of that. Quentin had been concentrating so hard he did not hear Jenny Collins enter the cottage. With a butcher knife in her hand, she quietly approached Quentin. As she reach him, she raised the knife above her head and prepared to sink the blade into his back.

When she begin to bring the blade down in what would be a killing blow, Barnabas appeared in the room. "Quentin! Lookout!"

As Quentin turned around, the vampire used his supernatural speed and raced over to the two of them. Quentin reached out to grab her arm, but the vampire already removed the knife from her hand. He allowed Quentin to subdue his wife.

Quentin looked at Barnabas. All of his mistrust of the vampire disappeared completely. "Thank you, cousin." He continued to struggle with Jenny who is fighting him with all of her strength.

Barnabas elongated his fangs. He pulled Jenny away from Quentin Collins and sunk his teeth into her neck; taking only enough blood to control her. She went limp in his arms. Barnabas set her down on the couch. "She will not present a problem any longer."

"What have you done!" Quentin shouted.

"Relax, cousin. I only took enough blood to control her. She will recover quickly. She will, however, be under my thrall. Jenny will do exactly as I tell her to do. We cannot take a chance of a repeat attack upon you."

"This is all my fault," Quentin said with remorse. What will I do with her?"

The vampire stopped to consider the century he was in. Wyncliff did exist at this time. "There is an institution called Wyncliff. Do you have access to a horse and buggy?"

"Yes, there is one at Collinwood."

"You will take her there and have her committed," Barnabas said.

"I don't think the family would approve of that."

"You are her husband. Her well-being is entirely up to you. Do you want her to attempt to kill you again? Quentin, she needs psychiatric help."

"I know you are right. I can't help but feel responsible for the condition she is in. All right, I will go to Collinwood and get a carriage. Barnabas, can you stay here with her?"

"Yes. Knowing the lateness of the hour, the vampire added, "You must hurry. I don't have a lot of time. I must return to the Old House before daylight."

"I will make haste. When I come back, you leave immediately. I know where the institution is. I will take her there." Quinton left the cottage immediately; leaving Jenny in Barnabas' care.

5

There was a knock on the double doors at the Old House. Eve nodded at Sandor. The gypsy immediately went into the foyer and headed for the doors. He opened them to find Aristede holding a gun on him.

Sandor backed away from the young man. "Very good, gypsy. Now where is Constable Ironside?"

"He is not here."

"Good! I thought I saw him leaving. It will make my job much easier. Let's go into the drawing-room."

Sandor did not argue with him. He turned and walked into the drawing-room. At the site of Aristede holding a gun, both Eve and Magna stood up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eve demanded.

"Well, the count would like the pleasure of your company." He looked at her and an evil grin appeared on his face.

"You can tell the count, I am not interested in his company," Eve told him, although she knew she wasn't going to have any choice.

The young man began laughing. "Do you really think that makes any difference? You can come along peacefully, or I can shoot you. I have been given the authority by the count to do exactly that if you refuse."

Eve thought back to the last time she had traveled to Collinsport with the chief, Ed, and Mark. She had been murdered by the warlock, Nicholas Blair. She certainly did not want to live through that nightmare again. Yet, she knew she had no choice but to go with Aristede. She had no doubt that he would shoot her.

Sandor took a step toward Eve in a protective move. Aristede turned his weapon on him. "Don't be a hero, gypsy. I will not hesitate to kill you."

With that, Sandor stepped back. He could not save Eve, and he would almost certainly lose his life. Aristede left the Old House with Eve Whitfield.

6

Robert Ironside knocked on the door of Count Petofi's cottage. Within a minute, the count opened the door. Surprised to see the time traveling detective, he stepped back and let him in.

"Chief Ironside, I was not expecting to see you so soon. What brings you here? Have you decided to tell me how you traveled to this century?"

"No," Ironside said bluntly. "I came here to find out if Quentin Collins was here."

After inviting Ironside to sit down, Petofi said, "Why do you think Quentin Collins would be here?"

Ironside grunted. "You have an obsession with him. I have no doubt your plans include abducting him. If he is here, I suggest you let him go now."

Petofi regarded the detective with disgust. "You have your nerve coming in here and accusing me of abducting Quentin Collins. Even if I had, do you really think I would tell you?"

"I am warning you, Petofi, if anything happens to Quentin . . ."

"You'll do what?" the warlock interrupted. "You cannot harm me, Chief Ironside. You are right about one thing. I do have plans for Quentin Collins, and the only way you can stop those plans is to reveal to me how you managed to travel through time."

"That will never happen, Petofi. I will not allow you to travel through time to cause havoc. You are staying right here. You will be taken care of by the gypsies. Quentin will be under my protection until such time as you are rendered harmless."

"I think you will come around, Chief Ironside. You see, Aristede is taking your Eve Ironside from the Old House as we speak. She will be taken to a location which you will never find. If you don't either give me the secret of time travel, or turn Quentin Collins over to me, your policewoman will die. She is your policewoman, isn't she? I doubt that her last name is Ironside either."

Anger welled up in the San Francisco detective. He moved quickly over to Count Petofi. If anything happens to Eve . . . "

"Don't bother to threaten me, Ironside. You are in no position to do so. Do as I ask and your policewoman will be released unharmed. You have warn out your welcome. I would appreciate it if you would leave at once."

Robert Ironside wanted to confront Petofi, but decided to hurry back to the Old House. He might possibly intercept Aristede. He turned and left Petofi's cottage without another word. He had to find Aristede before he had a chance to hide Eve. Ironside couldn't allow a repeat of what happened when he went to Collinsport the first time. The detective was determined not to allow Eve to die a second time. He wouldn't take the chance that he would be able to reverse it by traveling though time if it happened. He headed in the direction of the Old House.

7

Barnabas arrived back at the Old House just as Robert Ironside was walking up the steps. He looked at his detective friend. He could tell something was wrong. "Robert, what is it?"

Ironside stopped at the top of the stairs. "We must get inside. Petofi sent Aristede to abduct Eve."

The vampire didn't hesitate. He move quickly up the stair followed by Ironside. He threw open the double doors as both men entered. They were met at the entrance of the drawing room by Professor Stokes.

"Quentin was not at Collinwood," the professor informed them.

Barnabas looked around. "Where are the gypsies?"

"I don't know, Barnabas. They were not here when I arrived. Did you find Quentin?" Stokes asked.

"I did, just as Jenny Collins was about to drive a knife into his back. We stopped her. Quentin took her to Wyncliff Sanitarium. He will have her committed there."

Stokes smiled. "Then we can find the portal and return home."

"No," Ironside said, "we can't. Petofi has Eve. Aristede took her while we were gone.

Sandor walked into the drawing room. "That is correct, Constable. I was unable to stop him. He took her by gunpoint."

"Where is Magna?" Barnabas demanded.

"I do not know," Sandor said. "She was gone when I got back. I tried to follow Aristede, but somehow he slipped away from me. I was trying to find out where he took her."

"Find you wife!" Barnabas ordered, "Or this time you will not be able to stop me from ending her life." Sandor bowed and left the room.

"Barnabas, I am not waiting to find Eve. You must used your supernatural powers and do it now," Ironside said.

"I'll find her, Robert. Professor, you find Quentin and bring him back to the Old House."

Professor Stokes nodded and left the Old House.

"Robert, I would like you to go to the Great House and bring David back here. As soon as I find Eve, we will go to the portal and leave this century before Petofi finds out where the portal is. Quentin no longer needs us here. We have accomplished what we came here for. It should end the terror the ghost of Quentin has be waging."

Ironside and Barnabas left the Old House, each man reminded of the last time Eve Whitfield had been abducted by Nicholas Blair.


	30. Chapter 30

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 30

1

Robert Ironside traveled along the the path to the Great House. He was more than ready to leave this infernal century and go back to his own. The detective was worried about Eve. The last time Barnabas went out to save her from a captor, she had been killed. That was the reason he and Barnabas had gone back in time last time; to change the past so his police woman could live.

This time wasn't much different. Only now Ironside believed Count Petofi to be much more dangerous than Nicholas Blair. Despite Petofi's inability to harm him, Ironside was painfully aware that Eve was not impervious to his powers, and neither was Quentin Collins. How could they return to their own century until Petofi was dealt with? If they left without stopping him, he would still be able to attempt to take over Quentin's body. When they arrived back in their own century, they would still have the same problem with Quentin's ghost.

Obviously, Ironside had no idea what effect Petofi would have on the future if he abducted Quentin. Could he really change bodies with him, or rather minds? The detective longed for the days when he had no idea what role the supernatural played in society. He would rather deal with every-day criminals. At least he understood them. Warlocks, witches, vampires, and ghosts were altogether a different matter. Without Barnabas Collins, Ironside couldn't help but to feel lost in this world. He wished he never received that phone call from George Patterson. He should have told his friend to deal with his own problems in Collinsport.

He arrived at the double doors of the Great House. The mansion had not change much over the centuries. Only the decor, the furniture, the manner in which people dressed, and the lack of modern conveniences reminded the detective he was in a different century.

He would have loved to explore the country at this time in history, especially his beloved San Francisco. Much of the land was not yet part of the country. Despite having read about the history of the period and San Francisco, it couldn't compare to being able to live it. Instead, he was stuck here in Spooksville, trying to stop a powerful warlock from keeping them to accomplish their mission. If it weren't for Petofi, they could return to their own century, having stopped Jenny from killing Quentin Collins. Now, it was becoming painfully obvious that they were going to be forced to deal with Count Petofi before they could go home.

Ironside knocked on the door. He waited a few moments before the doors opened and Judith Collins answered. "Constable Ironside, what a pleasure to see you again." Then the expression on her face changed. "You haven't come here with bad news have you?"

"No, Miss Collins. In fact the news is good. Quentin found Jenny. They are both all right"

With her hand at her throat, she exclaimed, "Oh thank God!" Then it dawned on her she didn't know where Jenny was. "When will Quentin bring her back to Collinwood."

"He won't. He is taking her to Wyncliff," Ironside informed her.

"Wyncliff! Why, he can't do that! The gossip will be all over Collinsport! There will be a scandal for certain!"

Ironside felt immediate disgust. He met a lot of wealthy people during his career, but he never met any that were as vain as the Collins family. He sometimes wondered why Barnabas protected them with such determination. "Isn't Jenny's well being more important than how the people in Collinsport will perceive the family?"

"You don't understand, Constable. For over a hundred years, this family has been very prominent in this town. It is even named after us. It is important the people of the town respect us. A scandal of this portion could harm that image. Jenny should've been brought directly back here immediately. Quentin had no business taking her to Wyncliff. We can't have a member of the Collins family in that place. She can get all the help she needs right here."

"Locked in the tower with two dolls she thinks are her babies?" Ironside questioned.

Judith was losing her patience with Ironside. Why was she arguing the point with him to begin with. He was not a member of the Collins family, therefore he couldn't possibly understand what their standing in the town meant. "None of this concerns you, Constable. Now, if you will excuse me, I must have the servants ready the horses and a carriage. I will pick up Jenny myself from Wyncliff."

"I am afraid that is not going to be possible. Quentin has the sole responsibility for Jenny's well-being. You have nothing to say about it. She just attempted to kill him. She belongs where she can get help, and that is at Wyncliff, not locked in your tower room."

"We'll see about that! Quentin has been completely irresponsible about Jenny. I will be making the decisions for her care, not my brother."

"Not in the eyes of the law, Miss Collins. He can decide what is best for her."

"Quentin will do as I ask or he will be banned from Collinwood!" she stormed past Ironside and headed for the stables.

The detective shook his head. How did the Collins family ever survive to live into his century? Judith had left in such a hurry she hadn't even closed the doors of the Great House. Ironside stepped inside. He had to find David. Barnabas wanted him back at the Old House. He wondered if he should even bother at this point. They weren't going anywhere until they dealt with Petofi. David would have to continue to pose as Jamison for a while longer. Ironside turned and left the Great House. He'd have to convince Barnabas that Petofi had to be put out of commission before they could return home.

2

The present . . .

Jamison was getting rather tired of having to hide in the West Wing. He wanted to get out of the mansion and explore the woods. And why shouldn't he? Everyone here would think he was David Collins. He looked just like David. Why was Quentin keeping him cooped up in this dark, dingy room? It was a room the boy knew well. It was Quentin's room, and he had spent a great deal of time in it with Quentin. Jamison was very fond of him. He seemed to be the only one in the Collins family who understood him. Judith certainly didn't.

"Jamison, my boy, you seemed troubled," the ghost of Quentin Collins said behind him.

The lad turned quickly to face the ghost. He was always appearing out of nowhere which he found annoying. Why couldn't he appear in front of him, instead of always startling him? "Quentin, where have you been? I can't stand to be cooped up in here much longer. I am going stark raving mad."

The ghost smiled. "Don't be so dramatic, my boy. You are not going mad."

"But why can't I leave this room? Won't the family panic when they don't see David Collins?" Jamison asked.

"They know I sent David into the past. They also know Barnabas and Constable Ironside went after him. No, they will not panic when they don't see David. They don't believe he is even in this century."

"But Quentin, I can't continue to stay here. I have to get out of here. There is nothing to do. I'm bored."

"Well, then you will be happy to know why I have come to see you?"

Jamison's eyes lit up. "You have decided to let me leave here?"

"In a way, yes. How would you like to return home?" Quentin grinned at the boy.

"Return home! Do you mean it?"

"I do. But, when you get there, you must find me and show my living self how to return to this century. I will be able to escape Count Petofi and Jenny. I can start a new life in this century."

"What about me? I don't want to live without you, Quentin. Do you have any idea what it was like at Collinwood when you were away? It was unbearable. Please don't leave me again, Quentin," Jamison wailed.

The ghost wished he could go to the boy and put his arms around him. He could be such a comfort to him. Yet, as a ghost, his arms would only go right through Jamison. "Listen to me, Jamison. I have no intentions of leaving you behind. You will come forward in time with me."

"How? David Collins will return with Cousin Barnabas. There cannot be two of us here in this time. How will you explain that?"

"We will not have to because David Collins is not going to return to this time. He is going to remain in our time. You are going to come back with me. You will become David Collins. No one will be the wiser. They will believe you are David.

"But how? Barnabas is not going to leave David Collins behind."

"Not if he knows both of you are in the past. It will be up to you to take your rightful place as Jamison. You must dispose of David."

Jamison's eyes practically bulged out of his head. "You mean you want me to kill him?"

"No, of course not. He has taken your place as Jamison. He simply will remain behind and you will come forward in time with my living self." Quentin grinned.

"Again, Quentin, how am I going to do that. Barnabas . . . "

"Do not worry about Barnabas. He is not going to know. You are going to trick David into one of the rooms in the secret passages. You will hold him there until you can convince my living self to join you in the future. Before you come back with me, you must leave a note where David can be found. Do you understand?"

Jamison grinned at Quentin. "Yes, I understand. But, how can you be sure Barnabas and Constable Ironside have stopped Jenny from killing you?"

"Because I can feel it, Jamison. They have accomplished their mission. I no longer feel the anguish of what happened. Now it is time to set our future in motion."

"All right, Quentin. I am willing. What do you want me to do?" Jamison asked.

You will go back and take David Collins place, or rather take back your own place. Convince my living self to come back through the time portal with you. But before you do, you must make sure someone will find David Collins. I don't want him harmed. He reminds me so much of you. Besides, we are not killers. David will not be harmed. He simply will live out his life in the past as Jamison Collins, and you will live your life in this century as David Collins."

Jamison grinned. "As long as I am with you, Quentin. That is all that matters to me. I'll do it. But, how do I go back without the staircase? I have not seen it since I got here."

"Chief Ironside and Barnabas pointed out to me that the staircase is not what transports a person through time. It is in front of a time portal. The only reason it appears and disappears is that the time shift is attempting to pull it back to the past, and this side of the portal is trying to pull it here. Hence, the reason it keeps disappearing."

"Then how do I go back?" Jamison asked.

"You simply walk through the portal, Jamison. It is as easy as that."

"Do you know where this portal is?"

"Of course."

"So, when do I go back?" the boy asked.

"There is no better time than the present," Quentin said with a grin. "Isn't that why we are planning to live in the present rather than the past?"

"Then, let's do it," Jamison said excitedly.

"The portal is right over there." Quentin pointed to the spot where Barnabas and Ironside had disappeared into the past.

Jamison walked over to the spot Quentin was pointing. He looked back at the ghost. "I'm scared, Quentin. What if I don't arrive where I am supposed to?"

"Just think of home. All you have to do is thing about where you want to go, and that is where it will drop you. Do you understand?"

With a little more confidence, Jamison said, "Yes, I think I do."

"Then go, Jamison, and return here with my living self."

Jamison nodded and stepped through the time portal.

3

Barnabas arrived at Petofi's cottage. He turned back to human form. Standing outside the door, he waited. He remained frozen in place. Was it fear he was feeling. Fear was not an emotion the vampire had experienced in a long time. Not since he was human had that particular emotion invaded his being. Yet, Petofi had not been able to harm Chief Ironside or Professor Stokes. If he could not harm them, why should he believe the warlock could harm a vampire?

The professor said Petofi could not harm him because he was a relative. Yet, Robert certainly was not a relative of Petofi's. Why then could he not harm him? There wasn't any doubt Barnabas was far more lethal than Robert Ironside. Why then was he just standing here instead of going in? How much longer would he waste time outside the cottage of Petofi. Eve Whitfield's life could depend on him. He owed it to Robert to make sure the same thing didn't happen the last time his detective friend brought her to Collinsport.

The time for hesitating was over. Barnabas disappeared and reappeared inside Petofi's cottage. The count had his back to the vampire. His presence had not gone unnoticed. "Hello, Mister Collins, or may I call you Barnabas?"

The vampire watched as Petofi turned around to face him. "You have Eve Whitfield. You will release her at once."

The warlock smiled. "You are not in the position to make any demands. I will be more than happy to release her. I have no conflict with Miss . . . Whitfield, is it? All I want is the secret to time travel."

"That is not possible. I cannot allow you to leave this century," Barnabas replied.

"You are well aware of my problem with the gypsies, are you not?" Petofi asked.

"Of course," the vampire replied, "but, it is your problem. Don't make it mine."

"Oh but it is, vampire." Petofi looked out the window. "You have another problem. It will soon be dawn. You will have to return to your coffin. I can make that much more difficult for you. In fact, it would be to my advantage to do so."

"You cannot harm me." Barnabas took a couple steps toward Petofi. With a wave of his hand, Petofi stopped the vampire's forward movement.

"You see, Mister Collins, I have dealt with vampires before. You have a weakness I doubt even you are aware of. You cannot harm me. You don't seem to understand you are not dealing with Nicholas Blair. He is powerless compared to me."

Barnabas couldn't move. He attempted to disappear, but failed to do so. He began to feel real fear so great that he was soon to feel another emotion long since dead to him . . . panic. Petofi was right. He had to return to his coffin. He had wasted much of the darkness waiting for Quentin to return from Wyncliff. Now, he was out of time. He had hoped to come here, rescue Eve, and return to the Old House before the sun could burn and turn him to ashes. "Release me!"

"Not until you tell the secret of time travel!" Petofi didn't understand why he hadn't thought of it before. He didn't need Eve Ironside. He only needed the vampire right where he was at this moment. Completely vulnerable. He would burn up if he didn't agree to Petofi's proposal.

"Aristede!" the count shouted.

The gypsy servant came into the room. After surveying the scene in front of him, he walked over to the vampire. With a grin on his face, he said, "My, aren't we in a fix? You shouldn't have challenged the count. He knows how to handle a bloodsucker."

"Now, Aristede, I thought I taught you never to gloat. Mister Collins is about to tell us what we want to know. He is going to give us the secret of time travel. You and I are about to leave this century."

"Never!" Barnabas snarled. His eyes turned black and his fangs elongated. He began hissing.

Aristede began laughing. "I do believe our vampire friend is having a temper tantrum.

"You don't have much time, Mister Collins. When you leave here, you will not be able to turn into a bat and fly back to the Old House. Nor will you be able to disappear as you already know. I am certain you have already tried."

"Release me!"

"Not just yet. Tell me the secret of time travel."

The fear in the vampire began to disappear. He had existed a long time. If this was his time to leave the world for good, then so be it. He would not leave without accomplishing one last deed. "Release Eve Whitfield and I will tell you what you want to know."

"Tell me the secret of time travel first and I will release her and you."

"No! I do not trust you. Release her first. You may succeed in destroying me, but you will never get the secret of time travel from Robert Ironside. You can't harm him." The vampire watched his enemy as he stood there thinking.

"What assurance do I have that you will tell me if I release her first?"

"My very existence."

Petofi smiled. "You have a point. All right, as you wish. Aristede, release Eve Ironside, rather Eve Whitfield."

Aristede bowed and left the room. He returned with Ironside's policewoman. Petofi returned his attention to the vampire. "Now it is your turn. What is the secret of time travel."

"Not until Miss Whitfield is far away from here," Barnabas insisted.

"Barnabas, no!" Eve shouted.

"That will be enough!" Petofi said sternly. "You will not say another word."

"Let her leave, and I will tell you what you want to know."

Eve realized Barnabas was frozen in place. There was no other explanation for why he would agree to what Petofi wanted. She had to find a way to help him. He had saved her life; she had to save his. Dawn was not far off, and if he didn't return to his coffin, he would be destroyed by the sun. "I'll tell you if you release Barnabas."

"Eve!" Barnabas had no intention of telling Petofi how to travel through time; he couldn't allow Eve to do so either. He just wanted to get her out of here and under the protection of Robert Ironside once more.

They heard horses gallop up to the cottage. Petofi turned to his servant. "Aristede, point your gun at that door."

"But, Count, I don't have my gun on me. It is . . . "

Before he could finish, the door burst open, and Robert Ironside entered with a gun of his own. He pointed it toward Aristede. "You stay right where you are. Remember, I am a police officer. My aim is flawless, even with something as primitive as this gun."

"Chief, Barnabas can't move!" Eve told him.

"I just came from the Great House. The professor joined me there. He remembered something from his reading about Petofi. He suspected Barnabas would be vulnerable. He's outside holding the horses. We are leaving, Petofi."

"Barnabas, isn't going anywhere," Petofi said. "If you don't give me the secret of time travel, then he will be destroyed when the sun comes up."

The door opened, Professor Stokes came in. "I have been listening. Barnabas, the reason he is able to hold you is strictly fear. Because he has temporarily halted your powers, he's been able to bring out a long since buried emotion in you . . . fear. Conquer your fear, and he can't harm you. It will take a while to regain your supernatural powers, but you can walk out of here. We have horses outside to take you back to the Old House.

"Do it now, Barnabas. We are running out of time," Ironside said.

The vampire concentrated on moving. At first nothing happened, but with all of the effort within him, he stepped forward as he began to lose the fear of the loss of his supernatural powers.

"Now, let's get the flaming hell out of here!" Ironside shouted.

Eve and Professor Stokes assisted the vampire out of the cottage as Ironside held the gun on Aristede and Petofi. Petofi was fuming, but he knew there was nothing he could do at the moment. He would deal with Aristede for leaving his gun in the other room.

"We will meet again, Mister Ironside," Petofi told him.

"If we do, I will forget that I am an officer of the law. Remember that. If Barnabas has taught me one thing, it is that the law doesn't apply the same way to supernatural beings." With that, Ironside backed out of the cottage.

Arriving outside, he found that the professor and Eve had already mounted one horse. Barnabas was on the other. Ironside put one foot in the stirrup and lifted his large frame unto the horse. "Let's go!"

With the professor guiding one horse and Ironside the other, they galloped the horses at top speed back to the Old House. Stokes jumped down from the horse and assisted Eve down. "Go, Chief! Get Barnabas downstairs at once!"

Ironside pulled the vampire from the horse and hurried him up the numerous stairs of the Old House. They raced inside, down the foyer, and descended the stairs to the basement. As they stood by the coffin, Barnabas looked at his human friend. "Robert, I . . . "

"We'll have time for that at sunset. Get in the flaming coffin!"

The vampire opened the coffin. Ironside notice the look of surprise on his face. "What is it?"

Barnabas assisted Rachel out of his coffin. "Take care of her, Robert. I will deal with her at sunset." The vampire got into the coffin and closed the lid just as the sun rose in the sky.

Ironside looked at Rachel. "What in blazes do you think you were doing? Don't you realize he could have killed you?"

"Barnabas would never harm me. He is my destiny."

Shaking his head, Ironside led her out of the basement. "Vampires," he grumbled.

4

Jamison stepped through the time portal and into the woods. Looking around, he he felt total relief. He was home. At least he was home for the time being. He must remember, this would only be his home until he convinced Quentin to travel into the future. He had to admit he was scared. He didn't even know a person could travel through time. Now, not only had he done so, he would do so again. Only this time, he would travel to the future and stay there. He really didn't care where he lived as long as he was with Quentin. It had been so lonely when Quentin went away. He couldn't live through that again.

Jamison was worried about posing as David Collins, but if it meant being with Quentin, he could learn to become David. He started toward the Great House. Knowing that David Collins would be there, Jamison would have to sneak into the mansion and find him. He knew the perfect place to hold him. It was one of the passages Judith knew about. That was who he would leave the note. She would be the one to find David after he and Quentin left for the future. He knew he should feel bad about leaving him in a century that was completely foreign to him, then again the century he was going to was completely foreign to him too. So, in his mind, they were even.

As he approached the Great House, he started thinking about how he could lure David into the secret passage ways. He certainly wasn't going to go there with him willingly. Jamison worried David would tell Barnabas about him, and he couldn't allow that. Barnabas would do what Jamison was about to do to David. Only it would be Jamison that would be held prisoner until they could return to the future. He wasn't about to allow that to happen. The lad wasn't going to be separated from Quentin. Never again.

"David, what are you doing out here in the woods this early in the morning?"

Jamison whirled around to see Quentin standing there. "I am not David Collins. I am Jamison Collins. You should know that, Quentin."

"Are you forgetting. Barnabas and Chief Ironside told me everything. I know you are David Collins from the future."

"No, Quentin, I am Jamison. I just returned from the future. Your ghost sent be back here."

The tall handsome Collins looked down at him and frowned. "This is not funny, David. You get back to Collinwood. Be careful what you say and do. Judith cannot suspect that you are an impostor."

"But I am not an impostor. I am Jamison Collins." His eyes lit up. "Ask me only something you and I would know. Go ahead, ask me!"

Quentin stared at David Collins, or was it Jamison Collins. If the boy went through the time portal once, why couldn't he do it again. Ironside and Barnabas said that his ghost was the one that forced them to travel to this time to stop him from accidentally causing Jenny's death; therefore stopping Magna from cursing him to become a werewolf. Maybe he should allow David to prove he was Jamison. After all, if it were only something he and Jamison knew, there would be no way David Collins could answer him.

"All right, we will play your game. Let me pose a question to you. This will be one only you and I would know." Quentin decided he would ask a question that David Collins would know, but not Jamison. "What did I ask you to do in regards to Edith Collins?"

Jamison looked at Quentin. He couldn't remember anything Quentin asked him to do. "I don't understand. You did not ask me to do anything where she was concerned. Maybe you should explain the circumstances. Then maybe I will remember."

Quentin frowned. The puzzled look on David's face looked genuine. But then, the boy was capable of fooling a lot of people. "All right. It was right after Edith died."

Jamison's eyes grew big. This was news to him. She was alive when he left. "She's dead?"

"Yes, but you know that already."

"No, I didn't. When I crossed over the staircase into the future, she was still alive."

Quentin began to wonder. Was this really Jamison Collins. Only David would know Edith was dead. If Jamison did indeed cross over to the future, he would have no idea she was gone. Yet, the boy was dressed in the clothes of the day. "Why are you dressed that way if you were in the future? They must dress differently than we do today. Progress dictates that."

"I never left the West Wing, which is not in use in the future. You wouldn't let me."

"I wouldn't let you?" Quentin said.

"Your ghost, Quentin. He wouldn't left me. He sent me back here to convince you to come forward in time when Barnabas and Chief Ironside return. He believes you will avoid the werewolf curse. I don't think he wants to depend on Barnabas to stop the curse. Or rather you don't."

That all made sense to Quentin. It is exactly as he would handle it. "One last question, David . . . "

"Jamison, my name is Jamison."

Quentin nodded in acknowledgement of the boy's insistence. "Jamison. When I came back, where did we first see each other?"

"That's easy. In your room. I was there playing your music," Jamison responded.

That did it. The boy standing before him was indeed Jamison Collins. Quentin went directly over to him and hugged him. "I didn't even know you were gone until Barnabas told me the boy posing as you was actually David Collins." When he let go, Quentin said, "Tell me more about what my ghost said."

"He wants you to cross the staircase and go into the future. You will be able to avoid becoming a werewolf. No that is not quite correct. The staircase has nothing to do with it. It is the time portal that counts. At least that is what your ghost said.

"Barnabas and Chief Ironside will never allow me to do that. They will insist I stay here."

"You can't do that Quentin. If you do, you will become a werewolf."

Quentin thought about what the boy had told him. It was so overwhelming. "Barnabas saved my life just a little while ago. I believe he is here to help me."

"He is, but he is not going to allow you to cross into the future. He is worried about how it will change the timeline."

"Do you know where this time portal is?" Quentin asked.

Jamison lowered his head. "I am not sure. I came through, but didn't pay any attention where I came out."

Disappointed but not deterred, Quentin ruffled the boy's hair. "Don't worry about it, we will find it."

"Quentin, you must take me with you. Your ghost promised me you would."

He smiled at Jamison. "You know I would never leave you behind." Yet, he knew he would never take the boy with him no matter how much it hurt to leave him behind. Barnabas was right about one thing. They could not change the timeline anymore than necessary. Taking Jamison with him could have a very adverse effect on the Collins family. Quentin had no idea what would happen in Jamison's future. He might be the only one to carry on the Collins line. He would not be responsible for ending the Collins family in the future.

"We will have to hide you in my room until I talk to Barnabas. David will have to be moved to the Old House. We can't have two of you roaming around here." Quentin made a fake expression of horror. "Can you imagine the panic it would cause if someone found out there were two of you?"

"Come on, Quentin, quit kidding around."

Quentin grinned. I wasn't kidding." He led the boy back to the Great House. He trusted Barnabas, but he had no intention of staying in this century. If going into the future would keep him from becoming a werewolf, than he was going back with Barnabas, Ironside, Stokes and Eve whether they wanted him or not.


	31. Chapter 31

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 31

1

"Jamison, I want you to go back to Collinwood. There are things that I need to do. I believe everything that you have told me. I am not yet ready to go into the future. As soon as I take care of the necessary arrangements, I will come for you. Then you and I will find that time portal."

Jamison wanted to leave now. He didn't see any reason to go back to Collinwood. He certainly would run into David Collins. Why take that chance, when they could just leave? "Why don't we just go now?"

"Barnabas saved my life. He can tell us exactly where the portal is."

"Quentin, don't you understand. He has no intention of allowing you to cross over into the future. You can't tell him I'm back. You said so yourself. We must say nothing and cross into the future without Barnabas' knowledge. We'll find the portal without him."

Quentin really didn't want to talk to Barnabas. He hadn't any doubt Jamison was right. He just wanted the boy out of the way so he could find the portal himself. The vampire wasn't going to let him cross into the future if he could stop him. He may have avoided accidentally killing Jenny, but who was to say she wouldn't escape from Wyncliff and make another attempt on his life. If Barnabas and Ironside left, then who would be here to stop him again from killing her in self-defense? Then there was Petofi to worry about. He didn't want him to take over his body any more than he wanted to become a werewolf.

Quentin would miss Jamison terribly as he was certain the boy would also miss him. He simply couldn't take him with him. There was no telling what it would do to the future of the Collins family. Jamison had to remain here. On the other hand, Quentin was fairly confident if he left the past behind, it would not have much effect on the timeline. Staying here would either have him turned into a werewolf or he would be trapped in Petofi's body. Either way, he knew he would never marry, let alone have children.

"Jamison, please do as I ask. I am not prepared to leave, but will be by tomorrow night. First thing first. You must go back and make sure David is somewhere where he can't be found for the moment. Right now, he's likely in bed. Convince him to leave his room and lead him somewhere in the mansion he can be kept where no one will find him for now. Then we will leave tomorrow. Okay?"

"Well, alright, if that is what you think best."

Quentin smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "I do. Now get going." He wanted to hug him knowing it might be the last time he would ever see him, but he might become suspicious of Quentin's intentions. He watched as Jamison left and headed in the direction of Collinwood.

As soon as the boy was out of sight, Quentin began walking down the area where Jamison had been seen. The time portal had to be in this area somewhere. Quentin was determined to find it. He had to get out of this century before Petofi decided to make the switch in bodies. There wasn't any way he was going to live his life in Petofi's body. He was an old man, and Quentin was a young man. He had most of his life to live, where much of Petofi's life was behind him. Depending on how long a warlock could live. He would find the time portal and leave before anybody knew he was gone.

He'd been walking around for more than two hours and was about to give up when he saw a staircase. Quentin stared at it. There was no possible way anyone put a staircase in the middle of the woods. It could only mean one thing. It had to be the time portal! Hurrying over to the staircase, Quentin Collins hesitated. Was this really the time portal? Was he really prepared to go more than a hundred years into the future? As he stood there contemplating, he had no idea he was being watched.

What choice did he really have? If he stayed in his own century, he would either become a werewolf or be taken over by Count Petofi. Neither prospect was very comforting. At least in the future, he could live his life as a normal human being. Realizing this, Quentin walked up the staircase and disappeared.

Aristede watched in amazement as Quentin Collins disappeared before his eyes. He rubbed the bruises on his face that stung with pain. He'd taken quite a beating from the count for not bringing his gun with him into the living room. As a result, Chief Ironside was able to rescue both Barnabas and Eve Ironside. Petofi blamed Aristede for ruining his chances of discovering where the time portal was. It seemed Aristede took that beating for nothing. He now knew where to find it.

He would go back and tell the count exactly what he saw. Hopefully, he would leave immediately, and Aristede would be rid of him.

2

Jamison reached the double doors of the Great House. It was just after dawn, and he would have to be extremely quiet, so that he didn't wake anyone in the household. Fortunately, everyone would still be sleeping. He'd have to lure David out of his bedroom, or Jamison would have to spend the day in hiding. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He just wanted to get out of the house and join Quentin. Jamison could not bear the thought of Quentin leaving without him. Life at Collinwood could never be the same.

Hopefully, the front doors of the mansion would not be locked. Normally, they were not. He didn't realize that in the century which he wanted to go to, all of the doors were kept locked. It was a totally different time, and people were not trusted as they were in the current century.

He reached for the door knob and turned it. The door opened immediately. He breathed a sigh of relief, yet he didn't know why. The doors were rarely ever locked to begin with. As quietly as he could, he went up the stairs, trying to avoid making any noise. Entering the hall, he turned to his right and walked down to his bed chambers where he knew David Collins would be sleeping. He opened the door slowly and entered. Jamison stood there for a moment contemplating how he was going to get David into a locked room somewhere. He knew of one in one of the secret passageways. The problem being, that if David explored the passages as much as Jamison did, he would already know about it. Jamison might not be able to convince him to go there. Nevertheless, he had to try. It was important that he get David out of the way, so that he and Quentin could cross through the time portal.

Walking over to the bed, he tapped David Collins on his shoulder. The young boy slowly opened his eyes. The light of the morning sun was creeping into his room. His eyes widened when he saw what he thought was himself standing beside his bed. Fully awake, he realized that Jamison had returned from his future.

"You found your way back!" David said.

"Yes. I must apologize to you, David. You were telling me the truth."

"I told you I was. You should not have crossed the staircase. Your return here is going to complicate things," David told him.

"That is why I came straight to you. We have to talk about what we are going to do. I know you want to return home, and I do not want to interfere with that. Has it been difficult posing as me?"

"Mostly everybody ignores me. I was actually able to fool Quentin. However, he now knows that I am David Collins, and not you. My cousin, Barnabas, has told him the truth about where we are from, and what we are doing here. Since Cousin Barnabas was able to stop Quentin from accidentally killing Jenny, we should soon be ready to return home. It is entirely up to Chief Ironside when."

"David, I must take my place."

David sat up in the bed. "If you do that, what am I supposed to do? I don't yet know when we will be returning to the future."

"I have that all figured out. There is a room in the secret passages. Do you know about the secret passages in the Great House?"

David rolled his eyes. "Of course, I know about them. I know and have explored every inch of this house. I think I know about the room you are talking about. What are you suggesting?"

Here it was. Jamison had to convince him to go to that room. "There is a cot in that room. I suggest that you stay there until your cousin and Chief Ironside are ready to return to the future. As soon as I find out, I will come and tell you. You will then be able to join them."

"That doesn't make any sense," David said, shaking his head. "I can just go over to the Old House. Barnabas will let me stay there until we are ready to return. The only reason I am here is because Barnabas felt the family would panic if they could not find you. So he had me pose as you."

"I don't think we can take the chance that you will be seen by other members of the family. They would not understand why someone who looks exactly like me is in Collinsport. It could cause a problem."

"What sort of problem? Barnabas could easily come up with an explanation as to who I am. He is very good at that."

Jamison was losing this argument and he knew it. He had to think. There had to be some way to get David to go to that room. He decided there might be another way. "Well, okay if you think so. I guess it would be okay for you to stay with your cousin. In the meantime, how would you like to go exploring the secret passages with me?"

"I know all of the secret passageways. I have been through all of them." David got out of bed and began getting dressed. Jamison watched as he dressed in his clothes. He supposed David certainly couldn't have remained in his clothes from the future. He would really have stood out.

"I think I do too, but maybe one of us knows of a passage that the other doesn't. Don't you think it would be fun to find out?"

David thought about it. He had never considered that he might not know all of the passages in the Great House. Maybe Jamison knew of some that he didn't. What would it hurt to explore with him and find out?

"Well, okay. I don't see any reason why we can't. It'll give me something to do today. I have been rather bored since I arrived here. There are no computers, no smartphones, and no televisions. There is nothing to do."

All of the things that David had just named were completely foreign to Jamison. "What are those things you were talking about?"

David Collins smiled. It was nice to know something that Jamison didn't know. "It would take too long to explain it. They're just things that we have in the future that you don't have here."

"Maybe you could tell me about them while we are exploring."

"I guess I can do that," David agreed. "We better get started before the rest of the household wakes up."

"Good idea," Jamison said and headed for the door.

David, now fully dressed, followed his look-alike into the hallway. They headed into the west wing of the mansion. When they reached the end of the hall, Jamison reached behind a portrait, and pushed a button. A wall opened, and he turned to David with a grin.

"Did you know about this entrance into the secret passages?" Jamison asked David.

"Of course I did," David said. He stepped into the passageway, and looked back to see if Jamison was following.

When they entered, Jamison pushed another button and the entrance closed. He reached over to a table standing against the wall. Picking up the lantern, he turned it up until it lit the way in front of them. "Let's go this way."

David said nothing and let Jamison lead. They turned in several different directions. "Is all of this familiar to you?" Jamison asked.

"I am afraid so. Let's try a different direction." Now, it was David who took the lead. Since he was headed in the direction Jamison wanted to go, he allowed him to do so.

When they reached the room Jamison wanted David to enter, he stopped. David soon realized that his companion was no longer following him. He no longer had the benefit of the light from the lantern. Stopping, he turned and looked back. "Why are you stopping? That is nothing but a storage room, or at least that's what it is used for in the future," David said.

"I fixed this room up for you. I even put some really cool things in the room for you to do. Don't you want to see what they are?"

He really didn't, but he didn't want to insult Jamison. So far, his ancestor seemed to be a lot like him. He liked to explore things just like David did. It was too bad they didn't live in the same century. David would be less lonely. He would have had a playmate his own age. "Okay, I'll take a look."

"This lantern is getting kind of heavy. Would you mind carrying it for a while?" Jamison asked.

David shrugged, but took the lantern from him. He didn't understand why he thought it was so heavy. It certainly didn't look like it was. Once he had it in his hand, he couldn't believe Jamison was having a problem carrying it. It didn't seem very heavy to him.

"You better lead now that you have the lantern," Jamison told him.

David walked into the room. It immediately lit up with the light from the lantern. There was indeed a cot sitting in the corner. There was an old-time desk against another wall. It had a wooden chair pulled up to it. Other than that, there was nothing else in the room. Confused, David turned around to see the door being slammed shut. He heard the key turn in the lock. Racing over to the door, he started pounding on it. "What are you doing? Unlock this door."

"I'm sorry, David, but I can't do that. You see, Quentin and I are going to go through the time portal into the future. Like I told you, two of us can't stay in the same time. You will be staying here and become Jamison Collins. I am going to your future and I will pose as you. Before we leave, I will leave a note that can be found. Someone will come to let you out. I don't know how you will explain getting locked in this room, but if you are anything like me, you will find a reason."

"You can't do this! Unlock the door. I want to go home. I am going back with Barnabas and Chief Ironside. You belong here."

"Maybe so, but I do not want to live here if Quentin leaves. Life is just too unbearable when he is gone. You will get used to living here. I would think it will be easier for you than it will be for me. I am sure they had you study the past. There is no way I could study the future."

David doubled his fist and pounded on the door again. "You can't do this. You will never be able to pass for me. Barnabas will know it is not me. He knows me."

Jamison laughed. "You were able to fool Quentin, and I have no doubt that I will be able to fool Barnabas. I only have to fool him long enough to enter the time portal. It was nice meeting you, David. If we had been born in the same century, I am sure we would have been great friends. Goodbye, David."

David could hear his footsteps as he left him behind. He continued pounding on the door. "Jamison! You come back here! Let me out of this room! Let me out of here!" But soon the footsteps faded.

He knew this section of the mansion only too well. He could pound on the door and yell and scream, and no one would hear him. He went over to the cot, sat down and put his head into his hands. David did not want to stay in this century. All he had wanted since he got here was to go back home. Now, it looked like he was going to be stuck here for the rest of his life.

3

In the future . . .

Quentin Collins stepped out of the time portal into the present day of Collinwood. For a moment, he didn't know where he was. Then he realized he was in his own room. Only the room was in shambles. It was covered with dust and cobwebs. How could the Collins family ever allow the mansion to deteriorate to this condition? It upset him greatly.

He walked over to the table to see his phonograph sitting there. It brought back many memories of the times he sat and listened to the one song that was able to calm his troubled mind. He touched it gently as if it were an old friend. He couldn't believe it! He was in the future at Collinwood. Barnabas Collins and Robert Ironside had told him the truth. There really was a time portal, and he had crossed through it. The proof was in the condition of his room, or was it? He needed to get out of this room and check the rest of the house. He needed confirmation that he really was now in the future.

A problem he knew he would be facing, from what Jamison had told him, was the family was not going to be happy to see him. Apparently, his ghost had terrorized them for some time. They probably would think he was a ghost when they saw him. How could he convince them that he wished them no ill will? He only escaped to this time to avoid the werewolf curse, and Count Petofi. Quentin wanted to take his rightful place as a member of the Collins family. He smiled as an idea came to him. After all, Barnabas had been able to fool the family that he was a grandson of the original Barnabas Collins, when he was in fact, the original. Quentin was sure that they had no idea he was a vampire. It was likely that only young David knew the truth.

He would have to establish himself in the same manner. The first thing he had to do was to get out of the clothes he was wearing. They did not fit the time. The problem was he had no money, and even if he did it would be over a hundred years old. No doubt, it would be useless in this time period. He couldn't buy any clothes, so where would he get them? Certainly, Barnabas would have clothes at the Old House. But that would not do either. He was much taller than Barnabas. His clothes would not fit him. Besides, Barnabas was rather stuffy in the way he dressed. Quentin didn't think that he had assimilated to this new century very well. He would have spotted him in an instance if someone had told him there was a man here from another century. Barnabas wreaked of the past. So that idea was out.

He left his room to head for the main section of the mansion. Surely, the Collins family had maintained it much better than they did his room. If not, he certainly wasn't going to live here.

Since he hadn't run into his ghost, Barnabas must have ended his curse and banished the ghost. When he arrived at the door that led into the sleeping chambers of the family, he opened it slowly and peaked down the hall. There wasn't anyone in sight. He entered the hallway and continued toward the entrance that would take him to the staircase that led to the foyer. It seemed that everyone in the household was still sleeping.

He only wished that he could have brought Jamison with him. David would've been able to help him if he were here. But neither of the lads were, so he had to do it himself. The only thing he could think of was to head to the Old House. Maybe he would be able to locate some clothing that would fit him. Since he had been left an inheritance, there must be a way he could collect it. He would need money to live on. Quentin couldn't think of anything worse than having to go to work. He despised working at the shipyard. He didn't do it in the past, and he certainly wasn't going to do it here in the future. Quentin had no idea what he would do, but was certain he would figure it out.

He descended the stairs to the foyer. Quietly, he left the house. Looking around, it looked much the same. The foliage in the woods was not as thick as it was in the past. He noticed there was a clear path that headed in the direction of the Old House. It would be much easier to navigate.

He hadn't gone very far, when he came up on a road. Suddenly he heard a beeping noise, and looked to his right. Some type of contraption was bearing down on him. Quentin jumped back as it went racing by him. He heard that there was a new invention called an automobile. This must be what had nearly hit him. It was nothing like what had been described to him. The vehicle that had just raced by him looked more like an alien vehicle to him. He'd never seen anything like it. Yet, Quentin knew that he was going to see a lot of strange things from now on. He kept going and entered the woods. Following the path, it only took him about 15 minutes to arrive at the Old House.

He looked up at the ancestral home. He was aware that this was the original Collinwood. It was nowhere near as big as the current Collinwood, but it certainly was huge by any standard. It too was somewhat run down, although it showed signs someone was in the process of restoring it. He supposed that would be Barnabas.

Quentin walked up the long flight of stairs to the double doors. He had visited the mansion many times in the past. It was also run down, but still livable. Standing at the double doors, he wondered if he should knock? Barnabas was a vampire. Certainly, he must have a servant who watched over him in the daytime when he slept in his coffin. Quentin would have to make his acquaintance to whoever that was.

He decided to knock on the door. After doing so, he soon heard footsteps on the other side. The door opened and a sandy-haired young man stood there. It was obvious he recognized Quentin as his eyes grew larger, and the expression on his face left no doubt of his recognition.

The look on Willie Loomis' face turned to outright terror. As he attempted to slam the door, Quentin pushed it open. "That is no way to treat a guest. Relax, I am not a ghost. I am Quentin Collins in the flesh. I have come from the past. And who might you be?" He entered the foyer despite not being invited in by Willie.

"I'm Willie Loomis. I work for Barnabas Collins. You have no right to be here. You must leave."

"I am sorry, but I am not going anywhere. I am a Collins. I have a right to be here. Barnabas will be along shortly when he realizes I have left. He has accomplished his mission. I did not kill Jenny."

Willie's eyes widened. "He finished his mission?"

"Yes. I owe him a great debt of gratitude. Barnabas saved my life."

"What are you doing here? Barnabas would not have let you come here. He did not want to change any more of the past than he had to. How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"I suppose you don't. But it will be proven when Barnabas and Chief Ironside return. I have no doubt that will be very shortly."

Willie began shaking his head and pacing in the foyer. "Barnabas isn't going to like this. You have to go back. You don't belong here."

"Take it easy. Why are you so nervous? I'm not going to hurt you. I can't go back. If I do, I will either suffer the werewolf curse, or be taken over by Count Petofi.

"Willie? Who are you talking to?" Julia Hoffman entered the foyer. When she saw Quentin, she put the back of her hand to her face. "It's you! The ghost!"

Quentin couldn't help but smile. "Actually, I am flesh and blood. Barnabas succeeded. I came through the time portal."

Julia became alarmed. "Where is Barnabas? Is he all right?"

"Relax, Barnabas is just fine. So is Chief Ironside, Professor Stokes and Eve Ironside."

"You mean Eve Whitfield, don't you?" Willie asked.

"That's right, she really is not Chief Ironside's daughter, is she?

"Of course not," Julia said.

"I need your help. I cannot go roaming around in these clothes. Is there a chance you might have something that would fit me?"

"Julia, he can't stay. We can't help him. He needs to go back to where he belongs. Barnabas is going to be very upset."

"I already told you, I can't go back. I have no intention of becoming a werewolf. Nor will I let the count take over my body. I came here to escape that fate."

Willie began to say something again, when Julia interrupted him. "Willie, go see if you can find some clothes for Quentin."

"You can't mean that. You know Barnabas won't want him here."

"At the moment, that doesn't make any difference. He's here and he cannot go around in those clothes. Now do as I say. Go find him something to wear. And make sure it fits our time period."

Quentin nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Julia. Isn't that what he called you?"

"Yes. I'm Doctor Julia Hoffman. I'm Barnabas Collins' fiance."

He raised an eyebrow at the revelation. "He did not tell me he had a fiance. I am very pleased to meet you."

"Why don't you come into the drawing room, Mister Collins," Julia suggested.

"Thank you." He followed her into a drawing room that was already familiar to him. Looking around the room, he noticed the room had already been renovated. Still, it looked like something out of more than two centuries ago. Barnabas had not modernized the room at all. Not from what he had seen at Collinwood. The furniture there was strange to him, but what he was seeing in this drawing room was similar to what he had left behind.

"So, you plan to stay here?"

Smiling, he sat down in one of the chairs beside the fireplace. Julia sat in the opposite one. "I have every intention of staying here."

"You will never be accepted by the family. Your ghost has been terrorizing everyone for some time now. Everyone here is scared of you," she announced.

"Scared of me?" He chuckled. "I find that hard to believe. I'm not very scary. You see, I am somewhat the black sheep of the family, but no one is scared of me."

"Nevertheless, you will never be accepted."

"Oh, I think I will. I think I will introduce myself as a cousin of the family. Does that sound familiar?" He smiled again.

Julia couldn't help but notice how handsome and charming the man was. She had been reading up on him since Barnabas and Chief Ironside had entered the time portal. He was known to be quite the ladies man. Julia could see why. With his looks and that charm, not many women would be able to resist him.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, but was sure she already knew the answer.

"I think you already know what I mean. Isn't that how Barnabas introduced himself? As an English cousin? Yet, we both know he is the original Barnabas Collins. I traveled extensively through England. There is no branch of the Collins family living there."

"You are wrong, Mister Collins. Barnabas is from England." She attempted to correct him and change his mind, but she could tell from the expression on his face that he didn't believe her.

"Come now, Doctor Hoffman. We both know that isn't true. I must tell you that he revealed to me who he was . . . and what he is." He could see the good doctors discomfort, but she said nothing. "Come, come, doctor, we both know that Barnabas is a vampire. But do not fret. His secret is safe with me. After all, he saved my life. If it weren't for him, I shudder to think what I would have become or even I would still be alive."

Willie returned to the drawing room. Draped over his arm, were several suits. "This is the best I could come up with. I think they will fit him." He handed the clothes to Quentin.

"Thank you. Now, if you will excuse me, I will change my clothes."

"Willie will show you to a room where you can change them." Dr Hoffman stood up and faced him.

Again, he smiled. "That will not be necessary. I dare say I know the layout of the Old House as well or better than you do." He turned and walked out of the drawing room.

Willie joined Julia. "I can't believe you are helping him. Barnabas would not approve."

"I don't really see what we can do about it, Willie. We will have to wait until Barnabas and Chief Ironside return. He can decide what to do about Quentin when he gets here."

"How do we know he's going to return? We can't be sure he won't be stuck there." Willie began pacing the room and running his fingers through his hair.

"Calm down, Willie." Julia shook her head. "It looks like we are going to have a guest until Barnabas arrives back. Please go make up a room for Quentin."

"You must be kidding! He can't stay here. Julia, you know what Barnabas is. He would never allow him to stay here."

"He knows, Willie. He knows. Now do as I ask." Her words came out with such a force, that he argued no further. He turned and left the drawing room.

Julia Hoffman walked back to the fireplace and stared into the flames. She wondered how Quentin's arrival had affected this timeline. No doubt, they would soon find out.


	32. Chapter 32

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 32

1

Aristede burst into Count Petofi's cottage. Petofi was sitting by the fire reading a book. He looked up at his servant. He had banished him from the cottage. Although it was not intended to be permanent, he hadn't wanted to see him so soon. He had a good mind to thrash him again. Aristede had ruined a perfect opportunity for him to finally find out where the time portal was. He was running out of time. Aware that the head of the gypsies was looking for him, he had to leave this century. They were coming for the all powerful hand. He would not have it ripped from him. The problem was, the gypsies were the one group that could destroy him.

"What are you doing back here so soon. I told you . . ."

"I know what you told me, Count. I thought you would put that aside when you found out what I came here to tell you."

He studied Aristede for a moment. The young man was very excited. He was about to throw him out, when he thought better of it. Petofi would wait until he found out what excited him so. But first, he'd give him new instructions. "In a minute, Aristede. I have something I want you to do. And I suggest you not fail. It is time I take Quentin's body. It is the only way I will find out where the time portal is. I must leave this century and escape into the future.

"Why must you go into the future? I don't understand."

"Because of the gypsies. I have been told Magna has betrayed me. She has inform them of my whereabouts. They will come for me. No doubt they are already on their way. We must be gone before they get here. The gypsies are nothing but trash. I do not want to confront them."

Aristede resented the gypsies being called trash. He was a gypsy himself. It was unfortunate he accepted a favor from Petofi. If he'd known it was going to make him a slave to the warlock, he never would have got involved. He wouldn't mind it a bit if Johnny Romano and his tribe caught up with Petofi.

As if reading Aristede's mind, Petofi warned him. "Don't even think of delaying my plan. I assure you, if they do catch up to me, you will die before I do. Now, do whatever you have to, but bring Quentin Collins to me so I may make the switch. When Johnny Romano comes, he will cut off Quentin's hand and destroy him rather than me."

"I can't do that, Count."

Petofi turned his hand in one swift swipe causing the gypsy to be slammed into the wall. "Do not defy me. You will regret it. Now, go get Quentin."

"That is what I have been trying to tell you. Quentin is gone." Aristede kept his distance from Count Petofi, hoping his wrath couldn't reach him clear across the room, despite knowing it could.

"Gone! Whatever are you talking about?" Count Petofi lifted the powerful hand and pointed it at Aristede. "Speak!"

"I was in the woods when I came upon him. He was standing in front of a staircase . . . "

"A staircase in the middle of the woods. Do you take me for a fool?" Petofi said, raising his voice.

"Of course not. This just wasn't a normal staircase because Quentin walked up it and disappeared!" Aristede hoped that would be enough information to prevent the count from retaliating.

"How is that possible? One can't disappear on a staircase in the middle of the woods. Have you been drinking, Aristede?"

"No, Count, I swear. That is exactly what I saw. I don't believe it was just a staircase. Quentin was looking for a time portal. I heard him talking to that Collins boy. They both planned on going through the time portal to escape you."

A smile spread across Petofi's face. "Then we shall go to the time portal and join him in the future. He will not elude me. I must change bodies with him. I don't have many years left in this one. Quentin is a young man. He has many years ahead of him, and I intend to take advantage of them. I will not stay in this old body any longer. Now, tell me, can you find this time portal again?"

"Yes, Count. I marked the exact spot before I came to you," Aristede told him.

"Then you must prepare to travel with me."

His face dropped. "Travel with you? To the future? I thought maybe you would release me now that you would be safe in the future."

"Release you? You thought wrong. I have no intention of releasing you. I will need you to help with Quentin when we arrive in the future. Now, go prepare to travel through the time portal. We will not be coming back."

Devastated with this news, Aristede went into his bed chambers to collect what little belongings he possessed.

2

Magna had never traveled this far away from Collinsport. She had to find a way to rid herself of the demon vampire that was residing at the Old House. Magna had something Johnny Romano wanted. She intended to trade that knowledge for the destruction of the bloodsucking demon that had a hold over her and Sandor. She wanted him out of the Old House. Magna realized she was no match for the strength of the demon. She needed help, and Johnny was just the man who could help her.

Searching for hours for the gypsy tribe, she had become weary she would ever find them. Still, she wouldn't give up. Magna had traveled this far. She would keep going until she came upon Johnny Romano and his people. Her people. If she wanted to, Magna would be welcomed to join them. She knew she never would. Actually, she would, but Sandor would not. Magna couldn't live without her Sandor. She loved him more than life itself. Anything that would make him happy, she would do. That included living among the rich Collins family and serving them as if she was beneath them. It sicken her, but she loved Sandor. She wished the gypsy spirit would rise in him.

Why did Sandor choose to live in the Old House? It was deteriorating right before their eyes, and the Collins family didn't care. Why should they? As far as they were concerned, she and Sandor were filthy gypsies who deserve no better. Someday, she hoped her husband would develop a backbone and stand up to the Collins family. They didn't need them. They only needed each other.

"What are you doing out here, gypsy?"

Magna turned to see a grizzled man in dirty clothes. She figured he was a criminal running from the law. His clothes were torn and definitely seen better days. He had hair that hadn't seen water and soap for many weeks. "What business of it is yours?" she snarled at him.

"I am making it my business." He looked her up and down. The gypsy was wearing rings on all of her fingers and several necklaces around her neck. They had to be worth a lot of money. He could use the money. It had been several days since he last eaten. It wasn't possible to show his face in any town. He was wanted by the law. He would be arrested the second he entered any town in this area. His reputation was notorious.

"Well, I am not. So, I suggest you leave me alone or you will regret it."

The stranger move swiftly toward her. Magna backed up, but he never reached her. A shot rang out behind her, and the stranger fell to the ground. His eyes look blankly to the sky. She knew that look. The man was dead. Magna looked to see who had decided to be her protector. Her anxious feeling went away when she saw the man who came to her rescue was a gypsy, and he was wearing the code of Johnny Roman's tribe.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Who I am doesn't matter. What does matter is you are trespassing on our sacred ground. Leave at once."

"Why did you kill that man?"

"Was he with you?"

"No."

"Then why do you care?" he asked.

"I don't. I have never known Johnny Romano to kill unnecessarily. He would have run this man off his land."

The man's eyes lit up. "You know Johnny Romano?"

"We met a couple times. He told me I would always be welcome in his tribe. So, I insist you take me to him."

He stood there staring at Magna as if he was sizing her up. "How do I know you are telling me the truth?"

"The only way you will know is if you take me to see Johnny. I have knowledge of the whereabouts of the hand and Count Petofi." As she watched him, the expression on his face changed. The recognition. It was there in his eyes as well. But then she knew that. He had the Romano crest on his arm.

"I will take you to Johnny Romano. I warn you. He won't take kindly to being blackmailed or lied to. You could be killed for it."

"I am not going to blackmail him, and I have no intention of lying to him. I must see him. Now, will you take me to him or not?" Magna demanded.

He stood there for a moment making up his mind whether he should oblige her. Finally, he said, "Follow me."

They walked silently in the woods for what seemed like hours. When they reached the Romano camp, people stood staring at Magna as the gypsy passed her through them. He took her directly to Johnny Romano's tent.

As they entered the tent, Romano recognized her. "Magna, isn't it?"

"Yes. You told me I would always be welcome in your tribe."

"Have you come to join us, Magna?"

She shook her head. "My husband prefers to live among the rich Collins family," she said disgustedly.

"Then he is not with you?" Johnny asked.

"No. I come alone."

He gestured to the spot beside him. "Sit."

Magna wasted no time. She sat down beside the head of the gypsy tribe.

"Tell me, why are you here?" Johnny asked her.

"I have brought you information for which I will expect something in return," Magna said.

"What is this information you thing will bring you something from me."

"I have news of the hand and Count Petofi."

She had Romano's full attention. His dark eyes bore into hers. After a moment of silence, Romano asked, "What is it you want in exchange for the location of Petofi and the hand?"

"There is a vampire living in the Old House in Collinsport. He claims he is from the future. I have never believed in time travel, but this one had strange boxes. A box with words and a bright light. It is nothing like anything I have ever seen. Count Petofi believes he is from the future and came to our time through the use of a time portal. He knows you are not far. Petofi plans to use that time portal to escape you and travel into the future."

Johnny Romano spent the last ten years tracking Count Petofi. He did not let on to Magna how important and relieved he was to hear his mission to find the hand and punish Petofi was nearing its end. "You still have not told me what you want for this information you have just revealed. I am surprised you would do so without a guarantee from me that I will grant your demands. I could simply take the information you have shared and act upon it disregarding whatever it is you want."

"But you won't," Magna said.

"And why won't I?" Johnny countered.

"Because Johnny Romano is an honorable man. You will give me what I want. You know the information I have brought you is worth it. You will reward me as I have requested."

Romano smiled a rare smile. "What is it you want, Magna?"

"I want you to destroy the bloodsucker and remove him from the Old House."

Romano didn't like what she was asking of him. He had dealt with vampires before and almost lost his life in doing so. "If this vampire is from the future, how can you not be certain he will leave on his own and return to where he came from?"

"I can't. In fact, I believe he will. The problem is I have no idea when that will be, and I am not willing to wait. He has made a slave out of us. I could handle it, but not my Sandor. No one hurts my Sandor. I want that vampire staked and destroyed."

"The vampire has not bitten you, has he?"

With a shake of her head, she confirmed what he already knew. "He has a friend he brought with him. A big man. He listens to him. This man is dangerous. He claims to be a constable, but when I checked, he is not from where he claims to be. I can find out nothing about him or the people he is with."

"There are others?" Johnny asked.

"Yes. Another man they call Professor Stokes and a woman, Eve Ironside. He says she is his daughter, but she bares no resemblance to him. These people are strange. They seem out of place. They do not belong here. And they are able to resist the power of the hand."

"Are you saying Petofi cannot harm them?"

"That's exactly what I am saying. Ironside walks all over Petofi."

Romano thought for a moment. "I will help you. But, I will not kill the vampire."

Magna was livid. "I give you all this information, and you are going to go back on your word. I thought you were a man of honor, Johnny Romano."

"I am a man of my word. I will rid you of this vampire, but I will do it my way. If he and this man you call Ironside can resist Petofi and the gypsy hand, they can help us retrieve the hand and punish Petofi. I don't believe you have a problem in the first place. It is obvious to me they have a mission in this time and will return when it is completed. So, do not fret. Your vampire will be banished from your life. Now, we must prepare to go to Collinsport immediately."

3

Jamison Collins searched the woods. He could find no sign of Quentin. He promised he would come back to Collinwood and get him. It had been a dull dreary day. The sun had not shone and it threaten rain all day. Thunder could be heard off and on; the lightning lit up the sky several times. It was if God was angry. Perhaps he was angry because Quentin had lied to him. He must have found the time portal on his own and crossed over into the future. Why had he listened to the ghost of Quentin Collins. He was angry and could not rest because something in his life had not been settled. Something serious. Maybe it had something to do with Quentin being turned into a werewolf. Jamison didn't know and really didn't care. What he did care about was Quentin lied to him. He left him behind after saying he would take him with him.

Why did he have him lock David Collins in that room if he had no intention of letting him go to the future with him. He just didn't understand. Jamison checked the cottage where Quentin stayed when he was in Collinsport. Well, sometime he stayed there and sometimes he stayed at the Great House. Jamison much preferred he stay there. He was able to see him. Now he felt the despair of losing Quentin forever. Jamison would never see him again. How could he do this to him.

Wait a minute! He went through the time portal once, he could do it again. All he had to do was find it. Barnabas Collins knew where the portal was located. He and the man who claimed to be a cop would be returning to the future soon. Why couldn't he just keep the same plan Quentin made? He could return with Barnabas and Ironside. He already wrote the note that would help Judith find David. She need never know he was David Collins and not Jamison. The boy smiled. He would only have to fool Barnabas and Ironside that he was David Collins. They would take him back with them. Then he could see Quentin again.

Pleased with himself for coming up with a plan, he headed for the path that would lead him to the Old House. Now was as good a time as ever to find out if he could fool the two of them. David said he would never fool Barnabas. Jamison believed he was wrong. Barnabas had no reason to suspect he wasn't David. He would not even consider Jamison had come back through the time portal. It was Robert Ironside who worried him. He didn't like the man from what Quentin had told him about him. According to the ghost of Quentin, he had a very suspicious nature. He was a real live detective in the future, and considered the best there was. He would not be easily fooled. Yet, Jamison had fooled a lot of people in his day. He would just have to work extra hard to keep Ironside from discovering who he really was. By the time he found out, they would all be in the future. Then it would be too late.

Jamison continued on the path to the Old House. He practiced over and over what he was going to tell Ironside and Barnabas. The ghost told him Barnabas wasn't going to let Quentin go through the time portal into the future. That is where Jamison's plan manifested. He would inform Barnabas that Quentin had already found the portal and went to the future. He was certain he could be very convincing.

As he reached the Old House, his confidence began to wane. He was scared. What if he couldn't convince them? They would want to know where David was. He certainly couldn't tell them. Jamison would just have to keep insisting that he was David Collins until they believed him.

The boy climbed the many steps to the Old House and knocked on the door. He wasn't sure if the sound was coming from the door knocker or his knees. He needed to get a hold of himself or he would never be convincing. The door was opened by Eve Ironside.

Eve smiled when she saw Jamison on the other side of the door. "David! What are you doing out after dark?

Jamison gave her a fake smile. "It's not all that dark out. Besides, I must see Chief Ironside and Barnabas. I have something very important to tell them. Very, very important." He hoped he didn't overdo it. Ironside's daughter didn't seem to notice, but then she didn't know David that well. His performance would not have seemed over the top.

"Come in. Chief Ironside is in the drawing room. We are waiting for Barnabas to rise. It should be very shortly now." She smiled at him and close the doors after he entered.

Jamison had never been so nervous in his life as he was at this moment. This would be a make or break performance. He must convince them he was David if he were to go to the future with them. As he entered the drawing room, he heard the door open to the basement where Barnabas' coffin was hidden. Footsteps sounded in the foyer. Soon, Barnabas appeared in the doorway of the drawing room.

"David, what are you doing here? It is dark. Judith will be worried about you," Barnabas said.

"I . . . well, I told her I just had to see you Barnabas. She said it was okay as long as you walked me back to Collinwood. You will walk me back, won't you, Barnabas?" Out the corner of his eye, he could see Ironside scrutinizing him.

Ironside looked at the boy. He read people extremely well. David was extremely nervous. He looked worried and uneasy. Ironside decided right away the boy was not telling the truth. Then again, David was known for the whoppers he told. Even then, Ironside didn't see why the lad had any reason to lie to them.

"Of course I'll walk you back, David," Barnabas confirmed. "Is there something wrong? You seem upset."

"No . . . well, yes there is. That is the reason I am here." Jamison noticed Ironside glaring at him as if he knew he was lying. The man just unnerved him. Jamison just bet he could get criminals to confess just to get out from under that steely glare.

"What's wrong, David?" Professor Stokes asked. "You can tell us."

"Yes, David, tell us what you think is so important that you came here in the dark," Barnabas said.

"May I remind you it is the only time I can see you, Cousin Barnabas?" Jamison said.

"You could've come and talk to me," Ironside said, breaking into the conversation. You've always been able to talk to me."

"Of course I have," Jamison said. "You have always been nice to me."

Ironside noted the boy did not look him in the eye when he talked to him. Something was off. Something was wrong. Why was the boy so nervous? He would wait and see what he had to say before passing judgement.

"I came to tell you I saw Quentin this afternoon. He wanted me to help him find the staircase. He said the only way he was going to avoid the werewolf curse was to go through the portal to the future."

"I was afraid of that," the professor said. "It was only a matter of time before he decided that. It is what his ghost wanted after all."

"David, where is Quentin now?" Barnabas asked.

Jamison was confident he had fooled Barnabas. He really did think he was David. The professor and Eve Ironside seemed to also believe he was David Collins. He wasn't as confident Chief Ironside did. The man just kept staring at him. Was he trying to intimidate him? If he was, he was doing a very good job. The longer Ironside stared, the more nervous Jamison got.

"I don't know where he is. I have been looking all over for him, Barnabas, and I have not been able to find him. Judith has been looking for him too. She wants Jenny released from Wyncliff and returned to Collinwood. I have been to his cottage, his room and everywhere I can think of trying to find him. He doesn't seem to be in Collinsport."

Barnabas' handsome face took on a worried look. "David, did you show him where the staircase was?"

"No, Barnabas, honest, but he seemed to know the general area. I would never tell him where it was."

"No, you wouldn't do that. You took an oath when I came to Collinwood the first time. Do you remember what that oath was?" Ironside demanded, never taking his eyes from David.

"Ah . . . I am sorry, Chief Ironside, that was some time ago. I can't remember."

"David Collins never forgets anything," Ironside said, continuing to stare.

"Chief, take it easy, you are scaring David," Professor Stokes said.

"Am I? What is there for him to be scared of?" He turned his attention back to the youngster. "Whatever happened to that medallion, David."

"The medallion?" Jamison said. He was beginning to perspire. Ironside suspected something. He would just have to try and answer his questions and hope they were the right answers.

"Yes, the medallion. You know the one you used to hypnotize the Collins family to protect them from the . . . what were they called? I am sure you remember that. You saved the Collins family from them."

Jamison was in an all-out panic. Ironside knew he wasn't David. He was asking question he knew only David could answer. "I just don't remember."

"Robert, what is this all about?" Barnabas asked.

Instead of answering the vampire, he said, "Why don't we let David answer that?"

"Chief, what does this have to do with anything. You are intimidating him. He probably can't even think right now. Besides, it has nothing to do with our present situation," the professor said, defending the lad.

"It has everything to do with our current situation, doesn't it, David, or should I call you Jamison?"

"What!" Barnabas exclaimed. "Robert, are you suggesting that this is not David."

"It's not. This boy is Jamison Collins," Ironside said."

"I am not. I am David Collins!"

"If you are David, then answer my question. Who were trying to save the Collins family from?"

"I . . . I don't remember."

"Whose detective badge were you given just before we summoned the ghost of Quentin Collins?" Ironside snarled.

"What? Please, Chief Ironside, you are confusing me," Jamison pleaded.

"And what ghost did you visit at the Old House before Barnabas arrived in Collinsport?" the detective demanded.

Jamison just wanted to run. He hadn't fooled the detective, not even a bit. He should have spoken to Barnabas alone. He said nothing. There was nothing to say. He had no idea what Ironside was talking about. Everyone in the drawing room was silent. Jamison had failed to convince the one man he needed to in order to execute his plan. Now he probably would never see Quentin again."

"Jamison!" Barnabas said sharply.

"I'm not Jamison, I'm David," he insisted weakly.

The vampire watched the boy. "Do not lie to me. You are Jamison Collins, aren't you?"

"No! How many times do I have to tell you?" he cried.

Barnabas use vampiric speed to get to the boy. Grabbing his head, he elongated his fangs. "Do I have to bite you to get the truth from you." The vampire expected Robert to intervene, but he said nothing.

"Please let me go!" Jamison pleaded.

"I'll let you go when you tell me the truth. Are you Jamison Collins?"

Jamison looked up at Barnabas. His face was contorted in anger. His canine teeth were visible, and Jamison was sure he was about to tear his throat out. "Okay, I'm Jamison!" Tears rolled down his cheek. "I just wanted to be with Quentin. Don't you understand. It is so lonely here without him. No one else ever talks to me. I mean really talks to me."

Barnabas released his hold on Jamison. He stepped back. He could tell by the look on Robert's face what his next question was going to be, because it was the next question he wanted answered as well.

"Where is David Collins?" Ironside demanded.

It was then Jamison realized he still had some leverage against them. He just might get to join Quentin after all. "I'll tell you only if you promise to take me with you. Will you agree to that?"

"You will tell us now. I promise you nothing," Barnabas said.

"Then I won't tell you anything."

"You give me no choice, I will bite you and your will will be mine," Barnabas said. As he reached for him, he was stopped by the sound of Robert Ironside's voice.

"No, Barnabas! You will not bite the boy," Ironside growled.

"How else are we going to find out where David is?" the vampire asked.

"There has to be another way," Ironside replied.

There was a knock on the door. "Get that, will you, Professor?" Barnabas requested.

Elliott Stokes went immediately into the foyer to the double doors. When he opened them, he discovered Magna standing there with several gypsies.

"I am hear to see Barnabas Collins and Robert Ironside," Johnny Romano told the professor.

"Right this way," Elliott responded. Johnny and his party followed the professor into the drawing room.

Johnny Romano walked into the drawing room, but Barnabas didn't notice him. His eyes were fixed on Magna. "Where have you been?" His voice was low and deadly.

"Getting help since you are incapable of doing so," she answered.

Barnabas took several steps toward her. She backed away and stood next to Romano. Johnny put up his hand to stop him. "We come in peace, vampire. We mean you no harm."

Ironside could see the anger welling up in Barnabas. He walked over to him and stood beside him. "Who are you and what is it you want?"

"I suspect the same thing you want. You want Petofi gone, no?"

Neither Barnabas or Ironside said anything. They would wait until they knew more. Finally, Barnabas said, "You are head of the gypsy tribe."

"That is correct. My name is Johnny Romano. Magna tells me you have something I want."

Ironside looked the tribal leader in the eye. "And what might that be?"

"Petofi. He stole power from us. He stole the hand. We want it back. Petofi must be punished for what he has done." Romano stared right back at Ironside. It was obvious he was not the least bit intimidated by the detective.

"What do you want from us?" Professor Stokes asked.

"Your help in capturing him. We will deal with him. You will never see him again. He will trouble you no more."

Ironside wasn't satisfied with that answer. It was the serve and protect officer within him. "What do you intend to do with him?"

"That is of no concern to you. Will you help us or not?" Romano asked.

"Not," Ironside said, "unless you tell us what you intend to do with him."

Barnabas turned and looked at his friend. "Just a minute, Robert. This would settle our entire problem. If we give Petofi to him, Quentin is in the clear. He will no longer live under the threat of becoming a werewolf. We can go home. Remember, Petofi is a supernatural being. He doesn't fall under your laws anymore than I did."

The chief hated to admit it, but Barnabas was right. There wasn't any way to punish supernatural beings under mortal laws. They had to be dealt with differently. He had a hard time condemning a man without a trial of his peers. He almost laughed at that thought. What were they going to do? Put an add in the paper for all the warlocks in the area to sit on the jury? This was one time he had to defer to his vampire friend. He looked at Barnabas and nodded his head.

"All right, we'll help you," Barnabas said.

"Where is Petofi?" Romano asked.

"In a cottage not far from here. We will take you there," the vampire promised.

Ironside turned to Eve. "You will stay here with Jamison and Magna. Sandor went into town to pick up a few things. He will be back shortly. When we get back, we will locate David and then get the hell out of this nightmare. Quentin will be safe once Petofi is dealt with."

Jamison was sitting on the sofa with a grin on his face. "No you won't, leave that is. You see, I told you I didn't know where Quentin was. That wasn't entirely true. We were in the area of the staircase when he came upon me. I told him it was in that area somewhere. Now he is nowhere to be found. Where do you think he went? He found the staircase and crossed into the future. And you won't find David unless you agree to take me with you to the future. I will not be separated from Quentin again."

Barnabas moved over to Jamison quickly. He towered over the boy menacingly. It had the desired effect. Jamison shrank from the vampire. "You will tell. If you refuse, I have ways of making you tell us. I will deal with you when I get back."

"Come on, we are wasting time. Let's go!" Ironside said to refocus the vampire.

4

"Aristede, how much longer is it going to take you to pack?" Count Petofi called out.

The gypsy servant poked his head out of the room off the living room. "You have requested quite a bit of things, Count. It will take a while to gather and pack them."

There was a knock on the door. The warlock forgot about the packing for the moment as he headed for the door. He rarely received visitors and when he did, it was usually he who requested the company of the individual, not the other way around. Arriving at the door, he opened it to find a 15 year-old boy who served as his eyes and ears. He would occasionally drop in with bits of important information for which Petofi would pay him a handsome sum of money.

Not letting the lad in, he gruffly asked, "What is it?"

"I thought you would like to know Johnny Romano was seen entering the Old House about an hour ago. He just came out with Barnabas Collins, that police constable and the professor who is with him. I am not sure where they were going, but I thought you might want to know."

Petofi reached in his pocket and gave the lad several coins. The boy grinned, thanked Petofi and ran off. The count wasted no time. "Aristede, we have to leave now!!

Aristede came out of the next room. "I'm not finished packing yet."

"We have to leave now. Johnny Romano is in Collinsport. He met with the vampire. They were seen leaving the Old House together. I have no doubt they are headed here. You know what Romano wants. We can only escape him by the time portal. The vampire will fly over head to track us for Romano."

Aristede could feel the terror welding inside him. If Johnny Romano found him with Petofi, he would suffer the same fate. It wouldn't matter that Aristede was not given any choice by Petofi. He would be just as dead as the warlock.

"I'll grab the duffle bags and be right out!" he shouted.

"Forget the bags. We don't have time. Carrying them will only slow us down. We have to leave now!"

Aristede entered the room. Petofi could see how pale his face was. He was terrified of Johnny Romano and with good reason. Petofi would not be able to use the hand on Romano. It was the hand of a gypsy warlock. It would never harm Romano. The hand would be rendered harmless. Very few knew Petofi's power came entirely from the hand he had stolen. He had very little warlock powers without it. His only chance of staying alive was to escape Romano by crossing into the future by way of the time portal.

Aristede opened the door of the cottage to allow Petofi to go out in front of him. This time his gun was very visible where he placed it inside his belt. They wasted no time heading for the time portal.

It wasn't more than fifteen minutes later that Barnabas brought the group to the cottage. He stopped in front of it. The lights were on inside. "Robert, this is your specialty. What do you suggest?"

"He will be ready for you with a gun loaded with silver bullets," Ironside said.

"He won't be ready for me," Romano said. "My people will go in ahead of me, then I will enter. This is our fight. You can follow us in."

Ironside would normally not allow anyone to give the orders, but this was one time he gladly would. Neither he, the professor or Barnabas were armed. With his inhuman speed, the vampire could be upon Petofi before he could stop him. But he and the professor had no way of protecting themselves.

Romano kicked in the door and his gypsies immediately entered. "Spread out. Don't let him get away," Romano ordered.

"Robert, you and the professor stay with me," Barnabas said.

Within a few minutes, the entire cottage had been search. "He's not here," Romano said.

Ironside dropped one of the duffle bags on the floor. "There are two more of these in the next room. Looks like they were planning on leaving. They must have got word and left in a hurry."

"Robert, you don't suppose . . . " Barnabas said, but his voice trailed off.

"The time portal!" Ironside shouted. "We have to stop them!" He turned and raced out of the cottage. Everyone else ran after him.


	33. Chapter 33

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 33

1

Quentin Collins stepped through the time portal. Looking around, he wondered where he was. It looked to him that he hadn't gone anywhere, yet something was different. The area, though familiar, had changed. The foliage was nowhere near as thick. Off in the distance, he could see the outline of what he knew to be the Old House. Looking to his left, he spotted Collinwood.

Well, if he was in the future, it was a relief to know his family's homes still existed. Then why should they not? If the Collins family was anything, they certainly were traditionalist. Each generation would leave everything behind for the next generation of Collins.

Thinking about what he had done, Quentin just stood there, willing his feet to move. He wasn't sure he wanted to know whether he had arrived in the future or was still in his own time. Despite having been skeptical of Ironside and Barnabas in the beginning, he'd seen enough to know they were exactly what they claimed to be . . . time travelers. And, if he was where he hoped he was, he was now in their time. He finally mustered the courage to move. He would head for Collinwood. No, that would not be such a good idea. Not in the clothes he was wearing. It was a dead give-away that he was from a different century. Where would he find clothes of the time? He had no money to purchase any. Nor could he check into the Collinsport Inn, that is if it still existed. These were things that hadn't even entered his mind. All he could think of was getting away from Petofi and Jenny. He didn't want to become a werewolf, or switch bodies with the powerful warlock.

He also had to consider how he was going to explain his appearance in Collinsport. The family probably would not be to welcoming. From what he had learned from Jamison, his ghost had been haunting the family. However, he wasn't a ghost. That would be obvious to them; at least he hoped it would. He was a Collins after all, and the Collins family never walked away from another member of the family. Hopefully, that was something that hadn't changed.

Walking through the woods, Quentin racked his mind trying to think how he was going to find some clothes that would be more appropriate. He couldn't show up at Collinwood in what he had on. The only answer was to go to the Old House. The vampire had to have a servant that protected him during the day. He would seek out that individual. He could help him.

So, Quentin walked through the woods toward the Old House. He was surprised the property didn't look much different. He had notice the woods weren't quite as thick as they were in his own time, but they still existed. So far he didn't see any cottages or homes that had been constructed. That was encouraging. It meant the Collins family still owned the property. Then again, he already knew that if his ghost had been terrorizing the family. Certainly Barnabas was still residing at the Old House. It seemed he almost had an attachment to it.

When Quentin arrived at the old family home, he saw there was work going on. Some sections of the mansion seemed rather run down. Other sections looked very well kept. Maybe Barnabas had not been there that long. The Collins family mustn't have kept it up, leaving the vampire to restore it. Quentin had to stop thinking of Barnabas as a vampire; at least where the Collins family was concerned. He didn't know if the family knew about his affliction.

Knocking on the door, he waited for someone to answer. He could see light through the window, which meant someone was inside. A moment later the door opened. A young man with sandy colored hair stood there. His eyes widen at the sight of Quentin. He had a look of horror on his face. Quentin realized what he was thinking.

"Relax, you look like you are seeing a ghost," the newest Collins said. He offered his hand to whom he thought must be Barnabas' servant.

"Willie, who is it?" Julia called out as she entered the foyer from the drawing room. She looked at Quentin and raised the back of her hand over her mouth.

Again, he smiled. "I have never received such a reaction. My name is Quentin Collins. I am from Europe. I am somewhat of a nomad. Thought it was about time I visited the family on this side of the pond."

Julia realized the man before them was not a ghost, but a flesh and blood human being. Could this mean Barnabas and Ironside had succeeded? If so, then where were they? Why hadn't they returned from the past?

"Come in," Julie offered.

"What?" Willie could not believe Julia was offering any hospitality to Quentin Collins, ghost or not.

"Let him in, Willie. From his remarkable resemblance to Quentin Collins of the past, he is no doubt a Collins. Barnabas would want us to be hospitable."

With a charming smile, Quentin nodded and said, "Thank you. And to whom am I speaking?"

"I am Doctor Julia Hoffman, Barnabas' fiancée. And this is Willie Loomis. He works for Barnabas."

"Ah, you must be the young man who is working on the Old House." Quentin entered and followed Julia into the drawing room. He looked around. The Old House hadn't changed much. It looked the same as it did in Quentin's time. He couldn't help but wonder why Barnabas wanted to live in this time when he seemed to yearn for the traditions and furnishings of the past.

"Yes, Willie is restoring the Old House to its original condition," Julia confirmed. "I must say your resemblance to the original Quentin Collins is remarkable."

Smiling again, Quentin replied, "My grandfather. I was fortunate enough to have inherited his looks. I understand the same could be said of Barnabas. I hear he too has a strong resemblance to the original Barnabas Collins."

"He does indeed." Julia eyed the clothes Quentin was wearing. At first she thought Barnabas and Ironside had succeeded, and the man in front of them was the result of a timeline change. Perhaps the original Quentin had left Collinwood and traveled to Europe. He was known for being restless, and had left Collinsport more than once. But if that were true, then why was this man not dressed in the clothes of the day?

Quentin realized Julia was studying him. He had no doubt she was questioning his clothes in her mind. Providing her with an explanation would help to prevent any suspicions she might have. "Don't let the clothes fool you. I had heard Barnabas was an individual who loved to study the past. I thought maybe he would appreciate my attempt at giving him a taste of it."

"I see," Julia said cautiously. "Actually, despite his love of the past, he does dress in attire fitting of the times."

"I wouldn't have any doubt of that after seeing your reaction to what I am wearing. You should have seen the people staring at me on the way here."

"Yes, I can imagine what people on the airplane were thinking," Julia said.

 _Airplane? What the devil is an airplane?"_ he wondered. "I got some mighty strange looks.

"I'll bet," Willie said sarcastically.

"Willie, why don't you go back to your work?" Julia suggested.

The young man nodded and left the drawing room.

"Do you have a place to stay, Quentin?" Julia asked.

"No. In fact, I did a stupid thing."

"Oh. What is that?"

"I put my money in my suitcase. I brought quite a bit of pounds with me as I intend to stay awhile. And unfortunately, they lost my luggage. So you see, I don't have any money or any clothes."

Julia's senses went on high alert. If Quentin had crossed through the time portal, he would not have brought any clothes, as they wouldn't fit the current time. The money would be out of date as well. It all added up that the man was from the past. Then again, if Barnabas and Ironside had managed to change the timeline, the man could very well be a grandson of the original Quentin Collins. What were the chances that he looked exactly like Quentin of the past? Barnabas looked like the Barnabas of the past because he was the original Barnabas. Julia simply didn't know what to think. However, if he was the grandson of Quentin, she knew what she had to do.

"Why don't you stay here with us, Quentin? Barnabas is out of town right now, but I know he would insist on you staying here." If he was actually from the past, then he probably already knew of Barnabas' condition. If he was actually the grandson, then inviting him to stay was not a good idea since he wouldn't know his cousin was a vampire. Either way, she would deal with it when it became necessary.

Quentin smiled. "I thought you would never ask. Now if you don't mind, I would like to meet the rest of my family. Where exactly is the mansion called Collinwood?"

"If you look out across the front of the Old House, you can spot it easily."

"I hate to impose further, but I am wondering if you have something I could change into? Perhaps my cousin and I are the same size?"

Julia shook her head. "No, I am afraid you are taller and more slender than Barnabas, but I am sure Willie can come up with something you can wear. I'll check with him." She left the drawing room in search of Loomis.

Quentin looked around the drawing room. It really did look like something out of a past century. He noticed the fireplace was lit, yet it was rather chilly in the room. He'd have thought by now they would've found a better way to heat a house. The portrait over the fireplace was a modern day portrait of the vampire he met in the past. How odd that Barnabas would have a portrait of himself in such a showcase place in the mansion.

The furniture looked like he brought it with him from the past. If it hadn't been for the way Julia Hoffman and Willie Loomis were dressed, he would have sworn he was still in the past. Quentin smiled when he thought of the life he would be able to lead in this time. No more threat of becoming a werewolf and no more Count Petofi trying to take over his body.

2

Ironside and Barnabas stood in front of the time portal. Both men could feel the pull from the future. Yet, neither could return home. David Collins was still missing, and he was a big factor as to why they were in the past in the first place. They had asked Johnny Romano to stay behind with Professor Stokes. Not wanting him to learn were the time portal was made it essential.

"Well, Robert, what do you think?" Barnabas asked.

"I'd say they have disappeared into our future unless they were thinking about dinosaurs. Then they could be several million years in the past."

"I have no doubt both were thinking of our future when they passed through the portal. We must find David and go home. We have to stop Petofi. He will go after Quentin," Barnabas said.

"I am well aware of that. The problem right now is that we can't leave until we find David Collins," Ironside said, pointing out the obvious.

"Robert, I know you object, but I think you have to let me bite Jamison. Then he will be more than willing to tell us where David is," Barnabas said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it is the fastest way to find him. I don't think we should leave Petofi in our time very long without being there to stop his maniacal plans," Ironside agreed. "What about Romano?"

"He isn't going to be satisfied with allowing Petofi to get away. He wants that hand, which obviously is the reason for Petofi's power, not to mention it also belongs to Romano's people."

Shaking his head, Ironside said with a gruff tone, "I liked it better when I thought vampires, werewolves, witches and ghosts were figments of peoples' imaginations."

Barnabas laughed. "Now you have some idea of what my world has been like since Angelique sent the vampire bat after me."

"Speaking of Angelique, where is that witch anyway?"

"Good question. I haven't seen her. Why does she always have to show up where ever I am?"

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure, I don't like not knowing where she is. Let's get back to the Old House. It is time Jamison tells us where David is. Let's find the boy and get the flaming hell out of here."

Barnabas turned and began walking back toward the Old House. He couldn't understand the people of the future and the language they used. He never cursed. He considered it to be a lack of class. Yet, his San Francisco friend had a lot of class. So, why did he consider it to be necessary to use such language?

3

Angelique watched as Barnabas and Robert Ironside headed in the direction of the Old House. When they were no longer in sight, she stepped over to where she had seen Count Petofi disappear. Using one hand, she reached into the same area. Her hand disappeared. She pulled back and her hand reappeared. Angelique smiled with the knowledge she just found out how Barnabas and Ironside arrived in this century. Now, she knew Barnabas could never get away from her.

Angelique was elated with the knowledge. She would go ahead of Barnabas and Chief Ironside into the future and be there when they arrived. Barnabas would never escape her, or the curse she had bestowed upon him. He would be just like Dracula. Cursed to roam the world as a vampire forever. At least Dracula had a castle to live in.

Without hesitation, she slipped into the portal. When she did, she immediately realized she was not in Collinsport. She was in what appeared to be a castle of some sort. What happened? What had she done? Angelique didn't understand. Was there some trick to the time portal? Maybe she should not have been so quick to enter the time portal before she understood how it worked.

Angelique walked slowly down the hall of the castle. Suddenly, she felt a bit dizzy. Placing her hand on her forehead, she closed her eyes, trying to will away the dizziness.

"My darling, are you unwell?"

She turned to see Dracula. Everything came rushing back to her. She and Dracula had been together ever since they left San Francisco after helping Ironside and Barnabas defeat an army of vampires who had descended upon the city. "Count, I am afraid something terrible is happening." As she began to fall to the floor, the powerful vampire race to her, catching her before she fell.

"Come, you must lie down." He led her into her bed chambers and guided her to the bed. Angelique laid back.

"You don't understand, Vlad. There is great trouble brewing."

"Explain," Dracula requested.

"I came forward in time to what I thought would be Collinsport to stop Barnabas from escaping me. I ended up here."

As she began to explain further, it became clear to Dracula what had happened. "You came from the past. You would not have known that you were with me in this time. As a result, the time portal would have been forced to bring your past self directly here to avoid two of you."

"Yes, I believe that is what happened," she agreed. "I was thinking about you when I entered the time portal."

"That might be another reason why you were transported here. But why were you trying to go into the future? You are not thinking of trying to get Barnabas to . . . " Dracula began with dread in his voice.

Angelique put a hand on his arm. "No, Vlad. I know there was never any hope of a relationship with Barnabas. I am here with you now, and here is where I intend to stay."

Dracula was relieved to hear her say it. He was hoping Angelique had finally come to love him as he loved her. Still, he realized there was a problem. "This young man, David Collins, means much to Barnabas?"

"Yes. Barnabas is a Collins after all. He protects the Collins family," she answered.

"I do not understand. Why would Quentin Collins cause all this trouble? He too is a Collins."

Explaining in detail how it all came about, she could now remember everything. Angelique attempted to make Dracula understand the direness of the situation.

"I see. We must help Barnabas and Robert Ironside. I vowed I would help them if they ever needed it," Dracula decided.

"Even if it means I will be near Barnabas again?" She looked directly into his eyes.

"Is that a problem, my love? Do you still desire Barnabas?"

"I will not lie to you, Vlad. Part of me will always love Barnabas." She saw the troubled look in his eyes. Reaching up, Angelique placed her hand on his cheek. "But I have come to love you as well. What I have here with you is very good. I will not endanger that. I don't want to see Barnabas again. I would prefer to stay here until that love at least dulls. Can you handle this on your own?"

Taking her hand, he kissed it and smiled. "Yes. Will you be all right if I leave you alone here in the castle?"

"I'll be fine. Let me take you to the time portal."

"How do we know I will arrive in the time Barnabas & Robert are in?"

"I am not sure, Vlad. Are you willing to take the chance you will never return to me?" Angelique asked.

"I have no choice. My friends are in trouble. I must help them," he said quietly.

"I understand. Vlad?"

"Yes."

"Come back to me," she said.

Dracula bent down and kissed her. "I promise I will be back. Now show me where this time portal is."

5

Magna studied Eve Ironside. She needed to get out of the Old House and find Sandor. She had to convince him to help her destroy the vampire. Obviously Johnny Romano wasn't going to do it. She had seen the fear in his eyes when she told him about Barnabas Collins. She thought Johnny didn't fear anything. Obviously, she was wrong. He certainly feared the vampire. Well, she didn't. She would watch for her opportunity to slip out of the Old House before Barnabas Collins returned with Ironside. When she thought about the man, she realized she detested him almost as much as she did the vampire.

Magna watched Johnny Romano. He was deep in a murmured conversation with the professor. She could only imagine what they were talking about. Maybe the professor was trying to convince Johnny not to kill him. After all, he was Petofi's exact double without all the curly hair and thick glasses. Still, Magna didn't detect any mistrust of Stokes in his eyes. For the life of her, she just didn't understand why otherwise intelligent people could be taken in by these strange people. Magna saw right through them. They were evil and dangerous, especially the vampire. He had to be destroyed. If Sandor wouldn't help her, she would find a way to do it herself.

She watched as Eve Whitfield turned her back on her, walked over to the bookcase and pulled down a book. Johnny and the professor were paying her no attention. This was her chance, maybe her only chance. She'd take advantage of it. Magna inched her way toward the foyer. As she approached, she turned around and headed out of the drawing room. Just then, Eve turned around to see her attempt to sneak out.

"Stop!" Eve shouted and ran after her. The professor and Johnny looked up to see what the commotion was about. When they saw Eve chasing Magna, they left the drawing room to assist.

Jamison watch as everyone was running out the double doors after Magna. He too took advantage of the commotion. He left the drawing room and ran past the kitchen and out the back door. Unlike Magna, no one came after him. They hadn't even notice he'd left. Jamison ran as fast as he could to the Collinwood. He knew he would never be able to show himself there as Barnabas and Ironside would know it was he and not David. It didn't matter; he could hide out in the secret passages. He knew them far better than anyone else. He only had to avoid running into Barnabas and Ironside.

"Let me go!" Magna screamed. "The vampire must be destroyed!"

Stokes and Eve forced Magna back into the drawing room. Both wondered how they were going to prevent Barnabas from killing her. She continued to cause trouble despite several warnings from Barnabas. Eve couldn't imagine why she would take the chance of enraging the vampire. Since she knew that he was a creature of the night, she had to know what he was capable of.

Johnny looked around the room. "Where's the boy?"

Eve ran back into the foyer. Jamison could not have run out the front door. They would have seen him. There was only one way he could have gone to elude them. She ran for the back door. Professor Stokes was right on her heels.

Romano studied Magna. He could tell what she was thinking. "Do not try it, Magna. I will stop you."

"I don't understand you, Johnny. You know what he is, and yet you are willing to allow him to kill."

"He has killed no one that I am aware of. You are playing a dangerous game. He can end your life before you could move a step away from him."

"Then why won't you help me destroy him?" Magna complained.

"I have seen what a vampire can do. Better not to tangle with one. Besides, he is willing to help with Petofi. It seems this vampire is different. I like him and his friends as well. They will help stop Petofi."

The Old House double doors opened. Ironside and Barnabas came in. They came directly into the drawing room. The chief saw immediately that three people were missing. Before he could say anything Johnny Romano explained, "Your people went after the boy."

Barnabas got a sinking feeling. "What you mean went after the boy? Where is he?"

"Magna tried to sneak out. While we went out the front to bring her back, the boy slipped out the back.

Ironside saw the vampire's anger rise to a dangerous level. Before he could stop him, Barnabas used his supernatural speed. His hand was around her throat, his fangs elongated, and his eyes turned black. The detective rushed over to him. "No, Barnabas!"

"She cannot be allowed to meddle any further," he protested. "Let me end her existence!"

"No!" Ironside insisted. "Is there somewhere she can be contained?"

The vampire lessened his grip around her throat. "Yes, there is containment in the basement."

"Take her there and lock her up, but don't harm her," Ironside said gruffly.

Barnabas let go of her throat and roughly took her to the basement. Ironside waited with Johnny Romano in the drawing room for him to return."

"Petofi?" Romano asked.

"Escaped into the future," the detective answered.

The gypsy remained calm, but Ironside could tell he was struggling to do so. "We must go after him."

"We will, but first we must find David Collins, and we can only do that by finding Jamison Collins first."

"The boy that ran out of here?" Romano asked.

"Yes."

Barnabas returned to the drawing room. "She will cause no more problems. I will have Sandor feed and take care of her."

"Is that wise?" Ironside asked. "He could release her?"

"He won't. He is scared of me and fearful for her life. He will obey me," Barnabas said. "You should have let me kill her, Robert. She deserves it."

"You cannot be her judge and jury. One of the reason I respect you is you are not the killer vampires are normally. You have only killed to protect your existence. Don't change that. Don't lose what humanity you have inside you, Barnabas."

The vampire felt ashamed. "Robert, you are right. Just keep reminding me."

"You can count on it. She is not a threat to you. Once we have returned to our time, she can't harm you."

Barnabas nodded. "We are wasting time Robert. We must find Jamison."

"Let's go," Ironside said, and the two men left the Old House.

6

Dracula stepped out of the time portal into the woods. The area looked familiar. It was not the same as the last time he was in the area. The oldest of all vampires had visited Collinsport when he came to warn Barnabas about Peter Adell, a young vampire that he was to remove from San Francisco and return to the Vampire Council. He visited Barnabas in his home at the Old House, and revealed he was to kill Ironside if he interfered. Fortunately, things changed, and he joined forces with Barnabas to defeat Andrew Adell and his army of vampires sent to kill him, and all those who were loyal to him.

The count had seen enough of the area to know where he was, despite it certainly was not exactly the same. It only proved to convince him he arrived in a different century when he saw horse drawn carriages and people dressed in a manner much closed to his original century than the one he was currently living in. He headed along the path to the Old House. Within minutes, he heard someone coming toward him. Through the clearing, he recognized Barnabas Collins and Robert Ironside.

Shock registered on their faces when they saw Dracula in their path. Immediately, Barnabas said, "Count, what are you doing here?"

"I understand you have a problem. I came to help you with it."

"But how did you know?" Barnabas asked.

Ironside shook his head. "Angelique."


	34. Chapter 34

Dark Shadows: Back to the Past

Chapter 34

1

"That is correct, Robert," Dracula said. "Angelique told me what was happening here. I'm not sure I completely understand this time portal and time travel."

Barnabas attempted to explain. "Robert and I left her in my time. She would have lived through the years, and been here when we arrived. That version of Angelique would not have yet been with you. Therefore, she was still obsessed with me. She must have seen either Quentin or Petofi enter the time portal."

"I do not understand completely. Why did she not return to Collinwood in our current time?"

"Apparently, Count," Ironside said, "time does not allow two of the same individual to exist. Therefore, when she returned to our time, the time portal would have transported her being into the Angelique whom was with you."

"But, after a moment, her memories of being here returned to her," Dracula said.

"They would," Barnabas remarked, "since she had actually lived through the period. It would only take her a moment for those memories to surface. Believe me, I have done enough time travel to know that."

"All right then. What exactly is the problem here?"

Barnabas allowed his California detective friend to explain it to Dracula. When he was finished, the elder vampire said, "Then it is a matter of finding this youngster named Jamison. Why don't the two of you go on ahead to our time, and I will locate this boy, and force him to tell me where David is located."

Barnabas shook his head. "I appreciate that, Vlad. However, David is my responsibility. Furthermore, I could not even begin to face the Collins family if I went back without him."

"Then, how can I help?" Dracula asked.

"I don't see how?" Barnabas said.

"Just a minute, Barnabas. I think Dracula could be of great help. Just not in this century," Ironside said. He turned to the elder vampire and said, "We believe Count Petofi has used the time portal to escape to our time. Quentin has gone there as well. Petofi is determined to take over Quentin's body in order to escape the gypsies, in particular, Johnny Romano. He has to be stopped."

"He is the warlock that stole the hand that gives him his power," Barnabas explained.

"It simply makes him more powerful than a normal warlock," Ironside said. "He would lose considerable power if the hand were to be removed."

"Well then, we must stop this man," Dracula said. "How can I cross into the time portal and find my way to Collinsport in our current century?"

"It's actually very simple," Barnabas told the older vampire. "You simply must think of the time and place you want to travel."

Dracula's eyes lit up. "Does that mean I could return to the century I was born in?"

Barnabas smiled. "It does indeed. However, Vlad, I warn you, returning home will never be what you expect it to be."

"I suppose not, but then visiting might be pleasurable."

"I have found it to be anything but pleasurable. You may do so if you choose," Barnabas said as he bowed to the father of the vampire race.

"Right now it is important we stop this man . . . what did you say his name was . . . Count Petofi?"

"That's right," Ironside said.

"Then I shall return to our century and deal with him while you find the Collins boy." Dracula turned to go.

"Vlad, wait," Barnabas called out.

The vampire turned around to face Barnabas and Ironside. "He had the ability to paralyze me. I could not move. If it happens, you control your fear. It is what he uses to render our power useless."

"I shall remember," Dracula said, and disappeared in front of them.

"Let's go," Ironside said.

"Wait a minute, Robert." The Collinsport vampire grabbed Ironside's arm to stop his forward movement. "I have an idea."

"What idea?"

"If we fail to stop Quentin from becoming a werewolf, I think we should have a backup plan."

"We already stopped Quentin from becoming a werewolf. Why would we need a backup plan?" Ironside snarled.

"What is it you say in your century? Better to be safe than sorry?"

Ironside frowned. "We are wasting time. We need to find Jamison and force him to tell us where David is."

"Remember my friend, we have time on our side," Barnabas said with a smile. "You go on to Collinwood and see if you can locate Jamison. I'll meet you there later."

"Exactly where are you going?" the detective asked.

"To see a painter," Barnabas said before disappearing in front of Robert Ironside.

"Vampires," the former chief of detective grumbled while shaking his head at Barnabas's disappearance.

2

Barnabas was attempted to simply appear in the living room of Charles Delaware Tate. That would entail revealing himself as a vampire, and he would not do that. What he had in mind, he would try to convince Tate to do, but if he refused, he would force him. It was one of the reasons he did not want Robert with him. He would use all available force at his disposal to get what he wanted.

The vampire stood at the door and knocked. He waited a moment, and got no answer. Barnabas tried knocking once more. If he received no answer again, he was going in. It became unnecessary to force his way in when the door opened.

Charles Delaware Tate was a young man with sandy hair. He looked exactly like Peter Bradford, the lawyer that defended Victoria Winters in Barnabas' time. In another hundred years, another young man would look exactly like Bradford and Tate. His name would be Jeff Clark. Barnabas had competed for the attentions of Victoria Winters with him. Although, Victoria had feelings and cared greatly for Barnabas, they were completely platonic. He finally accepted that Victoria would never love him, and allowed her to be with Clark.

Tate was momentarily stunned. He never expected to see Barnabas Collins at his door. "Mister Collins. This is a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"May I come in?" the vampire asked.

Tate stepped back and opened the door wide enough to allow the English cousin of the Collins family to enter his cottage. Barnabas followed him into the living room. Charles Delaware Tate stared at the brooding man in the cape. Not knowing why he was here or what to say to him, he simply waited for Collins to explain.

Finally, Barnabas got right to the point. "I need your help, Mister Tate."

"Really? My help? What exactly is it you want me to do?"

"You are familiar with Quentin Collins, are you not?" the vampire asked.

"Yes, of course. He is a friend of Count Petofi."

"Actually, he isn't, but that doesn't matter. It is your painting talents that I have come to impose on. I would like you to paint a portrait of Quentin Collins."

Tate immediately thought about Petofi. He was well aware the count could remove his ability to paint. The young man had no idea why or how he could do it, yet he knew it to be true. He'd done it once before when he refuse to do a painting for him. Of course, he reversed his decision and painted the portrait Petofi requested. Now, a member of the Collins family was asking him to paint a portrait of another Collins member. Charles was certain that Petofi wouldn't approve. He wasn't exactly fond of the Collins family. In fact, he was certain that somehow Petofi had plans for the family, and no doubt, they weren't good.

Tate made an immediate decision. He wasn't about to anger Petofi. His livelihood depended on his ability to paint, a talent the count had proven to be able to strip him of. He wasn't going to help Barnabas Collins. He would have to find another artist to commission the portrait from. "I'm sorry, Mister Collins. I am unable to help you at this time. I already have several works I must complete, and I cannot possibly take on anymore. I am sure you understand."

Apparently, he was wrong about Collins understanding. The vampire moved swiftly to Tate. With one hand, he grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off his feet. "I am not giving you a choice. You will start the portrait immediately. I will expect it finish no later than tomorrow."

Unable to breathe, Charles tried in vain to remove Barnabas' hand from his throat. His air was cut off, making it impossible to respond to the man. He felt Collins set him back down on his feet; still holding him by the throat.

"Mister Collins, you don't understand," Tate said as the vampire eased the pressure on his throat. "It's Petofi. I don't understand how he does it, but he has the ability to strip me of my ability to paint. He has forced me to do several portraits for him. It isn't that I don't want to help you; I can't. He hates the Collins family. If I do the portrait of Quentin, he'll take away my talent. This is how I make my living. Please understand."

Barnabas once again lifted Tate from the floor and threw him up against the wall. The sudden burst of air leaving his lungs caused him to slide down the wall to the floor. "I told you; I am not giving you a choice. You will paint the portrait. And, you will start immediately. Is that understood?

"But Petofi!"

"You don't have to worry about Petofi. He left Collinsport. He won't be returning," Barnabas said.

Charles got to his feet slowly. Something wasn't right. No one had the kind of strength Barnabas Collins had displayed in picking him up and throwing him across the room into the wall. What was it about the Collins family? Having heard so many stories about ghosts, vampires and werewolves in the family, Charles was beginning to wonder just what Barnabas Collins was. At any rate, he had proven he was not a man to mess with.

"How do you know he has gone? Even if he has, he will be back. He has plans for Quentin Collins."

"I am well aware of his plans for Quentin. I cannot allow him to implement those plans. That is the reason for having you paint the portrait. You do want to be rid of Petofi, do you not?" Barnabas asked.

Tate could have sworn he saw Barnabas Collins' eyes turn from brown to black, and then back to brown again. Who exactly was this man, or better yet, what was he? He did want to be rid of Petofi. Yet, Collins had not given him verification Petofi was gone. "What proof do you offer that Petofi has left? And, how can you be sure he will never return? If I help you and he finds out, there is no telling what he will do to me."

"I would think you would be more concerned at the moment what I will do to you if you don't paint that portrait." Barnabas took a couple steps toward him.

Charles backed away from the vampire. "All I am asking is for some proof he is gone and will not be back."

"The only proof you are going to get is my word," the more than hundred-year-old vampire warned.

"Even if I agree to paint . . ."

"When you agree," Barnabas interrupted. "I thought I made it clear; you don't have a choice."

Tate's jaw tightened. Collins already demonstrated what he was capable of doing, and Charles was not all that certain he was even human. "All right, I'll do the portrait, but there is no way I can have it done by tomorrow. It could take days, or even weeks."

With a deadly look, Barnabas said one word. "Tomorrow."

"Mister Collins, be reasonable. I can't do the portrait in a day!"

"You have until tomorrow night. I will be back to pick it up, and it better be completed. Do I make myself clear, Mister Tate?"

Charles had no choice but to do the portrait. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Good. I will see you tomorrow night." With what he came for accomplished, Barnabas Collins turned and left the cottage.

After Collins departed, Charles sat down and put his head in his hands. He was a simple artist. How did he draw the attention of Count Petofi and Barnabas Collins? His life and talent were no longer his own; not as long as the two of them were around. He hoped Collins was telling the truth about Petofi no longer being in Collinsport. If he was, Charles knew he would have to face his wrath for helping a member of the Collins family.

Barnabas stood outside of the cottage. He wondered what Petofi was forcing Tate to paint. The man was certainly terrified of the count. Then Barnabas had been terrified of him when he held him motionless in his cottage. Was Petofi's power in his prosthetic hand as Johnny Romano had insisted? If it were true, all they had to do was cut off the hand, and Petofi would be rendered helpless to cause them anymore trouble. Could it really be that simple? Barnabas didn't know. He was unwilling to wait to find out.

From the legends he heard, Quentin Collins was able to control the werewolf curse by his portrait, which Charles Delaware Tate painted. According to that legend, upon the full moon, the portrait would change into the werewolf, sparing Quentin of the transformation. Barnabas didn't understand the nagging feeling he had. Something within him told him to have the painting done; to take it back to the present time. Even with the knowledge Jenny was at Wyncliff and secure, the vampire couldn't shake the concern of Quentin going into the future without the protection of the portrait. He only hoped it would work since Petofi was not involved in its creation.

Maybe it would never be needed. Barnabas didn't know. His intention was to convince Quentin to return to his own time if possible. It was where he belonged. It hadn't occurred to Barnabas that he belonged in the time he originally was born in. Probably, because so many bad memories had driven him out of his home century. Quentin hadn't experienced the curse by Magna or the takeover by Petofi. Therefore, as far as the vampire was concerned, he should return to his own century. He didn't think the Collins family of the future would accept Quentin, no matter what he did because of the terrorizing of the family by his ghost.

Barnabas was determined to send Quentin back to his own time as soon as they found David and returned to the present. He was tired of the past. He longed to see his family again; Elizabeth, Roger, Carolyn, and yes, Victoria. Most of all, he wanted to return to Julia. He felt shame when he thought of her. He had been anything but true to her since he arrived in this century. Roxanne had stirred in him something he should not have felt. He loved Julia; he was certain of that. She stood by his side since the day they met. It took Barnabas a long time to realize how much she meant to him. Still, the first thing he did was betray her with Roxanne. Why couldn't he resist her? It made no sense to him.

Barnabas thought he was over his obsession with finding his "Josette." Apparently, that wasn't true. But it had to be. He loved Julia. Deciding he had to stop confusing his own mind, the vampire headed away from Charles Delaware Tate's cottage.

3

Jamison opened the door to the Great House. What was he going to do? He may have gotten away from Barnabas, but it was only temporary. He would come for him. The boy knew Barnabas would never attempt to take him in front of the family. He would be far more discreet. Jamison would not be able to avoid him forever. Barnabas would find him alone eventually. With David locked away in the secret passageways, Jamison could not hide from his cousin. He just didn't know what he was going to do.

Peering inside, he didn't see anyone. Jamison was about to enter when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was forcibly pulled away from the door, and it shut in front of him. Jamison looked up at Chief Robert Ironside. He tried to scream to alert someone in the house, but the detective anticipated it. Ironside put his hand over the boy's mouth and picked him up, carrying him away from the Great House. When they were a safe distance away, Ironside put the boy down. Still holding him, he stood over him with his hulking size and said in a gruff tone, "Don't try to run, Jamison. And, don't yell either. Is that clear?"

Scared of the big detective, the boy nodded his head. There wasn't anything else he could do. He figured if he did run, the man could easily catch him. Ironside could tell Jamison was scared of him. The last thing he wanted was for an innocent young boy to fear him. He had always been good with kids. He decided to try to reason with Jamison, rather than bully him. Ironside looked around. He spotted a large rock. With a hand on the boy's shoulder, he led him over to it. "Sit down, Jamison. I want to talk to you."

Not having a choice, the youngster did as he was told. He waited for the detective to continue. He was certain he was in for a lecture. Instead, the look on the constable's face softened.

"Jamison, can we talk man to man?"

Confused with the change in the man's manner, the boy just nodded.

"Okay then. I know you are aware that we are from the future. I also know how much you love Quentin. Barnabas and I came here to help Quentin. We didn't anticipate he would find the time portal and escape into our time."

"I just want to be with Quentin. I'll tell you where David is if you take me with you," Jamison said.

"Unfortunately, I can't do that." Ironside was quiet for a moment. When he continued, his voice was even softer. "There is a reason for that. Do you know what it is?"

Jamison shook his head. "Because you want to separate Quentin and me."

"No I don't. In fact, I would like the two of you to be together, and I am going to make you a promise."

The boy's eyes lit up. "What promise?"

"When we get back to our own time, I am going to see to it that Quentin returns to this time. That way you can be together."

"But why can't I just go with you. Quentin wants to live in your time, and I want to live with him. It seems to me you just want to keep us apart," he said miserably.

"That's the last thing I want. There is another very important reason for you remaining in this century," Ironside told him.

"I can't imagine what it would be."

"Jamison, you have parents that love you . . . "

Before Ironside could continue, Jamison interrupted him. "Not as much as Quentin does. I would rather be with him."

"I doubt that. Your parents would be devastated if you just came up missing."

"I could leave them a letter," he said excitedly.

"And what would you tell them? That you went into the future?"

Jamison frowned. "I see what you mean. They would never believe that."

"No, they wouldn't. Only you and I know it would be true." Ironside hesitated for a moment. He decided to take another tactic. "Have you ever thought about your future?"

"No, why?"

"Someday soon, you will be a man. You will marry and have children of your own."

"I'll never marry. Girls are icky."

Ironside smiled. Did he feel that way when he was Jamison's age? He just didn't remember. He probably did. Most boys had the same opinion of girls at Jamison's age. "Your attitude toward girls will change when you get older. You will see them in a whole new light."

Jamison shuttered. "No way!"

Ironside wasn't about to give the boy a lesson in sex education and raging hormones, so he just said, "Take my word for it, you will. The point is, we already know that you marry and have children. We know that because we are from the future. We know what is going to happen here. If we let you go into the future, the Collins family will cease to exist." Ironside wasn't quite sure that was true since he didn't have all that much experience with time travel, but it seem logical to him.

A look of horror appeared on the boy's face. "My family wouldn't exist?" He watched Ironside shake his head. Then something occurred to him. "Then they won't exist if Quentin remains in the future either. I don't think you are telling me the truth."

"Actually, the family would not be affected by Quentin's departure. He didn't have any other children besides the ones he had with Jenny."

Confused, Jamison didn't know what to do. He wanted to be with Quentin, yet he didn't want to destroy the Collins family. Could he trust this man? He just wasn't certain. He found him to be very intimidating before now. Jamison had been scared of him. Now, he was talking to him, man to man. Chief Ironside wasn't trying to bully him like Barnabas did at the Old House. "How do I know you are telling me the truth?"

"Because I am a police officer. My job is to serve and protect. I serve by protecting people. I am trying to protect you and your family. So is Barnabas. He loves his family past and present."

"But he threatened me," Jamison protested.

"He is only trying to stop any harm from happening to the family, and what he was going to do wouldn't have left any lasting effect on you."

Jamison wasn't buying Ironside's explanation. "Then why did you stop him?"

"Because I wanted you to come to the conclusion that it was important for you to stay here. If you did, you would realize that David should return home as well. He is the future heir of the Collins Family fortune, and will continue the Collins line. Do you understand, Jamison?" Ironside said softly.

The boy said nothing for a minute. The detective gave him the room he needed to make a decision. Jamison liked Chief Ironside. He was not the man he thought he was. He was talking to him man to man, the way Quentin did. He thought about Quentin; about how hard it was to exist at Collinwood when he was away. He wanted to be with him. Jamison wanted to be like him. How could he live without him? "I don't want to live without Quentin."

Ironside knew the boy would eventually get over it if Quentin actually remained in the future. He was just a boy. He would feel the loss for a time, but as they say, Time heals all wounds. He wasn't about to minimize the boy's fears to him, though. "I promise you, I will do everything I can to send Quentin back to this time."

Jamison looked at the big detective. "I want to trust you, but . . . "

"You can trust me, Jamison. I'm a police officer."

"Is that the same as a constable?" the boy asked.

"Yes, it is."

Jamison swayed back and forth. "Well, okay. I'll tell you where Jamison is. He is in a locked room at Collinwood."

"In the secret passages?" Ironside asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, we'll go back to the Old House and you can tell Barnabas where he is. He'll go after him."

"Do I have to tell Cousin Barnabas? He scares me. Can't I just take you to him?"

Ironside shook his head. "No, I am afraid not. Barnabas knows the Great House much better than I do. He will be able to get David out of there undetected. I would have a hard time explaining what I was doing there. Barnabas is family."

"Oh all right." Jamison stood and looked up a the man whom he was beginning to trust. "We might as well get this over with."

Ironside almost laughed at the boy's discomfort. Placing his hand on Jamison's shoulder, he led him toward the Old House.

4

Barnabas Collins left Tate's cottage behind him. Satisfied he had a plan B in case they were unable to convince Quentin to return to this current time, he headed back to the Old House. He wondered if Robert was successful in locating Jamison. The boy was the key to getting out of the century they found themselves in. The whole mess wasn't over yet, not even when they stepped into the portal to return home. They would have to contend with Count Petofi, that is, unless Dracula was able to handle the warlock on his own. Barnabas remembered how Angelique had turned the vampire bat on Dracula in San Francisco when they were fighting Andre Adell's army of vampires. It had made the vampire even more powerful than he already was. The question was whether it made him powerful enough to resist the powers of Count Petofi.

Looking up at the sky, it appeared they were in for another storm. It was only a question as whether it would be rain or snow. It was quite chilly. Although, Barnabas wasn't sure it was cold enough to bring snow rather than rain. He was impervious to the cold, and that made it hard for him to judge.

"Barnabas."

The vampire turned around quickly to see Roxanne Drew behind him. She was the last person he wanted to see. "What do you want, Roxanne?"

"I want you, Barnabas. Why did you send me away?" She began moving closer to him.

Barnabas backed away for her. He could hear the blood coursing through her veins. The smell filled his nostrils. What was about her that drew him to her? For a long time now he was able to control the blood lust. Never did he take more blood than necessary to sustain himself. The urge to drain her completely was stronger, so strong he knew he couldn't resist it. His only hope of stopping the tragedy was to send her away. "You must go, Roxanne, go now!" he shouted at her.

"I don't want to go. I want you, Barnabas." Roxanne continued to close the distance between them.

The vampire knew he should flee as quickly as possible, but something wouldn't allow him to go. His only hope of not harming her was to plead with her. "Go now! Get away from me."

From the distance, Robert Ironside could hear the voice of the vampire. He could hear the sheer desperation in his voice.

"Roxanne, no! Go away!" Barnabas shouted again.

Ironside instantly knew what the problem was. Barnabas Collins was in trouble. For whatever reason, he was drawn to Roxanne Drew. Ironside didn't know why; he only knew the girl was in grave danger. Barnabas would not be able to control the blood lust when she was around him. The detective turned to Jamison. "Can I trust you to go straight to the Old House?"

Jamison nodded. "I promise."

"Then go now!" Ironside said with an urgency the boy didn't understand. Nevertheless, he left the detective and disappeared into the woods. Ironside took off on a dead run in the direction of Barnabas' voice. Ignoring the tree branches that scraped his face, he ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Ironside was thankful he had use of his legs in this century. He would never get to Roxanne in time to stop Barnabas from draining her blood if he were in a wheelchair.

"Roxanne, please," Barnabas pleaded, "you must leave me immediately."

She paid no attention to the vampire's pleading. She didn't know why; she only knew she had to be close to him. She was drawn to him. She raced into his arms.

The blood lust turned into a frenzy. Barnabas Collins could no longer resist. His eyes turned black and his fangs elongated. Sinking his fangs into Roxanne's juggler, he drank. The frenzy clouded his mind as he continued to drain her until he had removed every drop of blood from her body. She went limp in his arms. The vampire's mind was under such a cloud he didn't realize he was dripping his venom into her mouth. If he had stopped after he drained her blood, she would've died, but by placing his venom in her mouth, Roxanne Drew would rise as one of the living dead.

"Barnabas, NO!" Ironside shouted.

The Collinsport vampire was brought out of the blood lust he'd been in. Looking down at Roxanne, he felt immediate regret and agony. "My God, what have I done?"

Ironside hurried over to Roxanne. He checked her pulse. The woman was dead. He looked at Barnabas who was in such a state of remorse, he felt sorry for him. The man had no desire to kill, of that Ironside was certain. Yet, he had. Barnabas looked up at him. "Robert . . . I . . . something took hold of me ... I didn't want to harm her. I swear."

"I know that, Barnabas, but you did," Ironside said.

Johnny Romano stepped out of the shadows. "It isn't the vampire's fault, Chief Ironside. Count Petofi did this to him. He knew Collins bit Roxanne Drew. He used his powers to instill a uncontrollable blood lust where she was concerned. He couldn't have resisted if he wanted to."

"How do you know that?" Ironside asked.

"The gypsy, Magna. She found out from Count Petofi."

Anger boiled up in the vampire. He looked at his human friend. "You should have allowed me to end her existence, Robert. Now an innocent woman is dead because of her . . . and me." Barnabas looked down in shame. "And, it is worse than that."

"What in the flaming hell could be worse?" Ironside growled.

"I fed her my venom," Barnabas revealed.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means, Chief Ironside," Romano explained, "that Roxanne Drew will rise as one of the living dead."

Ironside was stunned. Looking at Barnabas, he demanded, "Is that true? Will she become a vampire?"

Shame filled his sole. "Yes, Robert. It's true. At sunset tomorrow night, Roxanne will rise under the vampire curse."

Ironside let out a long breath. "What do we do now?"

"She must be destroyed," Romano said.

"Isn't there anyway of stopping this transformation?" the chief asked.

Barnabas shook his head. "I am afraid not."

"I'll take care of it," Romano said.

"And, I'll take care of Magna," the vampire said in anger.

"It is not entirely her fault, Mister Collins," Romano told him. "Apparently, she was trying to tell us. Your police woman went down to give her supper. It was then she told her about what Petofi had down when he had you paralyzed in his cottage. She demanded someone stop you from killing Miss Drew. I left your policewoman with Magna and came out to find you. Unfortunately, I arrived too late. Both of you must go, especially you, Mister Collins. It will be dawn soon."

Barnabas looked up at the sky. He knew Romano was right. "We better get back to the Old House." He looked at Johnny Romano and then at Roxanne. "I can trust you to take care of this?"

"You can . . . under one circumstance."

Ironside felt unease coming over him. "And, what might that be?"

"You will allow me to go into the future with you to deal with Petofi."

The detective shook his head. "No, we cannot allow that. No!"

"Then, Mister Ironside, you will have to deal with Miss Drew yourself." Romano turned and disappeared into the woods.

"Damn it!" Ironside cursed.

"We'll take her back to the Old House. There is an extra coffin there. I'll put her in it and chain the coffin. We will have to wait until she rises as a vampire. Then the following night, just before the sun sets, you will put a stake in her heart."

"I can't do that!" Ironside protested.

"Would you rather have her running around killing people, Robert? I don't like this anymore than you do, but it has to be done. I would do it myself except she will rise the same time I do. She will be much easier to destroy when she is sleeping."

"Why not do it now?" Ironside asked.

"Because she will be doomed to never rest in peace. I can't do that to her. I can't explain it; it would take too long, and I am not sure you would understand anyway. You will have to take my word for it."

"Barnabas, I can't kill her. I am a police officer. I protect life, not take it."

"She is already dead. You will simply be ending her existence as one of the living dead. Robert, you must."

"NO! I can't do it," Ironside shouted.

"All right, calm down. I will have Sandor do it. Right now we need to get back to the Old House." Barnabas looked down, "I am sorry, Robert. I truly am for what I have done."

Ironside sighed. "You heard Romano. It isn't your fault. Petofi only used you as the instrument to kill her. You can't be held responsible for that."

"I disagree. If I had not bitten her in the first place . . . "

"He would have used his power to have you attack someone; probably a member of the Collins family, or he could have had you attack me, Eve or the professor."

Barnabas considered what Ironside had said. He was right. "I understand what you are saying, Robert. It doesn't help Roxanne. She died because of my curse."

Ironside could see and feel the agony Barnabas was feeling. It only drove home what the little ghost girl had once told him. He is a good man who was curse. Barnabas WAS a good man. Ironside couldn't hold him responsible for what he did to Roxanne Drew. Petofi was responsible, and he was not going to get away with it. Knowing there was nothing he could say to console the vampire, he reached to pickup the body of Roxanne Drew.

The vampire put his hand on Ironside's arm. "I'll carry her. I did this. It is the least I can do. He picked her up gently and began walking in the direction of the Old House.

Ironside swore he saw tears in Barnabas Collins' eyes.


End file.
